El Guerrero Carmesí
by beamknight87
Summary: La resurreción de una leyenda. La lucha contra una tiranía opresora. Antes, camaradas inseparables. Ahora, enemigos acérrimos. Cada uno luchando por su propia justicia. ¿Cuál prevalecerá?
1. La Leyenda Cautiva

**Megaman Zero: El Guerrero Carmesí**

**Prólogo: La Leyenda Cautiva**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Capcom.

* * *

Reploides... 

Eran robots diseñados para parecer humanos...

Estas maravillas tecnológicas fueron envestidas con personalidades únicas y se suponía que se convirtieran en los perfectos trabajadores y en los perfectos compañeros para la humanidad, para llegar así a una verdadera utopía largamente anhelada desde tiempos inmemorables...

Pero... a pesar de estas intenciones tan idealistas, el ciclo de paz entre reploides y humanos empezó a llegar a un alto...

Los reploides estaban bien diseñados. Quizás demasiado bien. Su humanidad empezó a sembrar la semilla de la rebelión, la cual se expandió rápidamente al irse percatando de sus habilidades.

Y su superioridad sobre sus creadores.

Así, los rebeldes fueron marcados como Mavericks y temidos por sus maestros humanos...

¿Acaso el libre albedrío de los reploides demostró ser para los humanos más un error que un progreso tecnológico?

Nunca nadie fue capaz de dar una respuesta a esa pregunta...

Aún así, el daño estaba hecho.

Decididos a no tolerar las insurrecciones, los humanos decidieron enfrentar el fuego con el fuego. Reploides contra reploides... Ese fue el cruel destino que se les asignó. Los reploides peleando por la humanidad jamás tuvieron elección. Denominados como Maverick Hunters, su deber literalmente era cazar a los irregulares y destruirlos a toda costa.

Naturalmente, el grupo agredido respondió.

Así, innumerables batallas y cruentas guerras se desataron.

Luchar para garantizar la paz del mundo.

Luchar por su libertad.

¿Desde el principio hubo un bando acompañado por la justicia?

¿Qué es la justicia después de todo?

Luchar por lo que uno cree que es correcto es la noción más aceptada.

En dado caso, ambos bandos estaban en lo correcto. ¿No es así? Al tener cada uno su propia justicia y creer ciegamente en ella.

Así pues, el significado de tantas batallas se fue perdiendo a medida que las terribles pérdidas se iban manifestando. Al final, parecía que las batallas sólo eran para demostrar cuál justicia era más fuerte.

Muchos guerreros perecieron. Verdaderas leyendas nacieron durante ese periodo de guerra. Ganando fama por sus hazañas y proezas, pero de la misma manera que las flores durante una temporada helada son despojadas de sus pétalos, esas historias fueron perdiendo su veracidad, marchitándose con el paso del tiempo, convirtiéndose en mitos. Increíbles, inverosímiles...

Las Guerras Maverick.

Las Guerras Élficas.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que el derramamiento de sangre por parte de humanos y reploides en esos conflictos terminó? Nadie lo sabe. Y nadie parecía querer recordarlo.

El mundo entero quedó devastado tras las batallas. Parecía poco probable que una sociedad como la que dio origen en un inicio a los reploides volviera a existir, mucho menos que otra guerra como las anteriores aconteciera. Tal era el grado de devastación que mermaba al planeta.

Pero, haciendo gala de una verdadera proeza, la reconstrucción desde las cenizas fue posible, gracias al esfuerzo en conjunto de hombre y máquina al haber hecho a un lado sus diferencias.

Tal y como en un principio se suponía que fueran las cosas.

Neo Arcadia nació, convirtiéndose en el edén originalmente soñado por los hombres, donde reploide y humano eran capaces de vivir en armonía, otorgando la estabilidad necesaria para adquirir la paz tan añorada.

Pero una vez más, la constante del conflicto no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar.

La que era una utopía ahora se ha convertido en una tiranía. Una verdadera opresión en contra de los mismos reploides que tanto habían cooperado para el florecimiento de esa sociedad ha surgido a lo largo y ancho de la esplendorosa Neo Arcadia.

Todo por dictamen de su propio líder. Un reploide legendario, sobreviviente de las crueles batallas que azotaron la Tierra, dispuesto a darlo todo con tal de salvaguardar a los humanos.

Tomando medidas extremas para asegurar el bien de los ciudadanos humanos debido a un repentina crisis de energía, el sacrificio de incontables reploides inocentes, calificados indiscriminadamente como Mavericks, se convirtió en el pan de cada día, lo cual ha dio lugar a ejecuciones masivas de robots.

Naturalmente, el grupo victimado protestó, sólo para ser reprimido brutalmente por las fuerzas dirigentes. Los pocos sobrevivientes a las masacres escaparon a las afueras de Neo Arcadia, el lugar que en antaño consideraban su hogar y se aliaron para formar la llamada 'Resistencia' en contra del tirano opresor, cuyo nombre provocaba escalofríos entre los reploides al sólo ser mencionado.

X.

Sin embargo, con batalla tras batalla, las fuerzas de la Resistencia demostraron no ser rival para el poder de Neo Arcadia al sufrir derrotas aplastantes gracias a la superioridad militar del gobierno.

En una última apuesta desesperada, una expedición dirigida por la misma dirigente de la Resistencia se internó en las profundidades de un bosque casi inexpugnable, con la esperanza de encontrar a ese otro reploide legendario, que se dice fue compañero del líder de Neo Arcadia y que llegó a ser incluso más grande y fuerte que él, pero por alguna razón desconocida, desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno. Su memoria casi extinguiéndose de la historia debido al inexorable paso del tiempo.

Su nombre...

Zero.

* * *

Puff... Puff... Puff... 

El sonido del pesado jadeo de una persona al ir corriendo con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas podían otorgarle interrumpía la relativa calma del bosque.

Las sombras de los árboles artificiales impedían ver claramente su rostro o sus facciones, lo cual de por sí ya era difícil dada la velocidad con la que corría.

Aunque la figura iba acompañada por otras personas, todas corriendo tanto o más rápido que ella, no parecían agotarse. Todos llevaban un uniforme verde oliva que los hacía parecer idénticos, rematado por una boina del mismo color en la cabeza y portaban un rifle de asalto en sus manos.

Llegando a un claro, la débil luz que lograba traspasar la maraña de ramas y hojas del bosque artificial permitió revelar a la persona que hacía un gran esfuerzo físico por avanzar, en evidencia de que alguien o algo los perseguían.

Era una chica. Probablemente de no más de 14 años de edad. A pesar de verse agitada por la situación en la que se encontraba, su belleza era evidente. Un cabello rubio muy hermoso y largo le caía en cascada por su espalda al estar sujeto por una cola de caballo. Tenía la piel muy clara, casi tan blanco como la del mármol, las facciones de sus rostro siendo delicadas y finas, rematadas por sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un ceñido traje de color negro de cuerpo completo, al apreciarse que la textura oscura del material cubría de forma uniforme sus brazos y piernas. Encima de él, llevaba un llamativo vestido de color rosa, el cual era claramente visible en el entorno verde en el que se encontraba por lo que tratar de esconderse no parecía que le fuera a ser de mucha utilidad. Sus manos estaban rematadas por sendos guantes blancos de aspecto grueso e incluso portaba unos tacones blancos en lugar de zapatos o botas, algo verdaderamente sorpresivo para el hecho de que estuviera corriendo. Más aún al tomar en cuenta la velocidad con la que lo hacía.

A su lado, un pequeño resplandor multicolor la seguía flotando, manteniendo sin problema alguno el ritmo de la chica, dejando una breve estela similar a un arcoiris.

Fuera lo que fuera, daba la impresión de ser un hada.

Detrás del grupo que corría desesperadamente por el bosque, otro escuadrón los seguía peligrosamente, claramente visibles debido al resplandor rojo que emana de sus cascos.

A diferencia de los sujetos vestidos con uniforme verde, se apreciaba claramente que estos eran reploides con toda la intención de estarlos cazando. Poseían un cuerpo robótico de color azul y blanco. Su cabeza no mostraba facción alguna, tan sólo una gran orbe roja que hacía la semejanza al ojo de un cíclope, totalmente inexpresivo. En su brazo derecho, portaban un cañón pequeño pero muy efectivo de plasma.

Varios de los sujetos de verde se dieron la vuelta y abrieron fuego con sus armas, pero el resultado fue inútil. Los reploides azules no sufrieron más que leves rasguños en sus armaduras. En cambio, los disparos de sus cañones plasma diezmaron a los uniformados, revelando sangre artificial y partes tanto mecánicas como biológicas en sus heridas.

También eran reploides

Un estruendo se escuchó y detrás del escuadrón de robots azules, los reploides uniformados contemplaron desesperados cómo se aproximaba otro grupo de robots. Mucho más grandes que el primer escuadrón enemigo, se mantenían a flote a unos cuantos metros del suelo gracias a sus poderosos propulsores. A pesar de que su estructura y armadura era de aspecto pesado gracias a sus enormes manos y el torso que no parecía distinguir entre el principio y fin de su cabeza achatada, se veía a la legua que era de una solidez formidable.

La chica siguió corriendo sin parar, mirando sobre su hombro al grupo de reploides uniformados que se detuvieron para dar media vuelta y encarar al gigante, sus armas pareciendo juguetes ante semejante bestia. Sólo otros dos reploides uniformados la acompañaban, cuidando su retaguardia.

El grupo que se quedó atrás para protegerla comenzó a abrir fuego contra el Gólem, pero si sus armas no habían sido capaces de dañar a los pequeños reploides enemigos, era obvio que no le harían ni un miserable rasguño al mecanoide.

"¡Qu...qué es este monstruo!" pudo gritar uno de los reploides de uniforme verde, habiendo vaciado toda su carga sin resultado alguno.

El gigante ni se inmutó. Se detuvo enfrente de ellos y una débil luz verde brilló en su frente trazando un arco al proyectarla en ángulo.

Un resplandor se manifestó y el láser barrió de golpe al grupo de reploides que trataron de detenerlo, siendo aniquilados en un instante, apenas dando ahogados gritos de dolor que fueron silenciados al instante.

La chica ya se había alejado bastante, pero cerró los ojos y sintió las lágrimas tratando de salir por sus ojos al sentir en lo más profundo de su ser la culpabilidad de haber provocado la muerte de sus compañeros... no, se corrigió. De _ser_ la causante de todas las atrocidades que Neo Arcadia estaba cometiendo.

Todo por culpa de _ella_.

Por lo que había hecho.

Creía haber podido ser capaz de ofrecer algo de ayuda que tan desesperadamente Neo Arcadia necesitaba en esos momentos.

Y en vez de eso... creó a un monstruo...

'_No lo entiendo'_, pensó. _'Llevábamos tres días bajando por la ladera del bosque sin que nada sucediera. ¿Acaso nos habían estado siguiendo sin que nos diéramos cuenta?'_ pensó amargamente la muchacha, dándole vueltas en su mente a la situación. La expedición había salido satisfactoriamente de la base, sin percance alguno. Creía haber tenido en cuenta todas las variables. Se suponía que había prevenido el más mínimo error, pero sin duda se equivocó.

Quizás había subestimado por mucho al líder de la Armada Rekku. Después de todo, sin contar a X, siempre fue el más brillante de los cuatro. Eso lo había aprendido gracias a los felices años que había pasado con ellos, a quienes llegó a considerar su propia familia a pesar de ser ellos reploides y ella humana y que ahora parecían tan distantes...

Estaba tan distraída sumida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de una rama de un árbol artificial especialmente grande que estorbaba en su camino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"¡Aaahh!" gritó la chica al caer estrepitosamente al suelo, el dolor por el golpe manifestándose de inmediato y al menos dándole la excusa para dejar salir las lágrimas que había estado tratando de reprimir con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Ciel!" dijo el nombre de la muchacha en cuestión una vocecita chillona, emanando de la esfera de luz multicolor que la había estado siguiendo volando durante toda la carrera y que ahora se había detenido por completo, dejando ver claramente su diminuta figura.

Realmente parecía un hada, al tener un par de alas en la espalda traslúcidas, similares a las de una mariposa y tener un cuerpo infantil rematado por una carita que cualquiera habría calificado de adorable. Su diminuta figura sólo acentuaba la apariencia tierna que poseía.

Un Cyber-Elf. Una de esas existencias digitales con forma física y que fueron la causa de la última guerra más sangrienta de la que se tenía memoria.

Ciel, seguía tirada de bruces, más por el dolor emocional que por el físico, pero alzó levemente la cabeza para ver al Cyber-Elf.

"Estoy bien, Passy. No te preocupes", dijo, con una sonrisa forzada la muchacha rubia pero que se borró al instante cuando una explosión resonó no muy lejos del lugar. Todo indicaba que sus perseguidores de Neo Arcadia no tardarían en alcanzarlos.

Antes de que se pudiera levantar por sí misma, uno de los reploides de uniforme verde le tendió una mano, mientras que con la otra empuñaba fuertemente su rifle, casi como si la vida le dependiera en ello. El otro miembro de la Resistencia tenía su arma alzada, esperando que en cualquier momento sus perseguidores aparecieran, pero no fue el caso. De alguna manera, parecían haberlos perdido en la espesura del bosque.

Por el momento.

Ciel tomó la mano del reploide para ponerse de pie de nuevo. No podía quedarse aquí, arriesgando la vida de los otros debido a ella...

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado el robot. Tenía un rostro joven y un alborotado cabello negro que ni siquiera la boina verde le permitía ocultar del todo.

"Sí, gracias Milan", dijo Ciel, verdaderamente agradecida de que a pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado, miembros de la Resistencia como él siguieran creyendo ciegamente en ella. En la causa por la que luchaban.

"Entonces sigamos. ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!" dijo apresurado Milan y echó a correr por el bosque nuevamente. Su otro compañero y Ciel haciendo lo mismo casi al instante.

Esta vez prestó atención al terreno para evitar tropezar de nuevo.

* * *

¡Puff!. ¡Puff! Seguía jadeando Ciel tras el verdadero maratón que habían corrido por la ladera cuesta abajo durante unos cuantos minutos más pero que les había permitido dejar atrás los sonidos de la batalla. 

¿Cuánto habían descendido con respecto al nivel de la superficie? No tenía ni idea, dado que durante los primeros días de la expedición, la frondosidad del bosque había impedido tener un punto de referencia relativo a ello, pero estaba segura de que al menos habían bajado una docena o más de kilómetros a través de las pronunciadas laderas y cañadas del lugar.

Ciel y su grupo se habían detenido no por gusto o deseo, sino porque se toparon de frente con una puerta fortificada de colores azul y café, con un intricado relieve en su superficie que bloqueaba el camino. Milan trató de dar un rodeo pero fue inútil, paredes de aspecto grueso y sólido constituían un muro impenetrable que abarcaba toda la superficie, llegando a los precipicios de los extremos, haciendo imposible tratar de esquivar el obstáculo colosal.

Todos se quedaron contemplando en silencio la puerta, preguntándose si acaso esto más que un tropiezo en el camino era lo que tanto habían buscado, por lo que tantas vidas de sus compañeros se habían sacrificado.

"¿Un callejón sin salida?" finalmente habló Ciel, ligeramente consternada al mirar la pared que parecía detener su avance pero no sonó muy convincente con su pregunta, al contrario, se le oía ansiosa, y no por la carrera, sino por la expectación.

"No. Siento una fuerte energía dentro. Este debe de ser el lugar", contestó Passy, flotando sobre su hombro, mirando atentamente la estructura.

"Entonces... este lugar... Debe de ser donde se encuentra _él_", dijo con aire esperanzado la chica.

Casi como si la hubieran escuchado, algo o alguien le respondió, pero no fueron sus oídos los que se percataron de ello, sino que fue directamente dentro de su cabeza donde oyó las palabras.

"**No te acerques... No me molestes..."** una voz, que parecía estar infinitamente cansada se manifestó en su mente. Había hablado... con un tono de... ¿Súplica?

"¿Huh? Esa voz que escuché... ¿De quién es?" preguntó en voz baja la muchacha de grandes ojos color azul cielo, abriéndolos como platos ante la impresión.

"**¿Por qué es que quieres... despertarme?"** preguntó la voz, insistente, un leve tono de irritación apenas perceptible.

"Esta sensación... ¿Acaso es... tristeza?. ¿Quién es?" susurró nuevamente Ciel, llevando sus manos a su pecho, encima de su corazón, en un vago intento de tratar de obtener la respuesta a su pregunta al creer que si se concentraba, lo lograría. Contactar de nuevo esa voz, que parecía estar llena de dolor.

'_¿Puede ser... él?'_ pensó la muchacha rubia.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" preguntó Milan, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, sobresaltándola un poco al mirarla preocupado.

"¡Ah!. ¡No, no es nada!. ¡Tenemos que seguir!" dijo Ciel, un poco demasiado rápido para su gusto al darse cuenta de que había estado totalmente ausente a todo lo demás por escasos momentos.

"Está bien. Déjenme esto a mí. Retrocede, Ciel", dijo el otro reploide que los acompañaba mientras hurgaba en una mochila que llevaba a sus espaldas y sacaba varias cargas explosivas con el fin de derribar la puerta. El sonido de la explosión sin duda se oiría en kilómetros a la redonda y le facilitaría el trabajo a sus enemigos para localizarlos, pero si querían hallar lo que estaban buscando no tenían otra opción...

'_Zero... sálvanos, por favor... sálvanos...'_ pensó Ciel mientras retrocedía junto con Milan y el otro reploide detrás de unos árboles especialmente grandes para protegerse de la explosión.

* * *

La detonación, tal y como Ciel esperaba, fue muy aparatosa. Sería un milagro si las fuerzas de Neo Arcadia no aparecían aquí de un momento a otro, por lo que tenían que darse prisa. 

Saliendo de detrás de los árboles que se habían sacudido por la onda expansiva, avanzaron hacia donde estaba la puerta. Una densa nube de polvo cubriéndolo todo y secándole la garganta a la dirigente de la Resistencia, quien tosió un poco.

Cuando la nube se disipó, contemplaron con alivio que la puerta había sido derribada, pero apenas. El grosor el material con el que estaba hecha había logrado ser traspasado tras usar todas las cargas que llevaban. Sólo una muestra más de que fuera lo que fuera que estaba aquí adentro, debía de ser muy valioso.

O peligroso.

O ambos.

Ciel, Passy y Milan entraron apresuradamente en la cámara, mientras que el otro reploide se quedó en la entrada de guardia, habiendo dicho que fueran ellos mientas él se encargaba por si había problemas.

El lugar definitivamente había visto mejores tiempos, dado que estaba completamente deteriorado. Unos cuantos rayos de luz lograban filtrarse por los agujeros en el techo de la bóveda de la habitación, proveyendo de iluminación suficiente el lugar. Un escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza a Ciel al sentir que se le humedecían por completo los pies. Un vistazo le indicó que el agua se había acumulado en la cámara, tanta, que llegaba a cubrir por completo sus tobillos. Parecía que en antaño, probablemente hace siglos, esto había sido un laboratorio. Justo en medio del lugar, estaba lo que parecía ser una cápsula de hibernación, pero ahora también muy castigada por el paso del tiempo. Muchas de sus partes simplemente se habían caído a pedazos en el suelo cubierto de agua y lo que había logrado mantenerse unido presentaba innumerables grietas y fisuras.

Una forma humanoide yacía hincada debajo de la estructura, lo que sin duda era un reploide pero en extremo dañado.

"Este debe ser..." murmuró Milan, mirando como hipnotizado a la figura.

"..." Ciel no dijo nada, demasiado absorta contemplando lo que tanto habían estado buscando.

El robot es cuestión se veía en condiciones críticas. Sus brazos estaban incompletos más allá de los codos, su cuerpo completamente desprovisto de armadura a excepción de su cabeza, la cual tenía un casco igualmente lleno de grietas y su larga cola de caballo rubia se veía sucia y enmarañada por el agua estancada. Toda una serie de cables y extensiones de lo que parecía ser maquinaria de un sistema de soporte de vida estaban conectadas en su espalda, directamente a su espina dorsal.

"Este... debe ser Zero..." sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. _'No lo entiendo. Parece haber sufrido un grave deterioro debido a las condiciones de este lugar pero no detecto ningún tipo de herida. Es casi... como si lo hubieran estado desmantelando... ¿O ensamblando?'_ pensó extrañada la chica al mirar fijamente al reploide.

"¡Finalmente lo encontramos!" exclamó Milan, igualmente sorprendido por lo que estaban viendo. Decidido, caminó en dirección a la figura arrodillada, sólo para ser lanzado atrás por una especie de campo de fuerza invisible que se manifestó alrededor del reploide que parecía estar durmiendo profundamente.

"¡Aahhh!" exclamó con un grito de dolor cuando su cuerpo fue recorrido por una descarga.

Ciel inmediatamente puso una mano sobre su hombro. ¿Estás bien, Milan?" preguntó.

"No es nada, pero..." dijo Milan, apretando los dientes en frustración mientras se incorporaba.

Passy se acercó levemente al lugar donde Milan había sido repelido, examinando la energía que envolvía al reploide. "Está muy bien protegido. Puede que yo sea capaz de pasar a través del campo, pero desactivarlo..." dijo, su vocecita sonando un poco fuera de lugar dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

"¿Qué debemos hacer...?" murmuró Milan, sin que se le ocurriera nada para arreglar la situación. Se interrumpió al escuchar un grito detrás de él. Tanto él como Ciel se giraron a la vez para mirar que el reploide que se había quedado de guardia acababa de ser derribado por una lluvia de disparos de plasma que acabaron con él.

"¡Rayos!. ¡Los Pantheon llegaron más pronto de lo que pensaba!. ¡Cuidado!" dijo Milan, poniéndose inmediatamente enfrente de Ciel para protegerla de la una ráfaga de disparos de plasma lanzada por uno de los robots que habría incinerado por completo a la joven científica.

Milan hizo una mueca de dolor al recibir los impactos, los cuales le provocaron un grave daño. A pesar de ello, aún podía mantenerse, pero si recibía otra ataque así...

"¡Estamos atrapados, tenemos que evacuar ahora!" gritó, mientras retrocedía arrastrando a Ciel al fondo de la habitación para tratar de ganar un poco de tiempo.

La mente de Ciel corría a mil por hora, a pesar de que su cerebro le decía a gritos que Milan tenía razón, de que estaban atrapados, su cuerpo apenas y reaccionaba. Milan prácticamente la llevó a rastras mientras trataba de protegerla desesperadamente.

"Pero..." fue lo único que pudo decir Ciel. Si usaban el teletransportador portátil, dejarían muy claramente su rastro y la ubicación exacta de la base de la Resistencia. Si hacían eso, sería el fin de todo...

Ya había visto de lo que era capaz el ejército de Neo Arcadia. Era incluso que los Cuatro Guardianes fueran personalmente para llevarla de vuelta, eliminando sin compasión alguna a todos los miembros de la Resistencia...

"¡No tenemos tiempo para discutir!" gritó de nuevo Milan, ahora presa del pánico, mientras miraba de reojo a Ciel y se distraía una fracción de segundo.

Que le costó la vida.

Otra ráfaga de disparos de plasma lo alcanzó de nuevo, justo en el mismo lugar donde antes había recibido los impactos para proteger a Ciel. Milan dio un agudo grito de dolor y cayó tumbado de espaldas para jamás volverse a levantar. La sangre artificial formó un charco debajo de él que se disipó levemente debido al agua estancada, sus circuitos y partes biológicas completamente expuestas.

'_Huye por favor, Ciel... Sálvate...'_ fue lo último que pensó el reploide.

"¡Milan!" gritó Ciel, horrorizada ante lo que acababa de pasar. Todas sus fuerzas simplemente la abandonaron de repente y cayó de rodillas, sollozando, mientras el pequeño grupo de tres Pantheons avanzaba lenta pero inexorablemente hacia ella, con la orden de capturar ilesa a la humana. No podía moverse, sentía sus piernas como de gelatina, era inútil tratar de escapar, jamás lo conseguiría...

"Ciel..." dijo Passy suavemente, tratando de ganar la atención de la científica en estado de shock.

"..." Ciel seguía sin decir nada, aún sollozando por lo que había pasado. Su fracaso que le había costado la vida a todos los miembros del grupo de la expedición.

"¡Ciel!" gritó con fuerza Passy esta vez volando alrededor de ella, dejando una estela de luz multicolor que trajo de vuelta a Ciel a la realidad de la situación.

"¿Huh?" musitó la chica con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas al notar la luz arcoriris alrededor de ella.

"¡Tienes que usar mi poder!. ¡No tienes alternativa!" dijo frenética Passy, con su voz chillona que denotaba gran nerviosismo.

"¡Qué! Passy... Si lo hago, tú..." murmuró incrédula Ciel ante la petición del Cyber-Elf. Habiéndolos estudiado por años, sabía muy bien cuál sería el resultado de ello. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, era casi como si las piezas del rompecabezas hubieran caído de golpe en su lugar.

Aún recordaba esa fiesta de cuando cumplió 10 años. La última vez que ella, X y los Cuatro Guardianes estuvieron juntos. El enigmático significado de las palabras que X había dicho cuando le entregó a Passy, un Cyber-Elf según le explicó, capaz de regenerar por completo a un reploide al analizar tan sólo un fragmento de su ADN. Ciel siempre creyó que habiéndose Passy convertido en su amiga jamás se atrevería a hacer que cumpliera su función, salvo que alguno de esos cinco llegara a sufrir algo grave, pero jamás creyó que eso pasaría.

¿Tenía algo que ver con todas aquellas historias que X le contaba durante su infancia antes de irse a dormir, todos esos relatos sobre aquél legendario guerrero? Recordó la primera vez que lo mencionó, una noche poco después de que X la hubiera acogido tras la muerte de sus padres en un incidente provocado por mecanoides de origen desconocido...

"_Era un gran héroe, mucho más grande de lo que yo jamás llegaré a ser"_, decía X, presa de una gran nostalgia.

"_¿Está muerto, tío X?"_ había dicho Ciel, sumamente curiosa por la actitud de X en esos momentos, era una faceta que pocas veces mostraba en su gentil sonrisa.

"_No, Ciel. Hasta la propia muerte no se atrevía a cruzar caminos con él, lo sé porque siempre lograba escapar de sus garras. Siempre que el mal se esparciera sobre la Tierra, él aparecía con la misión de erradicarlo. Sé que un día, cuando llegue el momento, regresará de nuevo, como ya tantas veces lo ha hecho"_, sentenció X.

"_¿Me lo contarás todo, tío X?"_ preguntó Ciel, sus ojos brillando de expectación y curiosidad.

"_Podría empezar a contártelo todo, pero me tomaría días, no... semanas enteras contarte todo. Además, ya es hora de dormir"_, había dicho X mientras se levantaba del asiento de la habitación para salir y apagaba las luces.

"_Antes de que te vayas. ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese reploide?"_ preguntó Ciel, impaciente por saber más.

X se había volteado para mirarla directamente, y luego, con una gran sonrisa había respondido. _"Su nombre es Zero, Ciel. Nunca lo olvides"_.

"No te preocupes por mí. ¡Recuerda, todos están esperando que regreses a salvo!" anunció Passy otra vez, sacándola de sus recuerdos, el grupo de Pantheons cada vez más cerca.

"... Está bien. Gracias por todo, Passy", dijo, con todo su corazón Ciel, al comprender que el momento para el que X le había obsequiado a Passy finalmente había llegado. Se incorporó y extendió su mano derecha, el Cyber-Elf flotando enfrente de ella.

"No. Gracias a ti, Ciel. Adiós..." dijo sinceramente Passy, aceptando sin quejas ni remordimientos su destino. De pronto, salió volando desde la palma de la mano de Ciel como una flecha de pura luz directo al Hunter incapacitado, traspasando el campo de fuerza invisible y penetrando en donde estaba su corazón. Ciel flaqueó en el último momento y gritó frenética su nombre, siendo esta la última vez que la volvería a ver.

Las ruinas del laboratorio fueron engullidas por una potentísima luz que surgía como un pilar del lugar donde el reploide deteriorado se encontraba hincado. Ciel se cubrió levemente los ojos con las manos por el doloroso resplandor que lo inundaba todo.

De repente, oyó pasos justo enfrente de ella, viniendo del pilar de luz. Una figura caminó hacia delante, con una brillante armadura carmesí, negra y blanca refulgiendo en todo su esplendor, un largo cabello rubio en cola de caballo cayendo por su espalda, una gema azul de forma triangular en su casco pulsando llena de vida y un par de ojos azules feroces, como dos bloques de hielo, mirándola fijamente.

¡El legendario Maverick Hunter, Zero, había revivido!

* * *

Notas del autor: siempre quise hacer una historia de esta saga, tal vez intente hacer una novelización al menos del primer juego, sobre todo debido a lo enigmático de la historia que esta saga ofrece con relación a sus personajes principales. ¿Por qué Zero tenía ese cuerpo?. ¿De dónde había venido el Cyber-Elf que usó Ciel para revivirlo? Estas y muchas otras dudas son las que me apasionaron, por lo que decidí torcer un poco la historia para dar una explicación razonable. Unas cuantas cosas, la primera parte es el prólogo del juego de Megaman Zero IV, así como el inicio del primer drama track del cuarto OST relatado por Neige. También cuando Ciel oye esa voz en su cabeza es del drama track del primer OST, no sé si la traducción sea fielmente correcta, pero hago lo que puedo. Por último. ¿Creen que bajaron mucho? Sólo piénsenlo, en el MMZ3 cuando peleas con Omega y vas cayendo, tardas entre un minuto y minuto y medio en ganarle, algo de simple física te da como resultado una caída de entre 18 y 31 kilómetros aproximadamente antes de caer al mismo lugar donde Zero despertó en el primer juego... otro de esos detalles inexplicables de Capcom... 

Agradezco a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones. Siendo sincero, ya era hora de ponerme a hacer algo más aparte de Evangelion, que la verdad ya me hartó un poco, pero no importa, terminaré eventualmente las historias de esa serie que aún tengo pendientes. Pasando a otras cosas, hablemos de figuras, la semana pasada y esta me conseguí los Myth Cloth de Alpha y de Minos y tengo que decir que están imponentes, sobre todo el Griffon, que aunque me costó mucho armarlo (ese sistema de la falda está complicadísimo), resalta más inlcuso que su compañero Radamantys. También vi unas gashapon preciosas de Shakugan no Shana y de un Cybuster de SRWOG pero ya no traía lana encima y no las pude comprar... lástima...

En fin, hasta la próxima...

Comenzado el 9 de Febrero del 2007.

Terminado el 11 de Febrero del 2007.


	2. Resurrección

**Megaman Zero: El Guerrero Carmesí**

**Capítulo 1: Resurrección**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Capcom.

* * *

**Registro del 8 de Febrero del 2430 d.C.:**

Su cuerpo era de un rojo tan intenso como el del fuego y su cabello dorado ondeaba detrás de él, tan resplandeciente como el Sol. El Gólem que creíamos no poder lastimar, él lo cortó de un solo tajo con su brillante espada. Pensábamos que todo se había terminado. Pensábamos que todo había sido en vano... Teníamos miedo. Sí, así era... hasta el momento en que él se paró enfrente de mí...

_Ciel_

* * *

#Unidad Zero Mk II en línea. 

#Iniciando registro de datos No.1. Advertencia: Memoria de largo plazo sellada, el registro permanecerá oculto.

#Revisión del sistema: Error: la inaccesibilidad de la memoria restringe la sincronización entre los circuitos de control y el resto del cuerpo al 10 por ciento. Funcionamiento comprometido en consecuencia.

Porcentaje de sincronización: 10

Potencial estimado de nivel de poder: infinito

Relativo nivel de poder corporal: 100,000

Estimación de nivel de poder actual: 5,000

#Brazo izquierdo: en línea.

Cañón del brazo izquierdo integrado: incompleto. Status: desactivado.

#Brazo derecho: en línea.

Cañón del brazo derecho integrado: incompleto. Status: desactivado.

#Pierna izquierda: en línea

Acelerador izquierdo de velocidad integrado: incompleto. Status: eficiencia del 10 por ciento.

#Pierna derecha: en línea

Acelerador derecho de velocidad integrado: incompleto. Status: eficiencia del 10 por ciento.

#Cabeza: en línea.

Memoria de largo plazo sellada: Status: incompleta.

#Torso: en línea.

Funciones vitales: en línea a máxima eficiencia.

Funciones de combate: en línea al 30 por ciento. Incompletas.

Funciones especiales: en línea al 10 por ciento. Incompletas.

#Armadura: en línea.

Finalización externa: 100 por ciento.

Finalización interna: 50 por ciento.

Advertencia: habilidades defensivas severamente comprometidas.

#Armamento:

Z-Saber: Faltante.

Z-Buster externo: en línea: Eficiencia comprometida debido a la ausencia del Z-Saber.

Sinapsis corporal: en línea.

#Equipo especial: Tecnología de copia, mejora e integración de chips detectada, factores desconocidos.

Nanomáquinas de reparación activas. Integración: desconocida.

Programa único de Cyber-Elfs. Integración: desconocida.

Energía oscura detectada. Integración: desconocida.

#Análisis: Sistemas de reparación al 30 por ciento de eficiencia. Finalización de la Unidad Zero Mk II iniciada. Tiempo restante: desconocido.

#Fin del registro.

* * *

El reploide carmesí parpadeó varias veces, como si tratara de aclarar sus ojos a la vez que recibía la información del registro, luego procedió a examinar sus alrededores. Primero notó la maquinaria destrozada que alguna vez lo estuvo manteniendo con vida al estar en animación suspendida. Luego, al continuar examinando su entorno, notó el cuerpo dañado más allá de toda reparación de un reploide de ropas verdes con cabello negro. Después, miró fijamente a los tres droides autómatas que se habían detenido ante su presencia, al parecer, tratando de determinar si era amigo o enemigo. Finalmente, sus ojos se detuvieron en la humana vestida de rosa al lado de él, una chica, sus grandes ojos azules llorosos y llenos de asombro y alivio, los cuales parecían estarle rogando, solicitando ayuda desesperadamente. Intentó pensar en algo, recordar quién era, pero simplemente recibió un montón de imágenes sin sentido, incompletas y mensajes de error en su mente. 

Ciel susurró suavemente, exclamando lo que acababa de suceder. "Zero... ha sido resucitado..."

"..." Si Zero la oyó o no, no hizo ademán de ninguna acción o movimiento que lo indicara. _'¿Dónde... estoy? Y más importante. ¿Quién soy? No puedo recordar nada ¿Por qué? Sé que soy un reploide. Y que esa chica es humana. Aunque parece indefensa... a diferencia de esos tres zombies azules. Parece que la estaban persiguiendo. Puede que no recuerde nada, pero sé muy bien de qué lado debo estar por ahora...'_ pensó decidido el legendario reploide.

"¿Zero?" habló nuevamente Ciel con su suave voz, aún casi incapaz de decir nada más, insegura sobre si el reploide la estaba escuchando o no. "Ayúdame. Por favor", le rogó.

El Hunter rojo esta vez se volteó para mirarla completamente, su rostro totalmente inexpresivo. Sin decir ni una palabra, se giró hacia los Pantheons otra vez. Los robots parecían haber decidido que el nuevo reploide en escena era una amenaza, por lo que el que iba a la cabeza del trío abrió fuego con su cañón de plasma.

Un disparo triple, idéntico al que acabó con Milan se estrelló en el pecho de Zero, quien aún se encontraba demasiado aturdido como para esquivarlo. Ciel apenas y fue capaz de suprimir un grito, esperando ver a su nuevo aliado seriamente lastimado, pero en vez de eso, el reploide carmesí sólo hizo una leve mueca de dolor y retrocedió un paso, el ataque dejando una diminuta marca en la armadura de su pecho.

Instantáneamente, la mano izquierda de Zero se alzó sobre su hombro, encima de su espalda, sus dedos tratando de agarrar algo que no estaba ahí, cerrando su puño en el aire inútilmente. El reploide abrió ligeramente los ojos en sorpresa al examinar la palma de su mano atentamente, casi como si se preguntara por qué había hecho eso, una acción involuntaria... casi instintiva. Ciel se le quedó viendo igualmente extrañada, mientras el Hunter examinaba su propio cuerpo hasta detenerse en sus caderas. En cada lado, una pistolera blanca estaba colocada. Una de ellas estaba vacía, cual fuera el arma que se colocaba ahí ya no estaba. La otra contenía una pistola de plasma de tamaño mediano, su diseño siendo completamente desconocido aún para Ciel. El reploide carmesí la desenfundó en un instante y casi jadeó al sentir la sinapsis invisible entre ella y su mano al establecer un enlace. El arma ahora se sentía como una extensión más de su propio cuerpo.

Apretó el gatillo de una manera en extremo natural para él, un único disparo saliendo y golpeando al primer Pantheon directo en el centro de su único sensor óptico rojo en la cabeza. El droide azul trastabilló hacia atrás, tambaleándose. Sin desperdiciar la oportunidad, Zero se lanzó contra su enemigo incapacitado y arrojó un puñetazo demoledor a la cabeza del droide, destrozando su sensor en una lluvia de cristales rojos, desactivando por completo al robot. El segundo Pantheon apenas estaba alzando su arma cuando Zero tomó su brazo, lo alzó encima de él con tanta facilidad como si pesara menos que una pluma y lo estrelló con fuerza en el suelo, rematando al droide con una serie de disparos en la cabeza, estallándola en una pequeña nube de humo. La cortina gris privó al último Pantheon del sentido de la vista y rápidamente fue eliminado al recibir una patada en su cuello, el cual se dobló en un ángulo raro. Otro disparo de plasma terminó el trabajo.

Ciel estaba claramente estupefacta, mirando fijamente al reploide carmesí. _'Acaba de derrotar a tres Pantheons él solo en cuestión de segundos. Y el primer disparo que recibió que habría podido matar a un reploide ordinario apenas y lo rasguñó. ¿Este es el poder de Zero?'_ se preguntó, siendo testigo de las habilidades innatas del reploide.

Zero miró un momento con curiosidad su Buster, examinándolo. Satisfecho, no lo guardó en la pistolera, sino que lo continuó empuñando firmemente en su mano izquierda, esperando a más enemigos. Se giró un momento para asegurarse de que su compañera estuviera bien y tras confirmarlo, comenzó a caminar hacia delante, sin darle a Ciel más opción que seguirlo.

Aunque Zero no había mostrado ninguna expresión a la joven científica rubia, su mente estaba repleta de dudas, más ahora por lo que acababa de hacer_. 'Pelear fue algo tan natural para mí... es casi como si hubiera estado haciendo eso desde siempre. ¿Esa es mi función?. ¿Ser un arma? No... no puedo ponerme a pensar en eso ahora, cuando salgamos de aquí ya tendré tiempo para hacerlo, hay tanto que tengo que saber...'_

La humana y el reploide siguieron adelante, sin encontrarse con ningún obstáculo por un tiempo a través de los deteriorados pasillos del laboratorio, accesibles gracias al boquete que Ciel y su grupo habían creado con explosivos y usado en un principio para entrar. Así siguieron hasta llegar a una puerta que parecía estar sólidamente sellada por un código digital. Al verla, Ciel trató de tomar la delantera, posando su fiel visor sobre sus ojos, con la intención de hackear el sistema de seguridad y seguir adelante. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el puño del Hunter salió disparado contra la puerta, haciendo un sonido sordo y dejando una gran abolladura en el metal. Menos de medio minuto y dos golpes más después, estaban caminando por el agujero que en antaño había sido una puerta de acero reforzado, Zero igual de indiferente desde que despertó, Ciel aún perdida en sus pensamientos y teniendo severos problemas para creer lo que se estaba desarrollando ante ella.

'_Debe de ser tan fuerte como Fefnir... o puede que hasta más... Milan, Passy, todos. Pueden descansar en paz. Lo hicieron bien... pero no deberían de haber muerto. Ninguno de ustedes. No antes de que la paz llegara... Su fin fue muy injusto...'_ pensó Ciel, llena de compasión y dolor por el recuerdo de sus amigos que dieron la vida para que pudiera hallar a Zero.

Al tratar de pasar por otra puerta, una mano firme pero gentil la tomó del hombro y la detuvo en seco. Apenas y pudo evitar gritar al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Zero. El reploide carmesí le indicó que guardara silencio con una única mirada de sus feroces ojos azules. Obedeció y se preguntó cuál era la razón para ello. El Hunter se quedó completamente quieto un momento, ambos ocultos por las sombras debido al mal funcionamiento de buena parte de la iluminación del lugar. Ciel estaba por preguntar qué sucedía cuando de pronto, Zero simplemente desapreció, dejando un remolino de viento en su lugar. Ciel se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió, el reploide acababa de usar sus aceleradores, entrando a la siguiente habitación más rápido de lo que sus ojos pudieron registrar. Un momento después, escuchó una serie de descargas de energía e intercambio de disparos acompañados de pequeñas explosiones, hasta que por fin, llegó el silencio. Después de un rato de inseguridad, sacó de sí misma el coraje para atreverse a echar un vistazo y contemplar la escena.

La habitación estaba repleta de los restos de docenas de pequeños robots, similares a insectos. Conocía el modelo bastante bien al haber sido parte del equipo que los desarrolló a ellos y a muchos más. Su funcionamiento principalmente era defender un punto determinado y su característica principal se basaba en un nido mecánico del cual surgían en grupo los pequeños mecanoides, aunque solos eran relativamente poca amenaza, en grandes números eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta dada su velocidad y poder de fuego. En medio de la pila de escombros, estaba Zero, la sangre artificial y demás fluidos escurriendo levemente por sus manos. Ciel lo vio llevarse las manos a su cabeza, en un gesto de dolor, por lo que temió que estuviera lastimado, pero cuando se acercó al reploide, no notó ninguna herida. Su respeto, esperanza y asombro por el guerrero creciendo segundo tras segundo, Ciel se acercó a su nuevo compañero cuando este resumió la marcha tras dejar de sostenerse la cabeza, fuera lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado habiendo quedado atrás.

'_Es rápido, mucho rápido más que Fefnir o Leviathan. Tal vez incluso esté a la par con Phantom y Sage. Pero aún no es rival para Copy X... todavía. ¿Será posible para él volverse aún más fuerte?'_ se preguntó Ciel, recordando las habilidades demostradas por los Shitennō en sus constantes sesiones de práctica, siendo ella la espectadora principal siempre de esos espectáculos.

Continuaron caminando casi en silencio a través de los pasillos mal iluminados del lugar, cuyas paredes y suelo presentaban severos daños provocados debido al inexorable paso del tiempo: agujeros, grietas, desniveles. En más de una ocasión Zero tuvo que ayudar a Ciel a poder bajar de lugares especialmente altos debido a que el suelo simplemente se había hundido en varios puntos, el reploide nunca haciendo el menor gesto en su inexpresivo rostro.

Ciel contempló mientras avanzaban varios monitores de aspecto antiquísimo apostados a lo largo de las paredes. La mayoría estaban rotos o fuera de funcionamiento y los pocos encendidos mostraban simplemente una pantalla azul. Continuaron así hasta que de pronto, Ciel sintió que sus pies no se podían mover. Miró abajo para observar una gran masa de una sustancia sedosa y pegajosa cubriendo sus piernas. Zero lo notó e inmediatamente retrocedió, acercándose a ella y escaneando frenéticamente sus alrededores. Al observar las oscuras sombras y penumbras del techo, vio un destello.

Ciel también lo vio, "¡Un disparo de plasma!. ¡Ten cuidado!" gritó.

Dicho disparo efectivamente salió desde el techo y un segundo después se impactó en el Hunter rojo, el cual no se movió a pesar de hacer un leve gesto de dolor. Apuntó su Buster al área en general desde donde vino el ataque y disparó toda una serie de descargas aleatorias, casi esperando darle al atacante. Suaves sonidos metálicos, rápidos y furiosos se oyeron y un segundo disparo se estrelló contra él.

Ciel lo miró todo extrañada, mientras forcejeaba por liberarse, _'¿Por qué no está esquivando los disparos? Después de ver su velocidad estoy segura de que es capaz de hacerlo fácilmente'_, pensó.

El enemigo finalmente salió a la luz, Ciel reconociéndolo al instante y maldiciéndose a sí misma por no haberlo adivinado antes gracias a la red en la que estaba atrapada. Un mecanoide araña, principalmente usado para las misiones de reconocimiento, con un cañón de plasma de potencia decente y esta red que restringía el movimiento. Debió de haberlo sabido, otro robot que ella había diseñado.

La araña disparó varias veces más en sucesión, todas golpeando el pecho del reploide rojo el cual contestó con su propia arma, estallando en miles de fragmentos al molesto enemigo. Una de las patas de la araña mecánica cayó a los pies del Hunter, el cual se agachó y la tomó en su mano, para de un tajo, cortar la sustancia que mantenía atrapada a la científica rubia.

'_¿Acaso...? Sí... Me estuvo protegiendo todo el tiempo de los disparos. De haber tratado de esquivarlos es probable que uno de ellos se hubiera dirigido directo hacia mí, inmóvil... Maldición, soy una carga para él... me siento tan inútil...'_ se reprimió Ciel, avergonzada y sonrojándose levemente.

Antes de poder agradecerle, Zero alzó su arma sobre su hombro y sin voltearse, abrió fuego. Una explosión detonó en el techo y una segunda araña cayó al suelo, el impacto del tiro habiéndole dado justo en su núcleo de energía. Sin decir una palabra, Zero se levantó y continuó avanzando.

Incapaz de poder decir nada para darle las gracias, Ciel rápidamente lo siguió.

* * *

Usando al Pantheon como escudo, el segundo droide lo atravesó con su bastón de plasma justo en el núcleo de energía, incapacitando por completo al robot. Zero dejó caer a su escudo antes de que este estallara y lo cubriera todo de sangre artificial y humo. 

Los dos Pantheons se colocaron espalda contra espalda, en espera de su enemigo, el cual había aprovechado la distracción para usar su velocidad y esconder en las sombras. Estaban anticipando el próximo ataque. No obstante, tácticas tan básicas de batalla no cambiarían nada. El enemigo al que esperaban desde los lados apareció encima de ellos, aterrizando a su lado. Tomó las cabezas de ambos y las estrelló con una fuerza demoledora la una contra la otra, estallándolas en sangre y demás fragmentos de metal, haciendo que los cuerpos cayeran inertes.

Uno de los Pantheons aún trató de alzar su bastón de plasma para atacar a su enemigo incluso después de haber perdido la cabeza pero fue aniquilado al recibir una lluvia de disparos a quemarropa. El cuerpo del droide quedó completamente inmóvil, los agujeros creados por el plasma aún sacando humo.

Ciel salió de su escondite en el que se había colocado por orden silenciosa del reploide carmesí al continuar por esta habitación y comenzó a acercarse a su compañero, sólo para congelarse de golpe y dar un paso atrás. No podía decir si era por la tenue luz del lugar o su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, pero por un segundo pensó que vio al reploide que había despertado dar una sonrisa siniestra. Casi como si... destrozar a sus enemigos le provocara placer. El sólo hecho de pensar que alguien sonreiría en medio de semejante caos y masacre amenazó con provocarle náuseas. Cuando miró otra vez, el rostro de Zero nuevamente estaba impasible, sin expresión o emoción alguna.

'_No puede ser. De... debí imaginarlo. Nadie tendría una razón para sonreír, incluso después de acabar con drones sin mente así. ¿Pero por qué no habla? Su comportamiento es como el de un droide. ¿Aún está en shock por haber despertado?'_ pensó preocupada Ciel, mirando al Hunter rojo iluminado por una lámpara que estaba comenzando a hacer corto circuito, amenazando con dejar todo a oscuras otra vez.

Dado que Zero no dio oportunidad para cualquier tipo de pregunta o charla y siguió caminando al frente, ella lo siguió, casi corriendo para alcanzarlo. De pronto, nuevamente se detuvo al sentir que su sangre se convertía en hielo por el miedo al notar una esfera café brillante que estaba flotando y se dirigió hacia ella a toda velocidad al haber salido de la nada. Sabía exactamente lo que era, pero el terror le impidió mover sus pies a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que se quitara del camino, por lo que se quedó totalmente fija al piso segura de que moriría. Para un humano cualquiera y la mayoría de los reploides, el golpear a un Flopper sería fatal debido a la masiva explosión que ello provocaba. Su último pensamiento antes de que la esfera la tocara fue quién se habría atrevido a soltar tan tremenda arma que se suponía estaba prohibida de usar debido a su potencial excepto en ocasiones en extremo drásticas.

Un borrón rojo se interpuso en el camino de la esfera flotante y ella en el último instante y todo se volvió calor y luz. Después de varios momentos, Ciel abrió sus ojos, incrédula de seguir viva. La habitación estaba llena de humo y pequeños incendios debido a la explosión, la cual consumió todo el material inflamable del lugar. Pero, además de las quemaduras menos por todas sus ropas, los golpes y moretones superficiales y las cenizas cubriendo su rostro, estaba ilesa. Poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, observó sus alrededores. De entre la niebla y la cortina de humo provocadas por el alza súbita de la temperatura salió una forma humanoide, su armadura roja presentando grietas menores por todas partes y unas cuantas ascuas aún bailando encima de la figura. Ciel jadeó cuando Zero apareció a la vista al disiparse la nube de humo y ver su mejilla derecha cubierta de sangre, _su_ sangre.

Corrió hacia él e intentó limpiar el líquido rojo con una majo y comprobar que estuviera bien. Su voz estaba temblorosa, una mezcla de asombro, culpa y consternación evidente en ella. "No puedo creer que hayas usado tu propio cuerpo para protegerme así. Yo... ¿Estás lastimado? Déjame..." se interrumpió al tratar de examinarlo.

Zero tomó delicadamente su mano y sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa apenas visible en su cara. Indicándole que había que seguir, siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

'_Eso dolió. Pero esa chica tiene muchas agallas, parece que personas muy cercanas a ella murieron aquí pero no se rinde. Parece muy compasiva. Actuó como si hubiera sido su culpa que esa cosa se hubiera lanzado contra ella... Rayos, aún siento como si tuviera la mente cubierta por niebla. Entre menos hable, mejor. Al menos hasta que pueda recordar quién soy...'_ pensó Zero dirigiendo la marcha, intentando accesar a su banco de memoria sólo para continuar recibiendo mensajes de error. Tras varios intentos más, se resignó y prestó todos sus sentidos a su alrededor, en caso de que otra sorpresa más decidiera aparecer ante ellos.

Ciel lo seguía lentamente, su mente a millones de kilómetros de distancia. _'Esta vez sonrió. Apenas, pero lo hizo. Definitivamente tiene conciencia, pero algo está mal. No puedo creer que pueda seguir como si nada hubiera pasado después de semejante impacto, su armadura y resistencia en verdad son legendarias. Tengo un poco de miedo de él, pero ¿Quién no lo tendría?'_ se dijo a sí misma Ciel, mirando con curiosidad la espalda sobre la cual ondeaba la larga cola de caballo del reploide, cuyas puntas casi tocaban el suelo.

* * *

Tras otro rato más y sin que tuvieran más percances, el dúo llegó a un corredor que se había derrumbado. Toneladas de trozos del techo, concreto y metal yacían enfrente de ellos, bloqueando su camino y el polvo que aún flotaba en abundancia en el lugar indicaba que el pasadizo acababa de ser bloqueado recientemente. Ciel caminó poco más allá de su compañero, sin notar el hecho de que el colapso de tanto peso había debilitado el antiguo suelo debajo de sus pies. 

"¡Qué! Es un callejón sin salida..." murmuró, frustrada.

Miró a su alrededor mientras los soportes vencidos empezaba a ceder ante su peso, el cual en otras circunstancias habría sido insignificante. Zero miraba los escombros ante él, pensando cuánto tiempo le tomaría abrir un pasaje por ahí. Al parecer, tendría que verse obligado a usar las manos para ello...

Un leve sonido, el del metal torciéndose apenas fue perceptible. El oído humano de Ciel jamás habría podido escucharlo, pero Zero lo percibió claramente, poniéndose alerta al instante.

"¿Qué debemos hacer...¿Regresar o...?" preguntó en voz alta.

Se interrumpió al dar un agudo grito de espanto al sentir temblar la superficie debajo de ella..

El suelo crujió en protesta del peso añadido por la líder de la Resistencia. Zero flexionó levemente las rodillas, listo para hacer cualquier movimiento en caso de que nuevos enemigos aparecieran. Estuvo a punto de permitir que una tragedia sucediera al notar en el último momento que el suelo sobre el cual Ciel estaba posada se derrumbaba, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, activó sus aceleradores para atrapar a Ciel.

Ciel se quedó muda al instante en que se dio cuenta de que caería, la altura desde la cual se veía un abismo negro debajo de ella seguramente cercenando su existencia. Un segundo después, al sentir un par de brazos que la sostenían, hizo todo lo que pudo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al cuello del reploide.

'_Es inútil. ¡Ahora ambos moriremos!. ¿Cómo puede creer que podemos sobrevivir a semejante...'_ detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir la manera en que el reploide daba una voltereta en el aire. Teniendo los ojos cerrados, no pudo ser testigo de la elegancia con la que Zero maniobró en pleno vuelo, dando una voltereta y se pegaba lo más posible a la pared detrás de ellos para esquivar y evitar cualquier tipo de restos de los escombros que pudieran seguir cayendo.

Con el sonido líquido del agua al ser agitada, finalmente aterrizaron en lo que parecía ser un drenaje muy antiguo, el agua sucia y ligeramente pestilente cubriendo poco más debajo de los tobillos al Hunter rojo.

Zero trató de soltar a Ciel de sus brazos, pero la chica seguía temblando y aferrada a él como si la vida le fuera en ello y daba la impresión de que no lo soltaría por nada del mundo. El Hunter no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, esperando y observando a la temblorosa chica humana. Después de unos momentos, titubeantemente abrió sus ojos y el alivio la inundó, casi sin poder creer que aún siguieran vivos. Notando la posición tan íntima en la que estaban, se soltó abruptamente, su cara sonrojándose al instante y sin percatarse del lugar sobre donde estaban parados cayó dolorosamente en la superficie húmeda al olvidar la constante de gravedad debido a la impresión.

Cuando se incorporó, habló, las palabras saliendo de su boca con dificultad.

"Tú... gracias..." pudo tartamudear.

Ambos examinaron los alrededores. El lugar estaba repleto de escombros del piso que se colapsó y de varias pipas de metal. Una única lámpara era la fuente de luz en un pasillo no muy lejano de donde estaban, en cuyo extremo se alcanzaba a apreciar una puerta semidestruida, pero al parecer, aún en operación. Si así no fuera el caso, el Hunter simplemente la derribaría, como había hecho no hacía mucho.

"Este lugar debe de ser un laboratorio prehistórico", dijo Ciel, comenzando a avanzar. "Tal vez seamos capaces de encontrar un Trans Server, el cual podremos usar para regresar a la base de la Resistencia", anunció, la esperanza llenando su voz.

Al llegar a la puerta, un poco de fuerza bruta por parte del reploide fue suficiente para permitirles avanzar, llegando a un corredor relativamente bien iluminado, con terminales aún funcionales acopladas a las paredes. Ciel iba al frente, lo cual Zero permitió al no detectar ninguna amenaza o peligro inminente. Pronto llegaron al extremo del pasillo donde otra sección del techo se había colapsado. La joven científica se detuvo un momento para contemplar la escena, luego se acercó lentamente para examinar el obstáculo nuevo.

"Qué bien... Este pasadizo también se colapsó. Pero no creo que podamos regresar. ¿Verdad? Aunque... tal vez podamos cruzarlo a diferencia del otro derrumbe..." dijo Ciel, casi hablando para sí misma tras dar un suspiro de cansancio.

La mente y los instintos de Zero se vieron agitados al momento. 'Algo anda mal aquí. No sé cómo, pero puedo sentirlo. Este derrumbe es incluso más reciente que el último. Sea lo que sea que lo haya provocado... aún está cerca de aquí', intuyó el Hunter.

La única advertencia que tuvieron fue el sonido de maquinaria pesada activándose de súbito.

"¡Quédate atrás!" gritó Zero con voz potente.

Ciel se quedó inmóvil, más por el haberlo oído hablar por primera vez que por la amenaza inminente. Pero incluso de haber estado alerta, habría sido incapaz de evitar lo que sucedió. La sólida barrera de rocas detrás de ella explotó y una gigantesca mano de metal emergió, tomando a la humana firmemente pero no lo bastante como para realmente lastimarla y la llevó de vuelta de donde vino. Zero aceleró a través de la abertura a tiempo, dado que un rayo láser de color verde provocó que otra porción del techo se colapsara, sellando por completo el pasadizo detrás de él.

Zero miró fijamente a su gigantesco oponente. El Gólem era fácilmente más de tres veces sus altura y muy voluminosos. Su cuerpo era café claro y sus extremidades de un ligero tono gris verdoso con pequeños toques de rojo. Flotaba muy cerca del suelo, gracias a los dos enormes propulsores de levitación que lo sostenían y un par de cohetes en su espalda que le permitían moverse. En una de sus enormes manos, Ciel se retorcía desesperadamente, tratando de liberarse en vano. La cabeza del Gólem era diminuta a comparación del resto de su cuerpo. Era plana y achatada, recordando vagamente a una estatua hecha por las primeras culturas de humanos que aparecieron sobre la Tierra hacía ya tanto tiempo. En su frente se encontraba el cañón de un arma láser, de momento brillando al estar concentrando la energía para descargar otro rayo.

El guerrero carmesí desenfundó su Buster, su rostro lleno de determinación, sus ojos dando un feroz brillo que indicaba que estaba dispuesto a pelear hasta el final sin importar las probabilidades que tuviera.

Ciel lo vio y le gritó, su voz cargada de desesperación, "¡Zero!. ¡No! Corre... No puedes dañar a esta cosa con un Buster..." sollozó. _'Ya no más. Por favor, ya no más sangre en mis manos, no más sacrificios debido a mí'_, imploró en su mente.

El Hunter rojo se colocó en posición, las rodillas levemente flexionadas, listo para comenzar la batalla, una vaga sensación de familiaridad recorriendo todo su cuerpo. _'Siento... como si ya hubiera hecho esto antes. Si es así... entonces debería de ser capaz de afrontar esto'_, se dijo, alzando su arma y comenzando a disparar.

La batalla había comenzado.

* * *

El Hunter brincó a un lado, evitando el rayo láser verde que dejó una marca al rojo vivo en el suelo justo donde se estaba parando un segundo antes. Zero respondió lanzando una ráfaga de disparos de plasma que fueron completamente inefectivos al rebotar en las placas de armadura reforzadas del Gólem. 

El gigantesco dispositivo militar avanzó hacia delante con una velocidad sorpresiva para su tamaño, sus cohetes en la espalda a máxima potencia, en un intento por estrellar a Zero contra la pared. Mientras el Hunter rojo se preparaba para esquivarlo, su expresión de pronto se quedó en blanco, casi como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Ciel lo miró extrañada desde su posición, preguntándose qué le sucedía. Si se quedaba así...

La científica vestida de rosa jadeó al ver que Zero se recuperaba en el último instante para evitar a su enorme oponente y saltaba hacia la pared detrás de él, rebotando a toda velocidad sobre ella y repitiendo el proceso con sus aceleradores al máximo, para alcanzar el techo y evadir el ataque. _'¡Ese movimiento! X siempre hablaba de él como algo básico. Si aún tenía dudas de que él es Zero, se han disipado por completo'_, pensó Ciel, asombrada ante la facilidad con la que el reploide se movía.

Desde su posición, Zero podía apuntar sin problemas al único punto del Gólem que no estaba protegido por la armadura. Una abertura justo entre el cuello y el torso. La líder de la Resistencia se encogió de temor al escuchar la manera en que los disparos de plasma alcanzaba su objetivo a escasos centímetros encima de ella, pero había comenzado a confiar plenamente en Zero. El Gólem retrocedió, sacudiéndose levemente, claramente lastimado pero no de manera crítica.

'_Maldición... mi Buster no es lo bastante poderoso como para destruirlo. Sin embargo... tengo la sensación de que podía hacer disparos más potentes que eso...'_ pensó frustrado el recién despertado reploide.

El cañón láser centelló otra vez, ahora en un ángulo diferente al de antes. Zero se dejó caer de la pared justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque, el cual ascendió a lo alto esta vez y llegó al techo. Una gran roca cayó desde arriba y fue demasiado tarde cuando el Hunter se dio cuenta, al tener su atención completa sobre su adversario, no la esquivó. La roca se partió en dos al caer sobre su cabeza, provocando una nueva abolladura en su casco y un inevitable dolor de cabeza, que sin embargo, ignoró por completo. Se movió rápidamente a los lados para esquivar la lluvia letal de rocas mucho más grandes y pesadas y luego se colocó detrás de ella para esquivar otro rayo láser. Se quedó quieto un segundo, jadeando un poco, luego brincó sobre las rocas hasta llegar a su cima y abrió fuego otra vez, su objetivo ahora mucho más claro y estable desde su posición. El Gólem avanzó, demoliendo las rocas en polvo con su puño libre. Zero aguardó hasta el último momento para saltar, dar una voltereta en el aire y seguir disparando para aterrizar detrás de su enemigo. El Gólem se dio la vuelta abruptamente y extendió su mano libre, como lo había hecho para capturar a Ciel en un principio, sólo que esta vez lanzó su mano convertida en un puño, dispuesto a aplastar al Hunter contra la pared. Zero saltó sobre la pared de nuevo, luego hacia la mano, sus pies apenas tocándola y usándola como un punto de apoyo para saltar más alto. Los siguientes disparos sacaron chispas del punto débil del Gólem una vez que el reploide carmesí aterrizó otra vez.

"¡Ratas! Esto va a tomar demasiado tiempo..." musitó, frustrado al ver la poca efectividad de sus ataques.

Mientras el Gólem retrocedía para quedarse quieto un momento y sus sistemas trataban de reajustarse al daño recibido, uno de los monitores activos que estaban colocados en las paredes se encendió, cobrando vida, revelando en su pantalla una imagen con la forma de un átomo, con todos los colores del arcoriris.

"¿Huh?" exclamó Zero al notarlo.

De pronto, de un compartimiento colocado encima del monitor que se había encendido, un tubo plateado salió volando hacia Zero. Una brillante e inspiradora hoja de energía verde emergió de la empuñadura plateada y tocó el suelo, clavándose profundamente. Al mismo tiempo, oyó una voz provenir de las bocinas que aún funcionaban en la habitación.

"...¡Usa esto... Zero...!" dijo la voz, provocando que el Hunter se olvidara por completo de la batalla y se enfocara en la nueva presencia, su voz resultando sumamente familiar.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Zero, ansioso por saber qué sucedía, por qué esa existencia conocía su supuesto nombre.

La voz habló urgentemente. "Date prisa... tienes que salvarla... salva a Ciel... No pierdas el tiempo, Zero..."

La imagen desapreció de la pantalla y el Hunter carmesí tocó con cautela la empuñadura del arma que yacía a su lado, para luego tomarla. Siento un shock muy similar al que tuvo cuando empuñó su Buster por primera vez, sólo que miles de veces más intenso, como si el arma, más que una extensión de su cuerpo, también fuera una extensión de su propio espíritu. Sin pensarlo siquiera, saltó a la pared, activó sus aceleradores para tomar impulso en ella y se dirigió al Gólem, el cual ya casi se recuperaba.

Con una única y poderosa cuchillada de su sable, cortó limpiamente la cabeza del Gólem en dos de forma vertical y continuó por todo el torso hasta cercenar la mano que sostenía a Ciel, liberando a la científica. Ciel sintió que caía pero de nuevo Zero la atrapó antes de que chocara con el piso, la colocó suavemente en la superficie y luego la cubrió con su propio cuerpo, escudándola de la explosión que hacía la poderosa arma al detonar. Lo último que Ciel vio antes de que todo se volviera blanco por la luz y el calor fue el sable de energía, aún danzando en el aire.

La presencia que había encendido el monitor y devuelto su arma inseparable a Zero contempló todo, dando un suspiro de alivio mientras descansaba un momento detrás de la maquinaria, exhausto por el esfuerzo masivo que sus acciones habían requerido.

'_Llegué justo a tiempo, Zero. Incluso si tú no recuerdas nada, yo sé realmente quién eres...'_ pensó X, su cuerpo de Cyber-Elf desapareciendo de este plano para obtener el descanso necesitado...

* * *

#Iniciando registro de datos: 

#Z-Saber recuperado. Todo el funcionamiento de las armas ha sido reforzado.

#Sincronización aumentada en un 3 por ciento.

# Funcional corporales mejoradas. Relativo nivel de poder corporal aumentado.

#Reporte: sistemas de reparación al 30 por ciento de eficiencia. Daño detectado, inminente finalización para reparar heridas urgentes.

#Análisis general:

Porcentaje de sincronización: 13

Potencial estimado de nivel de poder: infinito

Relativo nivel de poder corporal: 110,000

Estimación de nivel de poder actual: 7,000

#Fin del registro.

* * *

Ciel sintió que algo que la estaba cubriendo se movía. No deseaba perder la comodidad que le estaba ofreciendo por lo que intentó sujetarlo para que no se moviera. Abriendo sus ojos, vio que su mano estaba sosteniendo la mano del reploide carmesí y la dejó ir instantáneamente. Zero miró a la chica con curiosidad por sus acciones súbitas. Extendió su mano otra vez para ayudarla a levantarse y ella aceptó titubeante, sus mejillas del mismo tono que la armadura del reploide. 

"No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de destruir a un Gólem..." pudo decir susurrando, mirando al montón de chatarra que una vez fue un arma formidable. Después de un momento recuperó su compostura y le sonrió a su salvador. "Era verdad. ¡Tú ERES Zero, el reploide legendario!" exclamó.

Zero se llevó las manos a la cabeza otra vez, como si de repente le hubiera empezado a doler. "¿Zero..¿Ese es mi nombre?" dijo, tratando de recordar, de recuperar las memorias que se encontraban más allá de la barrera impenetrable de su mente. Después de un rato dio un suspiro de frustración. "Ugh, no puedo recordar nada..."

Ciel se impresionó aún más. _'¡Todo este tiempo estuvo peleando sólo con sus instintos, sin recordar nada! Sin sus memorias de verdad debe de sentirse perdido, pero aún así peleó para protegerme. No hay duda del por qué no decía nada, estaba demasiado preocupado'_, pensó la científica.

"Sólo tratar de relajarte un momento. Debes de tener el mal de la hibernación", explicó Ciel.

Zero la miró atentamente, "¿Estaba... dormido?" dijo más que preguntó.

Ciel asintió, "Lamento haberte forzado a despertar así. Y... gracias por haberme salvado. Mi nombre es Ciel, soy una científica. ¿Te gustaría seguirme a nuestra base antes de que más enemigos lleguen?" preguntó.

Zero hizo un movimiento con una mano para dejar pasar las gracias sin dar ninguna expresión, pero el reploide carmesí se quedó un poco perplejo ante la explicación de la chica, la duda asaltándolo de tal manera que amenazó con abrumarlo. "¿Qué tal si yo no soy el Zero del que estabas hablando? Realmente no me siento como... una leyenda o un héroe", dijo, casi... ¿Avergonzado?

Ciel dio una risa ahogada. "Tú ya eres Zero para mí. Me lo acabas de probar cuando venciste al Gólem. No muchos habrían podido hacer eso", dijo, su mente recordando a X, los Guardianes y la copia pirata que había creado. Dejando esos recuerdos dolorosos a un lado, entró por la única puerta que estaba en la habitación.

Zero lo pensó un poco más, quedándose quieto. Luego sacudió su cabeza, suspiró y siguió a Ciel.

El cuarto detrás de la habitación contenía una máquina extraña que aún estaba funcional debido al zumbido que emitía, a pesar de que la habitación estaba anegada por agua estancada que le llegaban a los tobillos. "Tenemos suerte. El Trans Server aún está activo aunque no puedo imaginar cómo después de tanto tiempo", dijo Ciel visiblemente aliviada. "Sólo dame un minuto para establecer las coordenadas para teletransportarnos lejos de aquí", explicó la científica, colocándose su visor y comenzando a mover sus dedos ágilmente sobre el teclado a una velocidad increíble para tratarse de una humana.

Zero se había quedado en silencio, contemplando a Ciel hacer uso de sus conocimientos en electrónica y demás sistemas similares, mirando la puerta por donde habían entrado de vez en cuando, esperando una última sorpresa más.

Casi como si alguien le hubiera leído el pensamiento, una voz se oyó desde bastante lejos, penetrando las paredes, probablemente viniendo más allá de habitación donde había aparecido el Gólem. "Maldición. ¿Dicen que perdieron la señal del Gólem por aquí? Sage me va a freír vivo cuando lo sepa. ¡Bah! Fuera de aquí androides estúpidos, yo abriré el camino", dijo una voz gruñona y que se oía muy impulsiva.

Mientras una multitud de explosiones muy potentes se oían claramente en el corredor que el Gólem había sellado con su láser, Ciel seguía tecleando frenética, haciendo lo posible por activar lo más rápido posible el Trans Server, mientras que Zero preparaba sus armas.

'_No puede pelear contra Fefnir ahora. No sin todo su poder y después de recibir tanto daño. ¡Tengo que darme prisa maldición!'_ pensó desesperada la científica

Las explosiones se oían más y más cerca, pero cuando parecía que ya era muy tarde, la máquina lanzó un breve BEEP indicando que estaba lista. Ciel dio un suspiro de alivio. Segundos después, introdujo las coordenadas adecuadas y colocó un comando aleatorio para cubrir sus huellas, luego le indicó a Zero que se colocara sobre la plataforma de el teletransportador junto con ella. El Trans Server emitió un destello y ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Un segundo después, la puerta de la habitación salió volando con violencia al haber sido expulsada desde el otro lado. Un reploide grande, con una armadura blanca y de un rojo brillante que tiraba a rosa entró a la habitación. En su brazo derecho portaba un cañón gigantesco, más largo que el brazo con el que lo sostenía. Un par de crestas doradas emergían desde la parte frontal de su casco, contrastando sus ojos rojos, los cuales examinaron el cuarto vacío. Dejando escapar una maldición, regresó a la habitación previa donde se quedó contemplando un espectáculo que lo dejó totalmente inmóvil por un minuto entero. El Gólem que habían perdido, una de las máquinas de batalla más fuertes que tenían, había sido reducida a un montón de chatarra aún humeante.

El Guardián rojo tragó saliva, visiblemente nervioso. "Síp, Sage _me va_ a matar..." musitó.

* * *

Notas del autor: bueno, el despertar de Zero. Sólo puedo decir que el primer reporte de Ciel y las palabras que menciona al pedirle su ayuda a Zero son parte del drama track correspondiente del primer OST. En otras cosas... sí, Ciel conoce (demasiado bien, diría yo) a X y a los 4 Guardianes, después de todo, vivió con ellos un tiempo... ¿Qué tanto pasó en ese entonces? Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero ya se irán revelando las cosas, como lo que viene en el capítulo siguiente: Elpizo (vamos, si llegó a Comandante en MMZ2 fue por algo, el muchacho debe de tener su propia historia) y su exilio de Neo Arcadia, así como seguramente un poco más acerca del resto de los Guardianes... Realmente no quiero darle _tanto_ protagonismo a Zero ni hacer los capítulos únicamente de acción, dado que eso resultaría creo yo muy aburrido, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo por escribir algo entretenido. 

Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones. En otras cosas, también ya compré el Myth Cloth de Garuda, por lo cual finalmente tengo a los 3 Kyotos del Infierno juntos. ¡Vaya que ese trío apantalla!

Comenzado el 10 de Febrero del 2007.

Terminado el 13 de Febrero del 2007.


	3. La Resistencia

**Megaman Zero: El Guerrero Carmesí**

**Capítulo 2: La Resistencia**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Capcom.

* * *

Zero abrió sus ojos luego de que el infinito resplandor provocado por el proceso de la teletransportación terminó para revelar un cuarto en condiciones bastante deplorables, sus paredes grises llenas de grietas y fisuras, adornadas con docenas de tuberías oxidadas las cuales mostraban claramente que no habían estado funcionando en mucho tiempo. 

Ciel ya había bajado de la plataforma del Trans Server, el cual Zero notó que se veía en condiciones también precarias, pero no tanto como el que habían usado para escapar de la amenaza que Ciel intuyó que representaba el dueño de aquella voz tan impulsiva que había escuchado quejarse por la pérdida del Gólem de la que fue el responsable.

Ciel frunció el ceño al notar que el reploide examinaba atentamente sus alrededores con una mirada fría y dura. Se sintió ligeramente avergonzada al darse cuenta de súbito del lamentable y ruinoso estado en que se encontraba el lugar, pero aún así logró dar su mejor sonrisa al hablarle al guerrero, "Bienvenido a la base de la Resistencia, Zero... Puede que no sea el mejor lugar del mundo, pero hemos podido hacerlo habitable", dijo, con un tono nervioso.

"..." Zero aún no decía nada, al distraerse momentáneamente por una chispa y una ligera cantidad de humo que salió de pronto de una de las crestas laterales de su casco que se había roto, producto del golpe que se llevó por la roca que el Gólem dejó caer sobre él al disparar por primera vez su láser al techo.

Ciel pudo sentir a la científica dentro de ella agitarse al ver el incidente al cual el reploide no le dio mucha importancia. Llena de curiosidad al escuchar una voz dentro de su mente, pensó que quizás tuviera una oportunidad de echar un vistazo a los componentes y estructura de la que estaba hecha el reploide que la salvó, por lo que titubeando un poco para disimular su excitación, hablo, "Eh... tal vez... quieras que veamos qué podemos hacer al respecto con esas heridas..." sugirió.

Fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió deslizándose para revelar una docena de reploides armados con rifles de plasma apuntando directo hacia el Hunter rojo. Una voz fuerte del que parecía ser el líder del grupo y que se encontraba hasta el frente, un reploide de cabello gris, vestido con una bata verde y con un visor blanco de cristal naranja sobre sus ojos y en cuyas manos también portaba un arma gritó, "¡Quién está ahí!" Su diseño daba la impresión de tratarse de una persona mayor, rondando en términos humanos cerca de los 40 ó 50 años de edad.

Un zumbido y un destello verde fue todo lo que se oyó a continuación, varios de los reploides vestidos con el uniforme de la Resistencia dando un grito ahogado de asombro al ver un borrón rojo y amarillo colocarse enfrente del que parecía ser el líder, agitando la hoja de energía verde de una espada en el aire y que desapareció casi tan rápido como creyeron haberla visto.

El rifle del reploide del visor naranja cayó al suelo, cortado su cañón como si se hubiera tratado de mantequilla. Zero se colocó enfrente de Ciel con la empuñadura blanca y plateada de su Z-Saber empuñada firmemente en su mano, lista para ser agitada otra vez con toda la intención de proteger a la humana de una nueva agresión.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación, hasta que Ciel pudo hablar de nuevo con un hilo en la voz, "Soy yo Cerveau, bajen sus armas", dijo suavemente, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora al haber sido testigo de la suprema velocidad del reploide y la reacción de sus reflejos a pesar del daño que tenía, siempre con la intención de seguirla defendiendo a toda costa. Un momento antes estaba totalmente tranquilo y al siguiente había reaccionado ante lo que le pareció era una amenaza, más veloz que un relámpago.

Zero oyó la voz de Ciel y se relajó, guardando su arma e irguiéndose por completo, mirando con sus fríos ojos azules al resto de los reploides, los cuales seguían claramente intimidados, algunos temblando de miedo debido a la mirada fría y calculadora y el movimiento letal que había hecho segundos antes.

Para crédito del tal Cerveau, aunque se puso pálido, dejó caer el arma ahora inútil al suelo y se acercó rápidamente a Ciel, a diferencia del resto de reploides congelados. Colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y sacudiéndola levemente, preguntó, "¿Estás herida, Ciel?" su tono de voz consternado, mirando atentamente sus ropas sucias, chamuscadas en los bordes y el polvo en su rostro con unos cuantos raspones.

Ella hizo a un lado sus preocupaciones al responderle, "Estoy bien, Cerveau, pero los demás..." No terminó, su cabeza mirando a sus pies, avergonzada.

Cerveau suspiró, entendiendo de inmediato lo que sucedió. "... Temía que algo así sucediera a pesar de todas la precauciones del plan que tuvimos. Cuando vimos a las fuerzas de Neo Arcadia acercárseles, no pudimos siquiera contactarlos. Diablos, nos pusimos muy nerviosos cuando perdimos su señal", dijo el reploide con apariencia mayor. "Incluso tratamos de usar el Trans Server para ir a rescatarte, pero una especie de campo de fuerza de protección cubría por completo el bosque, por lo que no pudimos hacerlo". Finalmente, Cerveau la soltó y se giró levemente para contemplar al reploide cuya armadura roja presentaba varias grietas debido a las acciones que había tomado para proteger a la científica.

"¿Quién es?" dijo, mirando fijamente el diseño tan inusual de la armadura de Zero.

Ciel se permitió una débil sonrisa que denotaba cierto orgullo antes de responder, "Su nombre es Zero, EL Zero, Cerveau. Me salvó la vida varias veces en el camino para regresar aquí, peleando él solo contra todo un escuadrón de enemigos. No estaría viva de no ser por él", anunció.

Todos se quedaron callados por lo que pareció un tiempo infinito. Cada reploide de la Resistencia presente mirando fijamente al Hunter carmesí hasta que de pronto, todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, haciendo un sinfín de preguntas en un coro apenas entendible.

"¿Realmente eres Zero?"

"¿El Zero?"

"¿El héroe legendario?"

"¿Salvaste a la Dra. Ciel?"

"¿Nos ayudarás?"

"¿Acabarás con los tiranos?"

"¿De verdad venciste a tantos?"

"¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo?"

Cerveau suspiró, luego miró al dúo entre el alboroto. Ciel claramente estaba exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente, siendo apenas capaz de mantenerse de pie. Y el reploide rojo, aunque se veía completamente indiferente y trataba de ignorar a la multitud, claramente estaba en malas condiciones, su armadura chamuscada y rota en varias partes. Casi como para confirmarlo, un hilillo de una sustancia parecida a la sangre apareció en una de sus mejillas y en su mano derecha, descendiendo lenta, pero inexorablemente y goteando al suelo.

'_Rayos, está sangrando pero no dice nada. Yo en su lugar haría a un lado así fuera a golpes a este montón de payasos para irme a descansar...'_ pensó Cerveau. "¡Muy bien todos!", gritó, muy por encima de cualquier otra voz. "¡Vuelvan a sus puestos ahora! No haya nada que ver aquí y es obvio que ya están más que satisfechos con sus aclamaciones", dijo.

Después de unos cuantos gritos y quejidos de protesta, todos salieron del cuarto, susurrando el uno al otro durante todo el camino. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que todos en la base pronto se enterarían del recién llegado reploide en una hora o menos...

"Vengan conmigo", dijo Cerveau al dúo de humana y reploide. "Está claro que necesitas reparación y Ciel debería de dormir un poco".

La científica vestida de rosa se mostró contraria a ello. "Vas a necesitar ayuda Cerveau, y aún no tengo ganas de dormir. Aunque una silla no estaría nada mal..." dijo cansinamente la muchacha tratando de suprimir un bostezo y fallando miserablemente en el intento.

El mecánico los llevó a su laboratorio usando el elevador de carga de la base que era la manera de desplazarse por el lugar. Zero notó que las condiciones tan deterioradas no estaban reservadas solamente para el cuarto del Trans Server, sino para todo el lugar en general. Siguió al mecánico al bajar dos pisos con el elevador hasta llegar a una especie de pequeño laboratorio, cuyas paredes blancas por el exterior reflejaban un mejor estado de conservación que el resto de la base pero no mucho. Al entrar, Cerveau cerró la puerta con un código para evitar cualquier tipo de visita no deseada.

El interior del laboratorio tenía un aspecto algo descuidado, quizás por la luz parpadeante del techo y la cantidad de materiales que yacían esparcidos de manera descuidada por todo el lugar.

"Así que eres Zero", dijo Cerveau, más preguntándolo que sentenciándolo.

El Hunter carmesí se le quedó viendo un momento para luego asentir con la cabeza y hablar por primera vez desde que llegó, "Realmente no lo sé", dijo.

"Zero sufre de amnesia, Cerveau. Pensé que era debido a que su sueño tan largo fue interrumpido de manera abrupta, pero parece que me equivoqué. Zero. ¿Aún no recuerdas nada?" preguntó Ciel.

El reploide rojo suspiró. "Sé que tengo un pasado escondido en algún lugar dentro de mi cabeza. Cuando peleé con el Gólem, incluso tuve un destello", explicó Zero, pensando en el momento en que se había quedado completamente quieto, recordándose a sí mismo y a otros dos reploides, uno de ellos con una armadura azul y el otro con una de color negro, el segundo con una cicatriz en su frente cubriendo parte de su cara y con una espinado cabello naranja, los tres trepando a la vez sobre una pared a gran velocidad con la técnica que había usado para esquivar el ataque del Gólem...

"¡El Gólem!" jadeó Cerveau, incrédulo.

Ciel asintió. "Es verdad, Cerveau, un Gólem me había capturado, pero Zero lo destruyó de un solo golpe con su espada", explicó.

El ingeniero encargado alguna vez de desarrollar las armas de los Guardianes y que se había unido a la Resistencia al no poder quedarse de brazos cruzados al ver cómo lo que él mismo había creado era usado para exterminar reploides inocentes se quedó estupefacto para luego dejar escapar un silbido de admiración. "Tengo que ver tus armas cuando termine contigo. ¿Esta armadura es de transmisión de fase o es removible?" preguntó interesado el mecánico, ansioso por poner manos a la obra.

Zero se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en una pequeña banca del lugar, Ciel haciendo lo mismo en un banco cerca de él. "No estoy seguro, pero creo que ambas cosas". Se concentró por un segundo y luego, la armadura que cubría su brazo izquierdo desapareció, sólo para aparecer en la mesa de trabajo al lado de ellos. Luego tomó la armadura de su brazo derecho, la cual se removió instantáneamente con un leve chasquido, separándose en dos piezas y las colocó también sobre la mesa. El flexible pero resistente traje de batalla color negro que estaba debajo presentaba manchas de sangre, pero se veía intacto. Haciendo que desapareciera de su brazo, el verdadero daño por fin se hizo visible. Su piel sintética idéntica a la de un humano que se encontraba debajo presentaba una fea cortada. Parecía que un golpe que hubiera sido capaz de cercenar su brazo fue amortiguado por la armadura, haciendo que se cuarteara y un fragmento filoso de un borde de ella se clavara profundamente en su muñeca, explicando así el escurrimiento de la sangre artificial.

Ciel casi jadeó, no por la vista de la sangre, dado que sabía cómo construir y reparar reploides mejor que nadie, sino porque se imaginó el dolor que una herida así debía de estarle causando al reploide. Sin perder un segundo, tomó de la mesa un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, sacó de él un analgésico diseñado para reploides y se lo pasó a Cerveau, quien rápidamente lo aplicó sobre el área afectada.

"Será mejor que revise si hay algún daño interno. ¿Te parece bien, Zero?" dijo Cerveau, sorprendido ante la resistencia del reploide el cual no había dado un solo quejido de dolor a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas.

El Hunter escarlata asintió. "Haz lo que debas, Cerveau. Confío en que puedes hacer un mejor trabajo que yo mismo en esto", mustió el reploide.

El ingeniero sacó un pequeño escalpelo láser e hizo un leve corte en la muñeca de Zero, donde la herida se encontraba. Cuando las partes mecánicas y biónicas debajo salieron a la luz, Cerveau jadeó. "¡Qué dem...! Ciel, definitivamente necesito tu ayuda aquí. Esto va mucho más allá de todo lo que sé y jamás haya visto", exclamó el mecánico, claramente asombrado por lo que veía.

La doctora rubia también jadeó al contemplar los mecanismos. "Haré lo que pueda, Cerveau, aunque sólo entiendo la mitad de lo que veo. Al menos el daño no parecer ser muy serio", dijo Ciel tratando de sonar optimista.

Cerveau frunció el ceño. "Vaya suerte la tuya, creo que yo no entiendo ni la cuarta parte de lo que veo", dijo, levemente molesto.

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar sobre el reploide, Ciel con su visor puesto y usando una herramienta de aspecto complicado para reparar el daño casi microscópico. Tan pronto terminó, tomó el escalpelo láser para cauterizar esta vez el tejido artificial, dejando una línea apenas visible en el área, la cual sin duda se desvanecería en unas cuantas horas.

"Ciel... tal vez quieras... explicarle a Zero la razón por la que está aquí", dijo suavemente Cerveau, sin sonar muy convencido del todo. Después de todo, misterioso o no, aún tenía sus dudas al respecto del reploide que estaban reparando.

"Ya iba a eso", replicó Ciel, colocando a un lado los instrumentos. "Este es un refugio para reploides heridos sospechosos de ser Mavericks", explicó.

"... ¿Mavericks...?" dijo Zero, flexionando levemente su mano recién intervenida para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

Ciel sacudió su cabeza, "Ninguno de ellos es realmente un irregular. El simple hecho de que yo esté aquí es la prueba de ello. Eh... ¿Podrías quitarte el casco, Zero? Recuerdo que también fuiste lastimado ahí", dijo nerviosa Ciel, recordando su pelea con el Gólem.

El cristal azul en forma de triángulo del casco del reploide pareció apagarse al dejar de brillar y se oyó un leve click. Alzando las manos, Zero lo removió y lo colocó a un lado suyo. Una cascada de su brillante cabello dorado se extendió sobre la plataforma en la que estaba sentado, al no tener nada para sostenerlo en su habitual cola de caballo.

Ciel se quedó paraliza un momento, sintiendo un extraño calor subirle a las mejillas ante la demostración, pero Zero no lo notó al tener los ojos cerrados ni Cerveau tampoco al examinar de cerca la herida en su frente.

El mecánico suspiró mientras él y Ciel reparaban la herida superficial en la frente de Zero. _'Esto será interesante, pero aún no puedo creer del todo que este de verdad es Zero. E incluso si lo es. ¿Qué puede sin su memoria? Aún así, vence a un Gólem, salva a Ciel de toda una armada y sus sistemas de autoreparación al parecen trabajan más rápido que los de cualquier otro reploide. La herida de su cabeza era muy seria y ahora no es más que un rasguño. Incluso su armadura se regenera ahora mismo frente a mis ojos...'_ pensó incrédulo Cerveau, al mirar cómo una de las crestas del casco, cuya punta se había astillado y roto debido a un golpe de algo pesado, parecía crecer, al regenerarse lentamente, las nanomáquinas o lo que fueran haciendo ya su trabajo de restauración.

Ciel continúo, "Hemos peleado muy duro para sobrevivir por todo este tiempo..." su vista cayó al suelo. "Sin embargo, sabemos que el fin está por llegar... Por esa razón es que te hemos estado buscando. Tú eres nuestra última esperanza. Muchos pensaban y aún creen que Zero ya no existe en este mundo, que sólo es un cuento para niños nacido en estos tiempos difíciles. Sin embargo, unos cuantos aún creían en tu existencia y finalmente pudimos encontrarte. No tengo la menor duda... Tú ERES Zero, el legendario reploide que peleó junto con X para salvar el mundo hace un siglo", explicó con esperanza en su voz la muchacha.

Zero trató de responder, pero se detuvo, una memoria al azar surgiendo de la nada en su mente.

_Estaba en lo que parecía ser una fortaleza ubicada muy alta por encima del suelo. Un reploide de color azul, con un cristal rojo en su casco y una armadura blanca de aspecto voluminoso cubriendo su cuerpo estaba enfrente de él. Se oyó a sí mismo hablar, "¡Quédate atrás X, yo me encargaré de él!" antes de ir a toda velocidad a través de una puerta, siguiendo a otro reploide, de armadura morada, con un casco tan grande que impedía ver su rostro y con un cañón gigantesco apostado sobre su hombro derecho..._

"¿Estás bien, Zero?" preguntó Ciel algo preocupada al notar su mirada ausente.

"¿Otro destello de tus memorias?" dijo Cerveau.

Zero suspiró. "Estoy bien. Es sólo que ese nombre... 'X', se oye familiar".

"X... Ese reploide legendario aún está vivo y está tratando de acabar con todos nosotros", dijo Ciel, el dolor evidente en su voz.

"¿X... está tratando de... eliminarlos...?" preguntó Zero, sorprendido de oírse tan incrédulo a sí mismo por una razón que no conocía.

'_O al menos su copia. X nunca haría algo semejante. Soy yo quien provocó todo esto. Yo... yo desearía poder regresar en el tiempo, evitar que todo esto hubiera pasado, pero tengo que seguir adelante. Tratar de corregir lo que hice...'_ pensó llena de culpa Ciel. "X ya no es el mismo. Él ha... cambiado. Debido al suministro cada vez más escaso de energía, cree que al... eliminar a los reploides puede proteger a los humanos", dijo la muchacha.

Zero se le quedó viendo un momento, ligeramente extrañado, debido al hecho de que Ciel era humana. "Si es así... por qué estás aquí, si eres... humana", declaró.

Ciel se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en su creación retorcida, Copy X... "No puedo simplemente quedarme sentada sin hacer nada viendo como esos reploides inocentes son eliminados. Quiero ayudar a todos. Encontrar una solución adecuada para evitar esas medidas tan extremas" dijo, casi... sollozando, sintiendo las lágrimas casi salir por sus ojos.

Cerveau miró cómo la compostura de Ciel parecía a punto de quebrarse, por lo que intervino. "Es por eso que Ciel está tratando de desarrollar un substituto de energía. Creemos que si lo logra, esta locura llegará a su fin", explicó.

La doctora vestida de rosa asintió, evidentemente agradecida con el mecánico, "Pero los planes de X ya han comenzado desde hace ya varios meses. Ser el líder incuestionable de Neo Arcadia le permite declarar a cualquier reploide como un Maverick. Muchos reploides inocentes están siendo eliminados mientras hablamos... Es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda", imploró Ciel.

Parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas, haciendo lo mejor posible por contenerlas. "Nuestro futuro depende de ti... Por favor ayúdanos... Zero", rogó, sus lindos ojos azules enrojecidos. Llenos de dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento...

El Hunter rojo se colocó su casco de vuelta y se lo ajustó con ambas manos, cerrando sus ojos y reflexionando para sí mismo. _'No es una mala persona. Puedo ver y decir que está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ayudar a todos. Y ciertamente no me agrada la idea de que traten a los inocentes así... SI ella está diciendo la verdad entonces...'_

"¿De verdad es necesario pelear?" preguntó de repente. "Sé que a veces la batalla es inevitable, mi cuerpo me dice eso, pero uno siempre debe de buscar otras alternativas antes de llegar a ese extremo".

Ciel suspiró y respondió. "Lo he intentado todo ya antes. Antes de que huyera de Neo Arcadia era parte de su Parlamento, la más grande autoridad después de X y los Guardianes. Pero me sentía inútil. Desde que fundé la Resistencia, hemos salvado más reploides de lo que jamás hubiera podido hacer de haber continuado ahí. Es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda Zero", explicó la líder de la base, resignada.

Zero se le quedó mirando otro rato antes de responder. "Ciel... de verdad deseo ayudarte, pero... no estoy seguro. No estoy seguro de mí mismo, no estoy seguro sobre si estaré peleando por las razones correctas. Sé que puedo pelear. Es todo lo que tengo por el momento. Y si te ayudo y mis memorias regresan... ¿Qué tal si tengo que traicionarte por lo que creo? No puedo recordar del todo a X, pero sé lo suficiente como para decir que no éramos enemigos. Yo..."

Ciel movió ligeramente la cabeza, entendiendo por completo a lo que el reploide se refería a pesar de la tristeza que llenaba su ser. "Por supuesto que necesitarás algo de tiempo. Entiendo por qué te sientes perdido. Pero te ruego que lo reconsideres. Yo..."

Fue interrumpida en ese exacto momento cuando la puerta del laboratorio en desorden se abrió, a pesar del hecho de que Cerveau la había cerrado con un código de acceso desconocido para el resto de los miembros de la Resistencia a excepción de él y Ciel. Ambos científicos tenían una muy buena idea de quién era el visitante. Una figura diminuta se lanzó corriendo hacia Ciel y unas manitas delicadas la abrazaron. En una de ellas, lo que parecía ser un gatito blanco de peluche estaba siendo sostenido con fuerza. "Perdón por entrar usando los códigos, mami, pero estaba sola. ¿Estoy molestando?" una vocecita infantil anunció.

Zero se quedó viendo a la nueva presencia incrédulo. Sin duda alguna era una reploide, del tamaño de una niña pequeña, con un vestido rosa y un largo cabello rubio que le llegaba a media espalda. Su adorable rostro estaba ocupado en gran medida por un par de grandes ojos azules. Si no se tratara de un robot, podría pasar fácilmente por la hija de Ciel o más probablemente, su hermana pequeña. "Pero ella es... un reploide", alcanzó a susurrar el Hunter, que rara vez se sorprendía aún si no lo recordaba.

"Ella es mi mami porque se preocupa por mí. Eso es todo lo que importa", dijo la chiquilla con un tono de voz feliz, sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirar al Hunter.

Tanto Zero como Cerveau intercambiaron una mirada, alzando una ceja, Ciel les sonrió. "Esta es Alouette. La salvamos de Neo Arcadia y me adoptó como su madre. ¿Verdad, Alouette?"

"¡Sí!" exclamó la pequeña reploide, dando una risita. Luego concentró toda su atención en Zero. "¿Quién es ese, Ciel? Da miedo", dijo, siendo brutalmente honesta, como sólo un infante lo sería, sobre el Hunter.

Cerveau disimuladamente escondió una risa al 'toser' llevándose un puño enfrente de su boca para ocultar el sonido. "No te preocupes Alouette. Él es muy fuerte pero... no es uno de los malos", dijo el mecánico, tratando de que su voz sonara tranquilizadora para la niña.

Alouette miró fijamente a Zero, quien ahora estaba sonriendo abiertamente, una expresión que Ciel creía no llegar a ver nunca en el rostro del Hunter a pesar del corto tiempo que había pasado con él. "¿Cómo se llama, señor?" preguntó con cautela la chiquilla, escudándose detrás de su gato de peluche.

Zero, aún sonriendo, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la pequeña reploide, para acuclillarse y poder verla cara a cara, mientras posaba su mano sobre su cabeza delicadamente. "Soy Zero, Alouette. Tu madre fue quien me encontró y me trajo aquí", explicó.

La pequeña niña se volteó a ver a Ciel. "¿Es él el que nos va a ayudar?" dijo. Cerveau se permitió una leve sonrisa al no haberse equivocado sobre el esparcimiento del rumor por toda la base.

Ciel miró cautelosamente a Zero. "No podemos forzarlo, Alouette. Él ya me salvó muchas veces. No podría haber regresado sin él", dijo Ciel en un tono comprensivo para la reploide.

Los ojos de la pequeña reploide se abrieron como platos, ocultando su rostro con el muñeco de felpa que llevaba en sus manos para luego correr hacia Zero el breve trecho que la separaba de el y lo abrazó torpemente. "Gracias, Zero, por salvar a mi mami. Sin ella, nadie se preocuparía por mi", dijo.

Zero se sintió incómodo, sin saber realmente cómo actuar o qué decir en una situación así.

Tras un buen rato, Alouette finalmente lo soltó y se giró para ver a Ciel, "Me voy a la cama, mami. ¿Vendrás a contarme una historia antes de dormir?" preguntó esperanzada Alouette.

Ciel sonrió. "En un minuto, Alouette. Adelántate, te alcanzaré en un momento".

"¡Está bien!" grito y salió de la habitación, pero se detuvo en la entrada antes de cerrar la puerta. "Buenas noches, tío Cerveau, buenas noches, Zero!" y con eso, desapareció por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta con un suave deslice.

Ciel se disculpó. "Lo lamento. No quise que te molestara", dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

Zero sacudió su cabeza, la sonrisa aún en su rostro. "No hay problema. De hecho, creo que te ayudaré, Ciel. Ver a esa niña y pensar que otros reploides inocentes como ella están siendo... retirados por X es razón suficiente para hacerlo. Al menos hasta que pueda recordar quién soy", dijo, sonando al fin seguro de sí mismo.

Tanto Ciel como Cerveau se le quedaron viendo estupefactos. La científica apenas y podía dar crédito a sus oídos. "¿Lo... lo harás?" preguntó, no atreviéndose a creerlo del todo.

Zero simplemente asintió.

"Gracias, Zero. ¡De verdad te lo agradezco tanto!. ¡Es como un sueño vuelto realidad! Ahora, con tu ayuda podemos salvar a todos. ¡Descansa esta noche y recupérate de tus heridas y mañana podemos empezar!" Dijo Ciel, apenas capaz de contener o esconder su regocijo, su rostro entero radiante. "Cerveau. ¿Podrías mostrarle su habitación? Tengo que ir a ver a Alouette", dijo Ciel.

Cerveau asintió y sonrió al mismo tiempo. "Ve, Ciel. Sabes cómo se impacienta", declaró el reploide de visor naranja.

* * *

"No lo creeré sino hasta verlo con mis propios ojos, Fefnir", dijo Sage Harpuia, el primer Guardián de Neo Arcadia. Era un reploide de estatura respetable, ligeramente más alto que cierto legendario Hunter carmesí. Sobre su traje de combate blanco portaba una armadura de tono esmeralda con ligeros motivos y detalles dorados en el pecho, piernas y brazos. Un casco con los mismos detalles dorados en sus bordes y con un par de crestas gigantescas que sobresalían de sus lados, casi parecidas a las alas de un ave, remataban su cabeza, imponiendo su presencia. Iba caminando detrás de un nervioso Fefnir, otro Guardián bastante más corpulento y alto que él, su armadura roja y con motivos dorados muy similares a la de su hermano reflejando la luz artificial del pasillo. 

Detrás de ellos, venía otro reploide, pero a diferencia del parecido casi humano de los primeros dos, este era enorme, y su diseño evocaba al de un animal ahora extinto, un elefante africano. Su voluminoso y rechoncho cuerpo verde azulado abarcando todo el ancho del pasillo por donde iban caminando.

Fefnir no dijo nada y continuó guiándolos por el cuarto del Trans Server del arcaico laboratorio hasta la habitación donde los restos del Gólem aún se encontraban.

Al llegar al lugar, Fefnir simplemente alzó una mano con la palma abierta para indicar a los restos de la máquina de batalla. Harpuia se acercó al robot destruido y se acuclilló enfrente de él para examinar en la cabeza el lugar donde el Z-Saber había pasado a través de su blindaje. El metal cerca de la cuchillada estaba muy endeble y frágil, tanto, que el sólo roce de los dedos del Guardián de jade hizo que se desmoronara.

Harpuia tragó saliva al tener una buena idea de qué demonios había sucedido. Siendo él un experto en el manejo de armas similares no tenía la menor duda. "La armadura prácticamente se vaporizó..." murmuró, ligeramente sorprendido. Con sus conocimientos tecnológicos, tenía idea de cuánto poder requeriría el arma utilizada para haber hecho algo así. Sin embargo, un arma similar en lo más mínimo no era nada fácil de adquirir, no con Neo Arcadia ejerciendo el control en cuanto a la regulación de armas de todo tipo. Especialmente las energéticas. El hecho de que un miembro de la Resistencia poseyera algo así era inaudito...

"Bueno. ¿Ahora me crees?" preguntó Fefnir, al parecer sin percatarse de todas las implicaciones tan graves que esta situación gritaba con pelos y señales.

"Ciertamente, Fefnir. Si un reploide hizo semejante daño, tal vez tengamos un problema", explicó Sage, sumamente consternado ante lo que estaba viendo. Otro problema más para rondar en su mente se dijo, _'Como si no tuviera ya suficiente para preocuparme'_, pensó, molesto y frunciendo el ceño. Primero la desaparición por un año entero de X-sama, las medidas que se había visto a tomar durante ese tiempo al mando de Neo Arcadia para controlar la crisis inminente de energía y los constantes ataques de mecanoides de origen desconocido, luego, el retorno inesperado de su maestro, tan... cambiado... también Phantom desde ese entonces ya no era el mismo de antes, siempre habían sido los mejores camaradas y amigos y ahora... apenas y hablaba, si lo hacía únicamente era para dar órdenes o avisos de X-sama y parecía estar siempre atento y alerta... vigilándolos a él y a sus otros dos hermanos siempre en todo momento. Por si eso no era suficiente, Ciel había escapado de Neo Arcadia para ayudar a esos supuestos Mavericks fundando su organización terrorista... incluso Fefnir y Leviathan habían cambiado mucho, ya no bromeaban como antes, su hermana sobre todo, se había vuelto tan apática que ya era difícil siquiera entablar una conversación con ella. Y Fefnir... quizás no fuera el más brillante de los cuatro, pero hasta él intuía que las cosas andaban mal, sólo que no decía nada por miedo a que Levi o él lo dejaran en ridículo.

El reploide parecido a un elefante volvió a entrar en la habitación, viniendo de donde estaba el Trans Server y esperando pacientemente por la atención de Harpuia. Sus pasos sacaron del trance en el que estaba al Guardián esmeralda y la voz de Fefnir lo trajo de regreso por completo a la tierra.

"¿Y este quién es?" preguntó Fefnir, examinando de pies a cabeza al reploide.

"Su nombre es Maha Ganeshariff. Pertenece a la Armada Meikai, uno de los Lugartenientes de Leviathan. Es uno de nuestros mejores hackers", explicó Harpuia, ligeramente agradecido de poder distraerse por un momento de lo que aquejaba su mente.

"¿Hacker? Luce más como una barredora para mí", dijo despectivamente Fefnir, mirando al ancho reploide.

El enorme elefante hizo la reverencia más profunda que su corpulenta forma le permitió. "No todos con un gran y muy bien armado cuerpo son unos brutos sin cerebro, maestro Fefnir. Unos cuantos de nosotros preferimos los sesos a los músculos", dijo, en un tono de profundo respeto.

"Ya veo..." murmuró el Guardián rojo.

Harpuia tuvo que morderse el labio para no estallar en carcajadas debido al sutil insulto de Maha hacia Fefnir, por lo que tragándose la risa miró fijamente al elefante.

Maha sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. "Deshicieron el orden de los registros antes de irse. Imposible averiguar la ubicación del lugar al que se dirigieron".

El Guardián verde asintió. "No esperaba menos de Ciel. Fefnir, llévanos a donde ese reploide se encontraba dormido", pidió Sage a su hermano.

Un elevador temporal colocado para subir cómodamente por donde un derrumbe había acabado con buena parte de la estructura del lugar y una larga caminata por un pasillo después, permitió que el trío llegara a la gran cámara de hibernación semidestruida. Maha se puso a trabajar de inmediato, conectando el servidor dentro de su enorme cuerpo a los restos de la cápsula de hibernación. Un minuto después, les informó a los generales.

"Casi todos los datos están fragmentados, protegidos o corruptos. Me llevará mucho tiempo saberlo todo", dijo, en un tono de disculpa.

Harpuia suspiró, "¿Al menos puedes darnos algo sobre la identidad del reploide?" dijo, sin muchas esperanzas.

Ganeshariff sonrió ampliamente, muy complacido consigo mismo por haber sido capaz de obtener al menos esa información. "Oh, sé exactamente de quién se trataba. Si los datos son correctos, el reploide que estaba durmiendo aquí era nada más y nada menos que el legendario Maverick Hunter, Zero".

Ambos Guardianes dejaron escapar un jadeo de sorpresa al unísono. "¡No lo creeré hasta verlo por mí mismo!" exclamó Fefnir, su espíritu de batalla encendiéndose al instante.

A diferencia de su hermano, Harpuia se quedó pensativo. "Si eso es verdad... ¿Por qué un Maverick Hunter ayudaría a los Mavericks?" cuestionó.

"Creo que tal vez tenga una explicación para eso, maestro Harpuia". Dicho general le cedió por completo la palabra al elefante. "De acuerdo a los datos, su sueño no debía terminar sino hasta mucho después, probablemente otros cien años como mínimo, la razón para ello la desconozco, pero me aventuro a decir que su memoria está sellada", explicó el miembro de la Armada Meikai.

"Así que Ciel se está aprovechando de él", murmuró Harpuia, viéndole la lógica a la explicación.

X, quien acababa de recuperar sus energías luego de haberse quedado sin ellas por el esfuerzo que hizo en su forma de Cyber-Elf para ayudar a Zero, salió volando del lugar, apresurado y preocupado. _'Me lo temía. Zero no puede recordar nada y parece que de momento no lo hará. Diablos... Sólo puedo esperar que recupere la memoria él mismo con el tiempo. Me pregunto si esos dos ya se habrán enterado de esto... de momento, todo lo que puedo hacer es continuar observando a esa copia mía y seguir recolectando información. Rayos... me siento tan inútil...'_ pensó frustrado el espíritu del verdadero líder de Neo Arcadia.

Los tres reploides jamás notaron el resplandor de X alejarse del lugar, Fefnir demasiado ocupado en imaginar una batalla con él. "¡Sólo espero que pruebe ser un digno rival! Pelear con esos reploides de la Resistencia es taaaaaan aburrido", exclamó, con una sonrisa que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de un tiburón.

* * *

"Oye, doc. ¿Alguna noticia sobre Zero?" preguntó una voz en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio sumamente antiguo. El que se encontrara en las profundidades de la tierra, excavado en una cueva y que sus paredes de acero reforzado estuvieran tan gastadas que parecía que fueran a ceder de un momento a otro, sólo acentuaban la edad del lugar. 

Un suspiro vino desde el asiento tan grande enfrente de una consola que no permitía ver a su ocupante. "Parece que logró salir del laboratorio a salvo. Sin embargo, mi red de sensores no parece ser capaz de localizarlo. Trabajaré en ello, mientras tanto, tengo una misión para ti, Axl".

El primer reploide en hablar se acercó sólo lo suficiente como para que una débil luz, proveniente de la pantalla del monitor frente al cual la otra persona había hablado, dejara ver sus rasgos. Era un reploide con una armadura negra adornada con patrones amarillos y rojos a lo largo de ella. Tanto en el centro de su pecho como de su casco había una orbe de cristal azul que sacaba destellos ocasionales. El rostro del reploide lucía el aspecto de un joven cuyos rasgos lo hacían ver muy precipitado, quizás fuera por la cicatriz en forma de cruz que tenía justo encima de la nariz y que pasaba por entre sus ojos verdes y por el cabello rojo naranja de aspecto puntiagudo que le sobresalía por la parte trasera del casco.

"No me digas que es otra de esas fábricas de mecanoides. Doc, llevo haciendo eso los últimos ochenta años. Ya hasta perdí la cuenta de cuántas he destruido... o más bien, de cuántas he escapado antes de que estallen conmigo adentro", dijo Axl, visiblemente molesto.

"No, no es otra fábrica. Esta es una misión de infiltración. Los mecanoides que han salido de esas fábricas se han vuelto cada vez más y más fuertes. Dado que no podemos encontrar datos referentes a ellos debido a que las fábricas se autodestruyen antes de que logres llegar a sus base de datos, finalmente nos hemos visto forzados a sacar esos datos de otra parte. ¿Alguna idea de a qué lugar me refiero?" dijo la voz del 'doc', sonando muy apropiada y pomposa.

Axl dio una ancha sonrisa. "No tienes que molestarte, doc. Ponlo simple, quieres que me infiltre en el banco de datos de Neo Arcadia".

"Ciertamente. Tus habilidades de copia te darán la ventaja. Sólo trata de no regresar hecho pedazos como la última vez. Ya es bastante problema tener que repararte con materiales cada vez más escasos", dijo la voz desde el asiento, sin nunca girarse.

"Está bien, doc. ¿Salgo de una vez para allá?" preguntó Axl, entusiasmado por la noticia del despertar de Zero y por tener al fin una misión diferente a las de "pega y corre" que había estado realizando desde el fin de las Guerras Élficas... cuando todo se fue al carajo...

"Buena idea. Mis fuentes me dicen que sólo un Guardián de momento está en la ciudad. No sé quién es, pero seguramente serás capaz de evadir un encuentro con él o ella fácilmente", dijo la voz, manipulando los controles de la consola y mostrando una serie de imágenes de los Shitennō de Neo Arcadia.

"¡Entendido!. ¡Evadir o rostizar!" exclamó Axl, tomando la empuñadura de uno de sus pesados revólveres y simulando disparar contra la pantalla que mostraba las imágenes de los cuatro reploides.

"Tu nivel de poder es muy superior al de cualquiera de esos cuatro, pero tienen la experiencia y muchos recursos. No hagas nada imprudente", aconsejó la voz.

"Ya deja de tratarme como a un niño, doc. Tengo casi doscientos años de edad", replicó molesto el reploide pelirrojo.

"Y yo al menos unos cincuenta más, Axl. Recuérdalo, la edad realmente no es de mucha consecuencia", dijo pacientemente el doc.

"Como sea, ya me voy", dijo Axl, dirigiéndose al teletransportador a paso firme.

"Espera, Axl", anunció la otra persona, un deje de consternación en su voz.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Axl, deteniéndose una vez más.

"Antes de que partas...", dijo la persona, finalmente girando su asiento para revelar su figura. Era otro reploide, con una armadura púrpura y negra, con cristales azules tanto en su pecho como en su casco. Lo más característico de la figura era su bata blanca de laboratorio, la cual parecía haber sido remendada miles de veces al tener sus bordes sumamente gastados y una infinidad de parches superpuestos para cubrir desgarres y agujeros. De entre sus dedos salió disparado un objeto que atrapó Axl gracias a sus reflejos excepcionales. El pelirrojo miró el objeto para darse cuenta de que se trataba de un disco proyector holográfico, el cual emitió su mensaje e hizo que el reploide abriera sus ojos como platos.

"Doc... esta información que buscas..." susurró Axl, incrédulo.

El reploide con la bata asintió. "Sí, desde el fin de la última guerra y en vista de todas las fábricas de mecanoides que habían estado apareciendo, sabía que _él_ de alguna manera tenía que estar detrás de ello", explicó muy serio.

"... Weil..." gruñó con desprecio Axl.

El reploide con pinta de científico asintió. "Así es... no estoy seguro de los detalles, pero confío en que la base de datos de Neo Arcadia nos ilumine con su información al respecto sobre el último siglo. Desde el fin de la guerra mi prioridad había sido monitorear la órbita de... _eso_ y lo que me ha estado preocupado últimamente ha sido la construcción de esa estación espacial. Con los cambios apropiados, podría convertirse en un arma... un evento como lo de Eurasia podría suceder de nuevo. Prefiero encontrar a Weil y acabarlo de una vez por todas antes que lo que sucedió hace cien años pueda repetirse... o quizás algo peor todavía..." susurró el reploide púrpura, sus puños temblando de rabia al recordar el pasado tan doloroso...

Axl se quedó perplejo, "¿De nuevo?. ¿Estás diciendo que todo eso puede suceder otra vez? Omega fue vencido gracias a que nos sacaste a X, a Zero y a mí del cuartel de los Hunters antes de que detonara, y nos costó todo lo que teníamos..." musitó, recordándolo como si fuera ayer.

"Pero no fuimos capaces de destruirlo", replicó el científico. "Signas... Alia... todos los miembros de los Maverick Hunters dieron sus vidas al autodestruir el cuartel con tal de acabar con esa bestia. Pero esa cosa sólo salió con heridas moderadas. Los cuatro juntos apenas y fuimos capaces de derrotarlo aprovechando su debilitado estado. Lo único que pudimos hacer fue enviarlo a la órbita, confinado a vagar para siempre alrededor de la Tierra y Weil fue castigado con un exilio permanente en los desiertos creados por la guerra que provocó. Pero... el más leve cambio en su trayectoria lo traería de vuelta y un nuevo baño de sangre comenzaría otra vez..." sentenció el reploide púrpura, su tono de voz grave.

Axl tragó saliva, evidentemente asustado ante la explicación de los hechos. "Si Omega regresara otra vez..." no terminó, dejando la frase en el aire.

"Nadie en esta Tierra sería capaz de vencerlo... o al menos eso creo. Algo me dice que el despertar de Zero no fue pura casualidad, sino tan sólo el preludio de algo mucho más grande que la injusticia de Neo Arcadia contra los reploides de los últimos meses", explicó el científico, muy serio.

"¡Ese no puede ser X!. ¡Él nunca haría algo semejante!. ¡Tú y yo lo conocemos bien!" gritó, casi desesperado Axl, tratando de dejar de lado el tema tan desagradable del reploide súperpoderoso que había acabado con casi toda la vida del planeta, tanto humana como reploide.

"Lo sé. Pero presiento que también el X que apareció hace un año tan espectacularmente no es el mismo. El otro asunto que me atañe es que si Weil aún sigue con vida y si lo conocemos bien... es probable que el muy canalla decida regresar aprovechando la confusión de esta situación. De hecho, no me sorprendería que uno o más reploides dentro de Neo Arcadia incluso ya estén a su servicio. Conociendo su ego, seguramente su o sus sirvientes ocupando un alto cargo... De todas maneras, es probable que dentro de poco tengamos que trasladarnos a Neo Arcadia. Hasta entonces... ten mucho cuidado, Axl, esa ciudad está más podrida de lo que te puedes imaginar", dijo el científico, girando su asiento y regresando a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

"Te teletransportaré a los túneles cerca de Neo Arcadia. Si avanzas a una velocidad constante llegarás mañana por la mañana. Cuídate Axl", se despidió el reploide de la bata blanca.

El reploide de cabello erizado simplemente asintió, con el rostro grave. Se paró sobre el teletransportador y desapareció.

* * *

Zero yacía en su cama, pero no llegaba el sueño. No es que realmente lo necesitara. Después de casi un siglo de hibernación, aún si había olvidado casi todo sobre su persona, dormir realmente era lo último que quería hacer. Dado que sus memorias originales las había perdido, recordó cada evento del día anterior, el primer día de su nueva vida.

Miró un momento su armadura que estaba colocada sobre una silla en la habitación, la gema azul del casco pulsando intermitentemente y luego alzó una mano al techo, mirándola fijamente. _'Fui construido para pelear, eso es innegable. De hecho... me sentí bien al hacerlo. ¿Siempre fue así?'_ se preguntó el reploide.

Se levantó y tomó su sable de energía que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa en un rincón. El tacto del arma se sentía tan extraño pero a la vez tan familiar, todo al mismo tiempo. Mirando la superficie lisa del tubo plateado, observó un par de letras en la empuñadura, elegantemente grabadas. La 'Z' era obvia, pero ¿Qué había de la 'W'? Encendió el arma, llenando el cuarto con una extraña y mística luz verde. Se quedó así un rato, mirando fijamente la superficie de la brillante hoja de energía, como si esperara obtener las respuestas que tanto necesitaba, pero sin recibir ninguna.

Tras un rato, sus sistemas le indicaron que estaba por amanecer, por lo que desactivó el sable e invocó a su armadura con sólo pensarlo, la cual se acopló a su cuerpo al instante tras desaparecer de la silla donde estaba colocada.

Zero salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose al cuarto de datos, donde se suponía que Ciel lo estaba esperando. Muchos reploides lo saludaron de camino y regresó el gesto, aunque se volvió aburrido luego de la quinta vez. Al llegar a su destino, notó que la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que entró rápidamente. Ciel ya estaba ahí, examinando sobre una pared sucia y llena de grietas lo que parecía ser una proyección holográfica de algún tipo. Tan pronto la chica oyó sus pasos, se dio la vuelta y lo saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

Zero simplemente asintió, indicándole a la joven científica que le dijera el plan de su misión.

"¿Estás listo...? Bien, escucha", dijo Ciel un poco nerviosa tras respirar profundamente, "Lo que quiero pedirte es que intentes hacer algo que nadie ha sido capaz de lograr hasta ahora... Quiero que destruyas el principal Centro de Eliminación, donde retiran a nuestras camaradas uno tras otro... Lo hemos estado intentando durante mucho tiempo sin éxito y el costo ha sido muy alto. Incluso mientras hablo, tal vez estén retirando a reploides erróneamente acusados de ser Mavericks. Para evitar la pérdida de vidas de reploides adicionales por favor destruye la instalación enemiga... Neo Arcadia sabe que ese ha sido nuestro objetivo durante ya mucho tiempo por lo que ha colocado a un oficial militar de alto rango a cargo de la defensa de lugar. Eso es todo. Te estaré ayudando desde aquí en todo lo posible..."

La vista de Ciel se dirigió a sus pies, avergonzada. "Zero. Lo entenderé si tú..."

Zero la interrumpió bruscamente. "No te preocupes, Ciel. Iré de inmediato", dijo.

Ciel lo miró de nuevo, el agradecimiento evidente en sus ojos. "Por favor ten cuidado, Zero".

Asintiendo, el Hunter carmesí salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose al elevador que lo llevaría a la superficie para comenzar su misión.

* * *

Axl seguía caminando por los oscuros túneles creados durante las Guerras Élficas debajo de Neo Arcadia, iluminando su camino con una luz proyectada por la orbe azul de su casco, como si se tratara de un minero. El túnel anterior por el cual había navegado varias horas luego de que su compañero lo trajera aquí se había derrumbado, pero por fortuna, este aún parecía capaz de resistir.

Llegando a una división, ambas yendo en la misma dirección, activó su comunicador. "¡Hey, doc!. ¿Cuál camino es el correcto?"

"_A...os.. e.. van al la ..isma direcci... El de la izquie... está lleno de abismos y el de la... recha parece a punto... e colapsa..."_ la estática se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, pero Axl pudo entender el mensaje. Suspiró, "Oh, genial... Tengo que escoger entre ser enterrado vivo o estrellarme en un agujero. Vaya, difícil decisión..." dijo, en extremo sarcástico y tomando el camino de la izquierda.

Durante la siguiente media hora pasó por encima de una docena de abismos e incluso un pozo cuyo fondo pudo apreciar, estaba repleto de púas de acero reforzado. Tras pasar unas formaciones de rocas filosas, el túnel se colapsó detrás de él, sellando el camino.

"¡Hey!. ¡Dijiste que este túnel no se vendría abajo!" gritó por su comunicador mientras corría para evitar una avalancha de rocas.

"_No lo hice. Sólo dije q... el otro era segu... que se vendrí... bajo"_, respondió el doc, seguramente sonriendo sádicamente.

"Da igual..." musitó Axl, molesto.

Al fin, el reploide pelirrojo llegó a lo que era una enorme compuerta de metal que bloqueaba el camino.

"_Has llegado al sóta... rcadia, Axl. La pared está... forzada. Necesitarás algo...deroso"_, anunció su comunicador.

Axl sonrió, "¿Qué tal un explosivo?"

"_¡Axl! Esto es una... ión de infiltración por si lo has... vidado. Sé que se te... ede ocurrir algo"_, lo regañó el doc, sonando enojado a pesar de la estática en la transmisión.

"Era una broma. Rayos, de verdad que X te voló de un tiro el sentido del humor", se quejó Axl mientras buscaba en su inmenso banco de datos de ADN acumulado luego de tantos años para seleccionar una herramienta adecuada. Su mano izquierda de repente cambió a lo que parecía un escalpelo láser y una delgada luz azul comenzó a cortar el material enfrente de él lenta y eficientemente. Unos minutos después, llegó a una cámara pobremente iluminada, parecida a un almacén, llena de cajas y máquinas irreconocibles. Antes de que siguiera avanzando, escuchó una voz, ligeramente... ¿Obsesionada?

"No te preocupes, en cuanto sepa donde están tu madre y tu hermano, los liberaré también. Eres invaluable. Tu poder lo usaré para hacer el bien, claro. Estoy seguro de que seremos... muy buenos amigos, mi pequeño Cyber-Elf..."

La curiosidad prevaleciendo sobre él, Axl miró al desconocido al atisbar por entre un montón de cajas apiladas. Vio a un reploide con un largo y espeso cabello rubio, vistiendo una larga capa y casco rosas. Alrededor del reploide estaba danzando alegremente una diminuta esfera de luz multicolor, un Cyber-Elf sin duda pensó Axl, pero a juzgar por su tamaño, no podía ser más que un bebé...

El reploide al parecer lo detectó, dado que se quedó callado al momento. La simple proximidad al Cyber-Elf aumentando todos sus sentidos. Axl se preguntaba si debía simplemente dejar inconsciente al sujeto cuando este lo atacó por sorpresa, más veloz que el rayo con una florete de energía rosa que perforó las cajas detrás de las cuales estaba oculto.

Suprimiendo una maldición, Axl alzó sus armas y disparó una serie de ataques para entumecer al enemigo. Pero su oponente al parecer no era ningún novato, dado que bloqueó con gran maestría los disparos usando la hoja de su arma. Axl lo notó y cambió de ADN en una de sus armas, disparando una gran bola de fuego que iluminó el lugar. El reploide vestido de rosa saltó, esquivando el letal ataque, pero al estrellarse contra la pared, las ascuas tocaron al Cyber-Elf bebé, el cual dejó escapar un horrible chillido de dolor. Como por arte de magia, los ojos del reploide de cabello rubio se llenaron de locura y de rabia asesina.

"¡Lo lastimaste, estúpido!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas, corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad y lanzando estocadas salvajemente con su florete de energía. Axl, sorprendido por el chillido y sin esperarse semejante descontrol por parte de su oponente, trató de esquivar la hoja de energía rosa, lográndolo a excepción de un solo golpe que le causó daño superficial. Maldiciendo de nuevo, cambió su mano derecha en una espada de energía eléctrica y la usó para bloquear el florete, mientras cargaba de energía en su mano derecha la otra pistola y disparaba a quemarropa una tiro descomunal para aturdir a su oponente. El reploide vestido de rosa salió volando hacia atrás, estrellándose contra la pared, su cuerpo cubriéndose por ondas de electricidad, causando que quedara inconsciente.

Axl estaba respirando agitadamente, sorprendido por las habilidades de su enemigo mientras contemplaba al Cyber-Elf bebé bailar alrededor del reploide dormido. Se preguntó si debía eliminarlo o dejarlo vivir, pero se encogió de hombros y tocó su casco. Segundos después, asumió la forma de su enemigo derrotado.

"... Mierda", musitó, contemplando sus vestimentas. Salió caminando del lugar para resumir su misión, dejando al reploide original dormido en la bodega.

* * *

Fairy Leviathan, la única miembro femenina de entre los cuatro Guardianes de Neo Arcadia estaba aburrida. Era una reploide sumamente hermosa, con su cabello azul marino cayéndole elegantemente por la espalda hasta su cintura y un rostro digno ser una obra de arte rematando sus rasgos finos y delicados por sus ojos color azul rey. Pero siendo una de los principales subordinados de X, era una guerrera nata, su belleza rivalizando con su letalidad en combate, excediendo principalmente en el ambiente para el cual había sido diseñada: el agua. Llevaba puesto un traje de combate color blanco y su armadura del mismo azul que su cabello, con patrones blancos y dorados adornándola en pecho, brazos y piernas. Su largo casco estaba provisto de lo que parecían ser una aletas, rematadas por un par de pequeños pero efectivos propulsores para maniobrar fácilmente cuando se encontraba en su ambiente.

A diferencia de ahora.

Tenía que quedarse en el centro de mando en caso de emergencia al ser la única de los Guardianes de momento tras las paredes de Neo Arcadia.

"¿Algo inusual, operador?" preguntó, por lo que el objetivo de su pregunta calculó que debía de ser la centésima vez.

"No, Lady Leviathan. Todo está en orden".

Suspirando, su vista pasó por cada pantalla de las cámaras de seguridad, llena de pereza. _'Maldito seas, Sage. Sales a divertirte regañando a Fefnir, el chico ninja sale a una misión ultrasecreta por orden de X-sama y yo tengo que quedarme aquí. En serio necesito una distracción'_, pensó, aburrida a más no poder.

Una de las pantallas llamó su atención al ver un borrón rosa.

Reconoció de inmediato a TK-31, el infame reploide que los Hachishinkan habían designando unánimemente como Maverick, acusado de traición al Estado en el juicio de ayer. El muy suertudo había logrado escapar gracias a un ataque sorpresa por parte de miembros de la Resistencia infiltrados durante su arresto. _'Vaya, vaya, vaya... Así que tuvo las agallas para volver. ¿Eh?'_ pensó con una sonrisa sádica la Guardiana de los océanos, aunque ignorando qué podía estar buscando el reploide en la pantalla.

Dicho robot estaba haciendo un pobre intento de infiltrarse sin ser detectado, dado que la cámara de seguridad detrás de él lo filmó por completo. De pronto, el escenario que lo rodeaba le resultó familiar a Leviathan, al reconocer los alrededores del banco de datos central de toda Neo Arcadia. _'Ese imbécil se trae algo. Sea lo que sea, será un buen entretenimiento. Quiero ver la excusa que dará una vez que lo encuentre y esté a punto de terminar con él... ¿O tal vez deba mantenerlo con vida y entregarlo a los jueces para que confiese? Mantisk o Kelverian seguramente podrán sacarle toda la información que tenga sobre la Resistencia antes de ejecutarlo... Ah, nuestra pequeña Ciel... cómo ha crecido desde el día en que la encontramos'_, pensó, con una sonrisa de diversión.

Salió caminando de la habitación, ignorando las pobres protestas del operador y dirigiéndose al sótano, sus tacones resonando por todo el lugar al caminar con rabia.

En el mismo momento, un reploide carmesí salía corriendo a toda velocidad de la base de la Resistencia, listo para cumplir la que sería la primera de muchas operaciones venideras, su cabello rubio ondeando detrás de él con cada paso que daba.

* * *

Notas del autor: este capítulo lo hice principalmente porque siempre me pareció que Zero ayudaba demasiado rápido a Ciel en su cometido. Creo que la escena de Alouette ayudó a permitir una transición creíble a fin de que comenzara a luchar con la Resistencia. La preocupaciones de Harpuia... quizás dejen más dudas que respuestas así como Axl y el otro reploide que lo acompaña (vamos, si jugaron los Megaman X es obvio de quién estoy hablando). La razón por las que los incluí es debido a que siempre me pareció raro que ningún otro reploide de la saga X sobreviviera a la guerra. Incluso cuando se anunciaba MMZ4 pensé que Craft era Axl, pero no fue así... 

Y sí, el reploide rosa, TK-31 es nada más y nada menos que Elpizo, ese es su nombre original y la escena tan breve en la que aparece así como su diálogo con el Cyber-Elf tal vez lo comprendan mejor si tienen o han visto la traducción de los drama tracks respecto a él en el OST de MMZ3. En el próximo capítulo él será el estelar... y no lo volveremos a ver sino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo...

En otras cosas, el nombre de Hachishinkan es el referido a los Weil Numbers, los ocho jueces que muy probablemente sentencian en los mismos drama tracks a Elpizo antes de que éste escape. Y de los Guardianes... falta Phantom por ser introducido, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Creo que la historia puede dar para mucho más de lo que de por sí ya es.

Muchas gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por su trabajo como prelectores. Hablando de otras cosas, creo que no lo mencioné, pero hace dos semanas aquí en el D.F., durante la TNT pude ver en vivo un concierto de Hironobu Kageyama... wow, qué puedo decir, recordar esos viejos momentos junto con otros fanáticos de aquellas series de antaño al escuchar y cantar a todo pulmón temas de Dragon Ball Z o de Saint Seiya... ah, Soldier Dream es de las mejores rolas que he podido escuchar.

Comenzado el 14 de Febrero del 2007.

Terminado el 16 de Febrero del 2007.


	4. El Proyecto Elpizo

**Megaman Zero: El Guerrero Carmesí**

**Capítulo 3: El Proyecto Elpizo**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Capcom.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos cansinamente, tratando de alejar la desorientación que aún lo invadía. Tan pronto recordó quién lo había dejado inconsciente, se levantó y examinó la habitación frenéticamente. La única presencia en la habitación era el Baby-Elf que aún seguía flotando alrededor de él, iluminando levemente la oscura habitación con su luz multicolor. Sonrió al pasar una mano por su cabello para arreglarse el fleco, acariciando al elfo con la otra mano, tranquilo sabiendo que su atacante no se había apoderado del ente electrónico que tanto trabajo le había costado obtener. 

Revisando sus sistemas, notó que había estado inconsciente por aproximadamente una hora. Realmente no importaba mucho, después de todo, su tiempo en Neo Arcadia había llegado a su fin...

Miró el enorme agujero que Axl había abierto previamente en la sólida pared de metal reforzado, la cual él había tratado de perforar con su florete de energía, sin éxito. "Tal vez ese idiota hizo más bien que mal", murmuró para sí mismo. Ahora que lo pensaba, su atacante le resultó muy familiar, en extremo similar a una silueta que había visto cuando entró por accidente en la biblioteca subterránea donde encontró su destino...

No, no podía ser. Sacudió su cabeza. De seguro sólo era su imaginación, se dijo, por lo que despreocupándose, metió una mano el bolsillo de su chaqueta rosa para extraer un pequeño paquete de cristales de energía y extendió la mano con la palma abierta hacia el elf. La entidad dejó escapar un grito de alegría incompresible y le arrebató al reploide de vestimentas rosas los cristales, devorándolos rápidamente.

El reploide sonrió, con una mirada casi soñadora al ver al elf consumir su alimento. Estaba por hablarle otra vez cuando unas bocinas del corredor cobraron vida con una voz femenina: _"Atención a todo el personal. Presencia de un posible Maverick dentro del centro de mando de Neo Arcadia. El sujeto, TK-31, debe ser capturado o eliminado en caso de que se resista. Fairy Leviathan fuera"_.

Dicho posible Maverick se quedó quieto por unos segundos, asimilando la información que acababa de escuchar. Se quedó viendo al elf y el agujero en la pared antes de comenzar a reír, con carcajadas que cualquiera habría calificado de dementes.

"Se equivoca, mi querida Yōshō... yo no soy un Maverick... ni mucho menos TK-31..." dijo, una vez que dejó de reír un poco para recuperar el aliento. "No... mi verdadero nombre es... ¡Elpizo! Y seré yo quien me encargue de acabar con su despreciable opresión en contra de los reploides inocentes. ¡Una vez que obtenga el poder necesario, nada me detendrá!. ¡Ningún Guardián!. ¡Ni siquiera X podrá vencerme!. ¡Yo... destruiré a Neo Arcadia!" juró, el Baby-Elf flotando alrededor de él a medida que se dirigía al agujero por donde Axl había entrado, con la intención de escapar del lugar.

El primer paso de sus planes apenas estaba comenzado.

Probablemente tendría que unirse con algunos miembros dispersos de la Resistencia alrededor de las afueras de Neo Arcadia como se lo había sugerido HE-22 en las alcantarillas. Ese reploide había asegurado que él era único... alguien muy valioso para el movimiento dados sus conocimientos sobre Neo Arcadia que había adquirido al haber trabajado para una de las organizaciones más prominentes de la ciudad antes de ser designado injustamente como Maverick. No podía sentirse menos que halagado, su gran ego hinchado de orgullo, sin embargo, se recordó que de unirse al movimiento sería difícil que ocupara un puesto de importancia.

Al menos al principio.

El proceso sería lento, de eso estaba seguro, pero no importaba.

Su ascenso al poder apenas estaba comenzando, el Baby-Elf siendo la primera piedra de lo que sin duda sería su gran obra. Su misión. Llevaría tiempo pero confiaba en poder lograrlo satisfactoriamente.

Después de todo, Roma no se construyó en un día, decían los humanos.

Aún recordaba la manera en que la venda de ingenuidad que le tapaba los ojos le fue arrancada no hacía mucho.

¡Para tomar esa palabra como su nombre!

* * *

Era uno de los miembros de la Oficina de Servicios Administrativos de Neo Arcadia. Un reploide cualquiera sin nombre. Si un nombre se refería simplemente a un medio para ser identificado, su número de serie bastaba, TK-31. 

Con el objetivo de mantener a salvo y en armonía la utopía de los humanos, una estricta organización administrativa, consistente en un gran número de reploides producidos en serie como él, y un grupo de reploides de clase alta con nombres verdaderos, era necesaria. La sociedad humana, satisfecha por la paz y la tranquilidad alcanzadas fue reemplazada poco a poco de sus puestos en dicha administración por reploides con funcionalidades más avanzadas. En muy poco tiempo, toda la Oficina estaba siendo manejada exclusivamente por reploides especializados en sus puestos, trabajando de manera eficiente y ordenada. Mucho más allá de lo que toda organización previa compuesta por humanos había logrado en tiempos remotos.

En verdad era una organización muy eficiente. Tanto, que especialmente TK-31 amaba el sistema de Neo Arcadia, manejado de esa forma tan eficiente... tan suprema.

Y fue gracias a esa supremacía que la revelación de su destino vendría a él de una forma más bien inusual, inesperada por completo.

Todo comenzó con la noticia de que una biblioteca que había estado sumergida en uno de los sectores más antiguos de Neo Arcadia había sido descubierta. Los primeros reportes sobre el hallazgo indicaban que una gran cantidad de datos sobre el último siglo probablemente se encontraran almacenados en ese lugar, por lo que la Oficina de Servicios Administrativos estableció que la recuperación de esa información era vital, con la esperanza de hallar en los archivos almacenados alguna clave o referente para controlar la cada vez más crítica crisis de energía. Algunos esperaban incluso hallar instrucciones para reconstruir los reactores atómicos o de fisión nuclear que proveían de energía constante y segura a la humanidad en tiempos remotos, dado que el conocimiento para construirlos se había perdido a lo largo de las guerras. Peor aún, ninguna de esas maravillas tecnológicas había sobrevivido a los conflictos bélicos.

Así pues, tras diversas discusiones llevadas a cabo en el Parlamento, presididas por X y la decisión recayendo en él, los Shitennō y los Hachishinkan, se propuso llevar a cabo una expedición al lugar, dirigida por el mismísimo primer Guardián de Neo Arcadia, Sage Harpuia. Era bien sabido que el Guerrero Esmeralda era el más preocupado de entre los Shitennō por hallar una solución al problema energético, diciéndose incluso que era un gran apasionado por la ciencia después de su compromiso en primer lugar con su deber como Guardián.

Su equipo compuesto por él mismo, varios reploides de la rama de ciencias y otros tantos de menor rango como el propio TK-31 habían viajado al lugar mediante transportes aéreos, similares a helicópteros. Era de importancia notar que unos cuantos Hunters acompañaban la expedición, en caso de que algún irregular arcaico rondara por la biblioteca olvidada.

La presencia del Guardián al bajar del transporte había causado temor y sorpresa entre los reploides que habían sido asignados para remover los escombros y permitir el acceso al lugar al instalar un elevador provisional muy rudimentario para facilitar la entrada a la zona de investigación.

"Miren. Es Harpuia", había dicho uno de ellos, al mirar el resplandeciente casco inconfundible del Guardián, mientras dictaba instrucciones a su equipo de expedición, pero sus palabras apenas y se oían debido al rotar de las hélices de los transportes aún activas al aterrizar en el helipuerto improvisado del lugar.

"Así que de verdad estaba viajando con el grupo de expedición", contestó uno de los reploides alrededor del primero que había hablado, intimidado por la vista de jade que daba uno de los principales subordinados de X-sama.

"Si este asunto involucra a alguien como él, a los tipos de la Oficina de Servicios Administrativos e incluso a los Hunters, debe de ser algo grande. He escuchado rumores de que hay un tesoro muy peligroso pero también en extremo valioso allá abajo", cuchicheó un tercer reploide, uniéndose a la conversación.

"¡Oigan, ustedes!. ¿Podrían dejar la charla para más tarde? Hay mucho que hacer", habló TK-31, con un tono de autoridad hacia el trío de reploides, ligeramente molesto por su plática improductiva e inútil al notar sus chismorreos sin sentido.

"Preparen al equipo de exploración... Bien. Sólo deben recolectar los datos que encuentren ahí. Eviten cualquier tipo de acción independiente y reporten la situación en todo momento a los Hunters que los acompañen", la voz de Harpuia dando órdenes e instrucciones al escuadrón finalmente se oía al haber dejado de rotar las aspas de las hélices de los transportes.

TK-31 miró de reojo al Guardián mientras daba sus instrucciones, antes de hablar en voz alta, sólo lo suficiente como para que el trío de reploides al que había regañado lo escuchara, "Para que una instalación de información de la era pasada en cuyo interior se hallen prototipos y datos tan valiosos haya sido encontrada aquí es en extremo inusual. Es natural que Harpuia-sama, representando la administración de X-sama de la rama del departamento de ciencias, haya venido para supervisar la operación. De hecho, apuesto a que lo considera todo un honor... Hehehehehe", dijo, haciendo que el trío de trabajadores lo mirara extrañado.

Sin siquiera mirar la expresión de los reploides, se unió al grupo de expedición de Harpuia rápidamente para bajar a la biblioteca subterránea.

* * *

El descenso por el elevador activado recientemente había sido largo... muy largo dirían algunos de los reploides que iban en la expedición. Habían tenido que bajar por turnos, estimando que la carga no podía soportar a más de tres sujetos a la vez, por lo que TK-31 y otros dos investigadores bajaban en lo que era la primera ronda. 

Tras más de cinco minutos, el elevador se detuvo y su puerta se abrió para revelar una monstruosa cámara, repleta en su techo con lámparas que sorprendentemente, a pesar del tiempo que debían de tener, estaban funcionando.

Los tres reploides al internarse lentamente y dejar que elevador subiera para recibir al siguiente grupo lo notaron. "¿La electricidad... está funcionando aquí?" preguntó uno de los investigadores, notando lo obvio.

"Parece una librería enorme", susurró TK-31, contemplando la infinidad de estantes repletos de lo que parecían ser libros electrónicos y holográficos. Similares a las reliquias casi imposibles de hallar en la actualidad de lo que eran los libros de papel, con la diferencia de que al abrirlos, una imagen holográfica o electrónica era proyectada y se usaba para navegar por la información que contuviera el archivo. El reploide de sedoso cabello rubio y vestimentas rosas sólo tenía una cosa en mente¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iban a llevar todo esto a la superficie? Estaba seguro de que incluso a Lady Leviathan y a su mejor hacker, Ganeshariff, les llevarías días... no, semanas o hasta meses enteros analizar y recolectar todo esto...

"Wow... hay un cantidad increíble de puertas", dijo el otro investigador, notando que en cada pasillo, casi cada tres pasos había una puerta cuya cámara en el interior de la estancia resguardaba aún más información al estar llena de libreros abarrotados de archivos. "¿Qué podría haber en tantos...?. ¡Hey!" exclamó, al ver que el reploide rubio que los acompañaba se separaba del grupo, internándose por su propia cuenta al azar por uno de los laberínticos pasillos.

En ese momento, TK-31 no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Vagar como si lo algo lo hubiera estado guiando hasta el lugar más profundo del lugar. Donde los datos más preciosos estaban almacenados, casi como si una fruta prohibida que eran los fragmentos de la historia que se había quedado olvidada en la oscuridad estuviera brillando por sí misma en ese mar de negrura, iluminado su camino a seguir para descubrir la realidad que durante tanto tiempo le habían negado a conocer... Esa realidad se presentaría frente a sus mismos ojos de golpe, llevándose el velo de la ignorancia bajo el cual había vivido tanto tiempo de forma brutal y en tan sólo un instante.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado vagando por el lugar? No sabía decirlo. El haber apagado casi inconscientemente su comunicador para evitar ser interrumpido por el resto del equipo de la expedición le había impedido notar el paso del tiempo, al haber estado caminando por el laberíntico lugar que era idéntico en cada esquina, en cada pasillo, sin que cambiara nada... 

Finalmente, se plantó frente a una puerta, algo diciéndole que eso que lo había separado del equipo de investigadores estaba dentro de ese lugar. Entró, y, efectivamente, notó desde el principio que esta habitación era distinta a todas las demás.

"¿Qué es este lugar...?" musitó, al acercarse a lo único que ocupaba la estancia. Una gran consola con un proyector holográfico. Parecía estar apagada, por lo que se dejó vencer por la curiosidad que lo dominaba y la encendió.

Cambiando su vida para siempre.

El monitor comenzó a proyectar imágenes a gran velocidad, una tras otra, pero aportando la información suficiente para que el reploide que se había topado con el lugar las viera con todo lujo de detalle, sumiéndose cada vez más en la confusión.

"¡Ah... ahh! E-esto es... el enorme poder que llevó al mundo al borde de la destrucción... el Dark Elf. El criminal más allá de primer grado, Doctor Weil... El fin de las Guerras Élficas... la operación para controlar a los reploides..." susurraba TK-31 al ver las imágenes, una tras otra, reportes antiquísimos de eventos que la historia oficial se había empeñado en esconder u olvidar al jamás haberlos dado a conocer. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué razón el gobierno jamás llevó a la luz todo esto?

Una escena en particular llamó su atención, sobre todo al ver que duraba más tiempo que las demás. En ella, un reploide gigantesco, de armadura blanca y negra, con relieves rojos en su pecho, con unos brazos rematados por garras enormes y portando una espada gigantesca de aspecto extraño de energía de color rosa ocupaba casi toda la imagen. Lo más característico del reploide además de su arma, era la cresta en su cabeza, la cual parecía ser más bien una cola de caballo enorme, de color rosa también. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención al reploide confundido eran las otras figuras en la imagen, peleando desesperadamente contra el enorme robot. Todas ellas portaban armaduras de aspecto voluminoso y grueso, llenas de grietas, literalmente pasadas de moda se diría a sí mismo más tarde. Nada estéticas. Sin duda también eran reploides, mucho más pequeños, quizás del tamaño de un humano.

Uno de ellos era un reploide de color azul, muy bien conocido para él, su brazo derecho convertido en un Buster de gran potencia y disparándolo con toda su energía. "¡Este es... X-sama!" exclamó, reconociendo al instante a la figura, pero no siendo capaz de hacer lo mismo con las otras tres, al serle totalmente desconocidas. Una de ellas portaba una armadura en su mayor parte negra, el cabello pelirrojo puntiagudo emergiendo de la parte trasera de su casco, disparando desesperadamente con un par de pistolas. Otra figura se encontraba flotando en el aire, portaba una armadura dorada, lo que parecía ser una capa raída y casi destrozada ondeado a sus espaldas mientras lanzaba una descarga de energía verde oscuro. La última de las siluetas era un reploide de colores rojo, blanco y negro, con un largo cabello rubio amarrado en una cola de caballo y agitando un sable de energía verde brillante intrépidamente contra el pecho del reploide gigantesco, en lo que parecía ser verdaderamente un acto suicida. Los ataques de lo cuatro reploides de menor tamaño arremetiendo al mismo tiempo contra el gigante.

"¿Contra... contra qué están peleando...¿... Omega?. ¿Qué... qué es esto?. ¡Jamás había visto o escuchado de algo así!" musitó TK-31, con sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras la escena de la batalla continuaba.

De pronto, con todos los datos referentes al Dark Elf y las Guerras Élficas fue como si una luz se encendiera en su mente, la serie de imágenes provocando una conexión inevitable para sus pensamientos. "Eso me recuerda... que en la instalación de investigación del Área 7 están almacenados los Baby-Elves de la época de la gran guerra..." susurró.

De pronto, una escandalosa alarma se encendió en el lugar. La habitación parpadeando con una luz roja, probablemente debido al acceso de lo que sin duda era información clasificada, pero estaba demasiado absorto como para notarlo.

"¡Qu-qué...!. ¡Aún hay más! La historia previa a esa guerra..." exclamó, al ver que ahora las imágenes iban acompañadas de una gran cantidad de texto. Siendo un reploide, fue capaz de analizar cada pantalla en tan sólo un instante, analizando la información y sorprendiéndose más y más, sin notar que estaba hablando en voz alta. "Las Guerras Mavericks... el Programa de Anticuerpos Sigma... Mother Elf... L-luz... Salvar al mundo... El nacimiento de la esperanza... ¡Esto es... el Proyecto Elpizo!"

Jamás oyó cuando la puerta detrás de él se abrió y alguien más entró al lugar sino hasta que oyó una voz.

"¡Tú?. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" la inconfundible voz del Guardián de los cielos retumbando, más fuerte y potente que el sonido de las alarmas.

"¡Huh...!" gimoteó el reploide rubio, girándose rápidamente para mirar a su superior, la pantalla del proyector congelada en lo referente al proyecto del nacimiento de la esperanza.

Harpuia dio una leve sonrisa al notar el temor casi palpable del reploide. Por alguna razón parecía estar muerto de miedo. "¿Qué sucede?. ¿Por qué estás temblando así?" preguntó, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la consola que el reploide había activado no hacía mucho. "Como dije, se suponía que sólo recolectaras información", dijo, activando un botón sin titubearlo en la consola y apagando las alarmas y la consola al instante, borrando de la pantalla todos los registros.

"Alguien como tú, incluso si sólo estabas interesado en seguir tu desafortunada curiosidad... no debería saber cosas sin importancia. No importa. Olvida todo lo que acabas de ver... TK-31", había dicho Harpuia, en un tono comprensivo y hasta cierto punto, con un toque de lástima, pero la amenaza siempre presente en su voz, sobre todo al susurrar peligrosamente su número de serie.

Asintiendo y balbuceando incoherencias, el reploide de vestimentas rosas se había largado como alma que lleva el diablo de ahí, dejando solo al Guardián, mientras este contemplaba detenidamente la consola de la habitación.

* * *

Después de ese incidente, TK-31 regresó a Neo Arcadia, con la intención de pasar al menos una semana de tranquilidad ahí. Durante un día ordinario pasando pacíficamente, sentía que ese incidente en la biblioteca no había sido más que una especie de alucinación, como si hubiera sido una ilusión proyectada por una señal ruidosa en sus bancos de memoria. Sí, no importaba lo que hubiera visto, era completamente imposible que su punto de vista y pensamientos sobre Neo Arcadia cambiaran del todo, se decía a sí mismo, totalmente convencido. 

Hasta ese día.

Había estado trabajando en su oficina, redactando un informe acerca de un distrito anteriormente habitado por reploides siendo desocupado para albergar de ahora en adelante a un grupo humanos. Al parecer, la causa del desalojo de los habitantes originales era debido a que se había determinado que los reploides se habían convertido en irregulares...

Así podría haber continuado hasta de que pronto, en la silla enfrente de su escritorio un reploide se sentó. Llevaba puesto el uniforme la Oficina de Servicios Administrativos, tenía el cabello rubio blanquecino, casi como el color de la paja, muy corto y erizado. Sus ojos azules y rostro denotaban una eterna expresión de seriedad. Trató de no prestarle atención al recién llegado, dado que probablemente se hubiera sentado ahí para descansar un rato, pero el desconocido comenzó a hablar al dirigirle la vista atentamente, casi como si hubiera necesitado a alguien que lo escuchara y él fuera su víctima más adecuada.

"Hey... ¿No crees que las cuotas de distribución de energía se han vuelto más estrictas?" preguntó, un tono de queja muy evidente en su voz.

"Nosotros los reploides de la Oficina de Servicios Administrativos somos tratados bien a pesar de eso. No tengo ninguna objeción", contestó TK-31, concentrado en terminar la redacción de su informe, sin despegar nunca la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador.

"Hmph... Eso no es todo. Los arrestos de irregulares han aumentado más de un 8 por ciento. No había habido tal incremento... sino hasta ahora. Dicen muchos rumores que no había ninguna anormalidad en el grupo que fue retirado ayer... Además. ¿Te enteraste de esto? El grupo que escapó comenzó un movimiento armado, y se sublevaron en un acto en nombre de la Resistencia..." susurró el reploide, acercándose un poco a él para hablar en un tono de conspiración.

TK-31 supo de inmediato que debía desconfiar de este sujeto, por lo que se molestó bastante e interrumpió por completo lo que estaba haciendo. Él no tenía por qué escuchar esto. No tenía nada que ver con todo lo que este tipo le estaba comentando...

"¡Qué estás tratando de decir!. ¿Quién eres tú...?" dijo con voz fuerte, interrumpiendo la frase sobre la Resistencia que estaba diciendo el otro reploide.

El tipo se permitió una sonrisa de astucia antes de responder, "Soy HE-22. Fui el encargado del reporte de la preservación del ambiente sobre los días anteriores de la guerra en la Oficina Ambiental", contestó el tal HE-22.

"¿Preservación...? Ah sí, tú presentaste el reporte sobre ese asunto, ya lo recuerdo", contestó TK-31 haciendo un esfuerzo en sus bancos de memoria. Se presentaban tantos reportes tan inútiles como el suyo que era difícil recordar los rostros, ya ni se digan los nombres... o más bien, números de serie.

"Sí. Yo hice ese informe... Hey... esa biblioteca sumergida...", volvió a hablar en voz muy baja mientras miraba a sus costados como para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera escuchando, "Fue borrada de los registros. Tú también debiste darte cuenta. Algo está pasando... y está alcanzando un nivel muy peligroso..."

"¡Hey!. ¡Si sigues hablando así no me dejarás más remedio que llamar a seguridad!" contestó muy alterado TK-31, recordando su desagradable encuentro con Harpuia y todo lo que había visto en ese lugar de la biblioteca... no podía parar de darle vueltas en su mente a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía por olvidar el incidente. Tantas dudas...

"¡Qué no lo entiendes!. ¡Lo que le está pasando a los reploides involucrados en ese asunto...!" contestó igualmente molesto HE-22, parándose de la silla pero siendo interrumpido por un alboroto.

Por la puerta de acceso principal se escucharon una multitud de pasos apresurados, corriendo hacia las oficinas donde se encontraban. Con un gran escándalo, la puerta se abrió para revelar a nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Sage Harpuia al frente de un escuadrón de Pantheons. Los Hunters iban fuertemente armados, el propio Guardián con sus sables de energía púrpura desplegados.

"¡Huh...!" alcanzó a musitar TK-31.

"¡Que nadie se mueva! Esta es una orden de los Hachishinkan. Número de serie TK-31. ¡Has sido designado como un irregular bajo el cargo de traición contra el Estado! Se te pondrá bajo custodia de inmediato", anunció con voz de acero el Guardián, los empleados de todo el lugar poniendo caras de espanto, todos muy pálidos y en extremo perturbados y sorprendidos por tal declaración y aparición de una figura tan importante como Sage Harpuia en persona.

Pero nadie más sorprendido que el propio TK-31, una ola de miedo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, incapaz de moverse de su asiento. HE-22 fue hecho bruscamente a un lado por el Guardián de jade para permitirle el paso hasta su acusado.

"¿Y-yo...?. ¿Un irregular...?. ¿Traición...? No... ¡Neo Arcadia piensa que yo...!" tartamudeó el reploide, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando, el peso de su anterior conversación con HE-22 cayéndole de golpe encima, como una tonelada de acero golpeando su cabeza, sus circuitos de pensamientos tan sobrecargados que apenas y podía pensar en algo coherente.

Los reclamos y objeciones de sus compañeros de trabajo alrededor de las oficinas y cubículos no se hicieron esperar, todos protestando, pero fueron rápidamente silenciados por las palabras filosas del Guardián, "¡Todo aquél que se resista u oponga a esta orden será declarado como irregular y retirado aquí mismo!" gritó, agitando sus cuchillas, silenciando a todos al instante.

El único sonido que se escuchó a continuación fue el click metálico que hicieron unas esposas de energía al serle colocadas al reploide bajo custodia y los pasos de él y todo el escuadrón al salir del lugar.

* * *

Había estado encerrado en un diminuto calabozo junto con otros reploides de número de serie que habían participado en la expedición a la librería subterránea por ya dos días consecutivos. Todos tenían cara de asustados, presas del pánico, del miedo, y de la incertidumbre sobre su destino. Nadie decía nada durante su estancia ahí. Sólo alzaban la cabeza cada que una escolta de Hunters aparecía para llevárselos uno a uno, para ser "juzgados" o más bien, sentenciados sin permitirles dar una explicación o tener una defensa a su favor, para luego ser retirados. 

Finalmente, llegó su turno, TK-31 se vio arrastrado por un grupo de Pantheons que lo sacaron de la celda, esposado para llevarlo a la corte donde se dictaminaría su destino. Fue llevado en silencio por un largo pasillo para después llegar al Palacio de Neo Arcadia, siendo llevado en un elevador hasta su cúspide. Se maravilló un poco al notar que él jamás habría logrado poner los pies en este lugar si hubiera continuado con su vida común y corriente. Era gracioso hasta cierto punto lo que ser un 'criminal' te permitía experimentar. Luego de detenerse el elevador en el piso más alto, fue llevado por un largo pasillo de mármol blanco hasta el único acceso de la habitación que se encontraba en la cima del edificio. Las enormes puertas dobles le parecieron imponentes al estar frente a ellas.

Al entrar, se quedó asombrado debido a lo impresionante del lugar. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que del anfiteatro donde se alojaba el Parlamento de Neo Arcadia. La cámara tenía forma ovoide, rodeada elegantemente por pilares de mármol tallados, con intricados relieves en su superficie que llegaban hasta la bóveda del amplio techo, tapicerías extravagantes adornaban las paredes y una gruesa alfombra de color azul eléctrico con una ostentosa 'X' dorada cubría el suelo. Justo después de las puertas, había un corredor que se extendía hacia un área esférica reservada para cualquier invitado o espectador que deseara o necesitara estar presente durante las sesiones parlamentarias llevadas a cabo.

A la izquierda y a la derecha del área, se alzaban dos plataformas muy altas, ambas conteniendo 8 asientos cada una. Todos ellos ocupados por los 16 cancilleres, quienes parecían estar hablando entre sí con discreción, observándolo de cuando en cuando a medida que era llevado al centro de la estancia, es un pequeño banquillo donde le ordenaron que se sentara.

De pronto, reinó el silencio absoluto al abrirse nuevamente las puertas por segunda vez. Nada más y nada menos que X estaba entrando al lugar, vestido con una exquisita túnica azul y dorada, los Shitennō con túnicas similares siguiéndolo a pocos pasos detrás de él. Elegantemente, los cinco se dirigieron a una plataforma mucho más alta que la de los cancilleres ubicada en medio, con escaleras talladas en mármol que llevaban a los cuatro asientos y al trono en la cúspide, reservados para los recién llegados. Todos los presentes, incluidos los cancilleres, se levantaron respetuosamente ante la presencia de las cinco personas de mayor rango en toda Neo Arcadia. Una vez que ocuparon sus asientos, todos los presentes se sentaron, esperando a que su señor X hablara.

"Honorables habitantes de Neo Arcadia. Estamos reunidos aquí el día de hoy para continuar con la penosa necesidad de infringir un castigo ejemplar sobre aquellos irregulares que tanto se empeñan en perturbar la paz y orden que esta gloriosa ciudad logró adquirir luego de tantos sacrificios de valerosos reploides y humanos en el pasado. No podemos permitir más rebeldes impertinentes sigan empeñados en destruir esta hermosa utopía que con tanto esfuerzo hemos sido capaces de alcanzar. Así pues, que dé inicio la sesión", exclamó X, su discurso sonando con voz potente y autoritaria, mientras pasaba la vista alrededor de todos los presentes del lugar hasta detenerse un momento sobre TK-31, penetrando su ser con esos ojos rojos suyos.

Apenas terminó de hablar, la tribuna del lugar comenzó a rugir al unísono en aclamaciones a su líder, sin duda alguna dándole toda la razón y creyendo ciegamente en sus palabras, creando un gran escándalo que fue aplacado por la voz de dos de los cancilleres, los llamados Hachishinkan. Eran ocho en total, todos con una silueta humana que variaba en forma y tamaño en cada uno de ellos, vistiendo unos trajes de color blanco inmaculado, con bordados dorados y broches de un verde brillante.

"¡Silencio!" gritó la única integrante femenina del grupo de los ocho jueces, sus ojos rosas luciendo amenazadores, aplacando a buena parte de los presentes. TK-31 estaba ligeramente familiarizado con ese grupo, no conocía el nombre de todos, pero la fama que se estaban ganando era cada vez mayor. Si no se equivocaba, el nombre de esa reploide era Cubit Foxtar.

"¡El veredicto es...!" rugió el más grande de los jueces a la vez que golpeaba con un mazo en su estrado haciendo que todos guardaran silencio. El en extremo conocido Tretista Kelverian, el que se decía era el más justo en sus veredictos de entre los ocho, daba muestra de su autoridad.

Un reploide también que formaba parte del grupo de los ocho, tan pequeño que daba la impresión de ser un niño humano, tomó la palabra. Era el más diminuto del grupo, sus ojos rosas brillando con picardía mientras comenzaba su dictamen. Chilldre Inarabitta, se dijo TK-31, sólo sabía el nombre de esos tres, el resto de los jueces le eran desconocidos. Tragó saliva a la vez que sentía el sudor frío bajarle por la cara, mientras la alzaba para mirar a quienes determinarían su destino.

"La solución más simple a la actual situación en la que el horrendo crimen de agredir a los humanos se está volviendo cada vez más común es prevenir una reincidencia. El punto de vista de la precaución general establece que los reploides de número de serie deben ser castigados severamente. Por lo tanto, en el nombre de la soberanía de Lord X, designamos como irregular al acusado. Debe ser retirado junto con el resto de reploides que han incidido en esta falta a la brevedad posible", explicó, su voz infantil sonando divertida y... maliciosa a oídos de TK-31, a quien el veredicto le cayó como un balde de agua fría encima.

Kelverian agitó su mazo de nuevo, para hacerse escuchar sobre el mar de voces que empezaban a cuchichear por todo el lugar. "¡Designado como un irregular!"

"Los juicios acerca del tema de los irregulares y la seguridad quedan pospuestos por hoy hasta nuevo aviso. Pasemos al siguiente tema en la agenda", dijo X, sin darle importancia al veredicto dictado por los jueces y sin siquiera molestarse en ver cómo TK-31 era sacado a rastras por el mismo escuadrón de Hunters que lo trajo, sin poder siquiera decir nada en su defensa, pero algo le decía que de haber tratado de decir nada, casi seguro lo hubieran retirado ahí mismo.

Resignado, se dejó llevar.

Sería ejecutado al día siguiente.

* * *

HE-22 le haría escuchar más tarde la interesante conversación que cuatro de los Hachishinkan entablaron respecto a su caso, al hablar muy cerca del dispositivo de un micrófono que él mismo había colocado en uno de los jardines artificiales de Neo Arcadia con tal de averiguar algo referente a los arrestos cada vez mayores de reploides inocentes. 

"No puedo entender el veredicto que X-sama nos hizo dar el día de hoy", se quejó Inarabitta, el canto de pájaros artificiales sonando en el fondo de la grabación.

"¡Inarabitta! Cuida tus palabras. Como protectores de la ley, nosotros los jueces no somos perfectos, mucho menos en el punto de verificar las circunstancias que Harpuia-sama trató de usar en defensa del reploide", lo reprimió la voz de Foxtar.

"Pero Foxtar... Después de todo ni siquiera se supo qué terminó viendo. ¿No crees que haberlo designado como un irregular sin haberlo deliberado a fondo fue una decisión demasiado rápida? No es como si no hubiéramos tenido el tiempo para discutirlo..." trató de razonar el pequeño juez.

"Y yo que pensaba que tenía que tomar innecesariamente una vida con mis manos... sería una carga para mi conciencia. Ciertamente, el que mis hoces no tengan filo debería ser una prueba de la paz en la que vivimos y debemos mantener", dijo una voz desconocida, sin duda la de algún otro juez. ¿Cuál de todos ellos? Imposible saberlo.

"Hm... Pero, también es verdad que hay humanos que simplemente no puede poner a un lado su temor por los irregulares. Mantisk, las leyes que se supone debemos proteger son para el bien de los humanos", habló ahora Kelverian, dirigiéndose al reploide hasta ahora desconocido. "Es duro para nosotros siendo reploides, pero... debemos hacerlo... Aunque por otra parte... X-sama... ha cambiado..." terminó de decir el juez más corpulento de todos con su gruesa voz, una nota de incertidumbre en sus palabras.

De pronto, se dejó escuchar un remolino de viento y a continuación, alguien más participaba en la conversación.

"Kelverian", dijo la voz de Sage Harpuia.

"¡Ah!. ¡Sir Sage!" exclamó con nerviosismo el reploide al que el Guardián se había dirigido.

"Lo que acabas de decir justo ahora... pretenderé que no lo escuché. En lo que se refiere al reciente incremente de irregulares, también es por la incompetencia de nosotros, los Shitennō. El culpable del veredicto de hoy... ¿Podría ser yo?" dijo Harpuia, sonando ligeramente perturbado.

"Descuide, Sir Sage. Al igual que X-sama, usted es una luz que brilla para todos. Por favor, no se sienta culpable. Eso se convierte en terreno fértil para pensamientos peligrosos, que pueden fomentar el incremento de nuevos irregulares. Tratamiento y medidas preventivas, es decir, las correcciones de las causas del estrés, son necesarias. Pero, el principio fundacional de Neo Arcadia naturalmente era la cooperación entre humanos y reploides... X-sama... y usted, Sir Sage, tomaron la decisión correcta", se apresuraba a decir el juez, terminando la grabación.

TK-31 y HE-22 meditarían más tarde en torno a esto.

* * *

Estaba siendo escoltado junto con otro grupo de irregulares por las calles para ser llevados al campo de concentración donde los ejecutarían. El propio Harpuia dirigía el grupo. 

Era natural que entre tantos curiosos, jamás se lo esperaran. HE-22 en realidad era un miembro infiltrado de la Resistencia, con el objetivo de ganar información y reclutas para la insurrección, y le pareció desde un principio que TK-31 sería un buen elemento para sumarlo al movimiento.

Después de todo, con lo que le acababa de pasar no podía negarse.

Discretamente, apretó el detonador que era la seña para que el resto de sus camaradas actuaran, disfrazados como civiles en las calles aledañas.

Una explosión brutal se manifestó en un callejón aledaño, haciendo que humanos y reploides por igual gritaran y chillaran presas del pánico.

"¡Qué!. ¡La Resistencia!" gritó Harpuia a la vez que activaba sus armas y comenzaba a dar órdenes al equipo de Hunters, los cuales se encontraban incapaces de disparar contra nada debido a la confusión. Si había miembros de la Resistencia era imposible distinguirlos, a pesar de que el intercambio de disparos energéticos y de munición ya hubiera comenzado, los gritos y una poderosa alarma resonando por todas partes.

"¡TK-31!. ¡Por aquí!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas HE-22 al asegurarse de que el equipo de Hunters y el Guardián se hubieran dispersado en busca de los miembros dispersos y casi invisibles debido a la situación, de la Resistencia.

El reploide de vestimentas rosas se giró para voltear a verlo, muy sorprendido. Contempló un momento sus alrededores, viendo la confusión y el caos que reinaban en el lugar. _'Yo... yo... ¿Por qué...?'_ pudo pensar, antes de decidirse a seguir al reploide que había platicado con él en la oficina y ahora acababa de salvarle la vida.

HE-22 le sonrió antes de usar una cuchilla de energía muy pequeña que se encargó de sus esposas. Haciéndole otra seña para que lo siguiera en silencio, se dirigió a un callejón muy oscuro, donde levantó la tapa de una alcantarilla y le hizo ademán con la mano a TK-31 de que entrara. El reploide de cabello largo se lo pensó, horrorizado de que la ruta de escape fuera por ese lugar tan maloliente, pero un disparo perdido de energía que le pasó a escasos centímetros de la cabeza le hizo saltar sin dudarlo un segundo después.

HE-22 bajó a continuación y colocó la tapa de nuevo, para borrar su rastro y evitar que alguien los siguiera.

* * *

Llevaban caminando un buen rato por el drenaje, con el agua poco más arriba de los tobillos. Decidido a cortar un poco la tensión y sin duda el shock que TK-31 debía de estar pasando por estos momentos, HE-22 comenzó a hablar. 

"Parece que pudimos escapar. ¡Hey, tranquilo, TK-31! Todo está bien", dijo, su voz amplificada por el eco que el lugar ofrecía. "La inteligencia que tienes será indispensable para liberar a nuestros camaradas que vayan a ser retirados bajo falsas acusaciones. Habíamos estado observando cuidadosamente, esperando una oportunidad para poder liberarte, dado que estás familiarizado con las condiciones internas de Neo Arcadia y participaste en esa expedición a la biblioteca subterránea. Primero, larguémonos de aquí. Estableceremos una base de operaciones y juntaremos a los miembros de la Resistencia que se encuentren en los alrededores, para así hacer las preparaciones para la rebelión. Es vital que le informe de esto a la señorita Cie..." fue interrumpido por la brusca voz de TK-31, la cual sonaba casi totalmente ausente a todo lo que le había dicho. No daba muestras de haberse sentido impactado por haber estado a punto de terminar frito...

"Primero... aún hay algo que debo hacer aquí. Vayamos a la instalación de investigación en el Área 7", dijo, doblando a la derecha, en dirección de vuelta a Neo Arcadia al llegar a una intersección.

HE-22 apenas y podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Regresar era un suicidio... "¿Área 7...?. ¡Pero eso es una locura!. ¡Ese lugar está en medio de la más alta seguridad!" protestó.

"¡Quiero averiguar que está pasando ahí!. ¡En la biblioteca me enteré de algo al respecto, es por eso que tengo que ir!" ladró TK-31, su voz sonando con un tono de comandancia inesperado, casi como el de un líder o dirigente nato...

"¿Qué estás diciendo que hay ahí?" musitó incrédulo su compañero, totalmente estupefacto, pero reaccionó al ver que TK-31 ya se alejaba cada vez más por el túnel. "¡Hey!. ¿Me estás escuchando?. ¡TK-31!" gritó, sin atreverse a seguirlo.

TK-31 se detuvo un momento, si girarse, dejando escapar un risa escalofriante antes de responder. "Hehehehehe…Deja de llamarme por mi número de serie. ¡Mi verdadero nombre es... Elpizo!. ¡Yo soy el elegido para convertirse en la esperanza de todos los reploides oprimidos en Neo Arcadia! Para hacer eso... Baby Elves, necesitaré... ¡Su poder! Sí... poder... ¡Más poder!" gritó, con un tono de voz que le puso los pelos de punta a HE-22, dándole la impresión de que el tipo que tanto se habían esforzado por rescatar estaba loco de remate.

"¡HE-22!" dijo, el reploide que se hacía llamar Elpizo.

"¡S-sí!" tartamudeó.

"Encárgate de ir reuniendo a los miembros de la Resistencia que puedas. En cuanto cumpla lo que tengo que hacer, iré a reunirme con ustedes. ¿Entendido?" dijo Elpizo, mirando por encima de su hombro.

"¡Entendido!" dijo HE-22, llevándose la mano a la frente a la manera de un saludo militar, sin saber muy bien por qué. Cuando trató de ver la espalda del reploide rubio, este ya había desaparecido en la negrura del alcantarillado, escuchando solamente sus pasos en el agua y la ocasional risita que daba.

* * *

Emergió finalmente del túnel, a la vez que también salía de sus memorias. Infiltrarse en el Área 7 había sido difícil, y debido a ese entrometido de Panter Flauclaws sólo había podido sustraer uno de los Baby Elves, pero no importaba, ya se apoderaría del otro más tarde... 

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad, convirtiendo el infértil suelo en barro y lodo. El Sol, invisible detrás de una gruesa cortina de nubes negras, apenas y podía producir algo más que una pálida luz que iluminaba débilmente los alrededores. Pequeños canales de agua y lodo estaban dispersos alrededor de los siempre presentes escombros de metal y concreto, ningún tipo de flora creciendo para mantener a raya el flujo. Los relámpagos de vez en cuando iluminaban el cielo, el tronido del que venían acompañados poco después siendo los únicos sonidos que se oían en el páramo desolado.

Miró sus alrededores. A lo lejos, contempló el impenetrable fuerte que era Neo Arcadia, sus enormes paredes y altas torretas de vigilancia rodeando por completo la ciudad, sus portones cerrados debido a la tormenta. El mundo a su alrededor era uno de tierra y barro, restos de carcasas de tecnología y maquinaria antigua diseminados por todo el lugar bajo un cielo negro. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por sus vestimentas, la una vez rosa y dorada vestimenta ahora cubierta de lodo y suciedad, su largo y sedoso cabello empapado y lleno de manchas cafés, pegado a su cuerpo debido a la humedad.

Notó al Baby-Elf flotando alrededor de él y musitó, "Morí y acabé en el infierno... Más importante, me olvidé del acondicionador", añadió sarcásticamente, horrorizado por cómo se veía su cabello.

Juraría que el Baby-Elf se rió por su comentario con malicia y frunció el ceño, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Era hora de empezar a buscar a la Resistencia.

Su ascenso al poder comenzaba ahora.

* * *

Notas del autor: Me basé (por si no lo notaron) en los drama tracks del OST de MMZ3, "Record1 Clockwork Apple" y "Record2 Irregular Passion" para hacer este capítulo sobre Elpizo. También un poco en el de "Decision Eight Gentle Judges" para la sentencia que le dan al futuro comandante de la Resistencia. 

En otras cosas, la palabra con la que se refiere Elpizo a Leviathan, "Yōshō", significa "General Fairy" es decir, el primer nombre de ella así como su cargo (el resto de los Guardianes tienen un título similar). Vaya... miren esto, más de 20,000 palabras ya y ni siquiera he empezado con la primera misión "oficial" de Zero. La verdad es que deseo poder plasmar cada misión que pasa en el juego a la vez que meto ciertas escenas extras y diálogos para hacer más amena la lectura, después de todo, Zero en estos niveles no es tan fuerte todavía (de hecho, dado que deseo hacer la historia de los cuatro juegos, no es sino hasta el tercero que contemplo a un Zero a casi todo su poder... ah, esa escena de la caída de Ragnarok es la que deseo poder escribir... pero me gustaría hacerlo luego de pasar el orden cronológico de cada juego), además, casi todos los personajes ya están en movimiento, si acaso los que más problemas me den serán A y G, pero ya tengo el papel desarrollado para ese par. Otra cosa, para los nombre de los jefes y otros personajes tengo pensado usar sus nombres que aparecen en inglés.

Por otra parte, me quiero imaginar que HE-22 es el reploide rubio que aparece en una cut-scene de MMZ2, justo antes de que Elpizo lleve a cabo su desastrosa operación de invadir Neo Arcadia. Sin han jugado el juego sabrán a quién me refiero...

Para el siguiente capítulo la primera misión de Zero así como el encontronazo entre cierto reploide copión y una Guardiana de hielo... por cierto, no me importa lo que digan, considero a Foxtar como mujer (vamos, sólo oigan hablar a ese personaje en los drama tracks, es imposible que sea hombre...)

Muchas gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelecutura y correcciones.

**doc.exe**: agradezco tus comentarios, y si, es acertada tu supocisión sobre el 'doc'. A decir verdad yo también siempre me sentí insatisfecho debido a la falta de explicaciones oficiales sobre ciertas cosas de la saga...

**Epion**: gracias por tus comentarios, a ver qué te parece el progreso de la historia conforme vaya avanzando,

Comenzado el 18 de Febrero del 2007.

Terminado el 20 de Febrero del 2007.


	5. Un Encuentro Electrizante

**Megaman Zero: El Guerrero Carmesí**

**Capítulo 4: Un Encuentro Electrizante**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Capcom.

* * *

Lo primero que vio Zero al emerger por el elevador de la precaria base de la Resistencia fue que los alrededores se encontraban en peores condiciones. Numerosos edificios de concreto y acero estaban hechos añicos, derrumbados los unos sobre los otros, con el aspecto de ser titanes que habían contemplado el paso del tiempo desde hacía mucho. Daban la impresión de tratarse de fichas de alguna clase de juego que habían sido colocadas en fila para luego ser derrumbadas en cadena. 

También los ocasionales destellos de relámpagos seguidos por los sonidos de los truenos eran evidentes. El cielo estaba cubierto de gruesas nubes tan grises que parecía de plomo pulido. Una tormenta abrumadora era inminente. Incluso el camino por donde se suponía que tenía que avanzar se veía muy castigado, el piso lleno de grietas, escombros de acero, concreto e infinidad de vidrios y cristales rotos que destellaban como gemas bajo la tenue luz del Sol que lograba llegar a la superficie.

Detectó no muy lejos el movimiento de mecanoides enemigos

Comenzó a avanzar usando su Buster desde una distancia considerable para eliminar a varios Pantheons que se encontraban patrullando como zombies sin voluntad por el lugar. Una ráfaga de varios disparos estalló en pedazos al más cercano, haciendo que el resto centrara su atención en él.

Antes de continuar, escuchó la voz de Ciel por el comunicador portátil que la chica le había entregado antes de salir, _"¡El Centro de Eliminación está justo enfrente de ti!. ¡Por favor, rescata a nuestros camaradas!"_ pidió, su voz oyéndose ansiosa.

Sin molestarse en responder, comenzó a cubrir el terreno lo más rápidamente posible, usando sus aceleradores al máximo y dejando unas sombras borrosas de su silueta detrás de él, las cuales eran más que suficiente para confundir a los enemigos a lo largo del camino, los pocos Pantheon jamás vieron venir la brillante hoja de energía que los cortó en dos de un único tajo.

Por ir tan rápido, estuvo a punto de no ver un profundo agujero en el camino, casi oculto al no lucir muy diferente al terreno lleno de grietas y fisuras donde se encontraba. Sus instintos le gritaron que lo saltara por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar. Tras cruzar al otro lado, una breve mirada le indicó que había hecho bien, dado que en el fondo del agujero había toda una serie de pinchos de acero, en extremo afilados que habrían acabado con él de haber resbalado ahí.

Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre él, trayendo su atención de nuevo a la misión. En unos cuantos segundos, un diluvio se presentó, una enorme cortina de agua entorpeciendo la visibilidad, pero lo arregló al ajustar un poco sus sensores ópticos.

Seguía avanzando cuando apareció un mecanoide amarillo muy por encima suyo, seguido de más Pantheons, un total de cuatro. _"¿Puedes oírme, Zero? Procede con precaución"_, le recomendó Ciel.

No tuvo que preguntarse el por qué del aviso de Ciel. El mecanoide amarillo no tardó en comenzar a bombardear al Hunter rojo con unas grandes esferas de metal, su superficie llena de púas de acero. Zero se hizo a un lado, evitando la primera, luego brincó sobre una segunda para dejar escapar una ráfaga de disparos de plasma que la redujeron a chatarra. El Buster en su mano se movió más rápido de lo que cualquier simple mecanoide hubiera podido anticipar y el primer Pantheon se encontró con que uno de los disparos del Hunter había entrado directamente en su propio cañón, sobrecargándolo. La explosión que siguió desactivó al droide, el cual cayó como un costal al suelo y sacó de balance a los otros tres. Una hoja de energía verde surgió de un borrón carmesí y un Pantheon de pronto se encontró separado de sus piernas antes de que la misma arma le rebanara la cabeza. El Hunter saltó agitando su arma hacia arriba, cercenando de un tajo a los otros dos droides y de paso, otra esfera de metal con púas limpiamente por la mitad, las dos piezas cayendo a un lado suyo y aplastando los restos de los droides, produciendo una pequeña explosión.

Zero alzó su Buster para encargarse del enemigo aéreo, liberando una serie de disparos. La mayoría de ellos conectó con el blanco, pero en vez de hacer ningún daño, fueron repelidos inofensivamente, el blindaje mostrando ser muy efectivo para tan poca potencia.

"Maldición, de nuevo el Buster no es suficiente" murmuró el guerrero carmesí, tratando de hallar una manera de derribar al problemático mecanoide. Seguía pensando en ello cuando de pronto, otra memoria escogió ese preciso momento para emerger en su mente.

_Estaba caminando por el cuarto de entrenamiento, supervisando a los novatos que acababan de ser aceptados como Maverick Hunters. La mayoría de ellos estaban practicando con objetivos simples de nivel uno, pero aunque estaban a poca distancia, casi todos sus disparos erraban. Antes de que pudiera expresar su decepción, sus ojos se enfocaron en un único reploide azul. Luego de un momento para pensarlo, recordó su nombre. Zero se acercó a X para mirar mejor sus acciones. El Hunter novato estaba disparando contra objetivos de alto nivel, los cuales poseían un fuerte escudo, y aunque sus ataques eran certeros, sus disparos no provocaban daño, siendo en lugar de ello absorbidos por los escudos. A pesar de ello, X continuaba incansablemente, tratando de sobrecargar los escudos de energía a base de disparos de alta velocidad. Zero se le acercó y se aclaró la garganta para ganar su atención. X brincó de sorpresa, se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos como platos._

"_¡Buenos días, señor!" dijo, saludando formalmente._

_Zero regresó el gesto. "Buenos días, X. Veo que trabajas duro. Pero... ¿Por qué estás practicando con objetivos tan avanzados? Creo que aún no has sido entrenado para ello", dijo, una nota de interés en la voz._

_X sonrió. "Lo lamento, comandante, pero ya he terminado con los objetivos de más bajo nivel. Pensé que podía continuar, pero parece que aún no estoy listo", respondió amistosamente X._

_Zero miró por un momento al resto de novatos, uno de los entrenadores reprimiéndolos por su pobre actuación._

"_Parece que eres mejor que el resto de esos chicos... Bien, muéstrame tu mejor tiro, quiero ver de lo que eres capaz", pidió el reploide de mayor rango. Alcanzando un panel de control, Zero tecleó una secuencia y una multitud de objetivos móviles apareció alrededor de ellos, flotando suavemente._

"_P-pero, comandante Zero... Si hago eso, tal vez le dispare por accidente..." tartamudeó inseguro el reploide azul._

_Zero sonrió. "Eso es parte de la prueba, X. En el combate real tienes que estar alerta tanto del fuego enemigo como del de tus aliados. No te contengas", respondió el reploide de largo cabello rubio._

_X asintió con determinación y empezó a disparar con gran precisión. Zero se quedó parado cerca de él indiferente, ignorando los disparos de plasma que pasaban muy cerca de él, nunca tocándolo. Unos cuantos minutos después, todos los objetivos habían sido abatidos y un X exhausto se colapsó en el suelo arrodillado, sudando a mares._

_Zero lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. "Lo hiciste bien, novato, aunque debes trabajar en esa resistencia tuya. Ahora déjame mostrarte algo", comentó Zero con una sonrisa._

_La mano izquierda de Zero formó su Buster y el arma empezó a brillar levemente, produciendo un leve zumbido. "Observa, X. Nuestros Busters tienen un diseño similar. Ahora mismo estoy recolectando la energía dentro del contenedor integrado del Buster. Apuesto a que tú también puedes hacerlo si lo intentas. Simplemente estoy cargando la energía si lo quieres ver más simple. Pon atención", explicó._

_Zero apuntó su arma que ahora estaba brillando más fuerte hacia uno de los objetivos con escudo que X había estado tratando de destruir. Un gran disparo de plasma, esta vez de pura energía verde y tres veces más grande que uno regular, se impactó contra el objetivo, perforando el escudo y detonando su interior sin problema alguno._

_Zero se volteó hacia X, cuya boca colgaba abierta de asombro. "Tu turno, novato. Concentra la energía, asegúrate de apuntar bien, mantén el poder ajustado y luego libéralo", resumió._

_X tragó saliva pero dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a seguir las instrucciones..._

El sonido de otra esfera de metal aproximándose lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El molesto mecanoide amarillo seguía flotando encima de él, arrojando esos irritantes objetos.

'_¿Puedo hacer eso con mi Buster? Como le dije a X. Concentra la energía, apunta con cuidado, mantenla ajustado, luego libérala'_, se dijo.

El cuerpo de Zero comenzó a brillar levemente con un tono verde muy tenue, recolectando la energía en su Buster. Apuntando al enemigo en el aire, liberó un disparo de nivel medio de plasma, con la forma de pura energía de color verde brillante y luego otro más. El primero hizo un agujero en la armadura del mecanoide, el segundo llegó más profundo en el mismo lugar, destrozando la maquinaria y provocando que estallara.

Zero suspiró, mirando fijamente su arma. "Mis memorias regresan, pero muy lentamente. Al menos recuerdo las cosas cuando las necesito..." musitó mientras procedía con su misión.

* * *

Axl volvió a maldecir entre dientes. "Demonios... este cuerpo debe de estar personalizado. Mucho mejor que el normal, rasgos ridículos y condenadamente difícil de aprender a controlar", murmuró, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea debido a las ropas tan llamativas que portaba en su actual forma. "Será mejor que deje de tratar de parecer un infiltrado y actué casualmente. Las cámaras de seguridad no sospecharán de un reploide cualquiera", sentenció en voz baja, satisfecho con su brillante deducción. 

Desafortunadamente para él, TK-31 _no_ era un reploide cualquiera.

Su comunicador cobró vida, _"... Señal... débil... no tengo... códigos... copias?_" la voz del doc se escuchó.

"Apenas, doc. ¿Hacia dónde voy ahora?" respondió, haciendo un esfuerzo por comprender las palabras de su compañero ahogadas por la estática.

"_... no... seguro... trata... segundo... rredor... izquierda"_, oyó por el comunicador.

"Será mejor que no me pierda", murmuró Axl, entrando en el segundo corredor a su izquierda. La reconfortante señal de "Cuarto de datos principal" atrapó su vista, sacándole un suspiro de alivio. El antiguo Hunter vestido de rosa siguió la indicación, llegando a una enorme y fortificada puerta de acero, un panel de control al lado. Rápidamente conectó a él el disco proyector que el doc le había entregado antes de salir a su misión, para que le sirviera al científico como un dispositivo remoto, permitiéndole el acceso desde la terminal en su laboratorio.

"¡Todo tuyo, doc!"

Menos de cinco minutos después, Axl ya estaba saliendo del cuarto de datos, su misión cumplida al haber sacado una copia de todos los archivos almacenados de Neo Arcadia en el banco de datos de la metrópolis. De regreso con el doc contarían con el tiempo necesario para analizarlos detenidamente y buscar la información que necesitaban para su siguiente paso. La puerta se cerró herméticamente detrás de él, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, oyó una voz.

"¿Y puedo preguntar qué está haciendo mi querido TK-31 aquí?"

Axl se dio la vuelta abruptamente para mirar a una reploide femenina vestida con una delgada armadura de colores azul, blanco y dorado, no reconociendo la ironía del tono con el que habló debido a su radiante sonrisa y dulce voz.

'_Rayos, debe de ser su novia. El tipo no era un completo imbécil después de todo. Cálmate, Axl. Trata de responder apropiadamente. No la cagues. No quieres lastimar a una chica inocente. ¿Cómo respondería este idiota...?'_ reflexionó rápidamente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar su sorpresa de haber sido atrapado con las manos en la masa.

"Nada importante, cariño. Sólo vete y te alcanzaré más tarde", dijo, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por imitar esa sonrisa con la que Zero era capaz de poner de rodillas a cualquier chica.

Leviathan, la reina azul celeste del hielo, miró con curiosidad a Axl, el asombro rápidamente tornándose en rabia. Manteniendo su fachada, continuó en un tono similar.

"¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda, TK?" dijo, su voz goteando miel.

'_Muy bien, Axl, muchacho. Lo lograste. Está convencida. Deben de ser amantes también. Es un riesgo que tengo que tomar. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar¿Una bofetada en la cara? Heh, puedo vivir con eso'_, pensó orgullosamente Axl, sonriendo internamente.

"No del todo, querida. Sabes mejor que nadie que soy más capaz que cualquier otro", respondió con una sonrisa.

Leviathan mantuvo su sonrisa –apenas-, su ojo derecho moviéndose ligeramente por el enojo, luego cerró su mano en un puño y lo lanzó hacia delante. Axl registró el inicio del movimiento, pero decidió no esquivarlo, para mantener su engaño. Luego parpadeó, cuando el puño desapareció de su vista más rápido de lo que esperaba. Menos de un segundo después, estaba volando, para estrellarse dolorosamente con una pared, dejando una enorme abolladura en la dura superficie.

'_¡Rayos!. ¿De qué está hecha? Había oído hablar de mujeres violentas pero esto es ridículo'_, pensó, la sangre artificial escurriendo por su boca. Lentamente se levantó y miró fijamente a la no-tan-inofensiva reploide enfrente de él.

Leviathan lo miró con ojos asesinos, un gran arpón apareciendo en sus manos. "¡Estás muerto, estúpido pedazo de chatarra!. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan valiente, reploide patético?. ¡Te demostraré lo que se gana por joder con uno de los Guardianes de X-sama!" gritó, su armadura de batalla brillando en todo su esplendor al activarla por completo, lista para pelear.

Axl se habría disparado a sí mismo por su estupidez. ¿Cómo demonios no la reconoció? "¡Mierda!" gritó, mientras se escurría a un lado, apenas evitando tres navajas que salieron disparadas de la cabeza del arpón con una velocidad de vértigo, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando casi desaparecieron en la pared debido a la fuerza e impulso con que se clavaron. La Guardiana azul corrió hacia delante, su arpón al frente, con toda la intención de empalar al Hunter con él. Axl transformó su brazo derecho en una hoja de energía, una espada de luz roja bloqueando el arma. Se encontró a sí mismo rápidamente presionado con fuerza contra la pared, todavía incapaz de creer la portentosa fuerza de Leviathan, para luego jadear al ver que su normalmente arma de alta temperatura estaba siendo cubierta por una delgada película de hielo, la cual se expandía desde el punto en que estaba bloqueando el arpón. Cuando el cruel frío le entumeció la mano al grado de apagar la hoja de energía, lanzó una patada hacia delante con desesperación, agradeciendo mentalmente a Zero por esas lecciones de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que le había dado.

Leviathan no esperaba el movimiento y fue lanzada hacia atrás pero aterrizó suavemente sobre sus pies, su agilidad compensando su falta de atención. Axl sacó su pistola en su mano izquierda, los sistemas de su brazo derecho aún tratando de eliminar el hielo, y disparó una bola de fuego. La Guardiana azul apenas y pudo esquivarlo, la simple proximidad a semejante calor afectando sus reflejos. Brincó dando una voltereta hacia atrás, sus pies tocando la pared detrás de ella, y usando la superficie como apoyo, se lanzó a la carga, pasando encima de la bola de fuego y escapando de la zona de la explosión antes de que tocara la pared. De nuevo aterrizó de pie, aún un poco sorprendida y se giró para ver a Axl, aún usando la forma de Elpizo. El reploide ya estaba en plena huida, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, una navaja de hielo lo golpeó en la espalda, pasando a través de la armadura y causando una herida seria en la piel sintética debajo. Haciendo lo mejor posible por ignorar el dolor, continuó corriendo, tratando de alejarse de la reploide loca. Leviathan, mientras tanto, se apoyó en su lanza, maldiciendo, el calor extremo habiendo desorientado sus sistemas.

"Diablos, eso fue tan caliente como uno de los disparos de Fefnir. Debí haber activado mis escudos contra el calor internos..." murmuró. Miró fijamente la puerta por donde había huido TK-31. "Realmente no quería matarte, idiota, pero eso acaba de cambiar. Cuando te vea otra vez, estás bien muerto..."

* * *

La hoja de energía cortó la cabeza de un Pantheon, derribándolo al instante detrás de lo que parecía ser un automóvil abandonado, totalmente arruinado al haberse estrellado e incendiado hacía mucho tiempo. Zero inmediatamente se puso a cubierto detrás del vehículo para evitar los disparos de plasma de otros mecanoides, sacándole humo a la estructura pero sin ser capaces de dañarla críticamente. 

Esperando el momento apropiado, salió de su parapeto, disparando su Buster cargado de energía ligeramente, los rayos de plasma verde que salieron del cañón destrozando a los Pantheons apostados. Un rápida carrera agitando su sable terminó el trabajo. Poco después, su comunicador cobró vida otra vez, _"Aquí Ciel. Hay un problema. Entre tú y el objetivo hay un hotel abandonado. En ambos lados de la construcción hay búnkers fuertemente armados con cañones de artillería"_, explicó la científica desde la base.

Zero se detuvo para dejar escapar un leve suspiro. "¿Cuántos exactamente, Ciel?" preguntó.

"_¡Zero, no querrás intentarlo!. ¡Te volarán en pedazos antes de que te acerques. Debes dar un amplio rodeo alrededor del edifico para poder continuar"_, contestó Ciel.

Zero sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. "Negativo, Ciel. ¡Si no puedo rodear el edificio, entonces simplemente pasaré a través de él!"

Pudo oír a Ciel jadear desde el otro extremo de la línea. _"Pero el lugar está repleto de enemigos, Zero, e incluso tal vez se colapse. Sin mencionar que virtualmente es un laberinto. Es demasiado..."_ no terminó al ser interrumpida por el Hunter.

"Me arriesgaré, Zero fuera", y con eso, continuó su avance, sin tardar en llegar a la edificación de la que le había hablado Ciel y trepó rápidamente por una de sus paredes, para internarse a través de una ventana rota que le permitió un fácil acceso.

* * *

Los Pantheons que estaban patrullando los levemente iluminados corredores del edificio arruinado se detuvieron abruptamente cuando un sonido fuera de lo común y que se escuchó a lo lejos atrajo su atención. Una ráfaga de disparos de plasma fue seguida por una multitud de explosiones pequeñas, y luego el silencio reinó nuevamente en los alrededores. Segundos después, oyeron un fuerte ruido, que parecía provenir de rocas colapsándose, luego más explosiones, cada vez más cerca, y de nuevo silencio. Siguiendo sus órdenes de comandos, los droides asumieron posiciones ofensivas, listos para acabar con cualquier amenaza inminente. 

Pero esa amenaza carmesí simplemente era demasiado para ellos.

Dos bolas de plasma de color verde emergieron por la pared enfrente de ellos, atravesándola e impactándose de lleno en el rostro de dos de los robots, destruyéndolos por completo. Antes de que el escuadrón pudiera responder, parte de la pared por donde habían emergido los disparos salió despedida por una explosión en dirección contra otro Pantheon, el cual sucumbió al haber sido aplastado por el trozo de concreto como una lata. Zero pasó a través de la debilitada pared corriendo a toda velocidad con sus aceleradores al máximo, su Z-Saber sostenido a sus espaldas listo para la acción. Sin detenerse siquiera, pasó en medio del grupo de Pantheons, los cuales apenas comenzaban a levantar sus armas para abrir fuego, pero el borrón rojo que era su veloz enemigo ya se había alejado de ellos por la pared contigua, habiendo asestado un letal golpe a los droides que tardaron mucho en notar. Para cuando su enemigo ya había desaparecido de su vista, el tajo a la altura de la cintura que cada Pantheon había recibido por parte del Hunter se manifestó, eliminándolos por completo.

Zero se permitió una leve sonrisa al pensar un poco en su método para avanzar, al ir atravesando las paredes en una carrera en línea recta. Era apresurado, una barbarie y probablemente innecesariamente violento, pero si significaba salvar a inocentes, bien lo valía. Además, sus instintos aplaudían a su método, por lo que supuso que algo como esto o cosas peores habían sido comunes para él en el pasado.

Finalmente, Zero salió del edificio en ruinas, decapitando a otros dos Pantheons en el proceso y contempló sus alrededores. La lluvia no había amainado, al contrario, parecía haberse intensificado, pero dejó que limpiara su armadura carmesí del polvo que la cubría, la única evidencia sobre él de haber demolido pared tras pared detrás de él. A lo lejos, pudo ver los enormes muros de Neo Arcadia, el gran bastión de la civilización y la utopía que se había corrompido, los constantes relámpagos de la tormenta iluminando macabramente la fortaleza. Algo le decía que un día llegaría el momento de entrar en ese lugar y enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviera ahí, pero su objetivo inminente era un edificio más cercano y mucho más viejo, con el aspecto de contener en su interior un mar de ruinas, debido a la enorme cantidad de restos de vieja tecnología esparcida por todas partes. El mayor Centro de Eliminación de reploides.

Copy X había escogido este lugar en particular, uno de los pocos edificios más antiguos de la vieja Arcadia que aún estaba en pie, para que los humanos o reploides dentro de la ciudad no despertaran sospecha alguna. Para el público, este lugar era un centro correccional, donde Mavericks y 'tendencias' extremistas eran 'eliminadas' y curadas. Pocos sabían que los 'pacientes' morían en el proceso y la mayoría de los residentes de Neo Arcadia no se molestaban o atrevían en dejar la ciudad para confirmarlo. X, el gran héroe de tantas centurias era, después de todo alguien muy querido y en quien se podía confiar.

Zero miró unos cuantos automóviles y otros vehículos destrozados por el camino pero que no obstaculizaban su ruta, en cualquier caso podrían servirle como parapetos si se suscitaba un ataque, aunque la calzada enfrente de él parecía desierta...

Tocó un lado de su casco, como si activara un interruptor invisible y luego habló por su comunicador. "Pasé por el viejo edificio sin mayores problemas. Tengo contacto visual con el objetivo", informó.

Un gran suspiro de alivio resonó desde su casco, _"Gracias a Dios que estás bien, Zero. Por favor no hagas nada tan peligroso otra vez"_, pidió Ciel.

Zero escondió una sonrisa que la joven científica no habría sido capaz de ver de todas formas. "Lo consideraré... ¿Alguna indicación?"

"_Muy pocos han sido capaces de llegar tan lejos, pero detecto señales de energía entre tú y el objetivo. Ten cuidado, Zero"_.

"Entendido, procedo con la misión, Zero fuera", dijo, y simplemente corrió hacia el frente, todos sus sentidos alerta. Lo cual le fue benéfico. Oyendo un ruido extraño, saltó rápidamente a un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar una lluvia de escombros y una ráfaga de disparos de plasma, debido a que una alta torreta había emergido de una de las pilas de escombros. Poniéndose a cubierto detrás de un antiguo camión chocado, el Hunter carmesí trató de determinar el mejor curso de acción, dado que los múltiples cañones de la torre estaban sistemáticamente reduciendo su cubierta a nada.

Zero se atrevió a echar un vistazo por encima de su refugio y localizó un dispositivo óptico, su sensor óptico sin duda alguna. Un disparo en ese lugar sería más que suficiente para cegar a la máquina y proceder a acabarla. Inmediatamente se agachó para evitar los siguientes disparos.

"Maldición, esa cosa es rápida", murmuró. Su vista vagó a sus alrededores, desde los viejos edificios detrás de él, las pilas de escombros, la maquinaria destruida y el camión detrás del cual se estaba escondiendo, deteniéndose en un objeto en particular que dicho camión había de alguna manera conservado intacto. Sin tener muchas opciones, procedió con el primer plan que le vino a la cabeza.

El sensor de la torreta detectó un pequeño objeto moviéndose hacia arriba desde atrás de donde el enemigo estaba, y lo enfocó. Uno de los espejos del camión. Antes de que pudiera destruirlo, un disparo cargado de plasma siguió el camino del espejo, estrellándose en la superficie reflectora, destruyéndola en millones de pedazos y fue redirigido directo al sensor de la torreta. El dispositivo tenía un fuerte escudo y, aunque se debilitó, los frágiles componentes dentro no fueron dañados. Sin embargo, el calor y la luz cegaron al ojo mecánico por nada más que un segundo que fue vital para el Hunter.

La torreta alcanzó a lanzar dos disparos de plasma contra el reploide rojo que se acercaba peligrosamente, pero fue en vano. Una hoja de energía verde se agitó tres veces y la torreta fue derribada para añadirse al montón de escombros de los alrededores.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, Zero continuó su camino bajo la lluvia, sable y Buster en manos, listos para ser utilizados contra enemigos similares al anterior ahora que conocía la estrategia para eliminarlos.

* * *

Sage Harpuia, el primer Guardián de Neo Arcadia, suspiró, mirando el cielo azul afuera de la ventana del helicóptero de transporte. Habría preferido volar de regreso a Neo Arcadia solo. Tenía mucho en qué pensar y el aire fresco rozando su cara durante el vuelo habría despejado su mente y hacerlo sentir libre, aunque fuera sólo por un rato. Se había encontrado a sí mismo necesitando sentir esa libertad cada vez más frecuentemente durante los últimos años. Sin embargo, dado que Fefnir, junto con un pequeño escuadrón, también estaba regresando, no habría tenido caso usar sus propios propulsores que apenas le habrían permitido llegar a la ciudad, por lo que no tenía más remedio que resignarse a recurrir a este medio de transporte. 

Removiendo su casco y pasándose una mano a través de su cabello esmeralda, reflexionó sobre los eventos de los últimos meses, momentos similares volviéndose más y más frecuentes.

'_No debería molestarme. Personalmente tuve que retirar a diez reploides y arrestar a muchos más en los últimos meses, pero no debería molestarme. Eran Mavericks y mi trabajo es proteger a los humanos. No soy nadie para cuestionar mi deber. Sólo soy una herramienta, soy leal a X-sama. Él es sabio y sabe lo que hace... ¿Verdad...?'_

Un leve codazo en su costado lo sacó de tratar de responder su pregunta, temiendo que fuera negativa. En parte agradecido y en parte molesto, se giró para ver la distracción, que lo estaba mirando con ojos rojos dudosos.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Una simple pregunta, viniendo del Guardián rojo a su lado. Simple pero difícil de responder, siempre difícil. Era bien sabido que el poderoso señor de los cielos siempre ponía al deber por encima de todo y de cualquier persona ¿Pero eso realmente era verdad? Más importante. ¿Realmente **debería** de ser verdad?

Harpuia dejó escapar su respuesta con cuidado, "Fefnir... ¿Por qué crees que Ciel es ahora nuestra enemiga?"

El Guardián rojo se rascó la cabeza, "Tal vez se encontró un novio en la Resistencia", respondió con una risa ahogada.

El reploide de jade suspiró, "Hablaba en serio, Fefnir".

El señor del fuego perdió su sonrisa y su vista se dirigió al piso. "Tal vez ella no aprueba todo lo que X-sama está haciendo. Tal vez piensa que está mal. Desde que regresó, él ha... cambiado".

Harpuia de nuevo tuvo que seleccionar sus palabras cuidadosamente. Aborrecía manipular a su amigo y hermano así, llevándolo a revelar lo que de verdad creía, pero necesitaba saber. Necesitaba saber que no estaba solo. El cambio de Phantom había tenido un gran impacto en él, mucho más grande de lo que siquiera sospechaba o admitía. Antes de la interferencia de Copy X, Phantom había sido su mejor amigo, su pilar, la persona con la que más contaba. Leviathan se había vuelto cada vez más distante y apática. Su compartimiento tal vez fuera relajado, casi infantil, como siempre, pero ella ya no discutía libremente. El Guardián verde no podía evitar sino sentirse en parte responsable.

"¿Mal en qué sentido, Fefnir?" preguntó después de una pausa, tratando de mantener su voz casual, como si sólo estuviera parcialmente en la conversación.

"Bueno, no estoy seguro", murmuró Fefnir, titubeante. Le dio una débil sonrisa a su hermano mayor. "Realmente no puedo pretender que soy lo bastante inteligente como para entender todo lo que Ciel, o tú, piensan".

Harpuia casi jadeó de sorpresa. _'¿Es realmente eso cierto, Fefnir? Acabas de esquivar mi pregunta con habilidades comunicativas mucho más allá de las que clamas tener. ¿Fue pura suerte?. ¿O has estado pensando tan duro como yo?'_ se preguntó Harpuia.

"De todas formas", continuó el Guardián rojo, "Espero que al menos ese Zero sea un reto a la altura de su reputación aún sin su memoria. Esos reploides de la Resistencia son tan débiles que resulta muy aburrido pelear contra ellos", exclamó ansioso el Guardián rojo.

El lord verde en silencio compartió las esperanzas de su compañero, pero por una razón muy distinta. Un poderoso enemigo le permitiría convencerse de que lo que estaba haciendo no era una carnicería despiadada, sino defensa justificada. Después de los últimos años ciertamente necesitaba semejante convencimiento.

* * *

Una reploide femenina del cuerpo médico, vestida de rosa y blanco, iba corriendo muy rápido, tratando de dar una vuelta muy cerrada desde uno de los numerosos pasillos conectados con el corredor principal para tomar esa ruta. Semejante vista era familiar, sobre todo en el palacio de Neo Arcadia que servía como centro de comando y base armada. Pequeñas escaramuzas con mecanoides fuera de control eran casi constantes y a veces algunos de los patrulleros eran lastimados, necesitando con urgencia asistencia médica. 

Fairy Leviathan estaba pasando a toda velocidad por el corredor, sus sensores escaseando sus alrededores buscando la señal de energía de cierto reploide vestido de rosa, estaba tan concentrada en ello que se encontraba ausente a cualquier otra cosa. La Guardiana azul realmente ya no estaba enojada, sólo un poco confundida por las inesperadas habilidades de lucha del reploide. De hecho, ahora que se había calmado, estaba agradecida por la oportunidad de escapar de la monotonía del centro de comando, teniendo una emocionante caza en lugar del aburrimiento al que creyó haber sido condenada hasta que regresaran sus hermanos. Su mente también estaba ocupada. _'Tal vez no sea necesario ejecutarlo después de todo. Si no lo mato cuando lo vea, tal incluso pueda solicitarle a X-sama que me permita reclutarlo en la Armada Meikai como prueba de lealtad. Podría ser útil. En muchas formas...'_

Ambas reploides estaban corriendo.

Ambas no lo notaron.

Las leyes de la física no tuvieron piedad.

La colisión fue inevitable.

Leviathan parpadeó, tratando de entender por qué estaba en el suelo. Sus ojos se posaron en la reploide enfermera que estaba en un estado similar, si no es que peor.

"L... lo... lamento... tan... tanto, señora. Tenía... p... prisa y..." tartamudeó patéticamente la reploide, temblando de miedo.

Leviathan rápidamente recuperó la compostura, poniéndose de pie de nuevo, los restos de una sonrisa en su cara. "No te preocupes, tendré piedad. También tenía prisa y creo que debe de haber soldado heridos que requieren de tu asistencia", respondió en un tono altamente formal y pomposo.

"G... gracias", murmuró la reploide enfermera, levantándose también y dando repetidas reverencias.

A la Guardiana azul le gustaba sentirse así de importante, queriendo desesperadamente probar que era digna de su posición, pero nunca admitía que tenía semejantes inseguridades.

"Sólo no lo hagas un hábito", añadió con una sonrisa antes de resumir su carrera con todas sus fuerzas, perdiéndose en un instante en la distancia del largo corredor.

La reploide enfermera suspiró de alivio, luego continuó corriendo en dirección contraria a la de la general de la Armada Meikai, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia el centro de mantenimiento, el lugar más probable donde se le necesitaría, la reploide se escurrió hacia la salida del gran palacio. Los guardias apostados ahí debatieron internamente sobre si debían tratar de detenerla, pero viendo la urgencia que mostraba su rostro y sus atuendos, la dejaron pasar sin cuestionar nada.

Una hora después, uno de los soldados patrullando fuera de los muros de Neo Arcadia se desvió de su camino predeterminado tan pronto como sus compañeros estuvieron fuera de su rango. Asegurándose de haberse alejado lo suficiente, sacó su comunicador y fue teletransportado.

Al mismo tiempo, alguien descubrió una reploide femenina enfermera atada y amordazada en uno de los cuartos rara vez usados en el centro de comando de Neo Arcadia. No mucho después, un furioso comandante reprimió a uno de sus soldados por haber tomado una siesta durante la hora de su deber, a pesar de las desesperadas defensas del acusado de haber sido atacado e inmovilizado por un reploide de apariencia arcaica mientras estaba de turno.

Axl asumió su forma original tan pronto como salió de la plataforma de teletransportación. "Misión cumplida", dijo con una sonrisa.

Su compañero vestido con bata blanca le contestó desde su asiento enfrente de la gran consola con una sonrisa igualmente astuta y de satisfacción.

* * *

Zero acababa de derribar las últimas dos torretas que lo separaban de su objetivo y ahora estaba parado enfrente de la entrada de un viejo edificio. 

"_A través de esa puerta llegarás al Centro de Eliminación. Ten cuidado, Zero"_.

Zero murmuró una respuesta a Ciel y entró a la construcción, su mente enfocada en la inevitable batalla que iba a tener que pelear. Un ambiente de inquietud dominaba el interior del lugar, pero el Hunter no parecía hacerle caso. Una leve, apenas distinguible combinación de olores dominaba el área, pero el reploide carmesí pudo determinar cada uno muy bien. El olor de circuitos expuestos, lubricante, chatarra y sangre de reploide. Así como el tan característico olor del miedo.

Después de un rato, llegó al final de un pasillo, donde otra pesada puerta lo esperaba. El sonido de maquinaria pesada podía oírse venir desde atrás. Notando el panel de control a un costado de la puerta, activó el interruptor para permitirse el acceso a la amplia estancia, pero una vez puso un pie dentro, la puerta se selló detrás de él. Dando un leve gruñido, contempló sus alrededores.

La escena era extrañamente apropiada para el aura que el lugar irradiaba. El piso de la habitación en realidad era una enorme plancha de alta presión, con pinchos y púas reforzadas coronando su superficie opuesta. Grandes rieles y engranes apostados en las paredes le permitían ascender o descender lentamente, pero el poder que podía aplicar a lo que fuera que estuviera debajo era suficiente para aplastar hasta el más resistente de los objetos. Mucho más debajo de la plancha, en el lugar donde los objetos a disponer se suponía que debían de ser colocados, Zero pudo ver al menos a veinte reploides, algunos de ellos dando vueltas alrededor del pequeño espacio frenéticamente, otros golpeando desesperadamente las paredes, muchos de ellos gritando con todo lo que les permitían sus pulmones artificiales y unos cuantos más simplemente sentados en silencio, habiendo aceptado su cruel destino. Antes de que el Hunter carmesí pudiera idear un plan para liberar a los prisioneros, que pronto serían chatarra, una segunda puerta, colocada en lo más alto de la estancia se abrió, rebelando a un reploide alto, similar a un animal, que entró y bajó con gracia a la plataforma.

El recién llegado parecía una bestia voladora, sus pies blancos y dorados poseyendo afiladas garras, un torso delgado azul y verde, alas similares a cuchillas en vez de brazos. Su cabeza dorada, idéntica a la de un ave, con un pico curvo, observó atentamente al reploide escarlata, la alegría evidente en sus ojos rojos, como los de un depredador. Lo que parecía ser una sonrisa dominaba su rostro, una cara que difícilmente podía mostrar emoción alguna.

"Mi nombre es Aztec Falcon, orgulloso soldado de Neo Arcadia, sirviente del Primer Guardián, Sage Harpuia, el segundo únicamente después de X-sama. Eres un intruso y puedes huir en este mismo instante o ser retirado, lo cual me parece más apropiado".

Zero miró al pomposo reploide por un tiempo sin parpadear, dejando que los desesperados gritos de los reploides debajo de ellos llenara el silencio. Su voz con la que respondió fue filosa y sin emoción.

"No me iré de este lugar solo", dijo simplemente.

Aztec Falcon dejó escapar una sonrisa ahogada, "Ciertamente no lo harás", se burló. El comandante Neo Arcadiano emitió una leve luz muy intensa de sus ojos y la maquinaria alrededor de ellos cobró vida, la plataforma de presión descendiendo lentamente para aplastar todo lo que estuviera debajo de ella. "Terminaré contigo y con esa escoria de Mavericks al mismo tiempo".

'_Salvar a los prisioneros es la prioridad, pero parece que el sistema de control de este lugar está dentro de ese reploide'_, razonó Zero cuidadosamente al sentir la plataforma debajo de sus pies comenzar a bajar. No tenía mucho tiempo, cinco minutos a lo mucho antes de que la plataforma eliminara a los prisioneros. _'Pero... si lo elimino rápidamente, la plataforma ya no será ninguna amenaza'_.

"Así que... ¿Estás listo, chiquillo rubio?" dijo Aztec Falcon, electricidad recorriendo por sus brazos.

"Dame tu mejor tiro, cara de pico", respondió Zero, desenfundando su Buster con su mano izquierda y manteniendo la derecha lista.

Los dos reploides se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por un segundo, luego ambos se dirigieron rápidamente de frente hacia su adversario, sus ojos fijos en los del otro.

En el último momento, Zero brincó a un lado mientras que Aztec Falcon pasó a su lado a una velocidad tremenda. El Hunter ojo disparó un disparo de plasma cargado, pero su oponente anticipó el movimiento y había colocado un ala para interceptar el ataque, la bola de energía verde sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. El reploide volador se dio la vuelta casi inmediatamente, una mueca en su rostro, listo para tirar un comentario sarcástico. Un comentario que falló en dar, debido a un puñetazo que recibió en plena cara, mandándolo hacia atrás varios metros. A pesar del shock, al reploide ave rápidamente se recuperó y miró cuidadosamente a su oponente. _'... Es rápido. No debo subestimarlo'_, se dijo.

Bloqueando una lluvia de rápidos pero débiles disparos de plasma con la cuchilla de un brazo, concentró la energía en su segundo apéndice, la electricidad evidente entre las dos cuchillas de su arma. Una flecha azul de pura energía azul, que parecía ser más bien electricidad pura, salió disparada contra el reploide carmesí que ágilmente corrió debajo de ella, saltó sobre una segunda y libró una tercera al regresar al suelo.

Debajo de ellos, la placa continuaba descendiendo, los gritos de los reploides convirtiéndose en chillidos. La maquina emitía un fuerte ruido que casi los ahogaba, pero Zero podía oírlos muy bien. _'Debo darme prisa'_, pensó.

Aztec Falcon trató de arremeter a Zero con su cuerpo de nuevo, volando al ras del suelo hacia él muy rápidamente, las garras de sus pies casi tocando el suelo. Zero brincó hacia atrás, conectando con la pared, luego trepó por ella mediante patadas para evitar el misil viviente. El reploide volador sonrió mentalmente al llegar a la pared, sin tocarla por apenas el grosor de un cabello para luego abruptamente cambiar de dirección y moverse en paralelo con la barrera, sin detenerse. El guerrero carmesí fue tomado por sorpresa, perdiendo el apoyo y golpeando dolorosamente el techo para luego caer de vuelta.

"¡Y así es como esto se termina!" anunció Aztec Falcon al clavar sus garras en la pared y ambas alas se abrían como un par de tijeras cargadas de energía, con la intención de cortar al reploide con ellas. Una hoja verde de energía interceptó las fauces abiertas, el Hunter rojo usando su sable como palanca, evitando el ataque y cambiando la posición de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Con su Buster en su pistolera, lanzó su mano libre hacia delante, tomando la cabeza de su enemigo y pateó la pared detrás de ellos, causando que ambos cayeran. El segundo en que tocaron el piso, ambos adversarios saltaron en direcciones opuestas y se encararon el uno al otro.

Zero estaba jadeando levemente, una visible abolladura en su armadura en el punto donde había recibido el golpe por parte de Aztec Falcon. Con el Z-Saber en mano, sus ojos se mantenían fijos y alertas. Aztec Falcon movió ligeramente su cabeza de lado a lado, algunos de los músculos sintéticos de su cuello dañados debido a su caída de la pared. Alzó las cuchillas de sus brazos y luego se detuvo abruptamente, mirando una de sus alas con incredulidad. En la usualmente sin desperfectos superficie metálica, una leve cuarteadora era visible, justo en el punto de el arma de energía de su oponente había conectado.

'_¡Esto es imposible! He estado entrenando con Harpuia-sama por años y ni una sola vez sus armas habían podido dañar mis alas. ¿Quién es este reploide?'_ pensó, muy agitado.

Decidido a averiguar la respuesta, un brillo en sus ojos rojos fue perceptible otra vez, la plataforma debajo de ellos aminorando mucho su marcha.

"Dejaré que la gravedad haga el trabajo. Creo que te subestimé por mucho, pero tus esfuerzos no hacen nada más que retrasar lo inevitable", dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "Una vez que te elimine, mis órdenes procederán para acabar de una vez por todas con la base de la fastidiosa Resistencia y tú no serás capaz de ayudarlos".

"Eso está por verse", replicó tranquilamente Zero, preparándose para el resto del asalto, ahora que tenía más tiempo del calculado inicialmente para continuar la pelea.

* * *

Maha Ganeshariff, el reploide con forma de elefante, estaba parado completamente inmóvil en el pasillo subterráneo levemente iluminado, solo e inanimado. Al menos esa sería la impresión que cualquiera habría extraído de la escena. La mente experta en computadoras estaba navegando a través de un océano de información, el cual tan sólo era un pequeño porcentaje decodificado de la inmensa base de datos que quedó atrás cuando Zero despertó. El reploide voluminoso sabía que le tomaría días descifrar toda la información, pero eso no lo molestaba. Habiendo conectado su núcleo de energía con uno de los milagrosamente aún activos cables de energía, podía quedarse así por años. Cayendo en un estado de semi-hibernación dedicó todo su red artificial neural a la tarea que Harpuia le había encargado, un posible intruso era lo que menos temía ahora mismo. El primer Guardián había desplegado todo un regimiento para proteger al reploide y en caso de una emergencia, una alarma cobraría vida. 

Semejantes medidas protegerían al reploide de cualquier amenaza imaginable. La presencia de X, ocupando un inimaginablemente poderoso cuerpo de Cyber-Elf no era considerado un amenaza potencia, por lo que las alarmas no se activaron ni fue detectado. La presencia luminosa pasó sin esfuerzo a través del techo de la estancia, luego contempló la escena. El enorme reploide le era desconocido, pero su función era evidente.

'_No debo permitir que la información sobre Zero se filtre. Necesita tiempo para recuperar su poder y esa miserable copia mía no es ningún tonto. Tan pronto sepa la amenaza que Zero representa, atacará rápida y ferozmente'_, se dijo el Hunter azul. Colocándose una película para asegurarse de pasar desapercibido, X circuló alrededor del Maha, tratando de encontrar una manera de sabotear la recuperación de datos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que, aunque tenía el poder para entrar a la fuerza o incluso deshabilitar al reploide, semejantes acciones levantarían sospechas. X tenía cientos de razones para permanecer encubierto, por lo que no podía precipitarse. Buscando en sus alrededores por una solución, sus ojos se posaron en un cable de transferencia de datos que conectaba la base de datos del laboratorio con el servidor interno del reploide. Sin perder un segundo, se metió dentro de la vieja maquinaria, luego convirtió su cuerpo etéreo en pura energía y códigos, físicamente entrando a la base de datos.

X abrió sus ojos y examinó el mundo alrededor de él. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido de encontrar su conciencia dentro de un cuerpo digital que se parecía mucho a su antiguo cuerpo. Había experimentado eso antes, durante algunas de sus viejas misiones, pero nunca había estado seguro de ser capaz de hacerlo sin un cuerpo físico que estuviera conectado a la máquina.

'_Aún así, se siente bien tener un cuerpo otra vez, aún si no es uno de verdad'_, pensó X, flexionando sus manos y mirando sus alrededores. El suelo debajo de sus pies era transparente, líneas verdes pulsantes cruzándolo y formando patrones de redes. Encima y debajo de la superficie, la nada era lo único visible, el caos negro ocasionalmente iluminado por una débil luz brillando cuya fuente era indefinible. Si este lugar tenía un fin, las paredes digitales bloqueaban el camino, pero semejantes barreras no eran visibles. Por otra parte, el aire alrededor del reploide azul estaba lleno con trozos flotantes de códigos de datos, algunos de ellos incompletos, otros corruptos y otros invisibles, aunque la presencia de los últimos era evidente para él. Lo único perturbador en este reino que podía percibir, era un gran agujero en el piso, el cual llevaba a una especie de embudo, formado de la misma materia que el suelo, el cual gradualmente se volvía cada vez más estrecho, su fin perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

X miró cómo uno de los trozos de datos tembló por un segundo y luego produjo un duplicado exacto que rápidamente se perdió en las profanidades del embudo. El Hunter celestes sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sin temor, se aproximó al agujero y saltó, dejando la antigua base de datos y dirigiéndose hacia el núcleo del servidor del reploide.

* * *

Zero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando una flecha de electricidad lo golpeó en la rodilla, causando que las ondas de choque le recorrieran todo el cuerpo, pero se mantuvo de pie y brincó a la pared para escalarla y evitar otras cinco flechas que su adversario lanzó. Aztec Falcon estaba colgado de la pared opuesta, sus garras permitiéndole mantener su precaria posición mientras que con ambas alas rociaba sobre el Hunter rojo sus flechas. Su bombardeo fue interrumpido cuando un disparo de energía de nivel medio lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro, momentáneamente distrayéndolo y forzándolo a regresar al suelo. Por puro instinto, el reploide con forma de ave alzó un ala enfrente de él, justo a tiempo para bloquear a duras penas un sable de energía verde, sintiendo el calor que emitía en la cara. 

Zero continuó el asalto, habiendo ganado la ofensiva, y procedió a soltar una lluvia de cuchilladas. Aunque Aztec Falcon no era un novato en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no podía hacer mucho más allá que bloquear los ataques, esperando que el blindaje de sus alas resistiera. Tratando una maniobra desesperada, cargó de energía sus alas a la máxima capacidad, para luego liberar el poder. La súbita descarga inundó los alrededores con energía, tornando las partículas del aire a su alrededor en puro plasma y la inevitable explosión los mandó a ambos hacia atrás.

El guerrero carmesí se recuperó primero con un gran esfuerzo, su armadura llena de quemaduras y un trozo afilado de un ala de su oponente clavado en su hombro izquierdo. Aztec Falcon se levantó después en condiciones todavía perores por el cansancio. Una de las alas doradas protectoras ornamentales en su cabeza se había destrozado, exponiendo unos cuantos circuitos, sus alas estaban llenas de grietas y fisuras y el filo de una de ellas literalmente había desaparecido. Una de las cuchilladas finales del Hunter rojo debió haber conectado de lleno con él, algo que explicaría la larga y profunda cortada en la armadura de su pecho por la cual goteaba levemente sangre. Aztec Falcon gruñó hacia su oponente, el pensamiento racional volviéndose cada vez menos exitoso con cada segundo que pasaba, por lo que se lanzó en un ataque de lleno, con la intención de taclear a su enemigo y destrozarlo contra la pared. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco, cuando sus sensores ópticos notaron algo que no debía de estar ahí.

Zero tomó con una mano el fragmento del ala clavado en su hombro y lo removió sin hacer ningún gesto, tratándolo como si no fuera nada más que una inconveniencia. Pero lo que puso tan nervioso a su oponente era su rostro y más precisamente, la sonrisa en su cara y las orbes como zafiros que eran sus ojos, que parecían perforar su misma psique. Sus pensamientos eran desordenados y sintió miedo por primera vez desde sus días de entrenamiento. La voz de Zero rompió el hechizo.

"¿Listo para terminar con esto?" preguntó en un tono burlón, un toque maligno en su voz.

El reploide volador recuperó la compostura y se lanzó hacia su oponente, el cual brincó en la pared detrás de él. Aztec Falcon casi rió con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que esto fuera una repetición de la última vez que había intentado ese movimiento, y cambió el ángulo de su vuelo abruptamente para ascender verticalmente por la pared y estrellar al Hunter rojo en el techo otra vez. Sin embargo, esta vez Zero estaba preparado. En el último momento posible, pateó con fuerza la pared, quitándose del camino y dejando que su oponente lo pasara entre él y la barrera, se dio la vuelta en un parpadeo y aplicó un poderoso golpe con su sable en la retaguardia sin protección de Aztec Falcon.

El reploide con forma de ave fue tomado por sorpresa por el inesperado contraataque, por el cual no pudo detenerse a tiempo y se estrelló en el techo de la misma forma en que había intentado hacer con Zero, para luego caer como un costal al suelo. El reploide escarlata aprovechó su ventaja por la falla de su oponente y corrió para dar otro golpe, casi seguro el final, de haber conectado. Aztec Falcon había podido alzar una de sus alas, atrapando la hoja de energía esmeralda entre sus pinzas de metal.

Debajo de ellos, la plancha de presión continuaba su lento descenso, ahora sólo unos cuantos metros encima de las presas indefensas. Los reploides desgraciados perdieron el control, golpeando inútilmente la puerta blindada que era la única salida de la máquina ejecutora pero era en vano, pues todo en la instalación había sido apagado gracias a la voluntad de Aztec Falcon.

Sin energía, la puerta jamás se abriría.

* * *

X se encontró a sí mismo en lo que parecía ser una gigantesca librería, parado en medio de lo que parecía ser una gran cámara circular que contenía muchos pisos, repletos de libreros. La visión se veía tan real, que el Hunter azul tuvo que repetirse mentalmente una y otra vez que este no era el mundo real sino solamente una interfaz muy avanzada. Ignorando los trucos que su mente trataba de jugarle, examinó sus alrededores, su visión posándose en uno de los fragmentos de información que lo había seguido desde la antigua base de datos. Dos esferas gemelas flotantes aparecieron de la nada, portando largos apéndices similares a manos y un brillante ojo rojo. Trabajando juntos, los dos programas tomaron uno de las irregulares fragmentos de información, trabajando a toda velocidad y reparando los datos dañados, deshaciendo nudos y quebrando cualquier tipo de protección. Después de unos momentos, la información fue convertida en un diminuto paquete con la forma de un libro y flotó a una de las estanterías vacías de arriba, mientras que los trabajadores empezaban sin demora en el siguiente trozo de información. 

X repasó sus opciones. Simplemente podía salir y cometer una masacre, destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Semejante acción estropearía todo el trabajo hecho desde entonces y casi seguro dañaría al reploide con forma de elefante. Sin embargo, siempre estaba el peligro de la detección e identificación y X no confiaba en poder borrar todo rastro de su presencia, aún si físicamente podía desmantelar a Maha, reduciéndolo a nada más que un contenedor vacío.

Su segunda opción era sabotear sutilmente los datos, plantando un virus que los corrompería más allá de toda recuperación una vez que el reploide terminara. Claro, Maha podía intentarlo otra vez, pero eso le tomaría tiempo, sin mencionar que semejante ocurrencia podía fácilmente interpretarse como una defensa interna de la base de datos.

X hizo su elección sin esfuerzo, escabulléndose alrededor de las esferas ocupadas y acercándose a uno de los estantes lleno de libros. La curiosidad lo hizo escanear la información un momento, jadeando ante las mejoras que aquella científica le había hecho al cuerpo de su amigo.

Esa mujer... si mal no recordaba, su nombre había sido Soleil.

Sin querer perder más tiempo, se concentró, creando un programa que tenía su apariencia pero era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que cupiera en la palma de su mano y cumpliera su tarea. Tras depositar a su agente en la librería, se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar por donde vino, saltando sigilosamente por el embudo para regresar a la antigua base de datos para poder salir del mundo virtual sin llamar la atención.

* * *

Zero jaló su sable con toda la fuerza que tenía, su cuerpo aún experimentando el shock posterior de los ataques previos de su oponente, mientras que Aztec Falcon aún sostenía la hoja de energía luminosa para evitar ser exterminado. La espada esmeralda empezó a zafarse de su agarre, el Hunter rojo ganando terreno lentamente. Sin perder un segundo, el Neo Arcadiano alzó su otro brazo, cuya cuchilla estaba rota, y lo lanzó contra el torso de su oponente. Zero contestó de la única manera que pudo, tomando el arma con su mano libre desnuda y deteniéndola. Se quedaron quietos por unos cuantos segundos, cuando de pronto el guerrero rojo empezó a empujar hacia atrás a su enemigo, un leve rastro de sangre cayendo en el ala del reploide con forma de ave, viniendo de la mano de Zero, cuyo guantelete era inadecuado para proteger su palma expuesta del aún borde filoso. 

Aztec Falcon le sonrió a su oponente, una hazaña considerando sus heridas, "¿No te olvidas de algo?" se burló.

Al mismo tiempo, canalizó toda la electricidad que pudo invocar a través de su brazo dañado, miles de voltios recorriendo el cuerpo de Zero y mandándolo hacia atrás, causando que se estrellara con la pared opuesta. Aztec Falcon cayó de rodillas por el esfuerzo, usando su ala destrozada como apoyo. Se incorporó con gran dificultad, mirando su ala con la que había contenido el sable, su filo ahora de un color blanco rojo, el material se había acercado peligrosamente a su punto de derretimiento.

Zero se quedó muy quieto, su cuerpo lleno de dolor pero su mente aún lúcida.

'_¿Todavía estoy vivo?. ¿Acaso este cuerpo mío puede recibir todo este daño y continuar peleando?'_ se preguntó.

Se enfocó en los sonidos de sus alrededores. Aztec Falcon aún forcejeaba por mantener su equilibrio, sus pies resonando en el suelo de metal con un repiqueteo al azar, tambaleándose. Pero el sonido que llamó la atención de Zero fue el de los gritos desesperados y súplicas de los reploides debajo de él.

'_Ciel dijo que era un reploide legendario, un guerrero legendario. Veamos si eso es verdad'_, pensó.

Zero trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Sin rendirse, lo intentó otra vez. Y fue ahí cuando una serie de imágenes incoherentes asaltaron su memoria.

_Zero estaba en una celda de energía, al lado de un reploide con un casco púrpura enorme que impedía ver su cara montando una formidable armadura de combate. Una puerta se abrió y un reploide azul entró. Intercambiaron palabras que no pudo descifrar, y luego, estalló la celda de energía para arrojarse sobre la armadura._

_Ahora estaba piloteando un gran vehículo espacial, sus ojos determinados. Salió de la atmósfera y la cabina fue expulsada justo antes de que el transporte se estrellara en un gran cuerpo celestial. Mientras la cápsula de escape descendía hacia la Tierra, una enorme explosión silenciosa lo iluminó todo. Zero sonrió._

_Estaba en una gran cámara. Su cuerpo casi destruido. Alrededor de él, vio los restos de otros dos reploides, uno de ellos azul, el otro muy grande con una cabeza... ¿Calva? 'No me rendiré', se oyó a sí mismo pensar mientras cargaba de energía su Buster._

_A su lado, Zero pudo ver a otros dos reploides, ambos con sus rostros graves. Uno de ellos portaba una armadura azul. El segundo tenía un erizado cabello naranja y portaba dos pistolas. Encima de ellos, había una radiante esfera blanca de energía, hecha de luz y pensó que podía escuchar su tranquilizadora voz viniendo de su núcleo. Alrededor de ellos, hasta donde sus ojos podía alcanzar a ver, había miles de enemigos de todo tipo, forma y tamaño, ojos, puños, tentáculos, garras, picos, armas de energía, Busters, pistolas, púas, lanzamisiles, hoces y guadañas, todos enfocados en el trío. "¿Ya podemos empezar?" se oyó a sí mismo decir con una sonrisa._

Aztec Falcon finalmente recuperó el equilibrio y miró a su oponente derribado con una mueca. "Un desafío digno, pero probaste ser inferior en el final", dijo, su voz rasposa y cansada.

La respuesta fue por mucho muy diferente a la que esperaba obtener. Sabía que su oponente no rogaría por su vida o lloraría ante su fin. Había visto suficiente en sus ojos como para saber que eso no pasaría. Pero lo que estaba oyendo ahora, iba completamente en contra de la situación actual.

Zero se estaba riendo.

El reploide con forma de ave se quedó quieto, sus ojos abiertos como platos, al ver que el reploide carmesí se levantaba como sino nada le hubiera pasado, sin esfuerzo alguno, ignorando las chispas que aún danzaban por su cuerpo, su risa haciéndose más fuerte a cada momento. Cuando Zero miró directamente a su oponente, Aztec Falcon inmediatamente reconoció la diferencia. Los ojos de la amenaza carmesí ahora radiaban un brillante púrpura, su sonrisa completamente torcida.

"... ¿Quién demonios eres?" demandó el servidor de Sage Harpuia, el miedo evidente en su voz.

La locura desapareció de los rasgos de Zero, su expresión ahora mortalmente seria. "Eso es lo que realmente quiero averiguar", respondió con toda honestidad, desenfundando su Z-Buster.

Aztec Falcon miró el sable desactivado que yacía detrás de él y frunció el ceño. "No eres rival para mí sin tu juguetito de aquí", dijo, mientras esquivaba frenético un rocío de disparos de plasma.

Zero continuó disparando sin detenerse, cada uno de sus últimos disparos impactándose de lleno en su blanco. El reploide volador notó con horror que la puntería del Hunter era mejor que nunca, su enemigo carmesí anticipándose a todos sus movimientos y alcanzándolo con sus disparos sin errar una sola vez. Trató de responder con sus brillantes flechas azules, pero Zero esquivó los proyectiles casualmente, nunca deteniendo su asalto.

Aztec Falcon se dio cuenta de que en este momento Zero era vulnerable en el mano a mano, al no tener su sable. Enfocando su energía restante, extendió las cuchillas de su brazo menos dañado al límite y dejó que la electricidad surgiera por ellas, convirtiendo el apéndice en un enorme electromagneto, clavando las garras de sus pies en el metal del piso al mismo tiempo. El Hunter rojo tuvo que detener sus ataques, tratando de resistir la succión al correr a toda velocidad con sus aceleradores al máximo en la dirección opuesta. No obstante, lenta e inexorablemente, empezó a perder terreno, deslizándose hacia su enemigo.

* * *

"_Elemento viral, eliminado"_, resonó una voz desde una fuente desconocida. 

Maha Ganesharrif abrió mucho sus ojos, al haber sido interrumpido de su trance. Sonrió, complacido consigo mismo. "Un programa protector. Muy poderoso, pero ningún problema para mi intelecto", se pavoneó en la habitación vacía. "Esta tarea requerirá bastante tiempo, pero lady Leviathan me recompensará bien. Tal vez incluso tome el puesto de ese bruto idiota, Staggroff. No puedo pensar en una razón por la que ella lo mantiene en una posición tan importante, cuando mi valor es por mucho, más grande", gruñó.

X desapareció por una pared, sonriendo. _'Ese idiota piensa que ha sido capaz de eliminar el virus, pero cayó directo en la trampa. El virus sigue intacto, ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo'_.

X debatió sobre si debía quedarse ahí, si su plan fallaba, o ir a la base de la Resistencia para ver en qué situación estaba Zero, esperando que su viejo amigo no estuviera haciendo algo muy peligroso.

Todavía.

* * *

Zero se agachó en el piso, su mano libre cerrándose alrededor del material para crear un agarre, su otra mano resumiendo los disparos de su Buster desde la incómoda posición. Aztec Falcon simplemente movió su brazo magnético para bloquear los disparos. Dado que Zero no podía moverse, bloquear esos disparos era una broma. Sin perder un segundo, el reploide aéreo se lanzó hacia el Hunter rojo, levantándolo del suelo y estrellándolo contra la pared detrás de ellos con todas sus fuerzas. 

El guerrero carmesí sintió protestar a su cuerpo, pero contestó al colocar su codo firmemente en la pared y extender su mano, forzando los músculos sintéticos. Su palma extendida entró directo en la herida del pecho de Aztec Falcon ayudada por el mismo impulso del orgulloso soldado, pasando a través de componentes y órganos vitales.

El Neo Arcadiano gritó y retrocedió, mientras que Zero, sacando su mano empapada de líquido escarlata, pateó la pared detrás de él y se lanzó hacia su oponente, los puños cerrados firmemente enfrente de él. Los dos reploides se convirtieron en una bola de apéndices rodantes y que se agitaban salvajemente en el suelo, la batalla reducida a una completa pelea callejera. Segundos después, Zero propinó un poderoso golpe que destrozó el ala restante de su enemigo al estar muy dañada, mientras que Aztec Falcon dio una patada con sus garras, hiriendo el abdomen de Zero, a la vez que lanzaba otra descarga eléctrica en el reploide carmesí, que lo mandó a volar.

El reploide con forma de ave trató de levantarse otra vez, jadeando y sus rodillas fallándole. Vio para horror suyo que Zero otra vez ya estaba de pie, habiendo recuperado su sable y encendiéndolo.

"¡Por qué no te quedas tirado y te mueres!" gritó Aztec Falcon, levantándose más por miedo que por gusto y volando a la pared otra vez, evitando un sablazo.

"¡Por qué!" gritó otra vez en frustración, canalizando todo el poder que le quedaba en los restos de las cuchillas de sus brazos y cayendo con todas sus fuerzas en el centro de la plataforma, donde Zero estaba.

El Hunter carmesí brincó hacia atrás, tocando la pared por un segundo y luego saltó en el aire, justo a tiempo dado que toda superficie metálica alrededor de él se lleno de puro poder, conduciendo una dosis letal de electricidad.

"¡Porque...!" gritó, mientras caía sobre su oponente, su arma extendida y brillando como un gran Sol verde.

"¡... soy Zero!" añadió, sus ojos brillando con chispas púrpuras, su arma conectando con la cabeza de Aztec Falcon y continuando todo el camino en vertical a lo largo del torso, cortando al comandante Neo Arcadiano limpiamente por la mitad. Su golpe no se detuvo sino hasta estrellarse con la placa de metal debajo de su presa.

Zero desactivó su arma y saltó a un lado, cuando el cuerpo de su enemigo detonó al haber sido perforado su núcleo de energía. Luego de que el humo se disipó, corrió de vuelta y activó de nueva cuenta el sable, clavándolo en la plancha y cortando un agujero en el suelo. Segundos después, los reploides libres, más de veinte, empezaron a salir por la placa que se seguía moviendo gracias a la gravedad, sin ayuda de ningún otro mecanismo, lo cual la hacía imposible de detener. Algunos de ellos agradecieron una y otra vez a Zero, otros demasiado sorprendidos como para hablar. Momentos después de que el último de ello salió del agujero, la placa llegó al fondo con un gran estruendo que fue magnificado por la cámara ahora en silencio.

Zero se aproximó a la puerta sellada que ahora estaba en el nivel del suelo. Dio un suspiro apenas perceptible. Lo mejor sería regresar a la base, dado que honestamente no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para guiar a todos de vuelta por donde vino. Su única esperanza era que hubiera una de esas máquinas... un Trans Server detrás de la puerta.

Zero simplemente soltó tres sablazos en la puerta reforzada la cual se deshizo como papel. Sin decir una palabra, se adentró en el pasillo.

Los reploides recién liberados titubeantemente lo siguieron en línea recta.

* * *

Zero esperó hasta que el último de los reploides liberados usó el dispositivo, luego se paró en la máquina de teletransportación, Ciel desde la base encargándose de dejar una serie de coordenadas al azar luego de que el Hunter regresara. 

Tan pronto se desvaneció, la puerta que llevaba a la habitación explotó y tres figuras entraron.

Primero entró Harpuia, su cara todavía mortificada luego de ver a Aztec Falcon, uno de sus subordinados más confiables, reducido a chatarra. Examinó la habitación en silencio.

Detrás de él venían sus dos hermanos, peleando como de costumbre.

"Se suponía que te quedaras atrás por una razón, Fairy", gritó Fefnir, bastante agitado.

"Estaba ocupada, cabeza hueca. Tuve que pelear con un Maverick justo en nuestro centro de comando y luego visitar la enfermería", replicó molesta.

"Excusas, excusas. Dejamos a la niñita sola, nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo y ella se queda atrás, sin hacer absolutamente nada..."

Leviathan sonrió, "Al menos peleé con un Maverick. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos aparte de oxidarse en unas ruinas subterráneas?", preguntó impetuosamente.

"¡Oh, cállate!"

"Tú cállate primero, bufón gordo".

"¡Gordo!. ¡Mi cuerpo está lleno de músculos!"

"¿Ah sí?. ¿Qué hay de...?"

Fue interrumpida al notar la mirada que Harpuia les estaba dando, demandando su atención. "¿Y las cámaras de seguridad?" preguntó.

La Guardiana azul sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. "Todo quedó frito por la descarga, sea quien sea el que dejó a tu plumífero subordinado así, lo obligó a dar todo lo que tenía, y parece que no fue suficiente..."

Harpuia se mordió el labio. En cuanto había regresado junto con Fefnir al cuartel, una advertencia sobre un "posible intruso" en el área del Centro de Eliminación les había sido confirmada, por lo que habían decidido acudir personalmente para solucionar el problema. Por alguna razón, Fairy había insistido en venir, el dolor de cabeza de escuchar la eterna discusión entre ella y su hermano todavía retumbándole en las sienes. Pero... realmente no había esperado toparse con esto... ¿Ya tan pronto Ciel estaba haciendo uso del legendario Maverick Hunter, Zero? Tal vez... tal vez no...

"¿Qué hay de Aztec Falcon?" preguntó, no deseando enfrentarse a sus dudas todavía.

Leviathan sonrió, "Pude recuperar el chip de su memoria intacto. Construir un cuerpo nuevo tomará tiempo, pero podemos salvarlo... si así lo deseas".

El Guardián de jade asintió lentamente, "Hazlo, Fairy. Parece que nuestros problemas apenas están comenzado..." sentenció con un aire de fatalidad el mayor de los Shitennō.

* * *

Notas del autor: Bueno, ahí está, la primera misión oficial de MMZ1, junto con una serie de escenas referentes a otros personajes. Si conocen más o menos los orígenes de Zero, comprenderán lo de las chispas púrpuras, pero aún si no lo hacen, lo explicaré en uno o dos capítulos más. La pelea con Aztec Falcon... si la hice algo larga fue porque cuando jugué por primera vez el juego, me costó bastante trabajo matarlo, pero pues todavía tengo que considerar si desean que las peleas contra los jefes sean así o más cortas o más largas. 

Por otro lado, Soleil... sí, es una mujer, pero será en otra historia donde la veremos, aunque unos cuantos elementos sobre quién era ella se irán revelando... vamos, no es mucha ciencia imaginar por lo menos de quién se trataba. Su nombre significa "Sol" en francés, sin mencionar que es muy similar al de Ciel (lo cual es por una buena razón que estoy seguro todos son capaces de entender y si no... pues lástima jeje). El nombre lo elegí porque también por alguna razón, Capcom pareció traumarse con el francés para los nombres de muchos personajes de este juego, vamos, todos los miembros de la Resistencia tienen nombres de aves... no creo que sea coincidencia que el nombre de Ciel, signifique 'cielo' en francés.

P.D. Ese EX Track del OST de MMZ2 cantado por Rie Tanaka (la voz de Ciel y curiosamente, la de Lacus Clyne de Gundam Seed), _L'oiseau du bonheur_ (Ave de la felicidad), cantado en francés, está hermoso...

Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones de este capítulo. Creo que ls histpria va a un buen ritmo considerando todo lo larga que es, pero todavía no sé si incoporar varios elementos o no (Cyber-Elves, los cambios de color de la armadura de Zero ya cuando llegue a los eventos de MMZ2, etc.) En fin, ya veré qué hare...

**Epion**: gracias por tus comentarios, a decir verdad, yo también espero ver cómo se desarrolla la trama... a ver qué se me ocurre...

En otras cosas, por fin me hice con el Myth Cloth de Andrómeda v3, a mi parecer, es el caballero de bronce más logrado, el color de su armadura resalta mucho y los detalles de sus cadenas están excelentes. Se ha convertido en mi bronce favorito, superando a mi gusto por mucho, la elegancia de las armaduras del Cisne y el Dragón (eso sí, puedes ponerlo en poses medio sugestivas que dan la impresión de que es mujer por esa carita linda que tiene...). Ya sólo falta el Fénix para tener al grupo de los 5 bronces completo... ah, qué emoción para poder tener a esa figura jaja. Total, hasta el próximo capítulo.

Comenzado el 25 de Febrero del 2007.

Terminado el 2 de Marzo del 2007.


	6. Reflexiones

**Megaman Zero: El Guerrero Carmesí**

**Capítulo 5: Reflexiones**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Capcom.

* * *

#Iniciando registro de datos: 

#Advertencia: Sistema a rendimiento mínimo debido a esfuerzo extremo. Permanecerá en espera hasta que el núcleo de energía se recupere.

#Advertencia: Reporte de daños: Armadura perforada y debilitada en múltiples puntos, circuitos sobrecargados debido a la severa intensidad de descargas de poder, fuga de fluido energético en numerosos lugares, músculos sintéticos dañados, fracturas menores a lo largo de todo el esqueleto, daño moderado en la articulación de la rodilla derecha y mano izquierda, daño severo en la articulación del hombro izquierdo y en el abdomen, equilibrio general perturbado debido a descargas eléctricas.

#Evento: Sistema de reparación en línea. Eficiencia al 40 por ciento. Terminación del cuerpo detenida.

#Evento: Cantidades anormales de energía oscura canalizadas. Enlace de energía oscura explotado al 0.5 por ciento. Integración: desconocida. Estado de energía oscura: Desvaneciéndose.

#Evento: CUI chip detectado. Factores desconocidos. Analizando...

#Reporte del CUI chip: Thunder chip recuperado. Función de manipulación de la electricidad establecida.

Protocolos ofensivos mejorados: Ataque eléctrico innato bajo desarrollo.

Protocolos defensivos mejorados: Tolerancia contra ataques eléctricos aumentada.

Protocolos especiales mejorados: Resultados desconocidos.

#Reporte del CUI chip: ADN del reploide enemigo analizado. Mejoras imbuidas en el núcleo de ADN. Finalización estimada luego de que las reparaciones generales concluyan.

Efectos:

Tiempo de reacción mejorado.

Recubrimiento de armadura resistente a ataques energéticos mejorado.

Protocolos defensivos mejorados: Tolerancia contra ataques de fuego aumentada.

#Evento: Función de absorción de energía en línea. Eficiencia al 5 por ciento.

#Evento: Capacidad máxima del núcleo de energía aumentada.

#Análisis general:

Porcentaje de sincronización: 14

Potencial estimado de nivel de poder: infinito

Relativo nivel de poder corporal: 120,000

Estimación de nivel de poder actual: 8,500

#Fin del registro.

* * *

_Una sombra reía malignamente en la oscuridad, portando un sable de energía púrpura oscura en su mano, del cual chorreaba un río de sangre, escurriéndose en su mano, empapándola. El único sonido además de las carcajadas era el rítmico golpeteo del líquido escarlata al derramarse lentamente, la sangre que goteaba, y goteaba y goteaba..._

_Arrojó violentamente el sable a un lado, como si se tratara del objeto más repulsivo en todo el universo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de convencerse de que nada de lo que oía y veía era real, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaban bañadas en sangre. Trató de gritar, de alejarse del camino de sombras y destrucción por el que estaba avanzando, pero era inútil, se hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad, una fuerza inexorable dentro de sí obligándolo a continuar agitando el sable que había vuelto a aparecer en su mano sobre sus indefensas víctimas, una tras otra, una tras otra… dejando tras de sí todo un rastro de cadáveres._

_Y de pronto, la deslumbrante luz ocupó su visión. Estaba recostado en lo que parecía ser una mesa de operaciones en un laboratorio. Notó alzando un brazo que su cuerpo estaba incompleto, al estar siendo reparado... ¿O construido? Los circuitos y componentes eran claramente visibles en la única extremidad de su cuerpo que podía sentir._

"_¿Ya despertaste, Zero?" preguntó una dulce voz a su derecha. Giró la cabeza para mirar la fuente de donde provinieron las palabras... sin duda se había tratado de una voz femenina._

_La brillante luz encima de él le impidió notar sus rasgos cuando la persona se acercó, pero pudo notar que se trataba de una mujer ataviada con una bata blanca de laboratorio, un largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo le caía como cascada por la espalda._

_Por alguna razón, la persona le pareció muy familiar..._

'_¿Ciel...?' pensó al ser incapaz de hablar, sabiendo de antemano que estaba equivocado. La persona era una mujer mayor a la joven científica que lo había despertado._

_La mujer se inclinó encima de él. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que la mujer estaba sonriendo. Justo cuando creyó que sería capaz de ver su rostro..._

Zero abrió cansinamente sus ojos, luchando contra la niebla que ocupaba su visión, para ser saludado por un techo desconocido.

'_Como si pudiera reconocer algún techo'_, musitó en silencio.

Yacía encima de una superficie dura, la cual al parecer era una tabla de operaciones. Primero, notó que sus armas y armadura, completamente reparadas, estaban a poca distancia de él en una silla, a su disposición. Un poco más allá, vio a Ciel, la chica rubia que lo había despertado y a quien creyó ver por un momento en el sueño que acababa de tener y que se disipaba rápidamente de su mente, durmiendo en una silla, una chaqueta militar cubriendo su espalda.

Trató de recordar lo último que había hecho. Se había asegurado de que todos los reploides capturados hubieran sido transportados, luego él mismo se había teleportado de vuelta a la base de la Resistencia. Después de dar tres ó más pasos, debió de haberse colapsado en el suelo, el equivalente a la adrenalina para un reploide finalmente purgado de su cuerpo luego del calor de la batalla.

"Buenos días, Zero".

Miró al otro lado para contemplar a un reploide de cabello gris, vistiendo una bata de laboratorio estándar de color verde, y su visor blanco y naranja. Zero se levantó lentamente, su cuerpo tieso y bastante adolorido, sus ojos reflejando su pregunta.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó al fin.

Cerveau hizo una leve mueca. "Déjame ver. Nuestro Trans Server cobra vida, un patético grupo de alegres y sorprendidos reploides aparece por él, seguido por el cadáver sin energía de un reploide. El cadáver da dos pasos y se colapsa, espantando hasta la médula a una chica humana, a un viejo ingeniero y en general a todos los demás alrededor. El pobre ingeniero y la chica aterrorizada llevan el cadáver a la sala de operaciones del laboratorio chatarra y tratan de arreglarlo. Aún con los sistemas de reparación únicos del cadáver, les toma medio día y casi una noche reactivarlo, pero eventualmente la chica se queda dormida, presumiblemente tan exhausta como el anteriormente mencionado cadáver", relató sarcásticamente.

Zero sonrió débilmente, "Tal vez me esforcé un poco más de la cuenta", murmuró.

Cerveau asintió, "Demasiado diría yo. Y en el proceso, acabaste con un regimiento de tropas enemigas y derrotaste a un reploide que hemos estado tratando de rasguñar por meses. Confieso que aún no estoy convencido todavía de que realmente **seas** El Zero, pero si puedes hacer lo que veinte de nuestros soldados regulares no pueden, entonces tienes mi respeto", sentenció.

"Bueno, yo mismo no estoy convencido, pero eso puede esperar", dijo Zero, titubeante. "Así que... ¿Ahora qué?" preguntó.

"No creo que debas despertar todavía a la mente maestra de esta organización", respondió el ingeniero, señalando a Ciel. "Tus sistemas son imposibles y ella necesita algo de descanso. Y eso va para ti también. Tal vez estés casi reparado, pero necesitas algo de descanso para que tus sistemas vuelvan a operar a toda potencia. Date una vuelta por nuestra fabulosa base", terminó con un sarcasmo evidente el viejo reploide.

Zero se levantó de la mesa donde estaba, invocando su armadura que apareció en su cuerpo en un destello. "Tomaré tu oferta... Cerveau. ¿Verdad? Gracias por las reparaciones", dijo, caminando para salir de la habitación.

Pero antes de salir, el reploide ingeniero lo detuvo, "Antes de que te vayas. ¿Podrías permitirme examinar tus armas? Nunca había visto semejantes diseños y creo que podrían asistir en gran medida mi trabajo", pidió.

El guerrero carmesí dudó por un segundo, luego renuentemente desenfundó su Z-Saber y Z-Buster, sintiéndose particularmente agitado sin ellos.

Tan pronto el reploide rojo estaba fuera de vista, el mecánico sacudió la cabeza, "Está loco y suicida y perdido, pero aún así tal vez él sea la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas". Cerveau se dio la vuelta para ver a la aún dormida Ciel. "Hiciste un gran trabajo, muchacha. Tal vez dejes de aborrecerte ahora".

* * *

El alto reploide, vistiendo una túnica oficial larga, de colores verde, blanco y dorado, enchufó y revisó varias veces toda una variedad de conexiones de cables, inspeccionó una maquinaria complicada apostada en el fondo de la habitación y regresó la vista a su monitor. Mientras que su habilidad con las computadoras no era tan brillante como la de su hermana, estaba mejor dotado para ello que muchos otros. Suspirando, tecleó una interminable serie de caracteres rápidamente, deteniendo su dedo justo antes de oprimir el botón que ejecutaría sus comandos. Su mente pensó en cada mínimo detalle que podría estar mal, repasando los puntos principales de su experimento. 

Entonces lo presionó.

Cada artefacto en la habitación empezó a zumbar, su monitor se llenó con los datos viniendo de los muchos sensores que había conectado. Un globo de cristal en medio de la estancia se llenó de luz por un segundo, luego empezó a pulsar. El reploide se concentró con todo su ser en los parámetros de su monitor, conteniendo el aliento en anticipación.

Entonces algo falló.

Los parámetros en la pantalla se salieron de control, subiendo y bajando al azar, de manera descontrolada mientras que el globo de cristal empezó a parpadear de forma inestable. Una explosión menor resonó desde el interior de uno de los instrumentos, friendo sus circuitos y causando una reacción en cadena, muchas otras pequeñas explosiones la siguieron. Al final, todo dejó de funcionar, llenando la habitación con humo y silencio. El globo de cristal pulsante nuevamente se quedó por completo sin energía.

Otro fracaso.

El reploide vestido de verde dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, llevando una mano a su frente por la frustración y se derrumbó en su silla.

"Otro gran descubrimiento. ¿Eh?" dijo más que preguntar una voz detrás de él.

Harpuia se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar a su hermana, sus ojos cansados. "No es gracioso, Fairy. Pensé que estaba más cerca esta vez, pero terminé de vuelta en el inicio", refunfuñó.

Leviathan suspiró, "Te estoy ayudando en todo lo que puedo, pero no soy tan buena con la física", se quejó la reploide.

Harpuia se permitió una sonrisa, algo raro en estos días, "Tu ayuda ha sido invaluable, pero simplemente parece que no puedo lograrlo. He avanzado un poco desde lo que Ciel y sus compañeros científicos dejaron atrás, pero de momento estoy atascado enfrente de lo que parece una pared", musitó el primer Guardián decepcionado consigo mismo.

La Guardiana azul frunció el ceño, "Ciel era la única que sabía qué estaba haciendo. Todos esos otros perdedores se quedaron a oscuras cuando ella... desapareció", respondió con disgusto Leviathan.

El Guardián de jade asintió, "Ciel es una genio y la única que realmente puede encontrar una solución a la escasez de energía. Apuesto a que ella continúa su investigación incluso ahora".

Leviathan desvió sus ojos, la angustia destellando en su cara por un segundo, luego murmuró una despedida genérica y salió de la habitación.

Harpuia suspiró otra vez. _'Sé lo que se siente, Fairy. Yo también odio pelear contra la pequeña Ciel, pero no puedo entender del todo sus acciones o desafiar mi deber. ¿De verdad ella ha cambiado tanto?. ¿O somos nosotros los que hemos cambiado?. ¿Y qué hará cuando concluya su investigación?. ¿Ayudará a Neo Arcadia?'_

El lord esmeralda sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos sin sentido y resumió su trabajo, tratando de sumergirse en los registros del experimento y averiguar qué demonios falló esta vez. Después de un rato, estaba convencido. De vuelta al pizarrón para él...

* * *

Desde el inicio de la era de los reploides e incluso antes, las principales formas de mantener y utilizar energía fueron a través de generadores nucleares, materiales basados en carbono y la energía solar. Desde antes de que el Doctor Cain descubriera la cápsula de hibernación de X y durante las guerras mundiales entre humanos que ocurrieron entre los años 20XX y 21XX, esas fueron las principales fuentes de energía. Aunque las del primer tipo probaron ser inseguras una y otra vez, las del segundo escasearon ferozmente y las terceras no podían cubrir todas las necesidades sin un costo extremo, fueron suficientes para mantener la civilización. Durantes las guerras humanas mucho del conocimiento se perdió, debido a bombas especiales y virus que acabaron con las instalaciones donde estaba almacenado y por los científicos que perecieron junto con el resto de la desafortunada población. 

Durante la primera era de reploides que fue precipitada por las infames revueltas Mavericks, principalmente causadas por Sigma, el reploide poseído por el virus Maverick; las grandes uniones y ciudades de la Tierra se vieron obligadas a depender de reliquias del pasado, como generadores nucleares, los cuales podían mantener pero no reproducir y también, grandes extensiones de paneles solares.

Luego vinieron las Guerras Élficas, justo después de la última y más sangrienta revuelta Maverick. El Dr. Weil, un simple humano, logró causar más daño que el incidente de Eurasia y todas las otras revueltas provocadas por Sigma combinadas, resultando en una mayor pérdida de conocimiento. Cuando llegó el tiempo de la reconstrucción, en algún punto entre el 22XX y el 23XX, la mayoría de las reliquias productoras de energía ya no existían. Todas las alianzas y uniones políticas y de naciones habían desaparecido y X tuvo que organizar todo desde cero. Casi por un milagro, unos cuantos datos importantes sobre el pasado fueron hallados en Islandia, un país que había estado dependiendo de energía geotérmica por décadas. X-'sama' se alegró mucho de fundar la nueva nación alzándose de las cenizas de la guerra en una al parecer, infinita fuente de energía.

Los pozos termales empezaron a disminuir en su capacidad unos cuantos años antes de la desaparición de X, casi después de un siglo de uso, y la crisis gradualmente empeoró. Aunque era teóricamente posible construir nuevos pozos en otros lugares, requeriría prácticamente depender por completo de la suerte para hallar un lugar apropiado, donde las venas de lava estuvieran lo bastante cerca de la superficie sin el peligro de que presentaran actividad volcánica. Por otra parte, los depósitos de cristales de energía, la mayoría de ellos creados debido al incidente de Eurasia y por otros factores desconocidos, fueron considerados inútiles al principio, pero luego fueron minados más frecuentemente para compensar la disminución energética de los pozos térmicos. Pero los cristales de energía no eran infinitos y el resto es historia.

La base de la Resistencia solía ser una vieja fábrica de energía térmica que fue de las primeras en ser clausuradas, al haberse agotado su depósito. Dado que un pozo termal a su máxima producción requería de mucho personal para monitorearlo, darle mantenimiento y vigilarlo, el edificio vino con un gran número de espacios habitacionales. Luego de que Ciel localizó y ocupó la fábrica, invirtió una gran cantidad de dinero, pero aún pequeña comparada con la vasta riqueza que había recibido luego del fallecimiento de su familia, para convertir el endeble edificio en una fortaleza defendible. La joven científica, ayudada por Cerveau, logró activar la producción de energía, por pequeña que fuera, mientras cubría el resto de las necesidades de energía con visitas a las minas de cristales de energía y asaltos ocasionales a los transportes y depósitos de Neo Arcadia. Ella también instaló un poderoso escudo y un generador de camuflaje, convirtió muchos de los inútiles cuartos de almacenaje en cuarteles más habitables, cavó túneles para asegurar rutas de escape, reforzó las fundaciones y creó una pequeña pero poderosa red computacional, completa incluso con un muy necesario pero hambriento de energía Trans Server.

Era de notarse que aún cuando la base era habitable, el lujo no era una prioridad. Mientras que los fondos eran abundantes, gracias a la gran fortuna de Ciel y sabias, pero disimuladas inversiones, era difícil conseguir los materiales. Una compra masiva habría levantado sospechas y nadie sabía por cuánto tiempo más tendrían que depender de la billetera de la muchacha rubia. El edificio en sí mismo se encontraba estable cuando llegaron, pero el interior se veía endeble, necesitando un buen trabajo de pintura que nadie tenía el tiempo de realizar.

Buen ejemplo de ello era el comedor. Mientras que la gran estancia estaba bien iluminada con muchas mesas y un mostrador que lo separaba de la cocina, las paredes no tenían color o cualquier tipo de decoración.

Zero entró al lugar casualmente, sacando un jadeo de algunos de sus ocupantes cuando lo vieron llegar, pero por fortuna nadie vino a molestarlo esta vez. Mientras que la habitación sólo estaba llena hasta la mitad de su capacidad, el guerrero rojo se sorprendió por los grandes números que vio. Podía ver al menos a trescientos o cuatrocientos reploides en el comedor, comiendo y hablando entre ellos. La mayoría de ellos parecían humanos, vistiendo el uniforme verde estándar de la Resistencia, pero Zero pudo fácilmente localizar a unos cuantos reploides con forma de animales también e incluso algunas diseños únicos de armaduras. En las mesas pudo ver una gran variedad de comida para reploides, desde cápsulas de energía y cristales hasta algunos platos humanos mundanos. Zero caminó lentamente, absorbiendo la vívida escena que de alguna manera encendió la nostalgia en su interior. Por alguna razón, las palabras Cuartel General de los Maverick Hunters dominaron su mente, ninguna memoria concreta asaltándolo esta vez, sólo un conjunto incoherente de impresiones muy lejanas. Sin darse cuenta, llegó al mostrador y fue saludado por una voz de tono cortés.

"¿Qué va a pedir, señor?"

Zero trajo de vuelta su atención en un instante, regresando a la realidad y mirando la fuente de la voz. Detrás del ahora desierto mostrador, vio a un pequeño y ancho reploide masculino, vistiendo un gran delantal blanco y un ridículamente alto sombrero de chef. Zero intuyó en silencio que el cocinero delante de él quería compensar su falta de estatura física. El reploide mantuvo su indiferente, profesional y algo aburrida actitud por unos cuantos segundos más, luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocerlo.

"Que me parta un rayo. ¡Debes de ser Zero, el reploide de la leyenda!. ¡Encantado de conocerlo, Señor Zero! Mi nombre es Moineau. Soy el chef aquí, pero el resto de los malditos cocineros me abandonaron y también tengo que servir", respondió, hablando más rápido de lo que debería de haber sido posible mientras extendía su mano.

Zero sonrió levemente y tomó la mano ofrecida, sacudiéndola cortésmente, "Encantado de conocerte, Moineau. Sólo deja esa basura de 'Señor' ", dijo.

El reploide de corta estatura rió con fuerzas, "Como desees... Zero. Diablos, eres nuevo aquí y nadie ha tenido los sesos de mostrarte el lugar. Primero que nada, dame un segundo para servirte uno de mis especiales". Moineau dio fe de sus palabras con rápidos y certeros movimientos, deteniéndose un segundo después para mirar al reploide rojo con un aire de duda, "Umm... no tienes ninguna necesidad especial. ¿Verdad? Quiero decir. ¿Puedes comer cualquier cosa? No quiero ofender, pero..."

Esta vez Zero sonrió, "Tranquilo, Moineau. Soy un cliente fácil. Puedo comer una barra de energía pura, pero preferiría algo de comida de verdad. Lamento que tengas que recordar eso para cada reploide de por aquí".

Moineau dio una sonrisa radiante, alegre de saber que no había insultado a su nuevo conocido. "Sí, yo también lo lamento por mí. Servido", dijo, sacando una bandeja de metal llena con toda una variedad de comida. "Te estoy dando un poco de más de todo, para que puedas escoger tu favorito. Estoy aquí si necesitas servirte otra vez".

Zero tomó la bandeja y asintió. "Gracias, Moineau. Nos vemos luego".

"_Bon appétit_, Zero", bromeó el cocinero en francés. "Por cierto, siéntete libre de preguntarme todo lo que desees saber".

* * *

"Y... ¿Cómo va el negocio, Jaoh?" 

El dueño del restaurante y bar 'El Alegre Maverick', se dio la vuelta y contempló a la nada sorpresiva figura encapuchada que era uno de sus clientes. A pesar del disfraz, reconoció al instante a la reploide debido a su familiar voz. Sin dejar de pulir un tarro detrás del mostrador del bar, le dio a la esbelta figura una sonrisa de cortesía. "Las cosas van bien, señorita 'Dorée' ", respondió el cantinero, diciendo el nombre con el que se identificaba la reploide pero que evidentemente para él, era falso. "Aún mejor desde que ese grupo de cretinos rebeldes provocaron todo un alboroto en la ciudad para liberar a esos presos que iban a ser ejecutados", continuó el dueño del establecimiento, el cual estaba ubicado en uno de los suburbios más alejados de Neo Arcadia, Neo Étoile. No precisamente un lugar considerado como un sector delictivo, pero sí de baja categoría.

Una mano delicada enguantada de blanco emergió del amplio esbozo que encapuchaba a la figura y se llevó un vaso de licor a los labios invisibles. "Sí... toda una locura. Oí que estuvieron registrando los edificios aledaños buscando a los responsables y a los prófugos, pero como era de esperarse de ese montón de inútiles del gobierno, no tuvieron éxito", dijo la voz femenina de la figura encapuchada, con un tono sarcástico apenas evidente en su profunda voz pero que parecía ser casi natural, mientras ponía el vaso completamente vacío en la barra, solicitando otro trago.

Jaoh sacó una botella sin etiqueta de debajo del mostrador, llenó el vaso vacío y continuó, "He escuchado muchos rumores al respecto, pero no hay mucha evidencia al respecto, tan sólo menciones de un asalto a un almacén de explosivos de las fuerzas armadas de Neo Arcadia, perpetrados supuestamente hace dos semanas", contestó con un tono aburrido.

'Dorée' dejó el vaso de nuevo en la barra dando una risa ahogada tras darle un breve sorbo, "Bah... ahí tienes la calidad de los guardias de Neo Arcadia. Conozco parte de la historia. Dicen que las fuerzas encargadas de patrullar los alrededores de la instalación y proteger las municiones fueron diezmadas antes de que saquearan la bodega. Debió de ser un grupo bien organizado el que lo hizo... Me pregunto quién habrá sido el responsable", dijo 'Dorée', con un tono muy leve de burla, como si supiera realmente mucho más sobre el asunto.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Jaoh alzando una ceja inocentemente. "No me irás a decir que tratas de sacar una recompensa en caso de conseguir algo de información sobre los responsables".

"Oh, vamos... Sólo pensaba en voz alta. No soy una apestosa cazarecompensas como tú crees. Pero me parece que esos bastardos se ganaron lo que merecían. Dicen que los idiotas del depósito de armas asaltado se 'divertían' practicando el tiro al blanco con reploides no irregulares durante las noches. Al parecer, el comandante de ese grupo fue partido en seis… Quisiera conocer a quien lo hizo, quizás sólo para agradecerle el haberle hecho un favor a la comunidad" dijo 'Dorée' con una risita luego de terminar su bebida y colocar el vaso otra vez en la barra, solicitándole a Jaoh que lo rellenara.

Jaoh no volvió a destapar la botella a pesar de las señas que la figura cubierta hizo con el vaso para que lo llenara de nuevo. "Así que solamente buscas información… bueno, realmente no conozco los detalles al respecto, pero oí de ese reploide del que hablas… un completo imbécil, realmente creo que fue una fortuna que lo eliminaran así, se lo tenía bien merecido… No, Dorée, hasta que pagues al menos un trago de esta ronda, no pienso darte una gota más", dijo cortante.

"Aw, vamos Jaoh. ¿No soy tu amiga?" se quejó con un tono infantil la figura encapuchada.

"Sí, Dorée. Desafortunadamente eres mi amiga. Pero aquí, sólo eres una cliente que nunca paga", contestó Jaoh firmemente.

Mientras la reploide hacía un puchero exagerado en son de burla, una figura muy voluminosa en una esquina del establecimiento, también portando una capucha se revolvió ligeramente. No había ordenado nada desde que llegó ahí, Jaoh calculaba hacía casi una hora, y ahora que su cliente menos favorita arribaba al lugar, el extraño parecía haber cogido un súbito pero disimulado interés por la conversación, por lo que Jaoh continuó con la charla de forma natural para que el desconocido no advirtiera que ya había sido descubierta su intención de espiar la conversación. Lo que menos quería era una pelea en el bar, la última casi había destrozado el lugar y fue provocada por una escaramuza entre supuestos simpatizantes de la infame Resistencia y Hunters de Neo Arcadia que acababan de terminar su turno.

"Vamos, Jaoh. Dejarme seca después sería un pecado. Te prometo que te pagaré la siguiente", pidió la reploide, ante lo cual el cantinero suspiró y abrió de nuevo la botella, vertiendo de líquido el vaso hasta casi llenarlo. Con eso, guardó la botella sin etiqueta definitivamente. 'Dorée' nuevamente se llevó el vaso a sus labios y bebió parte del contenido con un rápido trago. Depositando el vaso en la barra, continuó su inocente plática, "Así que... ¿Crees que ese nuevo peleador de la Resistencia hizo ese numerito con el almacén de armas?" preguntó casualmente.

Jaoh juraría que la figura vigilante de la esquina del lugar casi se cae de su asiento.

Sacudió su cabeza, "Nah, no lo creo. Ese tipo nuevo no estaba por los alrededores en aquella ocasión. ¿Por qué¿Has oído algo de él?" preguntó.

A pesar de que su rostro estaba cubierto, la voz de 'Dorée' daba a entender que estaba sonriendo, muy ampliamente al parecer, "Escuché gracias al amigo de un amigo de un amigo que destrozó a un alto comandante ayer. Al parecer, a uno de los hombres de Harpuia. Creo que era el encargado del 'Centro Correccional', Falcon. El asunto es que quedó como si hubiera pasado por una trituradora. Apuesto a que nuestro gran general se llevó un buen susto", terminó con una risita. "El tipo que me lo contó tenía el rostro tan agrio que la comida incluso me supo mal", bromeó.

Jaoh dio una buena carcajada, acompañando la broma. En ese momento, el comunicador de 'Dorée' cobró vida, en el volumen lo suficientemente sólo para que ella lo oyera.

"_¿Estás ahí?. ¿Me copias, Jaune?_" dijo una voz femenina, muy seria.

Jaune suspiró, contestando en voz baja, "Sí, sí, te oigo fuerte y claro, Rouge. ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó en un susurro.

La voz de la reploide al otro lado de la línea contestó sin cambiar su tono de seriedad, _"La comandante Fleur nos necesita. El asalto planeado por la señorita Ciel en la instalación del generador de energía que nos indicó se adelantó más de lo esperado, muy probablemente por la victoria del reploide nuevo en el Centro de Elimina... Jaune, no me digas que estás perdiendo el tiempo en ese bar de mala muerte en Neo Étoile otra vez"_, dijo exasperada la voz de Rouge.

"Está bien, está bien, ya voy", contestó. Tras apagar su comunicador, 'Dorée' o más bien, Jaune se levantó de su asiento. "Bueno... lamento tener que dejarte, Jaoh, pero me temo que necesitan mis increíbles habilidades computacionales ahora mismo", dijo, bebiendo de golpe lo que quedaba de su trago y dejando unos cuantos Zenny en el mostrador. "Nos vemos luego", dijo y con eso, salió por la puerta.

Jaoh sonrió mientras tomaba el dinero y cogía el vaso para limpiarlo. Ser un miembro no oficial de la Resistencia era engañoso cuando le servías a alguien que formaba parte del grupo que tuvo algo que ver con el asalto a un almacén de armas, la liberación de un grupo de presos a punto de ser ejecutado y un alto general Neo Arcadiano destruido en los últimos días y sabías que oficiales de Neo Arcadia te vigilaban constantemente, por lo que no hizo ademán de ninguna sorpresa cuando la figura voluminosa de la esquina se levantaba de su asiento poco después de que 'Dorée' saliera del establecimiento.

El desconocido salió del lugar apresuradamente hacia un callejón, y removió la prenda que lo cubría. El Guardián rojo, Fefnir, se teleportó de vuelta al cuartel general de Neo Arcadia.

* * *

Zero se alejó del mostrador cargando su bandeja y examinó sus alrededores de la gran estancia para hallar un asiento vacío. Caminando hacia una de las mesas desocupadas, debatió sobre si sentarse solo atraería incluso aún más atención hacia su persona. La respuesta vino en la forma de un reploide de estatura media, sacudiendo sus manos en el aire para atraer su atención mientras sacaba muchas miradas curiosas a su alrededor. El guerrero rojo suspiró y se dirigió a la mesa. No tenía sentido ignorar semejante fuente de atención. 

"Así que eres Zero. ¿Eh? Un placer conocerte en mejores circunstancias. Quiero agradecerte. De verdad nos salvaste el trasero allá en el Centro de Eliminación", dijo el extraño con una voz fuerte y rimbombante.

Zero recordó al reploide con algo de esfuerzo. Él y la diminuta reploide sentada a su lado sonriendo tímidamente estaban entre los que rescató luego de su batalla contra Aztec Falcon. El reploide masculino portaba una armadura ligera de aspecto no muy grueso, de color gris tirando a negro con líneas blancas. Sus botas y guanteletes eran negros y un casco que más bien se trataba de una corona descansaba a su lado en la mesa, dejando ver su corto cabello negro. Sus ojos igualmente negros destellaron con emoción ante la llegada del nuevo ocupante de la mesa.

Zero sonrió levemente ante el agradecimiento. "No fue nada, sólo hice lo que la Dra. Ciel me pidió. De hecho soy nuevo aquí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, por cierto?"

El reploide dejó escapar una fuerte risa, "Diablos. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Éclair. Solía ser un guardia de seguridad de una central bancaria, pero un cretino me involucró con un robo y fui enviado a ser 'corregido'. Ya sabes, convertirme en lata o algo por el estilo. Y esta de aquí es mi amiga Lune".

Zero miró a la reploide. Portaba una armadura muy ligera, sólo unas cuantas piezas en sus antebrazos y piernas, su pecho cubierto por un pectoral triangular con un pequeño cristal plateado en el centro y una corona elegante con la forma de una luna creciente apuntando hacia arriba. Su armadura era de color bermellón tirando a un rosa rojo muy brillante y el durable traje de batalla debajo era de color blanco. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y su cabello, el cual le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, de color plateado. Zero no falló en notar el cinturón que formaba parte de su armadura, el cual obviamente estaba ocupado por un tipo de arma.

Lune sonrió un poco y respondió, su voz titubeante, "Estamos en deuda con usted, Señor Zero. Yo… yo realmente pensé que íbamos a morir ahí", dijo, sus ojos inmediatamente dirigiendo su vista a sus pies.

Éclair la miró sacudiendo su cabeza y se dirigió a Zero. "No la culpes. Ella realmente estaba asustada ahí, pero puede ser una excelente peleadora. Verás, Lune es una reploide de combate", explicó.

Dicha Lune recuperó algo de valor y miró a Zero otra vez. "Bueno, nací para pelear, pero realmente no he entrenado del todo. Mi creador falleció antes de que pudiera…" dijo, su voz quebrándose al final.

Éclair le dio un abrazo amistoso, que ella aceptó sin queja alguna. "Aw, deja de pensar en eso, Lune. Eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora ambos podemos empezar otra vez. No creo que necesites pelear más", dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

Esta vez, Lune levantó su cabeza, una nueva determinación brillando en sus ojos. "No, Éclair. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando reploides como el Señor Zero arriesgan sus vidas por nuestro bien. Yo también pelearé. Y no me digas que tú simplemente te quedarás de brazos cruzados. Te conozco mejor que eso", exclamó decidida la reploide.

Éclair rió fuertemente otra vez, "No tiene caso escondértele, Lune", dijo, para luego voltear a ver a Zero. "Bueno, nosotros dos queremos ayudar activamente a la Resistencia, Zero. Somos soldados más que refugiados. ¿Puedes ayudarnos?"

Zero se rascó un hombro en señal de incomodidad, "Como dije, yo mismo soy nuevo por aquí. No estoy seguro cómo..." fue interrumpido por una nueva voz.

"Yo puedo ayudar".

Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirar a un cuarto reploide que se había acercado a la mesa. Este vestía el uniforme verde estándar de la Resistencia junto con una ligera armadura del mismo color, la insignia roja 'R' bordada en sus hombros. "¿Les molesta si los acompaño?"

"Para nada, compañero. Entre más, mejor", invitó Éclair. "Me llamo Éclair, ella es Lune y nuestro amigo rojo aquí es..."

El nuevo reploide rió, "Oh, ya conozco a Zero bastante bien", dijo, mientras tomaba la oferta y se sentaba. "Me llamo Colbor. Si esto fuera una armada de verdad, pasaría como un oficial de alto rango, pero digamos que la Dra. Ciel me tiene mucha confianza. Si desean ayudar y pueden pelear, puedo asignarte a ti y a tus amigos en algunas operaciones", explicó el recién llegado.

"Está bien, Colbor, viejo. Eso te hace un amigo mío. Entonces... ¿Cuándo podemos empezar?" preguntó muy entusiasmado Éclair.

Una sombra pasó por los anteriormente alegres rasgos de Colbor, "Confieso que corren tiempos difíciles. Hace algunos meses, danzábamos a nuestro gusto alrededor de toda Neo Arcadia, encontrando problemas menores, pero recientemente han reforzado sus defensas. El éxito de Zero en el Centro de Eliminación ha sido el primero de mayor importancia en mucho tiempo. Las misiones se vuelven más y más difíciles y las casualidades..."

Éclair puso una mano en uno de los hombros de Colbor. "No temas, Col. Lune, Zero y yo estamos aquí ahora. Tal vez no lo parezcamos, pero todos somos unos buenos peleadores. ¿No es verdad, muchachos?" dijo en un tono optimista.

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo", dijo Lune con voz fuerte, mientras que Zero sólo asintió y se concentró en su almuerzo, su rostro neutral.

Colbor no pudo evitar compartir una sonrisa gracias al buen humor de los reploides presentes en la mesa. Quizás también fue debido a ese pequeño brillo de esperanza que la Resistencia había atisbado tras tantas misiones fallidas, sumida en la desesperación, que significó el despertar del reploide rojo de momento concentrado en sus alimentos. Confiaba plenamente en Ciel y el que ella hubiera estado dispuesta a tantos sacrificios con tal de encontrar a este reploide sólo podía significar que Zero muy probablemente sería esa luz a seguir que tanto necesitaban, tanto como ejemplo, como superar los tiempos oscuros que sin duda se aproximaban sobre ellos.

* * *

Phantom entró en el recinto de Copy X, ubicado en la planta más alta del Palacio de Neo Arcadia y encontró al líder demente mirando fijamente la gigantesca metrópolis sobre la cual reinaba. "Estoy aquí, maestro", dijo el Guardián negro, apoyado en una rodilla y haciendo una profunda reverencia. 

Copy X miró por un poco más de tiempo por la ventana, ignorando a su sirviente, luego finalmente se dio la vuelta, su mirada ausente. "Es otro gran día en Neo Arcadia, Phantom", declaró.

"Sí, maestro", respondió aún de rodillas el reploide reprogramado tras haber averiguado la verdad por parte de Ciel, pero habiendo sido incapaz de vencer en la pelea en la que se enfrentó a la copia de su verdadero maestro, el X original. Con sus lealtades alteradas, no sólo era el Guardián más devoto a Copy X, sino que también el encargado de detectar el más mínimo fallo de confianza en su maestro por parte de sus tres hermanos.

"En Neo Arcadia, donde mi reinado es absoluto", continuó el clon, sin hablar realmente con nadie.

"Sí, maestro".

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Copy X, "Y yo soy el héroe de su población", añadió soñadoramente, para luego prestar atención a su Guardián. "Levántate, Phantom y bienvenido. ¿Tuvo éxito tu misión?" preguntó ansioso por tener los resultados.

"Ciertamente, maestro. Los rumores eran certeros. No estaba muy dispuesto a seguirme, pero lo convencí, no obstante, insistió en traer consigo a un acompañante", respondió de inmediato el Guardián oscuro a la vez que se ponía de pie.

Copy X miró a su subordinado cuidadosamente, "Espero que no esté lastimado. Necesitamos que nos ayude en nuestra causa por su propia voluntad. **Si** es tan bueno como los rumores dicen. En cuando a su… acompañante, no nos es de importancia siempre y cuando cumpla con mis expectativas", dijo con un tono firme.

"Hice lo que me pidió, maestro. Los traje vivos e ilesos. Están esperando afuera", dijo sabiamente el Guardián. La sonrisa de Copy X se ensanchó tanto que casi iba de oreja a oreja. "Si es así, Phantom, haz que pasen", pidió el gobernante de Neo Arcadia.

El Guardián negro hizo otra breve reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando entrar a otros dos reploides al santuario. Ambos iban vestidos con sendas batas de laboratorio muy viejas, las cuales ocultaban casi en su totalidad sus cuerpos, dejando ver únicamente sus rostros, dejando en evidencia unos cascos… arcaicos. El reploide que iba al frente llevaba uno de color púrpura con una gema romboide azul en el centro, mientras que el que venía atrás portaba uno con combinaciones de negro y rojo con un cristal azul en el centro, un espinado de cabello rojo naranja alzándose en su nuca. Las nuevas presencias dieron una reverencia y permanecieron en silencio.

Copy X asintió, "He oído muchos rumores sobre usted, profesor, pero había permanecido escondido. Confío en que nos asistirá peleando contra la Resistencia, esta nueva fuerza Maverick", dijo pomposamente, pero notando astutamente que si bien el reploide al que se dirigió mantenía un rostro tranquilo, el que era su acompañante no parecía compartir lo mismo, pues sus ojos se mostraban desafiantes a pesar de que las acciones de su cuerpo daban una muestra de respeto a su persona. Phantom también lo notó, y a pesar de encontrarse detrás de los desconocidos, llevó discretamente una mano a la empuñadura de la espada que portaba en la espalda. Una acción sospechosa y su fiel Guardián se encargaría de que la cabeza de alguien rodara por el suelo.

La figura que estaba al frente miró cuidadosamente a Copy X, pero luego sonrió misteriosamente. "Quería mantener mi anonimato, X-sama, pero dado que me encontró, lo ayudaré con gusto contra los Mavericks", respondió con humildad.

Copy X miró al extraño atentamente. "¿Sería tan amable de compartir su nombre y el de... su compañero con nosotros?" preguntó, manteniendo su tono casual.

El reploide no borró de su rostro su enigmática sonrisa, "Mi nombre y el de mi asistente y aprendiz aquí presente no son de ninguna importancia, X-sama, pues nuestra lealtad yace en usted, el antepasado de todos los reploides", respondió con devoción el profesor.

Copy X pareció realmente complacido con eso, por lo que dejó de lado el asunto. Con una mirada a su Guardián, le indicó que se relajara y bajara la mano de la empuñadura de su arma, "Muy bien, profesor. Nuestros recursos son suyos y ansiosamente esperamos resultados", dijo, haciendo señas para que los recién llegados se marcharan.

Los reploides lo hicieron, inclinándose de nuevo y saliendo de la estancia, aunque Copy X notó que el 'aprendiz' lo hacía a regañadientes…

"Antepasado de todos los reploides", musitó Copy X una vez que los reploides se marcharon. "Este título realmente tiene una cierta calidad que me apela", dijo en voz alta. "Dime, mi leal sirviente. ¿Qué piensas de ellos? Expresa tus pensamientos", pidió, sin siquiera mirar a su Guardián.

"No confío en ellos, maestro. No hay registros sobre ellos y ni siquiera sabemos sus nombres. Aún así, tal vez sean útiles", respondió con disgusto Phantom, pensando en el aprendiz pelirrojo y su mirada insolente.

"Ciertamente, Phantom. Haz que alguno de tus hombres mantenga un ojo sobre ellos, pero no los hostigues demasiado. Necesitamos que confíen en nosotros", dijo con sabiduría su maestro.

"Sí, X-sama".

"Oh. ¿Y cómo va nuestro pequeño plan de infiltración?" preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad la copia de X.

Phantom sonrió malignamente, "La Resistencia no sospechará nada sino hasta que sea demasiado tarde, maestro", dijo en un tono de complicidad.

"Bien... eso será todo, Phantom. Descansaré ahora", dijo Copy X, caminando de nuevo hacia su enorme terraza para contemplar la ciudad debajo.

"Como desee, maestro", con la habilidad innata de ninja, Phantom desapareció de la estancia sin hacer el menor ruido.

* * *

Zero yacía en su cama, tratando de dormir un poco, pero el nerviosismo podía prevenir a un reploide de hacerlo de la misma forma que lo lograba con un humano. Se había retirado temprano, justo después de escuchar el reporte que Ciel dio a todos en el comedor. Mañana por la mañana, llevaría a cabo una misión en el laboratorio subterráneo donde lo encontraron en hibernación. Zero no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa al recordar la eficiencia durante el reporte de la científica. Por sí misma había organizado más de diez misiones para el día siguiente únicamente con un poco de ayuda de Cerveau y el resto de sus 'generales'. Muchos se habían ofrecido a unirse a Zero en su misión y Ciel le solicitó que considerara usar un poco de ayuda, pero el Hunter rojo fue implacable. 

"_Esta misión será llevada a cabo exclusivamente por mí. No hay necesidad de poner en riesgo a nadie más"_.

Claro, si hubiera anunciado sus pensamientos así, Ciel y el resto de los reploides presentes lo habrían contraatacado con toda una avalancha de argumentos, lo cual no quería tener que enfrentar.

Mantener un rostro inexpresivo era útil en algunas ocasiones, pensó. Dado que para estos momentos todos sabían que estaba sufriendo de una casi completa amnesia, podía tomar ventaja de ese hecho, permitiendo que su silencio se encargara de las cosas a su alrededor.

'_Bueno, no es tan útil'_, pensó. _'Pero está bien, supongo, siempre y cuando vaya recordando cosas en momentos críticos. Fue muy útil cuando pelee con Aztec Falcon'_. La reciente memoria causó que muchas otras preguntas surgieran en la mente de Zero.

'_La pelea con el Gólem y con Aztec Falcon. Esas dos batallas mayores que he peleado en esta nueva vida. Ambas tienen algo en común. ¿Pero qué?'_

El guerrero carmesí se concentró mucho, recordando las dos situaciones y repitiendo los eventos en su mente. Recordó la sensación de cuando cortó a ambos enemigos por la mitad, la sensación de puro placer combinada con algo más. Sus memorias eran un poco borrosas, pero encontró la respuesta.

'_Durante ambas peleas y especialmente luego de que Falcon me electrocutara la primera vez, perdí el control. O más bien, yo no era lo único que estaba controlando mi cuerpo. La segunda vez que me electrocutó, no fue tan doloroso. O más bien, fue igual de doloroso, pero me recuperé mucho más fácilmente, como si el mismo ataque que casi me mató un minuto antes no me hubiera sido la gran cosa…'_

Zero meditó sobre ello por un buen rato, pero luego dejó pasar el incidente simplemente como sus instintos de su antigua vida tomando el control momentáneamente. Sus pensamientos fueron hacia los nuevos reploides que había conocido hoy. Colbor había sido casualmente amistoso, mientras que Éclair había podido sacarle la promesa de una sesión de práctica. Lune se había vuelto un poco más parlanchina después de un rato. El Hunter rojo no pudo evitar sentir una satisfacción interior por haber salvado a esos dos junto con el resto de los prisioneros.

'_¿Había semejantes satisfacciones en mi antigua vida, momentos serenos donde pudiera realmente disfrutar la vida?'_ pensó, contemplando el techo.

Zero recordó lo que había escuchado en el informe de Ciel. Éclair y Lune se unirían a Colbor y a algunos de sus hombres en el asalto a un depósito. Ciel quería asegurar una cantidad adecuada de cristales de energía. Había dicho que, dado que las misiones se volvían más y más difíciles cada vez, tenían que obtener un depósito de energía seguro mientras aún tuvieran tiempo. Aún cuando sólo recientemente había conocido a esas personas, Zero no puedo evitar preocuparse un poco por ellas. Claro, Éclair y Lune por la vista que daban parecían capaces de dar una buena batalla y Colbor era un comandante veterano, pero por más que lo intentara, Zero no podía quitarse de encima un mal presentimiento.

* * *

"¡Pudimos haberlo aplastado ahí mismo como la cucaracha que es!", se quejó Axl, dando vueltas e inspeccionando el laboratorio que les habían asignado para que el 'profesor' y su 'aprendiz' trabajaran para el ejército de Neo Arcadia en el desarrollo de proyectos con fines bélicos para eliminar a la Resistencia. 

La persona en cuestión a la que se dirigía no respondió de inmediato. Estaba demasiado ocupado supervisando la consola y demás equipo e instrumentos que tenían a su disposición en el laboratorio por mucho muy superior al que habían estado usando durante décadas en el subsuelo.

Axl pateó con fuerza una de las paredes, dejando una marca en ella y haciendo que el estruendo retumbara por el lugar. "¡Hey!. ¿Me estás escuchando?" gritó, presa de la rabia que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

El reploide suspiró. "Tranquilízate. Ya no estamos en el laboratorio y me aseguré de que las cámaras y micrófonos de este lugar no funcionen durante unos cuantos minutos para que podamos hablar libremente en este momento. Créeme, siento lo mismo que tú, esa miserable copia de X pavoneándose de sí misma con un ego que no cabe ni en toda la ciudad, pero no era pertinente haber tratado de atacarlo... no hasta saber de lo qué es capaz. Sin mencionar a su Guardián... Phantom. Tú mismo lo viste cuando nos encontró poco después de que llegaras de tu última misión. Estoy seguro de que ese reploide probaría ser más que un simple reto para nosotros aún si fuéramos dos contra uno. Queramos o no, estábamos en desventaja en ese momento", razonó Gate, con un tono de voz comprensivo.

"¡Aún así no puedo soportarlo!. ¡Ese reploide haciendo gala del nombre de X cuando no le llega ni a los tobillos al X original que fue nuestro compañero y amigo". ¡Y cómo es que aceptaste la 'invitación' con la que ese idiota llegó!. ¡Pudimos haber destruido a ese ninja de pacotilla en el laboratorio!" gritó exasperado Axl.

Gate suspiró, "Habría causado muchas sospechas la desaparición de un reploide de tan alto rango como él. Además, la oportunidad era perfecta, ahora ya no tenemos que infiltrarnos en Neo Arcadia y tratar de pasar desapercibidos todo el tiempo. Bastará con mantener nuestra cubierta mientras investigamos lo que realmente nos interesa. La base de datos que trajiste requería de unos códigos de acceso que por fortuna, dentro de la ciudad no son necesarios para utilizarla. Confío en saber qué demonios sucedió con Weil, Omega y el propósito de esa estación espacial que se está construyendo con algo de tiempo, el problema es la enorme cantidad de información que hay", explicó con tono optimista Gate.

Axl finalmente suspiró, "Está bien, está bien. No me gusta nada pero parece que de momento no podemos hacer más que esperar. Al menos Zero acabará con ese impostor que ahora dirige Neo Arcadia en la ausencia de X. Él es el único que puede hacerlo. No me gusta la idea de dejarlo solo pero no tenemos otra opción", dijo resignado Axl.

"... Temo que no va a ser tan sencillo", dijo incómodo el científico.

Axl instintivamente se dio la vuelta y prestó toda su atención a su compañero, "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

Gate suspiró, "Si el sueño de Zero fue interrumpido de su estado de hibernación, entonces es un hecho que terminó prematuramente. Mientras que el Zero Virus **ya debió** de haber sido purificado, su cuerpo aún puede canalizar energía oscura. Debe de haber rastros de ello que aún permanecen. Tal vez eventualmente sea capaz de controlarlo, pero aún así es muy peligroso". Dio una risa ahogada, "A decir verdad, no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de aquél tonto que se atreva a desafiarlo en una pelea en estos momentos. Conocerá el terror del que fue el primer Maverick", dijo con una sonrisa astuta Gate. "En fin... dejémonos de tonterías y pongamos manos a la obra, necesito que encuentres los planos de los Gólems que Neo Arcadia utiliza en su armada, confío en que si les hacemos unas... mejoras a sus diseños, esa copia de X se tragará nuestra charada por completo".

Axl sólo replicó con un gruñido. ¿Acaso Gate no podía hacer nada más que darle órdenes?

* * *

Notas del autor: A ver, por partes. Lo del Thunder Chip, no me pareció una buena idea la imagen de una tabla gigante con la forma de un rayo flotando en el aire luego de vencer a Aztec Falcon, por lo que cambié el evento por un reconocimiento de los sistemas de Zero del ADN y habilidades especiales del reploide, al estilo de lo que vemos a X hacer cada vez que vences en un Megaman X a un jefe. CUI se refiere a Carácter User Interface, el cual describe la manera en que el usuario de una computadora se comunica con una al ingresar comandos como texto para que funcionen otros programas como copiar información de un fólder a otro, borrar archivos, etc. 

Segundo, los nombres de los personajes, muchos de ellos están en francés, así que si quieren una lista:

Moineau - Gorrión

Étoile - Estrella

Dorée - Dorada

Jaune – Color amarillo

Fleur - Flor

Rouge – Rojo (sí, ella junto con Jaune son las operadoras que te teletrasportan a tus misiones desde MMZ2, siempre llevan puesto un visor y su nombre tiene que ver con el color de su cabello).

Éclair - Relámpago

Lune – Luna

Para el siguiente capítulo, la misión de Zero contra Maha y toda una serie de operaciones más por parte del grupo de Colbor y... gasp, la rama de la Resistencia donde veremos a cierto reploide vestido de rosa.

Muchas gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por su prelectura y correcciones del capítulo. Estos últimos días anduve checando el manga de Inuyasha hasta sus 50 tomos... si de por sí el manga va lento¿Cómo se atrevieron a meter fillers inútiles en el anime? No lo entiendo, además, creo que desde el tomo 36 ó 37 pudieron haberse ahorrado 10 tomos sin cambiar o alterar para nada la trama, dado que desde el 47 las cosas se ponen muy interesantes, pero pues a ver cuándo termina Rumiko Takahashi este manga que ya más bien parece telenovela jajaja.

**Epion**: gracias por tus comentarios. Sobre las ganas, pues a ver cuánto me duran, espero que lo suficiente para seguir durante más tiempo la historia.

**Death Mask**: Gracias por tus comentarios, ya estaba un poco harto de Evangelion, a ver cuándo termino la historia que dejé pendiente en esa categoría, sobre tus dudas: sí, las marcas moradas son vestigios del Zero Virus. Lo de Iris... realmente en Megaman Zero, Zero nunca recupera su memoria, por lo que no creo pasar de poner uno que otro flashback incidental, tocando a veces su relación con Iris. Dado que se supone trato de seguir lo más posible la historia de los juegos con mis propias divergencias... bueno, creo que los sentimientos de Ciel son muy obvios desde MMZ3 y el final de la cuarta entrega lo deja más que claro. Las batallas trataré de hacerlas un poco más largas, pero no quiero excederme mucho con la mayoría de los jefes que ya después de agarrarle práctica al juego, estaban muy fáciles, pero los encuentros con los Guardianes... esos sí serán estelares. Dudo que Axl y Gate se enfrenten a los Guardianes, pero algo es seguro, una escaramuza con los Hachishinkan por parte de estos dos será inminente en un punto, todo debido a la búsqueda de estos dos sobre Weil y que los llevará a buscar el... cuerpo original de ya saben quién.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Comenzado el 3 de Marzo del 2007.

Terminado el 6 de Marzo del 2007.


	7. Ofensiva Rebelde

**Megaman Zero: El Guerrero Carmesí**

**Capítulo 6: Ofensiva Rebelde**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Capcom.

* * *

#Transmisión recibida. 

Nivel del mensaje: amarillo.

Código de encriptación: ZXMYTRO

Código de encriptación secundario: RGMSLVR

Mensaje decodificado...

_De Fleur para la Dra. Ciel_

_6:07am del 11 de Febrero del 2430 d.C._

_Nuestra rama está lista para la operación 'Crepúsculo'. Nos infiltraremos al mismo tiempo que se le asignó a sus escuadrones. Esperamos encontrar defensas moderadas dentro y fuera del centro de investigación. Dirigiré al equipo de infiltración yo misma justo después de terminar este mensaje. En caso de que no regrese, quería agradecerle por todo. Buena suerte con sus operaciones y que la paz prevalezca._

Ciel suspiró tras leer el mensaje proyectado en su pantalla, luego sorbió algo de café de la taza que había preparado, la cafeína tratando de despertar sus neuronas todavía medio dormidas. Su visor indicaba que eran exactamente las 6:15am. Acababa de despertar de una noche entera de sueño, algo bastante inusual para la siempre ocupada científica, pero mandatario para asegurar de que iba a ser capaz de soportar las pruebas que se presentarían hoy.

"Diez misiones sólo desde nuestra base", susurró. "Y otras veinte más del resto de las ramas".

Las 'ramas' eran agrupamientos semi-autónomos de la Resistencia que, aunque trabajaban en coordinación con la base principal y reconocían a Ciel como su máxima general y fundadora de la Resistencia, no estaban bajo el control completo de la organización, a menudo llevando a cabo misiones secundarias alrededor del planeta. Esta vez, sin embargo, todas las operaciones se llevarían a cabo casi al mismo momento para confundir a la armada de Neo Arcadia. De hecho, más de la mitad de ellas sólo eran misiones de señuelo, con el fin de cubrir o servir de distracción para que las verdaderas tuvieran éxito.

"Cuídate, Fleur", murmuró Ciel, bebiéndose el resto de su taza y saliendo de su habitación.

* * *

_Zero esquivó un amplia cuchillada en horizontal y contraatacó con un golpe. Su oponente más grande lo bloqueó con su mano desocupada, luego alzó su espada de energía para un corte vertical. Zero alzó su Z-Saber para bloquear el aventurado movimiento, pero la hoja blanca de energía se detuvo en el aire cuando su oponente en vez de atacar con ella propinó una poderosa patada. El Hunter rojo fue tomado por sorpresa y salió volando, pero rápidamente se recuperó, reposicionando sus pies sobre la pared en la que se suponía debía estrellarse para saltar de vuelta hacia su oponente con gran velocidad. El reploide grande se hizo a un lado para evitar un sable extendido como si fuera una lanza, pero falló en evitar la patada que lo mandó de bruces al suelo. Zero tocó el suelo, dio una vuelta y se incorporó. Sin perder un segundo, corrió hacia su oponente activando sus aceleradores al máximo, y descargó una lluvia de ataques con su sable, tomando la ofensiva sin dejar cuartel. Su oponente retrocedió poco a poco debido al súbito cambio de marea, haciendo poco más que bloquear los golpes. Después de cinco minutos seguidos, Zero brincó hacia atrás, su aliento convertido en jadeos, el sudor bajando por su cara. Su adversario se alegró de poder tomar un descanso, estando igual si no es que más cansado, jadeando pesadamente._

"_Rayos, Zero. Eres tan rudo como siempre. No sé como pude bloquear todos esos golpes esta vez. Pura suerte, supongo", dijo, con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro._

_Zero también sonrió. "Pura habilidad, quieres decir. Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez. Me pregunto dónde encuentras el tiempo para entrenar tanto. Se supone que deberías estar ahogado con tanto papeleo por hacer, justo como yo"._

_El reploide de armadura blanca, negra, roja y dorada miró críticamente a Zero. "¿Desde cuando dejas que el papeleo te impida entrenar, Zero? X me contó no hace mucho una historia muy interesante que involucraba una montaña de reportes que tenías que revisar teniendo un encuentro muy cercano con tu sable", dijo irónicamente._

_Zero frunció el ceño pero aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, "X debería mantener su boca cerrada. Especialmente ahora que el viejo de Cain quiere retirarse de su posición y dejar que un nuevo y avanzado CPU burócrata tome su lugar"._

"_¿Preocupado de que te expulsen a patadas de los Hunters? En dado caso, podríamos usar a un nuevo secretario en Repliforce", dijo en tono burlón el corpulento reploide._

"_¡Y esas serán tus últimas palabras, camarada!" gritó Zero, corriendo hacia delante, su arma lista._

_Su oponente mantuvo su sonrisa y se preparó para el reto, pero Zero se detuvo justo un paso antes de llegar a él y levantó su mano derecha, convirtiéndola en un Buster y disparando con él. Su adversario fue sorprendido con la guardia baja y apenas y pudo bloquear el primer tiro con su espada, pero el segundo colisionó con su hombro. El reploide gruñó cuando su mano izquierda se entumeció, luego alzó su espada para bloquear un rápidamente en descenso sable verde. Los dos guerreros se quedaron quietos por unos pocos segundos, luego Zero comenzó a hacer retroceder a su oponente, al ser capaz de usar ambas manos, mientras que su adversario estaba limitado a una. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro en los ojos por un segundo y luego ambos reaccionaron como un relámpago, Zero dando un paso atrás y brincado alto, abanicando su sable hacia abajo, mientras que su rival lo esquivaba agachándose y agitaba su arma hacia arriba._

_Ambos combatientes cayeron al piso, sus cuerpos incapaces de moverse. Luego, una puerta se abrió para revelar a un reploide de armadura con una expresión alegre._

"_¿Estás aquí, Zero? Espera a que oigas lo que Double..."_

_El recién llegado se detuvo en seco, su expresión cambiando a una de pura incredulidad. "Zero, Coronel. ¿Qué, por todo lo que es puro y sagrado, sucedió?. ¿Están bien?" dijo, corriendo hacia la dos figuras arrodilladas._

_Zero dio una risa ahogada, tratando en vano de moverse. "Tal vez pusimos el modo de paralización un poco alto", pudo decir._

_El reploide de armadura azul los miró del uno al otro, frunciendo el ceño, "¿Están dementes¿Siquiera pueden deletrear practicar y no verlo como 'matarse el uno al otro'?"_

_No es tan malo como parece, X", dijo el reploide más grande. "Es aburrido pelear con armas de práctica"._

_El reploide azul sacudió su cabeza, "Esperaría eso de Zero, pero pensé que tú eras más responsable que eso. Tu hermana les arrancará la cabeza si se entera", sentenció X._

_Después de un rato y con la ayuda del reploide azul, los dos combatientes se levantaron del piso y se estrecharon las manos._

"_¿Lo dejamos en un empate?" preguntó el reploide grande._

"_Dalo por hecho", respondió Zero, "Pero tendrás que hacerlo mejor la próxima vez, Coronel, estoy dos pasos delante de ti"._

_El reploide rió y dio un saludo militar, "Nos recuperaremos y enfrentaremos de nuevo, oh, eterno rival", declaró, su boca a punto de romper en carcajadas._

"_Desafío aceptado", respondió Zero, regresando el gesto._

"_¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos?" se lamentó el reploide más pequeño. "A este paso, algún día se matarán el uno al otro", dijo, con una risa ahogada._

* * *

Zero abrió sus ojos lentamente, disfrutando las memorias que le fueron relevadas, una sonrisa contenta y aliviada en su cara. 

"Así que era algo más que una máquina asesina en mi vida previa", murmuró, repasando esa práctica en su mente una y otra vez.

Al final, el Hunter rojo se levantó de su cómoda cama y se colocó su armadura, ajustando también sus armas en sus lugares correspondientes. Luego procedió a dar una revisión completa de todos sus sistemas, frunciendo el ceño ante el hecho de que algunos de los registros de prueba permanecían inaccesibles, pero confirmando que su cuerpo estaba apto para dar su máximo rendimiento con su nivel actual de poder, listo para el día y las pruebas que se avecinaban.

Zero llegó al comedor unos minutos después, para encontrarlo casi vacío, pero aun así con unos cuantos reploides para ser tan temprano. Contempló los rostros de los soldados, suponiendo que la mayoría, si no es que todos ellos, tomarían parte en alguna de las operaciones del día de hoy. Sus expresiones eran graves, un recordatorio del pobre porcentaje de éxitos en las misiones, pero aún así se les veía determinados. Zero suspiró, sabiendo bien que algunos de ellos quizás no regresarían. Rápidamente se dirigió al mostrador, sin permitir que sus pensamientos morbosos le arruinaran el buen humor con el que se levantó, solo para encontrar a tres reploides medio dormidos a cargo del servicio. Uno de ellos le preguntó a Zero por sus preferencias alimenticias, luego con pereza pasó la orden. En ese momento, una voz potente como un trueno resonó desde la cocina adyacente, causando que los cocineros brincaran del susto.

"¿Y se llaman a ustedes mismos profesionales? Quítense esa cara somnolienta suya y pónganse a trabajar más rápido. Este día es demasiado importante como para estar holgazaneando ¡Y si algún reploide viene a quejarse de que sus malditos cristales están demasiado amargos, díganle que mañana él será el plato principal!"

Zero tomó su bandeja, dando una risa ahogada ante la explosión de Moineau que había servido para despertar por completo a todos en la gran estancia. Se dirigió a una mesa desocupada y empezó a disfrutar su desayuno, ansioso de explotar cada segundo de paz antes de lo inevitable. Dicho inevitable vino en la forma de tres reploides que pronto se le unieron, con los ánimos altos. Mientras todos comían sus respectivos desayunos, Éclair y Colbor empezaron a intercambiar chistes y bromas, riendo animadamente, algunos un poco coloridos que hicieron que Lune se sonrojara. Pronto todos estaban riendo, Zero compartiendo la alegría general pero manteniéndose callado al menos a comparación de las risas de Éclair.

Luego de que todos terminaran su almuerzo, Éclair se puso muy serio (un cambio bastante radical de actitud) y miró fijamente a Colbor. "Entonces, comandante. ¿Cuál es el plan?"

El reploide militar sacudió su cabeza, "Los puntos principales fueron determinados ayer, pero aún tenemos que decidir sobre algunos detalles importantes y atar unos cuantos cabos sueltos", respondió en negativa Colbor.

Lune pronto se unió a la conversación, "¿Podrías al menos darnos un informe prematuro? Todos aquí poseemos algo de experiencia en operaciones encubiertas y podríamos ayudar", pidió con amabilidad la reploide.

Colbor asintió en concordancia y sacó una pantalla flexible, tan delgada como el papel y la extendió en el centro de la mesa.

"Este es nuestro objetivo, la sexta planta de conversión y almacenamiento de energía. Su función principal es coordinar las minas de cristales de energía de excavaciones aledañas, purificar el material, acumularlo y distribuirlo. El lugar está fuertemente vigilado y funciona también como un puesto militar", comenzó a explicar, mostrando en la pantalla una serie de hologramas.

Un mapa apareció en dicha pantalla, mostrando un gran complejo rodeado por montañas de poca altura.

"Como pueden ver, las defensas exteriores con casi impenetrables. Altos muros, torretas de vigilancia con cañones, sensores... toda una fortaleza. Pero..."

Colbor tocó la pantalla y una red de líneas circundantes al azar apareció, superponiéndose al mapa de la instalación. "... hemos encontrado los túneles de una mina abandonada que nos permitirá pasar su círculo exterior de defensa. Treinta de nuestros soldados participarán, pero sólo diez de nosotros se infiltrarán. El resto actuará como señuelo".

Un amplio camino que se extendía desde las puertas del complejo fue resaltado y un punto parpadeó en él en un lugar un poco alejado de la fortaleza.

"Sabemos que un gran convoy cargando cristales de energía en bruto pasará por ese camino alrededor de la hora en que se llevará a cabo nuestra misión. Cinco de nuestros hombres actuarán como avanzadillas, preferentemente en las montañas aledañas, y el resto atacará el convoy. Sabemos que no tenemos oportunidad de vencerlos debido a que estarán fuertemente armados, pero nuestra misión en retenerlos. Estaremos colocados en terreno alto y por lo tanto tendremos la ventaja. El plan es forzarlos a que pidan refuerzos del complejo, dejando menores números para nuestro equipo de infiltración".

El mapa se amplió varias veces y Colbor indicó una parte del complejo enemigo. "Este es el depósito 13. Es uno de sus depósitos auxiliares de cristales y el menos vigilado. Está bastante alejado del complejo principal, sólo conectado por un único camino. También hay un Trans Server cerca, la única opción que tenemos para mover los cristales".

"Esto se oye demasiado fácil", respondió Éclair. "Supongo que hay más".

Colbor suspiró y asintió. "Desafortunadamente, así es. El túnel nos llevará a un edificio abandonado dentro del complejo. Pero para alcanzar el depósito 13, tenemos que pasar a través de un área abierta muy amplia. Y hay una guarnición enemiga bloqueando nuestro camino".

Su pantalla indicó un amplia área amurallada. En la parte superior, un signo resplandeciente con la lectura '#13' era visible. En la parte inferior, había un edificio con otro signo que decía 'Punto de entrada'. El área al descubierto en medio estaba dominada por una edificio circular en el centro y tres pequeños cuadros flanqueándolo.

"El edificio en el centro en una torreta de seguridad que funciona también como unas barracas. Los otros tres son pequeños búnkers que dan apoyo a la torreta".

Éclair dejó escapar un silbido de admiración, "Este lugar está muy bien vigilado. Los sensores de la torreta notifican al personal de los búnkers del peligro inminente y los búnkers protegen la torre. No veo forma de pasar a través de eso. Al menos no con sólo diez personas. ¿Supongo que hay un plan?" inquirió Éclair, con un tono de voz expectante.

Colbor sonrió débilmente. "Hay un plan, pero con un punto fatal. Uno de nuestros contactos nos proveyó con las esquemáticas de esta área. El búnker más cercano a nuestro punto de entrada protege el cableado que provee de energía a todo el complejo".

"Así que neutralizamos el búnker y cortamos los cables. Se oye fácil", respondió Éclair optimista ante la explicación de su comandante.

Lune sacudió su cabeza en negación, "Es imposible. Tan pronto hagamos eso, el complejo entero nos caerá encima. Aún sin energía, necesitamos tiempo para alcanzar el depósito y transportar los cristales. Y no te olvides de que el Trans Server necesita energía para funcionar".

"Correcto, Lune. Y aquí es donde viene la parte frágil del plan", dijo Colbor con una sonrisa nerviosa. "La Dra. Ciel accesará al servidor de seguridad de la torre y mantendrá a la torre ocupada. Nuestro equipo llegará al búnker y despachará rápidamente a la guarnición. Entonces cortaremos la mitad de los cables de energía".

Todos dieron una mirada de incredulidad al comandante, quien esperó la pausa dramática antes de continuar. "Verán, el complejo entero está protegido por múltiples escudos de interferencia que previenen todas las comunicaciones y teletransportaciones no autorizadas. La torreta y los búnkers se comunican a través de líneas físicas y así también lo hace el resto del complejo. Si cortáramos la energía en su totalidad, acabaríamos por completo con sus comunicaciones, pero no podemos hacer eso. Un apagón total alertaría a todo el complejo de nuestra presencia y se supone que esta es una misión encubierta. Tenemos generadores de camuflaje que pueden engañar a los ocupantes del búnker por un rato, pero no podemos acercarnos a la torre a salvo. Si cortamos la mitad de la energía, el servidor de seguridad tendrá que decidir a dónde distribuir la energía restante. La Dra. Ciel no puede nada más simplemente apagar los sistemas, pero puede influir en cuáles sistemas se debe de tener la prioridad energética".

Éclair estaba intrigado, "Así que les cortas la energía a los sensores de la torreta, los sistemas de armas, las comunicaciones y el generador del escudo..."

"... y mantienes el Trans Server y el interior de los edificios funcionando", añadió Lune.

"Exactamente", respondió Colbor. "Aún si alguien nota la falla de los sensores, no se convertirá en una alarma sino que se tratará de un desperfecto. La Dra. Ciel puede enmascarar los reportes y nosotros mantendremos la comunicación mientras que el enemigo no. Tan pronto esos sensores estén apagados, nos escabullimos pasando la torreta y llegamos sin ser detectados al depósito", finalizó Colbor con una sonrisa de orgullo ante el trazo de su plan.

"Es brillante", dijo Lune con asombro. "Y permite muy pocas casualidades por parte de ambos grupos. ¿No es genial?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Mmm", se limitó a responder Éclair, evaluando la información del plan.

"Pero hay varias fallas letales en ese plan..." Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirar a Zero, que había permanecido callado todo el tiempo. "Ciel es capaz, pero sólo es una persona. Si un operador nota la intrusión en su sistema de seguridad, un equipo de hackers la contraatacarán. Y, por supuesto, aún estoy preocupado por la torreta. Sus sensores y comunicaciones estarán fuera, pero todavía queda el 'nido' en la cima. Un francotirador decente puede acabar con la mitad de tu unidad con un simple sensor infrarrojo antes de que cubran la distancia para llegar a la entrada que los llevará al depósito. Y una simple bengala sería un claro mensaje para que el resto del complejo necesite saber el punto clave de la operación, alejándose de la distracción del otro grupo que atacará el convoy", explicó el Hunter rojo fríamente.

Todos excepto Colbor se quedaron en silencio, sopesando los puntos débiles del plan. El comandante asintió gravemente. "Estoy impresionado, Zero. Esos son exactamente nuestros problemas, y los detalles que debemos ajustar".

Zero permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de pensar en una solución al dilema... "En dado caso, la opción restante consistiría en aprovechar el lapso en el que las comunicaciones del complejo estén cortadas, entrar en la torreta, barrerla de toda posible amenaza y finalmente continuar con la misión de recuperación de cristales de energía", internamente se dio una patada, el que él fuera adepto a misiones suicidas no quería decir que los demás tam...

"Se oye interesante", dijo Éclair con una sonrisa entusiasta, ganándose miradas perplejas por parte de los reploides, pero no de Colbor.

"Mmm... esa es una posibilidad que no había considerado debido a los factores desconocidos que hay dentro de la torreta, pero... si no queda otra solución... creo que podríamos usar los generadores de camuflaje para avanzar al edificio, con la esperanza de que si hay un francotirador, no nos detecte, pero sólo es una posibilidad", musitó.

"En resumen, el problema reside en que damos por hecho la existencia de un francotirador en la cima de torre y en el número de enemigos que haya dentro del lugar, si podemos superarlos supongo que barremos la torreta y de ahí no dirigimos al depósito. ¿Cierto?" preguntó Éclair.

"Correcto", respondió Colbor.

"¿Y en caso de que la misión pruebe ser mucho para nosotros?" preguntó de nuevo Éclair, no muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

"Abortamos la misión. Aunque se trate de la operación principal planeada por la Dra. Ciel con muchas otras haciendo de señuelos, no puedo disponer tan irresponsablemente de la seguridad de mi unidad", respondió Colbor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Zero tomó la palabra una vez más.

"No se necesitará de abortar la misión. Yo los acompañaré", declaró.

"¡Qué! Pero, Señor... digo, Zero", exclamó Lune, recordando que al Hunter rojo no le gustaba ser llamado con honoríficos de ningún tipo, "Tú ya tienes asignada una misión..." protestó la reploide, sintiéndose incómoda de saber que un reploide que ya les había salvado el pellejo una vez estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo, poniéndose en riesgo.

El Hunter rojo dio una risa ahogada confiada, "Mi misión será de vuelta en ese laboratorio en ruinas donde Ciel me encontró. Incluso está la posibilidad de que no encuentre a ningún oponente. En dado caso me daré prisa para terminar mi objetivo lo más rápido posible, regresaré aquí y después usaré el Trans Server para ir a asistirlos en caso de que sea necesario. Mientras tanto, ustedes pueden ir neutralizando francotiradores, bengalas y demás peligros dentro de lugar", explicó el reploide rojo.

Colbor juntó sus manos con una palmada, "Bueno... no veo otra salida y parece que a nadie más se le ocurren otras ideas. Si todos ya están listos, demos comienzo a las operaciones", exclamó, el resto de los presentes asintiendo con una sonrisa nerviosa ante sus posibilidades, pero aún así estaban dispuestos a dar lo mejor que tenían.

* * *

"Vaya, creo que esta base de datos supera por mucho mis expectativas. Es capaz de decirme incluso hasta con quién ha estado saliendo Fairy Leviathan en los últimos tres días, aunque no me imagino quién será el que registra información tan... delicada", dijo Gate con una risa. 

Su compañero al fondo del laboratorio hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la mención de dicha reploide, "No me la recuerdes, doc. Apenas escapé con vida la última vez que la vi".

"En serio, Axl... ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando? Cualquiera se habría enfurecido después de eso", dijo el científico con sorna.

Axl frunció el ceño, "Cállate. ¿Cómo iba a saber que esa hermosa, sonriente, educada y frágil reploide era uno de los Guardianes?. ¿Y que la forma que asumí era de un perdedor que estaba prófugo?" preguntó del mal humor.

"Te olvidaste de astuta, con una gran figura, inteligente y... agraciada, Axl. Además, de todas las opciones que tenías, actuaste como el amante ebrio... sólo a un idiota se le habría ocurrido eso", continuó el reploide de armadura morada, con una sonrisa de burla.

"Ya basta, G", respondió Axl, visiblemente molesto y humillado. "Además. ¿Desde cuándo tienes sentido del humor?"

"Creo que después de haber visto la grabación de 'su querido TK-31' ", esta vez Gate no pudo evitar reír a todo pulmón.

Axl deseó que la tierra pudiera tragárselo, aunque sólo fuera una persona la enterada de su infortunio... Dios, si esto hubiera sucedido cuando era miembro activo de los Maverick Hunters hace casi dos siglos todos se habrían burlado de él por el resto de sus días, "Rayos... ¿Cuántas veces has visto eso?" preguntó molesto, tratando de salvar un poco de su dignidad.

Gate finalmente habló tras no parar de reír un buen rato, "No... no pude resistirme. Al menos unas veinte veces, Axl. Después de todo, quizás me sirva para aprender algo de ti".

"Yo y mi gran bocota..." se lamentó el pelirrojo.

"Bueno... dejemos eso para otra ocasión. Me he topado con algo interesante en la base de datos y creo que es un buen trabajo para ti", dijo Gate, dejando de reír abruptamente y tomando una actitud muy seria. Axl siempre se sorprendía ante los cambios de humor tan súbitos del reploide, era serio por naturaleza, quizás incluso más que el mismo Zero durante una operación.

"Escucho", dijo.

"Bien, sólo es una especulación, Axl, pero piénsalo. Hay algo allá afuera en las llanuras que ha sido capaz de evadir todos mis rastreos. Tú estuviste explorando diferentes zonas del mundo por casi dos siglos y te estuviste encontrado con avances tecnológicos en extremo inusuales. Cuya fuente es muy cuestionable", explicó Gate.

Axl asintió, todos esos mecanoides y fábricas...

"Y... tras accesar a algo de información clasificada, me he topado con un grupo interesante de reploides con el mismo origen en particular... desconocido", con eso, Gate pulsó un botón del avanzado teclado de la consola que ahora tenía a su disposición, mostrando en la pantalla la imagen de ocho reploides con apariencia humana, todos vestidos de blanco con túnicas de broches verdes. Todos variaban en tamaños, pero la característica esencial en común además de sus vestimentas era el color de sus ojos, de un color rosa brillante.

"¿Los Ocho Jueces Benévolos?. ¿Qué clase de nombre tan patético es ese?" dijo Axl, examinando a los reploides en la pantalla y diciendo en voz alta la leyenda con que aparecían.

"... No estoy seguro, pero lo que te puedo decir es que son un grupo de reploides miembros del Parlamento de Neo Arcadia y que han sido los principales encargados de la designación de 'irregulares' del último año, desde que ese X falso apareció. El problema radica en que su origen... no existe. No hay registros, ni datos sobre quién fue su creador, nada... y eso me huele mal", sentenció Gate frunciendo el ceño.

"En resumen, quieres que deambule por ahí para ver qué puedo averiguar sobre esos ocho sujetos", dijo Axl, comprendiendo la situación.

"En efecto, sin embargo, debes de ser cuidadoso. Esos reploides son de un rango casi tan alto como el de los Guardianes, por lo que aproximarse a ellos no será fácil, deben de tener todo un escuadrón de seguridad cada uno al no tratarse de reploides de combate... o al menos eso es lo que dice el perfil de cada uno" dijo cautelosamente el científico manipulador del virus Nightmare.

"¿Pero por qué tu interés en estos tipos?. ¿No deberíamos estar buscando a ya sabes quién?" preguntó Axl algo molesto, de seguro este trabajo también sería un asco...

El rostro de Gate se puso grave, al igual que su voz, "Llámalo corazonada. Sé que Weil aún está allá afuera, tramando algo. Omega tal vez aún esté orbitando alrededor de la Tierra, pero eso no lo detendrá por siempre. Algo me dice que hay una conexión entre estos ocho 'jueces' y Weil. De todas maneras, pase lo que pase, ten cuidado. Tal vez averigües más de lo que esperas".

* * *

Ciel estaba parada en la habitación del Trans Server, sus rasgos faciales preocupados, al ser ella personalmente quien despedía a cada soldado que se colocaba en la plataforma de teleportación por su nombre, darle consejos y desearle buena suerte. Zero, Cerveau y Colbor estaban en el otro extremo de la estancia, mirando la escena y absorbiendo cada detalle. 

"Ciel parece conocer personalmente a la mayoría de los reploides", recalcó el Hunter rojo.

Cerveau y Colbor intercambiaron miradas.

"No conoces ni la mitad de la historia, Zero", dijo sonriendo el ingeniero. "Ciel se arrepiente por cada soldado que envía allá afuera. A veces tengo problemas para creer que ella es humana. No puedo pensar en una mejor persona para ser la líder de la Resistencia. Su compasión es tanto su mayor virtud como su mayor defecto, aunque puede ser muy testaruda a veces", la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Cerveau. "Y cada vez que alguien muere allá afuera, ella se culpa por completo a sí misma. Tal vez lo haya escondido muy bien, pero realmente quedó en shock luego de que la rescataste".

Colbor le dirigió una mirada muy desagradable al mecánico, mientras que Zero alzó una ceja y los miró a ambos, expectante.

El ingeniero sacudió su cabeza, "Él tiene el derecho a saberlo, Colbor. Además, Milan también era tu amigo", dijo molesto, luego se giró para ver a Zero directamente. "Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero justo antes de que Ciel te despertara, acababa de perder a personas muy importantes para ella. Cuando decidió ir para encontrarte, nadie esperaba que esos malditos Neo Arcadianos lo averiguaran. Ciel fue junto con una pequeña unidad de reploides, equipados con armas adecuadas para repeler a mecanoides salvajes, pero no a soldados enemigos. Junto con ella, fue uno de los mejores comandantes que alguna vez tuvimos, Milan. Tal vez hayas visto su cuerpo, un reploide alto con desordenado cabello negro. En fin, Milan y Ciel eran buenos amigos y por supuesto, también estaba ese Cyber-Elf, Passy".

"¡Cerveau!" musitó Colbor, indicándole al reploide mecánico que realmente debería cerrar la boca.

"Déjalo hablar, Colbor. Realmente no me importaría saber", dijo el Hunter escarlata aunque sin mucho entusiasmo.

El ingeniero asintió y continuó, "Passy era una Cyber-Elf y muy cercana a Ciel, aparte de Alouette. Siempre estuvieron juntas desde que la conocí. Cuando te encontraron, estabas en... digamos que en poco menos que condiciones óptimas... Passy se sacrificó a sí misma para reparar tu cuerpo y así Ciel pudiera ser salvada".

Un largo silencio siguió mientras Zero absorbía la nueva información, "Ya veo", murmuró después de un rato, extrayendo curiosas miradas de sus compañeros.

Colbor lo miró fijamente consternado, "¿Estás bien, Zero?" preguntó.

El Hunter carmesí asintió, "Estoy bien, Colbor. Es sólo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que en realidad debo esforzarme más por ser útil aquí..." murmuró Zero.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, un voz infantil fue registrada por sus sensores de audio. "Buenos días, Zero", dijo Alouette, sonriendo inocentemente. "Y a ustedes también, tío Cerveau, tío Colbor. ¿Por qué todos se levantaron tan temprano?"

Cerveau se agachó y levantó a la pequeña reploide del suelo. La chiquilla dio una risita y enroscó un brazo alrededor del cuello del ingeniero, mientras sostenía su muñeco de peluche en el otro.

"Vamos a salir a trabajar, Alouette", respondió Colbor. "Ciel también va a estar ocupada, así que trata de no molestarla mucho".

"¡Nunca hago eso!" protestó la pequeña, mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Después de un momento, se volteó a ver directamente a Zero, "¿Todos ustedes van a hacer algo peligroso otra vez, verdad?" preguntó seriamente.

El guerrero rojo simplemente asintió.

"No te preocupes, Alouette, todos estaremos bien", dijo Colbor.

"¡Yo también quiero pelear!"

Los tres miraron a la reploide como si acabara de crecerle una segunda cabeza.

"¿Por qué quieres hacer eso, Alouette?" preguntó Zero. "La gente muere en las batallas".

La niña se puso mortalmente seria, "Eso lo sé, Zero, pero todos ustedes arriesgan su vida allá afuera. Incluso Ciel difícilmente descansa del todo. Es por eso que a veces me siento completamente inútil", se quejó con voz triste.

El Hunter rojo suspiró, "Alouette, tú no estás hecha para ser una reploide de batalla. Y no eres inútil del todo. Soy nuevo aquí, pero no he podido evitar notar lo feliz que Ciel se pone cuando estás cerca de ella".

"Ciel me dijo que ella modificará mi cuerpo para convertirme en adulta cuando sea el momento indicado, Zero. Pero dice que todavía no estoy lista. Y sé que muchos de los soldados tampoco están hechos para pelear, pero aún así lo hacen", replicó la niña.

"Alouette. ¿Por qué quieres aprender a pelear?" preguntó directamente Zero.

No obstante, el Hunter casi jadeó por la respuesta de la chiquilla, o más bien, por el fuego en sus ojos, "Quiero proteger a Ciel cuando ella necesite ayuda, Zero. El tío Milan hizo eso y Ciel fue salvada. Ella ha hecho tanto por mí y yo ahora puedo hacer muy poco".

'_¿Dónde he visto esos ojos antes? O más bien, esa expresión en ellos. Un reploide que aborrece la guerra, pero que aún así pelea simplemente para proteger. Sólo sé que él era uno de los mejores'_, reflexionó Zero ante la expresión de Alouette.

Zero le sonrió a la niña, "Está bien, Alouette. Cuando tengamos algo de tiempo libre y si aún deseas hacerlo, puedo enseñarte una cosa o dos. Es lo menos que puedo hacer".

La niña lo miró incrédulo, "¿Lo dices en serio, Zero?" preguntó, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

El guerrero rojo asintió, "¡YAY!" gritó la niña, asustando a todos alrededor al brincar de los brazos de Cerveau para ser atrapada por Zero, "Gracias, Zero", dijo, abrazando al Hunter.

'_No, gracias **a ti**, Alouette. Me estás dando algo tangible por qué pelear'_, pensó con agradecimiento Zero.

Unos cuantos minutos después, llegó el momento de que Colbor y su unidad se teletransportara. El comandante inspeccionó a cada sus soldados para confirmar que estuvieran listos, pero se detuvo enfrente de Éclair y Lune, mirándolos con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué ustedes dos no han tomado un Buster o al menos un arma de energía?" preguntó.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, "No hay necesidad de eso, comandante. Ambos tenemos nuestro propio arsenal para trabajar", respondió el reploide grande.

Colbor reflexionó un momento en ello, luego asintió. Los dos reploides se giraron hacia Zero y saludaron, "Cuídate, Zero", dijo Éclair. "Sería una pena perder a un amigo que acabamos de conocer".

Zero sonrió, "Casi me siento culpable por ello, Éclair. Yo me tengo que encargar de una simple misión de avanzadilla mientras ustedes se quedan con toda la diversión".

Lune miró al Hunter rojo consternada, "Por favor regresa a salvo, Zero", dijo al fin.

Zero asintió, "Y cuida a Éclair, Lune. Asegúrate de que no intente ninguna locura tan pronto", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Hey!. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" protestó Éclair. Él nunca haría nada así a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario...

Como estaba seguro que sería desde el inicio de la misión.

Después de un momento, la unidad de Colbor ya se había ido y Zero se paró en el Trans Server, habiendo llegado finalmente su turno de partir.

"Por favor ten cuidado, Zero", dijo Ciel calladamente. "No te esfuerces demasiado".

El reploide rojo le dio una sonrisa confiada, "Nunca haría eso".

La joven científica suspiró, "Te proveeré con toda la ayuda posible desde aquí", dijo con determinación.

Zero se puso serio y sacudió su cabeza, "No, Ciel, estaré bien por mi cuenta. Después de todo, tienes mucho trabajo por hacer con ocho misiones más requiriendo tu atención. Sólo... olvídate de mí por rato", dijo, parándose en la plataforma de teletransportación. En un destello cegador de color blanco, el reploide desapareció.

"Zero..."

* * *

El Pantheon caminó mecánicamente por el bien iluminado corredor de la instalación, patrullando la misma ruta siempre. Esta vez, sin embargo, algo parecía estar mal. Siguiendo sus órdenes programadas, el droide finalmente decidió investigar, saliendo de su camino usual y caminando en un corredor lateral que estaba sólo débilmente iluminado por el Sol que aún no salía del todo. Todas las rutinas de alerta y batalla se accionaron de golpe al notar una de las cámaras de seguridad. El dispositivo estaba cubierto por una sustancia pegajosa y un cable sobresalía de su interior, conectándolo con un pequeño aparato electrónico desconocido. El robot se dirigió a alertar al resto de la instalación, pero de pronto vio el suelo más cerca que de costumbre. 

La cabeza del droide se estrelló ruidosamente con el suelo, causando que cinco reploides escondidos en las sombras contuvieran la respiración en anticipación a una nueva posible amenaza atraída por el escándalo, pero nada sucedió. Aún así, sabían que el peligro sólo había sido evadido temporalmente.

"Buen trabajo, Fleur", susurró sarcásticamente una de las figuras en las sombras a la reploide de cabello castaño que acababa de decapitar al Pantheon con su katana de energía de color azul.

La reploide en cuestión miró duramente al reploide que habló, "Te he dicho que me llames 'comandante', durante las misiones, Lion", susurró de vuelta.

Lion sonrió, "Yo también la amo, comandante", bromeó.

Fleur simplemente suspiró y les hizo señas para que se movieran. Habían truqueado todas las cámaras con dispositivos similares al que encontró el Pantheon que acababa de ser eliminado, escondiendo así su presencia e infiltrándose en lo más profundo del centro de investigación. Todo marchaba bien y la líder de la cuarta rama de la Resistencia trató de tranquilizarse.

En ese momento, su comunicador cobró vida, _"Aquí Rouge. El camino está libre, pero tienen que darse prisa. Hay un cambio de guardia en media hora y no querrán estar cerca de ahí para ese momento"_.

Fleur asintió a su comunicador, luego mentalmente se golpeó en la cabeza por el gesto, "Entendido, Rouge. ¿Qué hay del mapa del subnivel? No podemos ir a ciegas ahí. ¿Sabes?"

"_Jaune está trabajando en eso mientras hablamos. Danos tres minutos"_.

"Haz que sean dos, Rouge. Este lugar parece un laberinto".

"_Entendido, comandante. Cambio y fuera"_.

* * *

Mientras el Sol comenzaba a iluminar la gran metrópolis de Neo Arcadia, Fairy Leviathan regresó de su acostumbrado chapuzón matutino en la piscina del palacio, silbando una vieja melodía. Descuidadamente ascendió a una de las secciones superiores de la estructura principal e, ignorando los fuertes ronquidos que venían de una puerta cercana de cierto corpulento Guardián rojo, entró a sus aposentos. Minutos después, salió de nuevo y se dirigió a los laboratorios, ignorando a Phantom que estaba entrenando duro, cortando hologramas de la Resistencia sin cesar. Entrando por una de las múltiples puertas, frunció el ceño ante el espectáculo, luego suspiró. En medio del mar de papeles y documentos yacía Sage Harpuia, primer Guardián de Neo Arcadia, lord de los cielos y general de las legiones Rekku. Aunque ahora mismo, tenía la cara recargada en su escritorio, la pantalla de su ordenador encendida en modo de espera. 

'_Después de tantas noches sin dormir, la fatiga te atrapó, hermano'_, pensó resignada, apagando la computadora y saliendo de la habitación.

"En verdad se esfuerza mucho. ¿Verdad?"

La Guardiana celeste se dio la vuelta para mirar a la nueva, inesperada presencia, reconociéndolo por las descripciones.

"Así que tú debes de ser el misterioso 'profesor' que le dio a Phantom tantos problemas. En verdad eres difícil de encontrar, niño lindo..." dijo ella, sonriendo como un tiburón.

"Y supongo que tú eres la famosa Fairy Leviathan, honorable Guardiana de Neo Arcadia y una de las reploides más inteligentes, más fuertes y con la lengua más afilada que hay por aquí. En verdad es difícil **no** notarte", respondió en exactamente el mismo tono.

Leviathan se quedó viendo un momento en silencio al extraño tomada por sorpresa por su contestación tan inesperada.

"Sabes que podría matarte ahora mismo. ¿Verdad?" dijo en son de burla, sus ojos mirándolo detenidamente.

El reploide en cuestión la sorprendió y en cierto modo la... asustó un poco cuando sus ojos morados dieron un destello amenazador de color verde, a la vez que el casco tan pasado de moda que llevaba hacía lo mismo, pero con un tono dorado. Fue tan sólo en un segundo, pero estuvo segura de haber visto dichos destellos. La voz sedosa y llena de aplomo del 'profesor' la sacó del trance.

"Aunque generalmente aborrezco la violencia y la guerra, creo que estaría dispuesto a aceptar ese desafío", dijo con una sonrisa confiada que aparentaba saber más de lo que decía para Leviathan, pero luego el reploide dio un suspiro y levantó las manos en señal de resignación, "Pero claro, X-sama nos arrancaría la cabeza si se enterara".

Leviathan suspiró. Decidió dejar a un lado las amenazas, después de todo, aún era muy temprano para esto... "Dímelo a mí. Desde que regresó, ya no es nada divertido".

El profesor sonrió enigmáticamente. "Ciertamente, yo también lo he notado. Nada como antes", dijo, mordiéndose la lengua demasiado pronto tras decir esas palabras.

Sin perder un instante, Leviathan lo miró con aire de entrometida, "¿Quieres decir que ya conocías antes a X-sama?" preguntó.

'_Maldición...'_ "Bueno, no realmente... yo sólo..." balbuceó Gate, poniéndose muy nervioso bajo la mirada penetrante de la reploide celeste.

En ese momento, la alarma general empezó a sonar y una voz resonó por las bocinas apostadas en los pasillos, _"Todo el personal ocupe sus puestos respectivos. Esto no es un simulacro. La presencia de los Guardianes es requerida en el centro de mando. Repito, esto no es un simulacro"_.

Mientras la Guardiana azul salía disparada por el pasillo, pronto seguida por un de aspecto cansado pero determinado Harpuia, el profesor se enjugó el sudor de la frente y suspiró de alivio. Estuvo muy cerca. "Salvado por la campana. Tal vez la boca floja de Axl se me está empezando a pegar después de dos siglos de estar al lado de ese niño", murmuró para sí, regresando presurosamente a su laboratorio.

* * *

Después de que los cuatro Guardianes se reunieron, Copy X entró al centro de comando, algo que hacía muy rara vez. "¿Cuál es la situación?", demandó. 

Uno de los operadores se acercó temblando, obviamente intimidado por la presencia de su líder.

"Tenemos múltiples brechas de seguridad, X-sama", respondió tímidamente.

El dirigente de Neo Arcadia hizo una mueca, "Estoy al tanto de eso, soldado. ¡Necesito detalles!"

"¡S-sí, señor! Tenemos el asalto a un tren en Norte América, una revuelta callejera bastante grande en la India, un posible equipo de infiltración en uno de nuestros centros de investigación, una revuelta de Mavericks en una prisión de Japón, un ataque a una mina de cristales de energía en Sudamérica, un ataque al centro correccional principal de Alemania, el ataque a un convoy cerca de la sexta planta de conversión y almacenamiento de energía, un sabotaje en planta de producción de Pantheons en Rusia, otro asalto a una mina de cristales de energía en Canadá y dos intentos de hackeo en China y Brasil", informó muy rápidamente el operador.

Fefnir dejó escapar un silbido, "Alguien ha estado ocupado..." remarcó.

Copy X sacudió su cabeza, "Danos más detalles para que podamos asignar las fuerzas requeridas. Y eleva el nivel de alerta a código amarillo".

Otro operador vino corriendo, "Acabamos de obtener nuevos reportes", declaró con urgencia.

Copy X le asintió para que continuara.

"¡Tenemos una fuga de datos cerca de Moscú, el asalto a un depósito de energía en Finlandia, una planta de producción de Gólems en Sudáfrica bajo ataque y el asalto a un tren en Italia!"

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada al respecto, un tercer operador entró corriendo, "¡Hay más!. ¡Un ataque con misiles en el muro sur de Neo Arcadia y una emboscada a uno de nuestros regimientos en el Polo Norte!"

Copy X sacudió su cabeza, "Anula la última orden. Coloca el nivel de alerta en código naranja. Este va a ser un día muy largo..." suspiró el reploide azul.

* * *

Notas del autor: Bien, la historia creo que se complica más, básicamente tengo tres operaciones principales para lo que sigue, la de Zero, la de Colbor y la de Fleur. Tal vez parezca mucho pero vamos, no me trago el hecho de que en el juego sólo sea Zero quien esté saliendo a hacer todos los trabajitos que Ciel le encarga, después de todo, es un ejército contra diversas facciones dispersas (aunque Zero debería de hacer papilla a un regimiento entero antes de enfrentar a Fefnir por primera vez en el desierto...) 

Bueno... esta historia ya llegó a las sorprendentes 100 páginas en Word y lleva... ¿El 5 por ciento del juego? lol...

Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por su prelectura del capítulo y correcciones del mismo.

**Epion**: dudo que el trío alguna vez se vuelva a reunir, aunque tengo una idea de un encuentro por lo menos de Axl y Gate con Zero (sin que el último sepa quiénes son). Espero ya poder pronto revisar a fondo tu historia.

En otras cosas, no sé por qué nunca la mencioné en todo el escaso tiempo que llevo de escribir al ser también uno de esos fics que creo me inspiraron a intentar hacer historias largas, el caso es que es una historia muy larga (que no está aquí en ffnet, sino que tiene su propio sitio), su extensión es tal que fácilmente puede espantar al lector, pues se trata de prácticamente 3 libros que pueden mantenerse en pie por su propia cuenta, pero que juntos forma la trilogía de _"Slayers... Reflect, Chaos, ReBirth"_, escrita por Stefan Gagne. Simplemente **el** fic de dicha serie (una búsqueda en Google de ese título y les aparecerá la página donde se encuentra la historia). Lo recomiendo ampliamente al tener una trama y desarrollo muy interesantes, aunque claro, está en inglés jeje... pero si el idioma no les obstaculiza, en serio vale la pena que lo chequen.

Comenzado el 8 de Marzo del 2007.

Terminado el 10 de Marzo del 2007.


	8. Conflictos de Datos

**Megaman Zero: El Guerrero Carmesí**

**Capítulo 7: Conflictos de Datos**

Escrito por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Capcom.

* * *

"Hey, Al. ¿Cuántos misiles nos quedan?" 

"Sólo uno. ¿Por qué?"

"Diablos, dispara esa maldita cosa y larguémonos de aquí. Ya hemos cumplido nuestros objetivos. Dispararle a las malditas paredes y servir de anzuelo. ¡Ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que se lo traguen junto con nosotros!"

"Tranquilízate, no pueden atraparnos tan rápido. Además, tenemos que asegurarnos de distraerlos y confundirlos".

"Oh, puedo asegurarles que ambos han hecho un excelente trabajo, más grande de lo que jamás podrán imaginar", dijo una tercera voz, uniéndose a la conversación.

La sombra de una silueta flotando en el aire proyectada sobre ambos miembros de la Resistencia los sacó de su conversación. Los dos se dieron la vuelta y contemplaron su perdición. Su rostro se veía joven, pero lleno de ira, su armadura era azul, blanca y dorada, con patrones y diseños que le daban una apariencia... angelical. El aire a su alrededor sacaba pequeños relámpagos y chispas, producto del poder que emanaba el recién llegado en cuestión.

"¡Oh, mierda!" gimoteó uno de los reploides.

Copy X sonrió, "Qué mal que no vivirán lo suficiente para celebrar el haberme distraído", dijo.

Los dos reploides tenían todo el derecho de estar horrorizados, pero, para su crédito, pudieron levantar sus rifles de plasma y durar por tres segundos completos.

Neo Arcadia se había tragado el anzuelo con sus fauces de titanio...

* * *

Cuatro figuras corrían tan rápido como les era posible por el callejón lleno de nieve, seguidos de cerca por veinte Pantheon Hunters, disparos de plasma lloviendo sobre ellos. El Sol ya se había levantado unas cuantas horas antes, pero era invisible detrás de las negras nubes sobre Moscú. La ventisca que había durado toda la noche había amainado casi completamente. 

La más alta de las figuras lanzó una bomba de humo detrás de él, esperando retrasar a sus perseguidores. Al mismo tiempo, un disparo perdido le dio en el hombro a uno de sus compañeros.

"¡Kurt!. ¿Estás bien?"

"He estado mejor, Autruche. Ese humo nos dará algo de tiempo. ¿Qué tan lejos está el límite del escudo de interferencia?"

"Ya casi llegamos. Resiste".

El reploide lastimado recibió un segundo disparo esta vez en su pierna, pero pudo mantenerse de pie. Claro, su velocidad para correr acababa de ser comprometida. Se dio la vuelta a su compañero, "¿Tienes los datos?"

"Claro. ¿Pero qué pasa?"

"Sigan adelante, los alcanzaré después".

"Pero Kurt..."

"¡Es una orden, soldado!"

Los tres reploides continuaron corriendo, mientras que el cuarto doblaba en otro callejón oscuro y se colapsó tan pronto entró en él, su pierna incapaz de sostenerlo más tiempo. Justo cuando los Pantheons pasaron al lado de él, les arrojó tres granadas de plasma y comenzó a disparar su arma como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que una ráfaga de disparos acabaron con él.

Los otros tres reploides corrieron un poco más, luego, tras pasar el límite del escudo, se teletransportaron, llegando a salvo a su destino.

'_Demonios, Kurt. ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido...?'_ pensó amargamente el alto reploide de nombre Autruche.

* * *

Fairy Leviathan daba vueltas una y otra vez en la habitación, mientras veinte operadores trataban de cumplir al pie de la letra sus órdenes. 

"¿Ya lo lograron?" preguntó, impaciente.

"Dénos unos cuantos segundos más, general... Listo, tenemos conexión con los principales servidores de China y Brasil", anunció uno de los operadores.

"Bien. Quiero un reporte", demandó la Guardiana celeste.

"¿Qué tan pronto, Milady?"

"¡Hace cinco minutos, soldado!. ¡Muévanse!"

"Tenemos el control de China. Los enemigos han pasado a través de las protecciones de la base de datos Gamma y en estos momentos la están descargando. Hay seis de ellos".

"¿Podemos apagarlo?"

"Negativo. Han bloqueado ese comando".

Leviathan suspiró, "Refuercen el resto de las bases de datos".

"Entendido. El enemigo ha terminado con la base de datos Gamma y ahora está atacando a Beta".

"Inicien protocolos variables de contraseñas".

"Iniciación completa. Su ritmo ha aminorado".

"¿Qué hay de Brasil?"

El operador suspiró, "Estamos tratando de entrar en el servidor, pero han colocado una red proxy para detenernos".

La reploide azul frunció el ceño, "Sigan intentando. Liberen trackers R-22 para salir de la red proxy".

"Entendido".

"Peligro, casi han terminado de decodificar la contraseña variable en China. Quedan cuarenta dígitos".

"Maldición", juró Leviathan. "Erijan una red proxy y llénenla con destructores de trackers".

"Se han anticipado al movimiento. Han sobrecargado el proxy con spam y lo han colapsado".

"Envíen los programas virales del 33 al 55. Denle prioridad a la red".

"Hemos detenido a tres de ellos. El resto aún trata de entrar".

"Optimicen los firewalls a 'Estado Vanguardia' ".

"Optimización completa. Hemos sacado a otro".

"¡Infórmenme sobre Brasil!"

"Nuestros trackers acaban de pasar la red proxy enemiga. Tenemos señales anormales, aunque las bases de datos siguen intactas".

"Trabajen en ello. ¡Reporte de China!"

"Los últimos dos hackers han logrado entrar en la base de datos. No podemos detenerlos".

"Intenten insertar información de spam en la base de datos. Mientras la trabajemos, no podrán descargarla tan fácilmente".

"Entendido... Uno de ellos se desconectó gracias a la cantidad masiva de spam en la base de datos. El último continúa lentamente. ¡Esperen!. ¡Recupera su velocidad!. ¡Multiplicó sus líneas de acceso!"

Leviathan gruñó, "Fortifiquen la base de datos Alpha. No deben llegar ahí".

"Reporte de Brasil. Hemos establecido acceso total con el servidor. Hay diez hackers trabajando. Están avanzando a través de las protecciones de la base de datos Gamma".

"Coloquen los archivos únicamente en modo de escritura. Traten de atraparlos en el círculo de una red proxy infinita".

"Reporte de China. Hemos repelido con éxito al último de ellos. Los operadores locales están reparando el daño".

"Buen trabajo. Ahora todos enfóquense en Brasil. ¿Han colocado la trampa?"

"Afirmativo. Cuatro están atrapados, pero el resto lo evitaron con un procedimiento de negación infinita".

"Maldición. Optimicen los firewalls a 'Estado Gigawatt'. También borren el proxy para sacar a los que quedaron atrapados".

"Trampa en la red borrada. El firewall bloqueó a otros tres. Sólo quedan tres ahora".

Leviathan hizo una mueca de triunfo, "Maravilloso. Ahora utilicen software de nivel seis anti-hacker y atáquenlos. No durarán mucho".

"Entendido".

* * *

Zero abrió sus ojos y se encontró a sí mismo en una habitación familiar. Caminó a través de la puerta derribada, dejando atrás el Trans Server y entrando en el siguiente cuarto, aún lleno de escombros y con los restos del Gólem que destruyó para salvar a Ciel aún esparcidos en el suelo. El Hunter rojo sólo le dio una mirada al gigante desactivado, luego procedió por la salida de la habitación, la cual ya estaba libre de los obstáculos con que se había llenado gracias a un derrumbe. 

De pronto, se detuvo en seco. Un leve sonido de... maquinaria en funcionamiento proviniendo de más adelante del pasillo era perceptible. _'Parece que todavía hay muchos enemigos más adelante. Era de esperarse. Si hay datos referentes a mí aquí, era seguro que tendría compañía'_, pensó astutamente Zero, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Informar de esto a Ciel estaba fuera de toda cuestión, después de todo, ella ya tenía suficiente trabajo entre manos por su propia cuenta. Además, quizás fuera mejor que hiciera esto por sí solo, lo más pronto posible para asistir a Colbor y a su equipo.

Después de unos momentos, llegó al alto pozo por donde él y Ciel habían caído la primera vez. Una suave luz que no debía de estar ahí era visible muy alto por encima de su cabeza.

Sin inmutarse, el reploide rojo empezó a escalar la pared vertical, el trayecto sumido en la penumbra. Cuando ya llevaba buenos diez metros escalando, detectó un objeto peligrosamente cerca de él un poco más arriba. Era una especie de globo que de alguna manera, se encontraba flotando en el aire. Tan pronto Zero se acercó al objeto desconocido que estaba flotando en medio de la cavidad del túnel, sacó un par de hélices hechas de pura energía destructiva y empezó a girar rápidamente, bloqueando efectivamente al ascenso del Hunter rojo. Deteniéndose momentáneamente en la pared al clavar sus dedos en una conveniente hendidura, alzó la cabeza para ver muchas más trampas similares. Suspiró.

Repentinamente, Zero activó sus aceleradores para saltar sin esfuerzo a la pared opuesta, dejando una estela de sombras suyas debido a su velocidad y virtualmente trepó por la pared antes de que la trampa letal pudiera tocarlo. Sin detenerse siquiera, repitió el movimiento, ignorando las hélices de energía unos cuantos metros encima de él, luego se detuvo unos pocos segundos antes de escalar de nuevo a través del punto ciego de la segunda trampa. El tercer eje de energía probó ser un poco más difícil de pasar, al no tener ningún punto ciego visible que pudiera explotar. Zero activó su sable y saltó directo a la esfera metálica, clavando el arma de energía justo cuando la trampa empezó a rotar. Zero simplemente se dejó colgar de la empuñadura de su arma, a salvo de las corrientes de energía. Segundos después, el Hunter rojo se encontró a sí mismo de cabeza, todo su peso aguantado por el arma firmemente clavada. Una vez que las hélices de energía se colocaron en posición completamente horizontal, saltó hacia la pared, desactivado su sable y trepando para cruzar a salvo la trampa.

Clavando firmemente sus manos en uno de los muchos bordes irregulares del muro, continuó subiendo sin problemas, habiendo librado a salvo los obstáculos.

* * *

El primer Guardián de Neo Arcadia abrió sus ojos, tratando de quitarse de encima la incómoda sensación que le daba siempre que se teletransportaba. La guarnición local de la Unión lo saludó al unísono, luego el comandante dio un paso adelante. 

"Su presencia aquí nos honra, general. Sólo espero que nos hubiéramos podido encontrar en circunstancias más favorables", dijo con aplomo el reploide ligeramente nervioso ante la presencia de alguien tan importante.

Harpuia asintió, "Ciertamente, comandante. Pero el tiempo apremia y debemos actuar ahora, dijo con voz firme.

El comandante asintió, luego le entregó un pequeño disco de proyección holográfica, "Este es el último reporte", dijo.

El lord verde cerró su mano alrededor del disco y cerró sus ojos por un segundo, luego asintió y salió de la habitación. Caminó al balcón de la torre en la que estaba, revelando la apacible mañana que Düsseldorf, una de las pocas ciudades aún en pie de este país, ofrecía. Era gracias a esta población que Alemania había sido capaz de llevar en gran medida su supervivencia como nación y por lo tanto, lo que le permitió entrar en la Unión.

"Resolveré esta revuelta de la Resistencia lo más pronto posible", le dijo al comandante, elevándose del suelo en cuanto dijo esas palabras, sus propulsores visibles en la débil luz que comenzaba a inundarlo todo.

Mientras volaba por encima de la ciudad, sus pensamientos vagaron en las dudas que normalmente trataba de evitar encarar, _'Tantas muertes de reploides, tanta guerra y destrucción. ¿Por qué, Ciel?. ¿Por qué te has puesto en nuestra contra?. ¿Por qué dudas de X-sama? Sus acciones tal vez parezcan erráticas, pero él siempre desea por lo mejor. ¿Será posible que no todos los reploides acusados de ser Mavericks realmente lo sean?'_

El Guardián de jade suspiró pesadamente. Por mucho que tratara de ignorarlo, de enterrar sus dudas bajo su sentido del deber, ya sabía la respuesta desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ningún Maverick arcaico aceptaría órdenes de un humano y ningún humano permanecería con vida alrededor de Mavericks por mucho tiempo.

'_Aún así, incluso si no asesinan sin razón alguna a humanos, son criminales, fugitivos de la justicia, armados y peligrosos'_, decidió al fin.

'_Pero no tenían otra alternativa. ¿Verdad?. ¿Acaso tú no habrías reaccionado igual de ser acusado de esa manera?''_. Harpuia hizo una mueca cuando ese pensamiento se formó inadvertidamente en su mente. Recordó cómo había empezado todo, cómo Ciel había tratado de proteger a esos reploides hacía un año, amenazándolo con quitarse la vida. En ese entonces, realmente había creído que esos reploides eran Mavericks, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro.

'_¿Por qué X-sama está haciendo esto?. ¿Por qué erradicar a los reploides?. ¿Es por la crisis de energía?. ¿De verdad es tan seria que él debe escoger entre humanos y reploides?. ¿Está X-sama tan desesperado que debe hacer semejante elección?'_ se preguntó muy perturbado Harpuia.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al llegar a su objetivo. El 'centro correccional' de hecho era una prisión con todas las intenciones y propósitos. Los prisioneros estaban acusados de ser Mavericks, pero dado que ninguna prueba se había encontrado y las leyes locales eran un poco más flexibles que la estricta política de Neo Arcadia, fueron encerrados hasta que se les probara su inocencia en vez de ser ejecutados, a como estaba acostumbrado que sucediera... pensó por un momento en el centro similar que Aztec Falcon debía defender. El tal Zero no sólo había destrozado a su comandante, sino que también había logrado salvar a los presuntos Mavericks... Sacudió la cabeza. Este no era el momento de pensar en eso.

Tenía una misión que cumplir.

Uno de los muros del edificio había sido completamente demolido y una multitud de los prisioneros que habían escapado estaba lentamente fluyendo desde adentro. Al lado de la prisión, había una gran camioneta voladora, sus puertas traseras completamente abiertas. Los fugitivos estaban entrando en la camioneta uno por uno y estaban desapareciendo de vista. Al principio Harpuia pensó que usarían el vehículo para escapar, pero después de reflexionar un momento, lo entendió.

"Hay un Trans Server portátil dentro", murmuró.

Pero lo que realmente demandó su atención fueron las veinte figuras atadas y amordazadas a pocos metros del muro derribado. La mitad de ellas eran el grupo de reploides encargados de la prisión, guardias sin duda, y la otra mitad eran...

"Humanos", exclamó el Guardián verde.

Aún cuando parecían estar ilesos, eso fue todo lo que tomó para que el guerrero esmeralda hiciera a un lado todas sus dudas, al menos por el momento. Sacado sus cuchillas gemelas de energía violeta, el temible general descendió hacia la escena en picada a toda velocidad, un heraldo de justicia y muerte.

* * *

"_¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor?"_

"Estoy llamando para verificar mi orden. ¿Puede ayudarme por favor?"

"_Es nuestro trabajo, señor. Creo que era una pizza. ¿Verdad, señor?"_

"Sí, una pizza especial tamaño extra grande".

"_Las cinco rebanadas de jamón están en su lugar. El queso de momento está en su punto exacto y ha dejado de derretirse"_.

"¿Las rebanadas de tomate están en posición?"

"_Afirmativo, junto con el ketchup"_.

"Genial. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que llegue la cebolla?"

"_Dado que el queso dejó de derretirse, debería de llegar pronto"_.

"Espero que no le hallan agregado anchoas o camarones".

"_No, señor, al menos no todavía"_.

"Espléndido. Regresaremos a casa en dos horas, si todo sale bien. ¿Pueden las rebanadas de tomate evitar que el queso se derrita, aún con la interferencia de la cebolla hasta entonces?"

"_Podemos hacer eso, señor. Las cinco rebanadas de jamón son muy útiles"_.

"Excelente. Recuerden cancelar la orden si se agregan anchoas o camarones. Ahora debo apagar el teléfono, porque nuestro avión está aterrizando".

"_Entendido. Deseo que tenga suficiente dinero para la pizza, señor"_.

"Gracias, igualmente".

Colbor desactivó su comunicador y se dio la vuelta para mirar con una mueca astuta a sus compañeros incrédulos. Estaban dentro del túnel subterráneo de una mina, diez reploides con lámparas de mano, todos fuertemente armados.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó Éclair.

Sin cambiar de expresión, Colbor respondió, "Las cinco avanzadillas están en posición, el convoy ha sido detenido por nuestros soldados, los refuerzos enemigos del complejo llegarán pronto y pueden retenerlos por más de dos horas, a menos que más refuerzos vengan de Neo Arcadia, en cuyo caso deben retirarse".

"¿Qué hay de esa frase de 'suficiente dinero'?" preguntó Lune.

Colbor sonrió, "Sólo nos desearon 'buena suerte'. Muy bien, todos. Dentro de poco entraremos en el escudo del complejo. Ni unidades de escape ni dispositivos de comunicación funcionarán pasando este punto. Mantengámonos en silencio y alertas. ¡Procedamos con la misión!" exclamó, liderando al grupo por el oscuro túnel.

* * *

"¡Rayos!" 

Un regimiento militar compuesto por Pantheon Hunters y soldados reploides estaba marchando a través de un desierto congelado con la nieve hasta las rodillas, dirigido por el segundo Guardián de Neo Arcadia, Fighting Fefnir, general de la armada Jin'en. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, dicho Guardián deseaba ser un Pantheon. Los droides sin mente no eran afectados por el frío extremo. Por otra parte, la mayoría de sus subordinados compartían su deseo, además de que los droides sin mente eran menos ruidosos y no maldecían cada diez segundos.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Una segunda figura se aproximó al reploide enfurecido, su cuerpo levitando a escasos centímetros del suelo, "Oh, alégrese, general. Incluso una tarea tan desdichada como esta fue volverse... entretenida", dijo en una voz lo bastante baja como para no ser escuchada por el resto de las tropas, pero con un tono altamente sugestivo.

Fefnir giró la cabeza para mirar a la reploide a su lado, haciendo una mueca que claramente reflejaba disgusto. Aunque Anubis se suponía que era el dios egipcio de la muerte, por algún perverso sentido del humor, Anubis Necromancess era una reploide femenina, a pesar de haber sido modelada en base a su antiguo prototipo.

"Anubis", dijo, claramente enojado. "Te he ordenado muchas veces que mantengas tu distancia. Además, nada bueno puede salir de una misión en el jodido Polo Norte. Si tan sólo no hubiera tomado la pajilla más corta... Pero nooo. ¡Lady Fairy se queda en un cómodo centro computacional y yo tengo que congelarme el trasero!" un estornudo acentuó su disgusto con su hermana, quien fue la que propuso dicho juego de sacar las pajillas para determinar de la más corta a la más larga, las misiones que cada Guardián debía llevar a cabo. No obstante, Fefnir aceptaba (aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta) que no habría sido de ninguna ayuda para la misión en contra de los hackers de la que Fairy se estaba haciendo cargo...

"Pero, general. No es como si el frío realmente pudiera lastimarnos", ronroneó la reploide chacal, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Fefnir acentuó aún más su mueca de disgusto, por más imposible que eso pareciera. "Algas, Anubis", dijo de súbito.

"¿Perdón, señor?" dijo Anubis, claramente confundida.

"Algas: esas horribles plantas verdes viscosas que se comen", explicó el Guardián rojo.

"Lo sé, general, pero ¿Qué tienen que ver las algas con el frío?" preguntó la reploide flotante.

"Las algas tampoco pueden lastimarnos, pero aún así son asquerosas", declaró exasperado el Guardián rojo, desesperado por que Anubis comprendiera lo que trataba de decir en la forma más sutil que le era posible expresar.

"Ya, ya, señor. Todo problema puede ser enfrentado con la... compañía adecuada", respondió Anubis, acercándose a Fefnir.

El Guardián más impulsivo de los cuatro retomó su ritmo, causando que el resto de sus tropas se esforzaran bastante para tratar de ir a la par con su velocidad. "Anubis, creo que he dejado bastante claro que no tengo ningún interés en ti en la manera en que tú lo haces. Ninguna ofensa, pero tienes la cara de un jodido chacal faraón", replicó crudamente.

La guerrera egipcia completamente ignoró el insulto, "Bueno, nadie es perfecto, querido general", ronroneó.

Fefnir gruñó de frustración y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, "Recuérdame otra vez por qué aún te tengo como mi segunda al mando", dijo dándose por vencido. No era capaz de hacerla entrar en razón...

"Porque me necesita, general. Pocos pueden pelear como yo".

"Claro..." murmuró Fefnir, pero luego su expresión cambió de una completamente miserable a una de puro júbilo. A lo lejos en el horizonte, pudo ver a la fuerza local de Neo Arcadia tratando de repeler a las fuerzas de la Resistencia.

Miró a sus hombres, ahora con el aspecto de una persona completamente diferente, "Muy bien, todos. ¡Sacudamos este maldito frío de nuestros huesos y calentemos este lugar!. ¡Todos, ataquen!" gritó, haciendo aparecer sus cañones gemelos, Sodoma y Gomorra, dirigiendo personalmente el asalto.

No. Él no serviría para una misión como la que Leviathan dirigía ahora mismo.

El calor de la batalla era lo suyo.

* * *

Ciel estaba sentada en el centro de mando de la Resistencia, una cámara mucho menos elaborada que la Neo Arcadiana, pero igualmente activa de momento. 

"¡Dra. Ciel! Tenemos un reporte de nuestro equipo de infiltración en Finlandia. Aparentemente nadie los ha detectado todavía".

Ciel asintió al operador y presionó un botón en su teclado para aceptar una llamada, "Ciel aquí. ¡Reporten!" exclamó.

"_Somos de la onceava rama, Dra. Ciel. Hemos podido recuperar los datos de Moscú, pero sufrimos una baja"_, explicó la voz de un reploide.

Ciel suprimió un suspiro, "Muy bien, manténganse escondidos por unas cuantas semanas. Lo hicieron bien".

Otra llamada entró, _"Reportando desde el equipo de hackeo en China. Pudimos descargar las bases de datos Gamma y Beta antes de que nos sacaran. Sé que la nuestra era una misión de distracción, pero aún así estos datos serán valiosos. ¿Le hemos conseguido al equipo de Brasil algo de tiempo?"_

Ciel sacudió su cabeza, "Aún no tenemos reportes. De todas maneras hicieron un buen trabajo".

Uno de los operadores le hizo señas urgentemente a Ciel para que tomara la siguiente llamada, _"Somos del equipo de Brasil. Tenemos serios problemas. Sólo tres de nosotros quedan en el sistema y requerimos ayuda, sea quien sea la persona que dirige la seguridad del servidor está más allá de lo que esperábamos"_.

Ciel suspiró audiblemente. Sabía muy bien a quién se refería el operador. Sólo conocía a una persona con una habilidad semejante con las computadoras... Quería evitarlo, pero no tenía caso. Tenía que hacerlo ella misma. "Esta es Ciel. Denme veinte segundos e iré a ayudarlos. Cambio y fuera", informó.

La joven científica se dio la vuelta al resto de los operadores en la habitación, "Tengo que ayudarlos. Necesitamos urgentemente esos datos del servidor de Brasil".

Uno de los operadores miró a la chica consternado, "¿Hará una proyección digital, Dra.?" preguntó con un tono de duda en la voz.

"No hay otro camino", respondió Ciel, moviendo su visor sobre sus ojos y tecleando rápidamente. "Mientras esté inconsciente, confío en que tomen mi lugar".

"Haremos lo mejor que podamos, Dra.", respondió uno de los otros operadores, aunque la muchacha rubia ya no podía oírlo. Su cuerpo estaba presente pero su conciencia había sido llevada en una larga serie de datos, viajando hacia Brasil con la velocidad de un rayo.

* * *

Los cinco reploides que acababan de volar la fábrica de Gólems en Madagascar ahora estaban corriendo a través de la densa jungla para llegar a un punto seguro de teletransportación. El Sol acababa de alzarse hacía unos cuantos momentos, pero apenas y era visible, sus rayos de luz ocultos casi en su totalidad por la densa vegetación. 

"Aún no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado", dijo el primer reploide.

"Ni lo menciones. ¡Vas a echarlo todo a perder!" respondió el segundo, dando una risa ahogada.

"He, dado que nadie nos encontró hasta ahora, ya es como si nos hubiéramos marchado. Nadie puede seguirnos la pista en esta jungla".

"¿Podrías callarte? Estás perturbando la vida salvaje", dijo en son de broma uno de sus compañeros.

"Tiene razón¿sabes? Esta no es una excursión. Diles algo, Sakai... ¿Sakai?"

Los cuatro reploides se detuvieron abruptamente. Su compañero ya no estaba.

"¿Dónde está Sakai?" preguntó el primero.

"Estaba al lado de mí hace un momento. No puede haberse perdido".

"Ustedes dos esperen aquí. Kyle, ven conmigo. Tal vez tropezó y se cayó. ¿Kyle?"

El reploide se giró para ver a sus dos compañeros, quienes ahora estaba muy pálidos. "De... desapareció así nada más", tartamudeó uno de ellos.

El reploide frunció el ceño. "Muy bien, quiero que nosotros tres mantengamos contacto visual todo el tiempo y muy lentamente continuemos caminando hacia el punto de escape", susurró.

Sus dos compañeros asintieron y empezaron a caminar. Pero entonces, fueron interrumpidos cuando un sonido agudo demandó su atención, haciendo que giraran sus cabezas por reflejo. Cuando se dieron la vuelta al creer haber imaginado el sonido, se dieron cuenta que estaba solos. Los dos reploides restantes se miraron el uno al otro, el horror escrito en sus rostros y luego, echaron a correr desesperadamente hacia el único lugar que prometía la libertad asegurada. Unos pocos segundos después, uno de ellos tropezó con un objeto que se suponía no debía de estar ahí. Dándose la vuelta, vio algo que hizo que su sangre artificial se congelara. A su lado yacía el cuerpo decapitado de su último compañero. Se atrevió a echar un vistazo a su espalda, confirmando que el grotesco objeto que lo había hecho tropezar en verdad era la cabeza faltante al cuerpo. Cada instinto, cada pensamiento racional y cada circuito de lógica en su cabeza le gritó que corriera, pero la hoja metálica de una espada que nunca vio venir le penetró el cráneo, silenciando sus pensamientos para siempre.

"La justicia ha sido servida", exclamó Phantom sin emoción alguna, enfundando su arma y teletransportándose del lugar.

* * *

Zero pasó la última de las trampas, ejecutando un salto aún más peligroso que el último, catapultándose a sí mismo virtualmente hacia arriba, esquivando por un pelo una de las hojas de energía y llegando a la cima del pozo. No tuvo tiempo de descansar sin embargo, una esfera café aproximándose rápidamente hacia él con una velocidad de locura. 

El guerrero carmesí desenfundó su Buster en un parpadeo, apuntó rápidamente pero pareció titubear un momento. Al final, dejó escapar un único tiro de plasma que detonó al mecanoide kamikaze, cuya explosión fue o bastante fuerte como para atraparlo en su radio de detonación, grava volando por todas partes, dañando su armadura.

Cuando la nube se disipó, el Hunter rojo estaba limpiando los fragmentos de roca sobre su armadura de forma casual con una mano. _'Parece que aún debo mejorar mi puntería'_, pensó y resumió su avance.

Sus sensores le indicaron la presencia de Pantheons más adelante. Cinco segundos después, un borrón rojo pasó al lado de los desafortunados droides, desactivándolos de un único sablazo.

Zero enfundó su sable y suspiró, "Estos droides no son más que un desperdicio de material", murmuró, mirando a las máquinas inanimadas. En ese exacto momento, tuvo una sensación cálida viniendo desde dentro de su cuerpo. Notó ligeramente extrañado que varias de las heridas que sufrió por la explosión del Flopper acababa de desaparecer. Intrigado, revisó su registro de datos para saber qué había sucedido.

#Evento: Función de absorción de energía en línea. Eficiencia al 10 por ciento. Energía absorbida con éxito. Heridas externas reparadas.

"Que me parta un rayo", murmuró, aún mirando fijamente donde las sus armadura y piel estaban lastimadas hacía un segundo, ahora completamente reparadas, como si nada le hubiera pasado. _'¿Esto es normal?'_ se preguntó, pero luego dio una risa ahogada, _'¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Efectivamente tengo una edad de tan sólo unos cuantos días'_, se dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Una capacidad para absorber parte del núcleo de energía de algún enemigo derrotado canalizado al sistema de reparación?" musitó. Después de todo, algo similar había sucedido tras vencer a Aztec Falcon y analizar su ADN, sólo que los efectos tuvieron lugar en mayor escala en su cuerpo.

No importaba de que se trataba, de hecho, era una capacidad bastante útil fuera algo normal o no. Le permitía tomar más riesgos sin tener que preocuparse mucho por las consecuencias, razonó cínicamente.

Estaba seguro de que cierta científica rubia habría pegado un grito en el cielo si hubiera escuchado eso

Decidido a no perder más el tiempo, siguió adelante.

* * *

"Pudimos sacar a otros dos, milady. Sólo queda uno ahora", reportó uno de los operadores de Leviathan, bastante satisfecho. 

La Guardiana celeste no pudo suprimir una sonrisa, "Excelente trabajo, todos. Sólo encárguense de ese perdedor y luego podemos tener una fiesta de celebración", declaró.

Muchos operadores presentes se regocijaron ante la proclamación. Las fiestas de Leviathan eran legendarias en Neo Arcadia, algo que le había ganado múltiples disgustos por parte tanto de Harpuia como de Phantom. Aunque no es como si realmente le importara. Dado que usualmente llevaba a cabo sus deberes de manera impecable, nadie le decía qué hacer con su tiempo libre...

Sus pensamientos fueron cercenados por un reporte demandando su atención.

"Otro hacker ha entrado al servidor, milady. Es uno muy bueno".

Leviathan frunció el ceño, "Uno más no puede hacer nada contra nosotros. Pero coloca una red proxy. Más vale prevenir que lamentar, dicen".

Los operadores asintieron y obedecieron, "El último del primer grupo que entró ha sido expulsado. Sólo queda el nuevo y..." el operador dejó de hablar abriendo sus ojos como platos. "¡Emergencia!. ¡El hacker ha invertido nuestra propia red proxy!. ¡Está atrapando ahora a nuestros operadores!"

La Guardiana azul jadeó, _'Alguien realmente hábil nos está atacando. ¿Podría ser...'_ "¡Liberen virus de interferencia para atraparla!" ordenó.

Uno de los operadores se dio la vuelta preguntando a su general, "¿A ella?" dijo.

"¡Háganlo!" respondió Leviathan, su voz ahora urgente.

"Los hemos liberado y parece haberse detenido, pero..." El operador lanzó una maldición, "¡Está usando los virus contra nosotros!"

Una de las pantallas de los operadores se apagó, luego en un segundo, muchas más.

"¡Emergencia!. ¡El hacker desconocido no está expulsando del servidor!. ¡No podemos detenerlo!"

'_¡Maldición, entonces sí es ella!'_ Leviathan corrió a una de las terminales vacías y produjo un visor azul, "¡Traten de resistir unos cuantos segundos más!" ordenó.

Uno de los operadores jadeó, "¿Va a hacer una proyección digital, milady? Eso es demasiado..."

La Guardiana azul hizo una mueca, "Sólo haz tu trabajo, soldado. ¡Ella simplemente no nos lo pondrá fácil sólo porque han dejado de intentarlo!"

Ignorando la dócil disculpa, Leviathan ingresó una larga serie de datos, luego su cuerpo se puso rígido en su asiento, su mente viajando al servidor de Brasil. Segundos después, el último operador fue expulsado del sistema...

* * *

Uno de los reploides ayudando a los prisioneros a escapar dirigió su vista hacia arriba, al cielo cubriéndose por la luz dorada del amanecer, para ver una luz púrpura acercándose rápidamente. Usando unos convenientes binoculares, claramente registró la amenaza que el único guerrero de armadura verde representaba. 

"¡Enemigo a la vista!", gritó. "¡Activen sus equipos de propulsión!"

Bajo esa orden, veinte reploides de la Resistencia ascendieron al cielo, listos para enfrentar al primer Guardián de Neo Arcadia. Harpuia voló sin esfuerzo a través del aire matutino, fácilmente esquivando la ráfaga errática de disparos de plasma concentrada en donde había estado un segundo antes. _'Tontos'_, pensó amargamente, _'El cielo es mi campo de batalla. Si se hubieran atrincherado en el suelo, habrían tenido más oportunidad de vencer'_. Sin cuestionar más que eso su buena suerte o la estupidez de su enemigo, el Guardián de jade aceleró para enfrentarse a las primeras tropas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que se aproximaron a él. Bloqueó una espada con su sable derecho, lanzando ofensivamente el izquierdo al mismo tiempo, causando que su enemigo perdiera el equilibrio, frenéticamente tratando de evitar el ataque inminente. De forma predecible, su enemigo disminuyó su altura de vuelo para esquivar completamente el ataque. Harpuia se permitió una sonrisa, al propinar una feroz patada en la cara de su oponente, girando su arma y atacando hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, para herir a un segundo reploide que estaba tratando de atacarlo por la espalda. La hoja de energía de su arma se hundió profundamente en el pecho del que trató de ser su asesino, paralizándolo. Luego el guerrero de jade, poniendo al máximo sus propulsores para mantenerse firme, usó su fuerza considerable para jalar hacia delante a su presa, cortando el propulsor en su espalda y lanzándolo hacia su primer adversario, causando que amos reploides sufrieran una caída libre potencialmente fatal.

Luego se dio la vuelta para encarar a otro dúo de oponentes, sólo para detenerse en seco, el fuerte sonido de un silbido demandando su atención. Harpuia inclinó su cabeza a la izquierda instintivamente, dejando que una pesada bala cubierta de adamantio con la potencia suficiente para perforar por completo su armadura, pasara a su lado a escasos milímetros, dejando un profundo rasguño blanco en su casco.

'_Maldición, hay un francotirador con un rifle cinético allá abajo. ¡Esto es demasiado peligroso! Debo eliminarlo antes de que me plante una bala en la cabeza'_.

El general esmeralda se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de descifrar el sonido de una segunda bala dirigida hacia él, mientras bloqueaba sin esfuerzo las espadas de dos oponentes en pleno aire. Fue recompensado un segundo después, cuando escuchó el mismo fuerte silbido. Moviéndose más rápido que un rayo, clavó sus armas en la empuñadura de la espada de uno de sus oponentes, causando que el arma se apagara, luego tomó al reploide sorprendido por el hombro, usándolo como escudo ante la trayectoria de la bala, mientras bloqueaba los ataques del segundo reploide con su otra mano. El Guardián hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la bala pasó a través de la cabeza del reploide desafortunado, la fuerza de la bala reduciéndola a una niebla roja de sangre artificial, rozando de nuevo su casco con un poder sorprendente.

'_Este no es un rifle de francotirador ordinario. Si el que lo porta de verdad supiera manejarlo con habilidad ya estaría muerto'_, pensó consternado Harpuia, tirando el cadáver del reploide que le había servido de escudo.

El lord verde se concentró únicamente en el soldado de la Resistencia enfrente de él, con la intención de superarlo rápidamente y luego incapacitar al astuto francotirador antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de intentar otro tiro a su cabeza. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con que su oponente, aunque tenía bajas capacidades ofensivas, era bastante hábil en lo que se refería a términos de defensa. Harpuia intentó un ataque elaborado, asestando una cuchillada con su espada izquierda en diagonal de derecha a izquierda mientras daba una estocada con su sable derecho y daba una patada, todo al mismo tiempo. Su oponente de alguna manera conjuró una maniobra defensiva, bloqueando ambas espadas con su sable de luz más largo y usando su propulsor en la espalda para hacer retroceder a su oponente, causando que la patada fallara.

El general verde se estaba empezando a preocupar. En unos cuantos segundos más, el francotirador invisible tendría la oportunidad de ejecutar un tercer disparo, uno que tal ver no fuera capaz de escuchar. Decidiendo que ya era hora de acabar con este oponente, se separó de él, volando hacia atrás. Su adversario perdió el equilibrio y también bajó su guardia, creyendo que su oponente era no era peligroso desde un rango alejado.

Gran error.

Harpuia sonrió al latiguear sus espadas en el aire, liberando unas ondas crecientes de energía violeta. Su oponente frenéticamente trató de esquivarlas, pero su equilibrio fue eliminado en el proceso. Para su crédito, bloqueó una de las cuchilladas de energía mientras que la otra se impactó directo en su núcleo de energía. El guerrero de jade contempló cómo el cuerpo rígido caía, sólo para explotar un segundo después en miles de pedazos.

El francotirador en el suelo dejó escapar una maldición, ya que la explosión lo cegó momentáneamente. Segundos después, pudo reajustar la mira óptica de su rifle, y trató una vez más de enfocar al demonio verde que había esquivado dos veces una muerte segura. Lo último que vio por dicha mira fue una colosal cuchillada de energía violeta dirigiéndose directo hacia él. Antes de que pudiera moverse, la espada de Harpuia pasó limpiamente a través de su rifle y continuó, para clavarse hasta la empuñadura en el cráneo del francotirador.

El sagaz lord esmeralda de los cielos tiró de su sable dando un suspiro, luego fue a enfrentar al resto de sus oponentes voladores, despachando rápidamente a todo aquél que no fuera capaz de llegar al Trans Server de la camioneta para escapar.

Cuando el infierno volvió a ser una apacible mañana de nuevo, Sage Harpuia desactivó sus armas, un sentimiento de auto-aborrecimiento llenando su ser.

* * *

Zero brincó dos veces en la pared, luego dio una voltereta en pleno aire hacia el centro del cuarto, cortando en dos mitades perfectas un mecanoide armado con un cañón que estaba apostado en el techo. Antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, desenfundó su Buster, abrió fuego y destruyó un Spiderbot que estaba colgando de la pared opuesta. Sin siquiera darse la vuelta, disparó hacia atrás por encima de su hombro otra ráfaga de plasma, derribando un segundo mecanoide armado con un cañón del techo. 

Sin detenerse a contemplar el rastro de destrucción que estaba dejando, continuó avanzando a toda velocidad.

Luego de que el Hunter rojo derrotara sin problemas a un mecanoide que trató de aplastarlo en el suelo con su enorme rodillo lleno de púas, llegó a la puerta final que daba acceso a la cámara de hibernación donde Ciel lo encontró. De alguna manera, habían reforzado todo el perímetro desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, pero al parecer, no había sido suficiente para detenerlo...

Antes de entrar, Zero revisó sus armas, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones antes de lo que seguramente sería una batalla tanto o más peligrosa que la que tuvo con Aztec Falcon. Sus sensores le indicaban de la presencia de una gran señal de energía dentro del cuarto. No importaba lo que fuera, se encargaría de ello...

Pasó por la última puerta, entrando en la habitación donde el Hunter carmesí había pasado casi una centuria hibernando. Sus pies chapotearon hasta los tobillos por el agua estancada del lugar y fue saludado por un enorme reploide cuya figura evocaba a un elefante bípedo. Era dos veces más alto que Zero, pero mucho más ancho que el guerrero rojo. Sus piernas y brazos eran tan gruesos como troncos de árboles, mostrando en ellos dedos igual de gigantescos. Sus colmillos eran enormes, afilados y obviamente resistentes a ataques de energía, una trompa larga y flexible que remataba con una pinza entre ellos. Su armadura era de un verde azulado, con toques dorados y violetas y muy voluminosa, causando que su torso pareciera más bien una esfera enorme.

"Bienvenido, Zero. Te he estado esperando. Mi nombre es Maha Ganeshariff y estoy a cargo del procesamiento de datos y el manejo de información", dijo el reploide con forma animal, dignándose incluso a dar un saludo caballeresco.

La voz de Zero respondió cortante y congelante, "Vine a recuperar la información que por derecho me pertenece". Mientras esperaba una respuesta, Zero miró atentamente los restos de la cámara de hibernación donde había pasado un siglo entero. Donde esperaba que aún se encontraran los datos y la información que pudieran responder quién era él en realidad.

Maha dio una risa ahogada, "Dices que estos datos te pertenecen, pero deberías saber que son de quien los encuentra primero. Por lo tanto..." dijo el elefante, permitiendo una pausa dramática, "Por lo tanto, si los quieres, primero tendrás que derrotarme y descargarlos de mi memoria".

Zero miró con curiosidad al reploide, "Pero tú eres un investigador, no un modelo de batalla. ¿Cómo esperas pelear?" preguntó en un tono levemente despectivo, quizás no era prudente subestimar a su oponente pero la apariencia que daba no se veía muy amenazadora.

Maha dio una sonrisa torcida, "He ahí la belleza. Este cuerpo tiene la mente de un científico y la fuerza de un guerrero. Además, he estimado el nivel de poder en el que debes de estar de momento sin tener tus memorias. Mis cálculos son perfectos. Tal vez quieras darte por vencido y rendirte ahora mismo, porque no tienes oportunidad alguna contra mí", dijo muy confiado el soldado de Leviathan.

Zero frunció el ceño, "En verdad estás muy seguro de ti mismo, gordo. Si eso es lo que quieres, me encargaré de sacarte la memoria de tu cadáver", respondió, su voz molesta.

Esta vez, Maha rió, "Aún si puedes derrotarme, debes asegurarte de no dañar los datos en el proceso. En verdad es una pena. Tú ya has perdido esta batalla, sólo que aún no lo sabes".

Esta vez, Zero sonrió, "Eso está por verse", dijo, flexionando levemente sus rodillas, listo para ejecutar cualquier movimiento ante lo que le tuviera preparado su enemigo.

Encima de los dos reploides que estaban por comenzar un combate mortal, X se encontraba flotando. Por mucho que quería poder ver cara a cara a su viejo amigo después de tanto tiempo, revelarse frente al reploide enemigo podría acarrear muchos problemas, por lo que decidió que una actitud prudente sería lo más adecuado en estos momentos.

Además, conocía demasiado bien a Zero como para preocuparse seriamente por él. Después de haberse medido con oponentes del calibre de Vile, Sigma, el Coronel, Gate, Lumine y Omega y salir victorioso de todos esos enfrentamientos, un soldado de categoría media de la Armada Meikai no sería mucho problema para Zero, aún con sus capacidades tan limitadas de momento.

Y si se presentaba alguna dificultad, el virus que había plantado dentro del cuerpo de Maha actuaría dentro de muy poco, una vez que terminara la recuperación de los archivos sobre los que había estado trabajando.

Atravesando el techo, X se teletransportó en el mismo momento en que los sonidos de la pelea debajo de él se hacían escuchar.

* * *

El mundo alrededor de ella era uno de alarmas sonando a toda potencia, luces rojas parpadeantes y puertas cerrándose. Su experiencia militar era lo único que hacía que continuara moviéndose, evitando así que dejara que el terror la paralizara y la convirtiera en una muñeca inanimada. Su presencia, además, era lo único que motivaba a sus cuatro compañeros para permanecer relativamente calmados y con la cabeza fría en vez de rendirse al pánico. Dado que la discreción ya no era útil, con todos los sensores y centinelas de la instalación detrás de ellos pisándoles los talones, Fleur y sus cuatro compañeros corrían a toda velocidad por los corredores de acero, apenas evadiendo la principal fuerza de seguridad o las puertas que se cerraban una tras otra detrás de ellos con la intención de encerrarlos. 

La líder femenina de la cuarta rama de la Resistencia trató de mantener sus pensamientos y dudas en silencio, para poder enfocarse en averiguar como permitirles a ella y a sus camaradas escapar, pero su mente era un caos total. _'¡Maldición, maldición! Tan pronto obtuvimos los datos nos confiamos demasiado. La culpa es mía. Se suponía que fuera la líder del equipo, para guiarlo y protegerlo. Y fui tan descuidada como para bajar mi guardia'_, se culpó en silencio. Sólo su profesionalismo evitaba que gritara todo ello, lo cual el hacerlo significaría que el resto de su equipo también perdería la calma y muy probablemente, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Los pensamientos de Fleur fueron interrumpidos cuando un disparo de plasma pasó a un centímetro de su cabeza, causando que su mente se enfocara de nuevo en la realidad. Dio media vuelta, justo a tiempo para bloquear un segundo disparo con su katana de energía. Lion se paró al lado de ella, unas garras de energía amarilla emitidas por unos dispositivos colocados en sus nudillos, listo para pelear pero manteniendo su posición.

Lo que siguió fue una verdadera batalla caótica. Los cinco reploides en enfrentaron a un escuadrón de diez Pantheon Hunters, aunque los números superiores significaban poco en un estrecho corredor de metal. Mientras que Fleur y Lion se colocaron al frente para bloquear y desviar los disparos que venían de ángulos al azar, los otros tres miembros de la unidad de infiltración atacando a los droides con una lluvia de sus rifles de plasma, protegidos por sus camaradas. A medida que el número de enemigos empezó a disminuir, Fleur se permitió la esperanza de que podrían salir de ese lugar sin sufrir un rasguño. Casi como si la realidad se burlara de ella y traicionara ese pensamiento, un compartimiento escondido se abrió desde el techo para revelar un rifle láser automático, una verdadera rareza, dado que las armas láser eran mínimas debido a su alto consumo de energía. Debido a ello, armas de energía como la espada o garras de los reploides de la Resistencia no eran ideales para desviar disparos láser cuya velocidad no tenía rival. El altamente concentrado haz de luz pasó entre los dos reploides encargados de la defensa, alcanzando a uno de sus compañeros de ataque a distancia, pasando limpiamente a través de su ligera armadura y saliendo por el otro lado, abriendo un agujero de tamaño considerable demasiado cerca de su núcleo de energía.

Antes de que la amenaza pudiera disparar por segunda vez, los otros dos reploides abrieron fuego, reduciéndola a escombros. De inmediato, Fleur y su compañero corrieron hacia los tres Pantheons restantes, cortándolos rápidamente, luego regresaron con su compañero lastimado que se había colapsado en el frío suelo pero aún mantenía la conciencia.

El segundo al mando de Fleur, Lion, apagó sus garras de energía y estaba ayudando al reploide herido a incorporarse, tratando de contener el flujo de sangre artificial que estaba fluyendo libremente de las partes biónicas internas.

"¿Cómo está?" demandó Fleur con urgencia.

Lion suspiró. Poseía un conocimiento rudimentario en el campo de la medicina, pero este caso estaba un poco más allá de sus capacidades, "No puedo hacer mucho por él aquí. Tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro primero", dijo, tras examinar la herida.

"Comandante..."

Todos miraron al reploide herido, mientras se esforzaba por hablar.

"Aquí estoy, Peter", dijo Fleur. "Te sacaremos de aquí".

El reploide herido sonrió, "Me alegro de que todos estén bien", dijo, seguido de un acceso de tos acompañado de algo de sangre, sus sistemas comenzando a fallar lentamente. "Déjenme aquí y sigan adelante", añadió, el dolor obviamente recorriendo su cuerpo.

Fleur frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su camarada, "Guarda tu energía y deja de decir tonterías, Peter", su voz enojada pero a punto de quebrarse por la tensión. "¿Podemos mantenerlo estable por un rato?" le preguntó a Lion.

En vez de responder, el reploide en cuestión miró sus alrededores e indicó una puerta al fondo del corredor. Moviendo con delicadeza al reploide lastimado, el equipo llegó a la puerta y la abrió para ver un amplio cuarto de almacenamiento. Lion desapareció entre los numerosos corredores formados por los estantes por unos segundos, regresando con una sonrisa en el rostro y una caja en sus manos.

"Estaba seguro de que debía de haber unos cuantos suministros médicos de utilidad por aquí", declaró.

Unos cuantos minutos después, el reploide herido estaba dormido, su vida ya sin correr más peligro.

Lion suspiró y se limpió las manos ensangrentadas con una toalla, "Esto lo mantendrá a salvo por un rato, pero tenemos que largarnos de aquí lo más rápido posible. ¿Hubo suerte con los sistemas de comunicación?" preguntó consternado.

Fleur sacudió su cabeza, "No puedo contactar a Rouge. Bloquearon nuestra señal tan pronto como nos encontraron", respondió la comandante del grupo.

"No podemos sacarlo por donde vinimos y nos encontrarán tarde o temprano, aunque de momento parece que estamos a salvo. Llevamos todas las de perder. No podemos cargarlo pero tampoco podemos dejarlo", dijo Lion, dando una síntesis de la situación.

La frustración bailó en el rostro de Fleur por un segundo, pero pronto fue reemplazada por la determinación. Sacó un pequeño disco que contenía los datos que habían conseguido, lo insertó en un dispositivo muy pequeño y creó una copia. "Estas son sus órdenes", dijo, volteando a ver a los otros dos reploides y dándoles la copia. "Atrinchérense aquí y protejan a Peter. Lion y yo saldremos y trataremos de desactivar el generador del escudo de la instalación. Cuando eso suceda, todos usaremos nuestras unidades de escape y nos teletransportaremos fuera de aquí". Todos se quedaron en silencio, analizando el plan tan arriesgado. Fleur continuó, "Nosotros dos podemos movernos más rápido y con mayor sigilo que el resto. Si nada cambia en cuarenta minutos, tienen permiso para tratar de escapar por cualquier camino que logren encontrar y... y dejar a Peter atrás", finalizó con voz grave, agachando la cabeza.

"Nosotros nunca..." comenzó uno de los soldados pero fue interrumpido por Fleur, quien alzó la cabeza otra vez, "Dije que tienen permiso", dijo, sonriendo débilmente. "En cuarenta minutos, les está permitido actuar como crean más conveniente, porque eso significará que Lion y yo habremos fallado. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?" finalizó.

Tras diez segundos de silencio, Fleur salió por la puerta, Lion rápidamente la siguió.

* * *

El Buster de Zero apareció en su mano con un movimiento fluido, apuntando directamente hacia su gran oponente. Maha Ganeshariff miró el arma y luego sonrió, sin siquiera tratar de esquivar la lluvia de disparos. Los simples tiros de plasma chocaron con su armadura y fueron desviados sin esfuerzo para reflejar una de las oscuras esquinas de la estancia. 

"Según mis cálculos, tu Buster no puede ni siquiera rasguñar mi armadura", dijo el reploide con una risa ahogada.

Zero frunció el ceño ante las palabras pero se quedó en silencio, su Buster aún lanzando una lluvia de disparos. Se vio interrumpido cuando se tambaleó para mantener el equilibrio cuando el gran elefante dio un paso adelante, provocando un terremoto de una magnitud considerable. El Neo Arcadiano notó su sorpresa y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha, ahora caminando más rápido y causando que toda la cámara se sacudiera, el agua estancada y sucia salpicándolo todo.

El guerrero rojo mantuvo su posición, luego colocó su arma en su pistolera y sacó su Z-Saber. Sin perder el tiempo, corrió hacia su oponente que estaba avanzando, sin verse afectado por el terreno pantanoso y trató de asestar una cuchillada en el voluminoso torso. Su arma de energía golpeó con fuerza la armadura verde azulada, pero no pudo penetrarla. Antes de que Zero pudiera clavarla más profundamente, la trompa del reploide lo latigueó con una sorprendente velocidad y fuerza, catapultándolo muy lejos y causando que aterrizara con un duro golpe en su espalda.

"Eres un poco más rápido de lo que esperaba", dijo Maha, frunciendo el ceño al ver la abolladura en su armadura, "pero aún no eres rival para mí", añadió con una sonrisa.

Zero se levantó del suelo húmedo y miró fríamente a su oponente, "¿Y que puedes saber **tú** de velocidad?" gruñó, corriendo hacia delante para dar un segundo golpe.

El elefante se quedó quieto, esperándolo, luego extendió su mano hacia delante. Zero parpadeó y trató de detener su carrera para evitar lo que parecía ser una pared de palmas metálicas moviéndose a gran velocidad. Para su sorpresa, Maha también se movió hacia delante lentamente, haciendo que se estrellera con el rápido ataque y una vez más saliera volando.

"Esta es una técnica que tomé de una vieja civilización. Creo que su nombre es 'Hundred Hand Slap' ", se pavoneó el reploide de armadura verde azulada. "Por supuesto, la he perfeccionado un poco".

Zero de nuevo se puso de pie, limpiándose un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca y trató de conjurar una táctica adecuada. Su adversario se veía impaciente, "Pensar no te llevará a nada, Zero. Tal vez aún acepte tu rendición. Tu única salida de esta cámara lleva a Neo Arcadia. Sólo tienes que decidir si llegarás ahí como un prisionero o como un cadáver".

"Oh, llegaré a Neo Arcadia algún día, te lo aseguro. Derribando los muros en el proceso", dijo el guerrero carmesí, esta vez dando una sonrisa confiada.

Maha hizo una mueca de disgusto, "Ya veo. Es hora de terminar esta pelea. ¡Has perdido Zero!" gritó, luego extendido su trompa hacia el alto techo. El apéndice se clavó en la antigua pero resistente superficie con fuerza, luego las extremidades y cabeza del reploide se contrajeron dentro de su torso, como una tortuga. Maha ahora parecía un péndulo esférico colgando del techo y empezó a moverse como uno, su trompa alargándose y acortándose de manera rítmica para mecerse y mantenerse cerca del nivel del suelo. Zero corrió a un lado para esquivar la inmensamente pesada esfera, salvando su radio, pero el elefante se balanceó unas cuantas veces más y luego se soltó, transformándose en un letal proyectil cinético dirigido a su oponente.

Maha rió para sí mismo. El reploide rojo tenía su espalda contra la pared y no tenía tiempo para moverse a la izquierda o a la derecha. La pelea ya era suya...

* * *

Fairy Leviathan se materializó dentro del principal servidor de Brasil y examinó sus alrededores. Todo el paisaje era un laberinto de altas columnas y anchas sendas por donde datos de todo tipo eran almacenados o transferidos. Ignorando el flujo visual de datos que circulaba alrededor de ella, la cuarta Guardiana de Neo Arcadia comenzó a caminar sobre los azulejos transparentes del suelo bajo un cielo que estaba lleno con lo que parecía ser una infinidad de otras redes, todas brillando en el ambiente de oscuridad. Pronto llegó a una amplia meseta, justo a tiempo para ver un ser con forma de una gran mano encerrado en un cubo de datos que se encogió hasta que la entidad se desintegro. La Guardiana azul supo que su último operador acababa de ser expulsado al contemplar cómo su avatar era destruido. 

Ignorando la vista, miró más adelante y jadeó ante la escena, aunque ya la esperaba. En medio de la meseta se alzaba una gran pirámide, envuelta en un campo de energía cúbica rojo transparente. Justo encima de la pirámide, un pequeño cristal plateado estaba levitando. La base de datos Alpha. Y ante la enorme estructura, una pequeña figura era visible, su forma casi perdida en la vastedad de la pirámide. Sus rasgos definitivamente eran humanos pero Leviathan la reconoció sin ningún problema. El cabello rubio y el atuendo rosa eran evidentes. En un rápido movimiento, la figura alzó la palma de su mano, colocándola delicadamente en el campo de fuerza rojo. El programa de protección brilló violentamente en protesta, luego cambió de color a verde y se desintegró, sus pedazos desapareciendo antes de tocar el suelo. La figura intentó dar un paso adelante, pero de pronto se detuvo y se volteó para mirar a la nueva presencia, sus ojos abriéndose como platos-

"¡Fairy!" jadeó, dándose la vuelta completamente para mirar a la Guardiana.

"¡Ciel!" respondió Leviathan, menos sorprendida. "Sabía que eras tú".

"Ha pasado el tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó tranquilamente la joven científica.

Leviathan sonrió, "Soy yo la que debería de hacer esa pregunta, Ciel, pero ya sé la respuesta", respondió, señalando el cristal flotante. "Vete de aquí o interrumpiré tu conexión por la fuerza".

"¿Atacarías a un ser humano, Fairy?" preguntó Ciel inocentemente.

La Guardiana celeste sonrió maliciosamente, "La proyección digital generalmente se le considera riesgosa, pero ambas somos más listas que eso. ¿Verdad?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" respondió la chica vestida de rosa, manteniendo su cubierta.

"Oh, vamos, Ciel. Hemos aprendido demasiado la una de la otra como para que intentes engañarme así. En la forma en la que estamos conectadas, lo peor que nos podemos provocar la una a la otra es un dolor de cabeza infernal. Puedo vivir con eso y tu también", replicó Leviathan exasperada.

"¿Entonces lo que deseas es pelear?" preguntó Ciel suspirando.

"No es nada personal, Ciel. Aún te veo como a mi hermanita, pero aún así no te quedarás con esos datos", dijo Leviathan, su lanza apareciendo en su mano.

"Adelante, entonces", dijo Ciel simplemente, su voz tranquila y resignada.

La Guardiana azul agitó en el aire su lanza, formando lo que parecían ser trozos de hielo con forma de púas que estaban flotando. Los misiles se quedaron quietos en el aire por un segundo, luego salieron disparados contra Ciel, volando rápidamente hacia ella. Sin un momento de duda, la líder de la Resistencia movió rápidamente su mano, como si diera una bofetada en el aire, causando que los azulejos en el suelo cambiaran de forma y se levantaran para formar un globo defensivo alrededor de ella. Los proyectiles congelados chocaron con la barrera y la agrietaron hasta que desaparecieron. La sonrisa confiada de Leviathan se convirtió en pura sorpresa, cuando el globo protectivo se desintegró, pero en vez de desaparecer, sus fragmentos volaron hacia ella como balas de una ametralladora. Frenéticamente esquivó la mayoría de ellos, bloqueando y desviando el resto con su arma.

"Llena de recursos como siempre, Ciel. No has cambiado nada. Es más, creo que te has vuelto más fuerte... y más ingenua", dijo Leviathan, ahora sonriendo.

"Tal vez, pero tú te has vuelto ciega, Fairy. Esperaba más de ti en vez de sólo seguir órdenes ciegamente", respondió Ciel duramente.

"¡Eso dices tú!" gritó la reploide azul, un poco agitada, colocando la palma de su mano en el suelo. Los paneles ante ella se agitaron y cambiaron de forma, volviéndose líquidos, luego una ola al parecer hecha de agua erupcionó, quedándose estacionaria por unos cuantos segundos mientras aumentaba su altura, para ser descargada hacia Ciel poco después.

La joven humana miró tranquilamente al tsunami, luego extendió su mano hacia delante, su palma abierta pero sus dedos cerrándose lentamente para formar un puño. Los paneles se alzaron del suelo y levitaron a su alrededor, luego cambiaron de textura y se fundieron para formar una gigantesca espada cristalina, que fácilmente pasaba más de seis veces su tamaño. El arma flotó enfrente de ella, luego salió disparada hacia delante, guiada por los movimientos de su mano y cortó el inminente cuerpo de agua por la mitad, las dos olas más pequeñas pasando a cada lado de Ciel sin tocarla. Sin perder un instante, la espada continuó hacia la general azul, tratando de cortarla en dos.

Sin parpadear, Leviathan levantó su lanza para bloquear el arma de cristal, frunciendo el ceño ante su poder pero teniendo un equivalente de él. Las dos genios hacker se quedaron quietas, sus armas firmemente entrelazadas, sus ojos fijos en los de su oponente.

* * *

Zero miró con atención la esfera que se aproximaba para aplastarlo, luego, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, tomó la ruta menos viable de escape. En vez de inútilmente tratar de moverse a la izquierda o a la derecha, corrió hacia delante, pasando debajo de la esfera voladora y saliendo del área que destrozaría a tiempo. El cuerpo de Maha se estrelló en la pared donde había estado recargado momentos antes, el material fuertemente reforzado quebrándose bajo su peso, diminutos trozos húmedos de metal volando por todas partes. Sin darse cuenta de que había fallado en su cometido, Maha tomó de nuevo su forma original, buscando en el suelo los restos del Hunter rojo. Fue recompensado por una sensación quemante en su espalda cuando un sable de energía casi corta su armadura a la mitad. El gran elefante se dio la vuelta rugiendo, su trompa volando en un amplio arco pero Zero la esquivó al brincar fuera de su rango. 

"¡Se supone que debes de estar muerto!" gritó el reploide verde azulado enfurecido. "¡No deberías de haber sido capaz de esquivar ese ataque!"

Zero dio una sonrisa confiada, "¿Tal vez calculaste mal?. ¿Estimaste correctamente la fricción del suelo?. ¿No chocaste con un insecto en pleno vuelo que afectó tu trayectoria?. ¿Una corriente de aire frío te envolvió?. ¿Sentiste caminar a un reploide en China?" preguntó, indiferente.

La cara del Neo Arcadiano se oscureció pero luego se calmó, "Semejante insolencia, no queriendo aceptar tu destino. Mis expectativas son mucho más latas que las tuyas. No tienes forma de derrotarme".

La sonrisa de Zero desapareció por completo, "Eres patético. ¿Sabes? Hablando del destino como si tú lo dictaras. Una vez que tus 'preciosos' cálculos prueben estar equivocados, estarás indefenso".

Las palabras del guerrero escarlata le sacaron una sonrisa a Maha, "Si crees que lo que has visto es mi verdadero poder, te llevarás una sorpresa", anunció.

Acto seguido, sus colmillos se separaron de su cabeza y salieron volando rápidamente hacia su oponente, girando todo el tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, un par de nuevos colmillos emergió de donde habían estado los primero y también salieron volando. Zero saltó ágilmente sobre el primer par de proyectiles tan afilados como navajas, luego corrió debajo del segundo y hacia Maha. El arma del Hunter asestó un golpe en la primera cortada que provocó, haciéndola más profunda, luego saltó hacia atrás dos veces, una para evitar otro Hundred Hand Slip y una para esquivar el primer par de colmillos que estaban regresando a su dueño al estilo de un boomerang. El gran elefante tuvo que interrumpir su movimiento para recibir de vuelta sus armas, pero sonrió cuando el segundo par de dientes voladores rasparon el hombro de Zero.

"Aún si mi margen de error fue mínimo, todavía serás derrotado, Zero", declaró.

El guerrero carmesí respondió con un disparo de su Buster cargado a un segundo nivel, la bola de energía verde dándole de lleno en la cara al reploide elefante, causando que se tambaleara hacia atrás.

"Parece que tus cálculos tenían un margen de error muy grande", dijo Zero, indicando su Buster.

Maha gruñó en respuesta y de nuevo asumió su forma esférica. Esta vez, sin embargo, porciones de su armadura se movieron hacia fuera para formar púas alrededor de toda su superficie normalmente lisa. La gran bola de picos que ahora era el oponente de Zero rotó un poco en el aire, ganando velocidad, luego salió disparada contra el Hunter rojo muy rápidamente, un muro giratorio de púas amenazando con aplastarlo. Las afiladas estacas raspaban el duro suelo debajo del agua sucia, causando que trozos de él volaran por todas partes, mientras que el ensordecedor rugido del elefante era amplificado por el eco de la amplia cámara. Zero trató de hacerse a un lado para salir del camino de devastación, pero Maha seguía cambiando su trayectoria sin cesar, buscando al guerrero escarlata. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando el Hunter carmesí hizo lo último capaz de hacer para esquivar el ataque. Intentó saltar encima de la perdición que se acercaba más y más...

* * *

El esfuerzo era evidente en el rostro de Ciel así como en el de Leviathan, cada una tratando de superar a la otra pero encontrándose con una oponente igualmente determinada. Dado que la batalla de voluntades estaba estancada en un empate, Leviathan empezó una batalla de ingenios. 

"Dime, Ciel. ¿Cómo es la vida entre los Mavericks?" preguntó inocentemente.

La joven científica sonrió ante la pregunta y aceptó el desafío, "Mucho mejor que seguir las órdenes de un líder demente, gracias", respondió.

Leviathan hizo una mueca, tratando de mover su lanza hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas, "Qué arrogante te has vuelto. ¿Desafiando a X-sama así?" escupió.

"Lo dice la señora de la arrogancia", se burló Ciel.

Leviathan alzó una ceja, "¿Yo?. ¿Arrogante?. ¡No puedes probar eso!"

Esta vez, Ciel sonrió ampliamente, si no es que cansinamente, "Yo no soy la que tiene una proyección digital dos pies más alta que en la realidad".

La Guardiana azul frunció el ceño, "Son menos de dos pies", declaró rápidamente, luego maldijo en voz alta, al acabar de probar el punto de Ciel. La espada de la joven científica presionó hacia delante, haciendo retroceder a Leviathan.

Las dos oponentes continuaron molestándose la una a la otra, pues esta era una batalla donde la más leve distracción, la más leve duda determinaría a la ganadora.

En concordancia, Leviathan trató de disminuir la confianza de su oponente, "Sabes que no puedes derrotarme, Ciel. Soy una guerrera veterana, mientras que tú sólo eres una investigadora. Sabes que es inútil".

La líder de la Resistencia no caería en la trampa, "Esta no es una batalla que se gane por la fuerza física, Fairy. Ambas sabemos eso, así que guárdate el aliento", respondió sonriendo.

La general celeste empezó a preocuparse. Ciel era experimentada con semejantes peleas y su resistencia superaba a la de Leviathan. Peor aún, ese solo pensamiento causó que la general azul retrocediera aún más.

'_Ciel es demasiado lista para caer en los juegos mentales usuales. Piensa, Fairy, piensa. Debe de haber un punto débil que puedas explotar. La conoces desde que dormía con muñecos de felpa. Debe de haber algo que la incomode, que la desconcentre... Espera un minuto, creo que ya lo tengo...'_ pensó con una sonrisa la general de la Armada Meikai.

"Dime, Ciel. ¿Te diviertes con tu juguete?" preguntó Leviathan con un tono entrometido.

La joven científica alzó una ceja, sin comprender del todo la pregunta.

"He escuchado que él realmente es... muy capaz. Eso es lo que los rumores dicen", continuó la astuta general.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Fairy?" preguntó Ciel, aún sin tener la más remota idea de a qué se refería su oponente.

La sonrisa de Leviathan parecía la de un tiburón, "Estoy hablando de Zero, por supuesto", continuó. "Ya era hora de que te embarcaras en una... relación, aún si él sólo es un esclavo sin mente ni conciencia. Pero eso es muy conveniente para ti. ¿Verdad?"

Las palabras hicieron un mejor trabajo del que Leviathan pudo atreverse a imaginar jamás, dado que asaltó la mente de Ciel, sus creencias y personalidad en al menos tres formas diferentes. Su concentración se desintegró, causando que su espada perdiera poder. La Guardiana azul aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer a un lado el arma, lanzar un único proyectil de hielo y luego correr hacia la humana. El misil golpeó a Ciel en el brazo, pero apenas y lo notó al tratar de recuperar su concentración perdida. En el último momento, con la lanza de Leviathan demasiado cerca para su gusto, pudo guiar su espada para interceptar el ataque.

Sus caras a un metro de distancia, la sonrisa de Leviathan se veía enorme, "Wow, eso debió de tocar un nervio sensible", se burló. "Zero debe de ser especial..."

Al principio, tan pronto recuperó el control, Ciel sintió enojo. Enojo hacia Leviathan por decir algo como eso y enojo hacia ella misma, por caer en su trampa. Luego el enojo se convirtió en duda, uno de los mayores peligros en la batalla que tenía. Rápidamente organizando sus pensamientos, pudo calmarse y mirar el rostro de su oponente, confiada en que la victoria era claramente visible. Entonces se dio cuenta. El momento más débil de un oponente es cuando está a punto de ganar. Mordiéndose el labio, preparó su trampa. Sigilosamente movió su mano desocupada a su espalda mientras aún controlaba la espada con la otra. Un único panel digital se levantó del piso para transformarse en un guantelete extra grande que envolvió su mano. Luego presentó su trampa. Conocía a Leviathan tan bien como ella la conocía a ella.

"Hablas demasiado", empezó Ciel, una inusual sonrisa torcida en su cara. "¿A cuántos de tus soldados te has cogido **esta** semana, Fairy?" gruñó.

Esto, viniendo de los labios de Ciel, era más bien inesperado, lo cual multiplicaba todavía más el insulto. Leviathan perdió todo tipo de disciplina y control por unos poco segundos, "¿Cómo te atreves pequeña...?" empezó, pero se dio cuenta de la intención de Ciel demasiado tarde.

Ciel desapareció de su vista y reapareció detrás de la general azul. Al mismo momento, la espada salió volando hacia atrás, causando que se esforzara por mantener el equilibrio.

"¡Quien se distrae, pierde!" declaró Ciel, golpeando a Leviathan en la espalda con su guantelete, la espada atacándola de frente poco después.

---

La cuarta Guardiana de Neo Arcadia despertó con un sobresalto, removiendo su visor y arrojándolo al suelo presa de la frustración.

"La base de datos Alpha ha sido alcanzada, milady", reportó uno de los operadores presente cautelosamente.

Leviathan se entretuvo brevemente con un pensamiento que involucraba al estúpido operador, su lanza y unas cuantas rondas de púas de hielo, pero sólo asintió y despidió rudamente a todos de la habitación.

"Maldición, Ciel", susurró, sonriendo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente para tratar de suprimir la jaqueca que ya se estaba desarrollando, "Te he extrañado mucho, pero no debimos de habernos visto así. Simplemente no es justo para ninguna de nosotras", añadió con un suspiro. Después de un rato, dio una risa ahogada, "Y has crecido tanto, también. Mi único problema en este momento es compilar un reporte de nuestro encuentro sin darle a los chicos un infarto..."

* * *

Zero saltó en el aire, pasando justo encima de la colosal esfera que era el cuerpo de Maha, evitando por completo las púas. Lo que falló en evitar fue una de las bombas que el gran elefante arrojó mientras giraba. El dispositivo explosivo golpeó al Hunter en el aire, detonando al contacto y causando un daño severo. Zero cayó al piso, salpicando las aguas agitadas, su armadura cuarteada y quemada, además de tener múltiples cortadas por donde manaba la sangre. Ignorando el dolor, se puso de pie sólo para ser mandado a volar otra vez, estrellándose contra los restos de la cámara de hibernación. Después de que se levantó del ataque de Maha, el elefante había chocado con la pared, y haciendo uso de la energía cinética que portaba su cuerpo, el Neo Arcadiano había rebotado dando un brinco en el aire, reasumiendo su forma de reploide y aterrizando enfrente de Zero, para propinar un único y poderoso golpe en el proceso, el cual lo había enviado con violencia al centro de la estancia, chocando con los restos de la cápsula de hibernación. 

---

En ese mismo momento, algo se activó dentro de Maha. La recuperación de los datos se había completado y la enrome librería arcaica que contenía la información se volvió se sumió en la oscuridad y el silencio. Segundos después, una pequeña luz apareció. Una figura diminuta con la forma de X emergió de entre los libreros y dio una risita de pura felicidad. Al fin se requería de su función. El virus de X levitó enfrente del primer libro de la biblioteca, el cual salió de su lugar y se abrió en el aire. La figura brincó dentro y desapareció sólo por un segundo, luego el libro perdió todo su color y tres figuras idénticas a la primera que había entrado salieron brincando. Cada una de ellas corrompió los datos de otro tomo y cada una produjo otros tres clones. Cuando miles de risitas agudas llenaron la enorme estancia, la base de datos empezó a decaer rápidamente...

---

El gran elefante se acercó a la figura de Zero que yacía inmóvil sobre los escombros, con la intención de acabar con el problemático reploide, pero se detuvo momentáneamente cuando sus sistemas señalaron una alarma. Inmediatamente efectúo todas las pruebas a su disposición, pero X había enmascarado su ataque muy bien y nada al respecto fue detectado. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que le dio al Hunter rojo el tiempo necesario para recuperase...

"Reploide insolente", bufó el gigante. "Al fin obtuviste lo que te merecías. De seguro está muerto o casi. ¡Acabar con él sólo será un procedimiento típico!"

"¿En serio?. ¿Y qué parte de ello lo consideras típico?"

Maha se congeló al escuchar la voz. Zero estaba completamente de pie sin ninguna dificultad, su sable activado a pesar de las múltiples heridas que tenía. La armadura de su pecho estaba cuarteada y de hecho, le faltaban varios trozos diminutos. Una de las crestas laterales de su casco rojo se había destrozado y su traje de combate negro estaba manchado de sangre en muchos lugares. Aún así, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, no una regular, alegre o determinada, sino que de una calidad más siniestra.

Sin darse cuenta, Maha retrocedió un paso, _'Y sus ojos. ¿Qué es esa chispa púrpura en sus ojos?. ¿Por qué no lo noté antes?'_ pensó el Neo Arcadiano, desconcertado.

Aún cuando Maha asumió una posición defensiva, sin saber qué esperar de un oponente que no podía entender, el Hunter carmesí destelló una vez brevemente, la joya de su casco cambiando de azul a un amarillo luminoso. Momentos después, su sable también cambió al mismo color, olas de energía danzando en su superficie.

"Es mi turno para atacar", dijo Zero tranquilamente, aunque su voz se oía un poco rara. Momentos después, Zero saltó a la pared detrás de él y se quedó colgado a ella, para luego tocar el agua fangosa con su sable.

El líquido se llenó de energía eléctrica cuando miles de voltios fueron conducidos desde el sable amarillo por el medio acuático. El elefante gritó de dolor y agonía cuando las cargas eléctricas atravesaron todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, Maha no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Rápidamente extendió su trompa hacia el techo, de nuevo convirtiéndose en un péndulo y evitando el agua electrificada debajo de él, luego se columpió hacia Zero, con la intención de estrellarlo contra la pared. Esta vez sin embargo, el guerrero escarlata ni siquiera se movió para esquivar al elefante. En vez de ello, confiando ciegamente en su arma, se pegó a la pared, sosteniendo en horizontal por la empuñadura su arma, el filo electrificado sobresaliendo como una púa de la pared.

Cuando el torso verde azulado se estrelló con la espada, la armadura, el sable y la pared recibieron enormes cantidades de presión. La pared sólo cedió un poco, el cuerpo de Zero dejando una leve marca suya en ella debido a ello. El sable se mantuvo firme siempre, fácilmente soportando la presión. Pero la armadura de Maha, aunque resistente, era el eslabón más débil de la cadena. El sable de luz perforó la armadura y se clavó hasta la empuñadura, causando que el adversario de Zero aullara de dolor, el cruel filo de su arma continuaba liberando electricidad en lo más profundo del reploide. Maha se tambaleó y retrocedió muchos metros, forzando al Hunter rojo a soltar el arma, luego tomó la empuñadura clavada en uno de sus costados y dolorosamente la sacó, arrojándola a un lado al instante. Lo cual fue una mala idea, porque tan pronto el Z-Saber tocó el agua, Maha se llevó una nueva descarga antes de que recuperara su color verde y simplemente hirviera el agua a su alrededor en vez de electrificarla.

El elefante cayó de rodillas y se apoyó en sus manos, tratando de recuperarse de la enorme cantidad de daño que había recibido en tan poco tiempo. Zero fue a recuperar su arma, la cual de nuevo se tornó amarilla, ignorando el agua caliente alrededor de ella y lentamente se aproximó a su oponente exhausto.

"Esta vez, **yo** consideraré tu rendición, Maha", declaró el Hunter rojo. "¿No has reconsiderado tus cálculos todavía?" preguntó, burlándose a medias.

"Zero", empezó el elefante, su voz llena de resignación. El guerrero rojo se acercó al aparentemente derrotado adversario con poca precaución hasta que vio su sonrisa, "Eres un tonto. Acabas de entrar en mi campo minado", continuó el Neo Arcadiano, aunque sus palabras fueron ensordecidas por una ofensiva de múltiples explosiones de bombas escondidas debajo del agua todas alrededor del Zero...

* * *

Los soldados Neo Arcadianos usualmente eran famosos por su vigilancia. A decir verdad, la utopía que X había establecido había estado enfrentando muchos peligros en sus alrededor de doscientos años de existencia. Desde la llegada de Copy X y la formación de la Resistencia, la necesidad de la vigilancia había aumentado dramáticamente, principalmente debido a que la mayoría de las actividades de la Resistencia dependían del sigilo más que de un asalto directo. Sin embargo, el hecho anteriormente mencionado no es absoluto. Mientras que la crema y nata usualmente es reclutada para patrullajes externos, tareas de comando o en áreas sensibles, los menos agraciados y disciplinados soldados usualmente son asignados en posiciones donde es muy poco probable que alguna vez tengan que enfrentar un combate real. Para empeorar las cosas, la seguridad que estos puestos ofreces causan que toda semblanza de vigilancia desaparezca. Mientras que aún quedan ejemplos brillantes que sólo esperan ser reconocidos y transferidos a puestos más activos, los comandantes Neo Arcedianos se pondrían histéricos si supieran del nivel de vigilancia real que algunas áreas particularmente pacíficas tenían. Ejemplo acertado de tan bajo nivel sería el interior de uno de los búnkeres cercano al depósito #13. Los cinco reploides dentro del edificio al parecer renegaban de su deber, estando absorbidos en un famoso juego de cartas Neo Arcadiano que más bien parecía póquer... 

"Míralos, esto va a ser demasiado fácil", susurró Éclair a Colbor mientras echaban un vistazo dentro del búnker por una de sus ventanas reforzadas.

"Cierto, pero no debemos descuidarnos. La Dra. Ciel ya debió de haber accesado al servidor de la torre en estos momentos", respondió el comandante.

Acto seguido, un gran dispositivo de comunicación cobró vida dentro del búnker, _"Aquí torre a búnker 2. ¿Me copia búnker 2?"_

Los cinco guardias ocupados voltearon a mirar el dispositivo bastante aburridos, "El es chico responsable. Genial, justo lo que necesitamos para arruinar nuestro juego", se quejó uno de los guardias.

"_¡Torre a búnker 2, responda!"_

"Aw, alguien respóndale o ese paranoico es capaz de activar la alarma general. Hazlo, Rob".

El guardia en cuestión hizo una mueca de disgusto, "¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque todavía me debes mil Zenny, por eso", respondió cortante el primer reploide.

Rob se levantó de su asiento gruñendo y se dirigió al comunicador.

"_Repito, torre a búnker 2. ¿Me copian?"_

"Aquí Rob del búnker 2. ¿Qué pasa esta vez, Tenma?. ¿Un insecto arrastrándose en tu rifle?"

"_Cierra la boca, Rob. Tal vez tengamos una situación aquí. El servidor se volvió loco y los sensores no están funcionando bien. Los quiero armados para patrullar alrededor de su búnker"_.

Rob suspiró, "Sí, sí, ya vamos. Sólo tranquilízate un poco. No empieces a dispararle con tu rifle de francotirador a la gente al azar".

"_Sólo empieza esos patrullajes, búnker 2"_.

"Digo que está bien. Cambio y fuera".

Tras apagar el comunicador, Rob volvió a su asiento, "¿Alzamos las apuestas, señores?. ¡Hoy me siento con suerte!" exclamó, olvidándose por completo de las órdenes de Tenma. Dios, el chico en verdad trataba de destacar en este basurero...

Colbor y Éclair apenas y pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

Un minuto después, la puerta del búnker se abrió, causando que los guardias miraran perezosamente en esa dirección. Sin embargo, nadie pareció cruzar por el portón fortificado.

"Ok, quien quiera que sean, basta de juegos", gritó Rob al aire. "Tenemos un juego muy serio aquí y lo están interrumpiendo". Cuando nadie respondió, caminó hacia la puerta maldiciendo y la cerró de nuevo, fallando en darse cuenta de que nada más y nada menos que diez reploides enemigos con generadores de camuflaje acababan de escabullirse dentro. De hecho, sólo se dio cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal cuando un kunai de energía carmesí se clavó en su cuello y el suelo de acero de pronto se vio más cerca que de costumbre. El resto de los guardias respondieron demasiado lento como para representar una amenaza. Dos de ellos fueron acribillados por el fuego de rifles de plasma antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de la situación. Los otros dos, sorpresivamente más alertas, trataron de alcanzar sus armas descartadas sin cuidado en la habitación. El hacha de energía de Colbor detuvo al primero, mientras que el segundo recibió un poderoso puñetazo de Éclair que lo mandó a volar contra una pared, dejándolo incapacitado, quizás hasta muerto dada la gran abolladura en el metal producto del impacto del cuerpo del reploide.

"Como dije", se rió Éclair, "esto es demasiado fácil".

Colbor sacudió su cabeza, "No te confíes. Como escuchaste, al menos hay un guardia inteligente en la torre y es un francotirador de todas las cosas".

Éclair asintió, luego se volteó para mirar a Lune, quien estaba mirando fijamente el kunai rojo en su mano. "Hey¿Estás bien?" preguntó delicadamente, bastante preocupado.

La ninja femenina sonrió débilmente, "No estoy muy acostumbrada al derramamiento de sangre, Éclair", dijo, indicando al reploide que acababa de decapitar, "pero estoy lista para hacer lo que deba por el bien del futuro", respondió simplemente.

El reploide de armadura gris asintió, "Sé a lo que te refieres, Lune, pero no te esfuerces demasiado".

Mientras tanto, Colbor junto con otros reploides señaló el lugar donde los cables de energía pasaban y estaban trabajando duro para remover los paneles en el piso que los cubrían. Unos cuantos minutos después, revelaron siete cables muy gruesos, todos colocados juntos.

"La hora de la verdad, señores", anunció Colbor. "Este es el momento más importante. Debemos asegurarnos de cortar los cables correctos para que la Dra. Ciel pueda hacer el resto. Así podrá abrir la puerta de la torre. Si lo logra, entramos volando y destrozando todo a nuestro paso. Si no, tratamos de pasar sin ser detectados. ¿Están listos?"

Cuando todos asintieron, el comandante Colbor alzó su hacha y cuidadosamente cortó tres de los siete cables de energía.

* * *

Las explosiones, el humo y el fuego envolvieron el lugar en donde el reploide carmesí había estado parado. 

"¡Está muerto!. ¡Por fin está muerto!" gritó Maha, en delirio, como si su mente hubiera sido dañada. Su frenesí de alegría se convirtió en pura incredulidad cuando una figura salió caminando agitándose levemente del desastre.

"¡No! No es posible... tú..." gimoteó el elefante en shock al ver que el daño que el reploide había recibido no parecía afectarle. Además, lo que más le preocupó eran los ojos de Zero. Ya no presentaban chispas moradas, ahora estaban brillando por completo con una luz púrpura, toda la conciencia aparentemente perdida en pura rabia. El Neo Arcadiano pensaba que la batalla sería más fácil si su oponente era consumido por una emoción tan fuerte, pero tuvo que renunciar a ese razonamiento un segundo después, cuando su enemigo alzó su espada, la cual estaba brillando más que nunca y comenzó a correr hacia él. Recuperando su autocontrol, Maha liberó cuatro pares de colmillos, el mayor número que podía controlar y los disparó contra Zero. La muerte carmesí que ahora era Zero ni siquiera se detuvo, agitando maniática pero certeramente su sable contra los proyectiles, desviándolos, pero en vez de bloquearlos todos, extendió un brazo y agarró en pleno vuelo el último misil afilado como una navaja con su mano desnuda, deteniéndolo en el aire. Ignorando la nueva herida en su mano, la apretó firmemente contra el objeto, corrió hacia Maha y clavó el afilado objeto en su dueño. Más rápido de lo que nadie hubiera podido ver, el arma golpeó al Neo Arcadiano justo donde la armadura de su pecho estaba dañada, causando que un buen trozo de armadura se cayera y revelara lo circuitos debajo de ella.

El reploide verde azulado ahora estaba aterrorizado por el cambio, sus continuos intentos de analizar el nuevo nivel de poder de su oponente fallando, "Yo... me rindo, Zero", jadeó. "¡Te daré los datos, sólo déjame vivir!"

Tal vez hubiera tenido más suerte tratando de razonar con una tormenta, un huracán o alguna otra fuerza de la naturaleza. Zero o lo ignoró o no escuchó las palabras. El elefante parpadeó, por un momento creyó haber visto un aura brillante rodeando al Hunter escarlata.

"¡Por favor, Zero!" gritó desesperado, lanzando su trompa contra el reploide fuera de control. Un segundo después, se tambaleó hacia atrás cegado por el dolor, sus apéndice cercenado por un único y limpio golpe.

El guerrero carmesí jamás se detuvo, siempre corriendo hacia delante más y más rápido.

Como último recurso, Maha trató de protegerse con su Hundred Hand Slip, intentando mantener a Zero tan lejos como le era posible. Zero se detuvo enfrente del muro de palmas que se movían rápidamente, pero el elefante tuvo que detenerse pronto, un nuevo dolor circulando por su mano. La miró y casi se desmaya. Sus cuatro dedos habían sido cortados, la extremidad no era nada más que un muñón sanguinolento.

"¡Piedad!" pidió Maha Ganeshariff de Neo Arcadia arrodillado antes de que la muerte escarlata lo alcanzara, dando una cuchillada con una fuerza descomunal usando ambas manos y cortando al reploide enorme por la mitad.

Aparentemente satisfecho, Zero se colapsó inconsciente en el piso cuando el elefante explotó, sin notar un colmillo dejando el cuerpo destruido en el último momento y que desapareció alejándose a toda velocidad.

---

Los virus de X dentro de Maha finalmente habían corrompido cada archivo excepto uno. Cuando se dirigían para terminar su trabajo, la gran librería se llenó de luz, causando que las figuras de X corrieran a esconderse. Todo el mundo cibernético tembló cuando una copia perfecta fue creada y descargada en uno de los colmillos del elefante. Por supuesto, los virus de X fueron copiados junto con todo lo demás. Las copias dentro de la base de datos del colmillo que voló a Neo Arcadia completaron su trabajo, corrompiendo el último archivo, pero las que estaban en la librería original fallaron, debido que la energía desapareció de súbito, justo en el momento en que Maha explotó.

* * *

Tenma era un soldado Neo Arcadiano perteneciente a la Armada Rekku y se encontraba muy orgulloso de serlo. A diferencia de muchos otros reploides, él era uno de los pocos idealistas que compartían la visión utópica con la que X había creado Neo Arcadia. No obstante... desde hace un año, tras el regreso de su dirigente, no había podido evitar notar los cambios tan drásticos en su personalidad y políticas... pero no era su deber como soldado cuestionar a sus superiores, aunque las dudas no podían evitar agitarse dentro de su conciencia, poniendo siempre a prueba su confianza. Era un reploide de estatura media, con el cabello castaño alborotado aunque extrañamente, las puntas eran rubias, dándole un aspecto ligeramente desconcertante. Su armadura también era un diseño único a diferencia de la mayoría del resto de soldados de baja categoría, la cual reflejaba su sentido de individualidad al ser de color plateado que tiraba ligeramente al lila consistiendo de sendas botas que cubrían sus piernas hasta los muslos, un cinto parecido más bien a una falda con dos placas que cubrían la parte lateral de sus piernas, una brillante gema roja adornando la hebilla. Su pecho estaba cubierto por un pectoral con forma de 'V' debido a lo extrañamente grandes que eran sus hombreras. Finalmente, su cabeza estaba protegida por un casco que la cubría casi en su totalidad, pero por razones estéticas, Tenma casi nunca lo usaba, además, dicha protección sólo interfería con el desempeño de su trabajo. 

Francotirador.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos, Tenma pensaba en sí mismo como alguien sin mucha suerte. _'Aquí estoy, atrapado en este puesto olvidado en medio de la nada, tratando de obtener algún reconocimiento mientras que los imbéciles holgazanean todo el tiempo. Apuesto a que no notarían una armada de enemigos escabulléndose debajo de sus narices aún si agitaran una bandera de la Resistencia...'_

Con pensamientos tan agrios, el francotirador vigilante fielmente hizo su ruta de patrullaje que incluía la mayor parte de la torre de seguridad. Los técnicos le habían asegurado que el desperfecto del servidor era algo natural, pero se siguió preocupando como si algo estuviera mal. En ese exacto momento, las luces se apagaron y todo se volvió oscuro, pero luego todo regresó a la normalidad casi instantáneamente. Tenma salió corriendo hacia la habitación del servidor principal de todas formas, preparando sus armas.

"Tranquilízate, Ten", dijo una voz antes de que pudiera hacer una pregunta. "Sólo es un ligero cambio en el ajuste de energía. El servidor aún está jodido".

"¿Estás seguro, Yato?" preguntó incómodo el francotirador.

El técnico en cuestión suspiró, "Mira, entiendo que no quieres que te agarren con la guardia baja", dijo, dando una risa ahogada ante su afirmación, "pero aquí no hay ninguna situación. Sólo son dificultades técnicas. Esta base es vieja y lo sabes", explicó pacientemente Yato.

Tenma suspiró, asintió y regresó a patrullar. Un minuto después, llegó al sótano de la torre y estaba dando media vuelta para regresar cuando se detuvo. Cuidadosamente miró sus alrededores, buscando algo que pudiera estar mal y sus ojos se pararon en la pared más pesada de la torre. ¡El usual zumbido suave del generador del escudo estaba ausente!

Dos segundos después, estaba corriendo por las escaleras, gritándole a Yato que revisara el generador y ascendió hasta la cima de la torre donde el nido de francotiradores estaba. Encontró a sus dos compañeros francotiradores... ambos profundamente dormidos. Gruñeron cuando los sacudió para despertarlos, pero se quedaron en silencio bajo su severa mirada. Cuando estaba completamente despiertos, les indicó que escanearan el perímetro alrededor de la torre. Obedecieron de mala gana y maldijeron cuando no encontraron nada, pero Tenma seguía firme. Entonces se le ocurrió. Rápidamente tomando el único sensor infrarrojo disponible, de nuevo escaneó los alrededores de la torre, finalmente dejando escapar un jadeo audible. Diez intrusos se estaban moviendo debajo de sus narices. Frunciendo el ceño, tomó su fiel rifle de francotirador y con una mirada llena de determinación, apuntó al grupo de Colbor, su dedo acariciando el gatillo...

* * *

Axl seguía deambulando por el Parlamento de Neo Arcadia, habiendo asumido la forma de un reploide encargado de hacer la limpieza. No tenía prisa, el pobre desgraciado estaba atado, amordazado e incosciente en un armario de artículos de limpieza, por lo que tardarían mucho en poder encontrarlo. 

La misión que Gate le había encargado parecía más fácil de lo que realmente era. Había tenido que ir asumiendo formas diferentes a lo largo de toda la ciudad para poder avanzar y finalmente llegar a este edificio, puesto que la seguridad parecía haber sido reforzada por alguna razón. ¿Una posible situación debido a acciones de la Resistencia? No estaba seguro, pero creyó que era lo más probable, puesto que no podía usar su comunicador para contactar a Gate estando en este lugar. Hacerlo despertaría demasiadas sospechas y aunque estaba seguro de que el científico era también un buen rival, se encontraba de momento solo en el laboratorio.

En su mente había repasado la manera de obtener la información que requería sobre los Jueces pero había muchos inconvenientes. Preguntar directamente sería un error que podría salirle muy caro, pues estaba seguro de que esa clase de datos no se obtenían así nada más. Por otra parte, siempre estaba la posibilidad de esperar a que diera término una sesión en el Consejo de Neo Arcadia y... persuadiera a uno de los Jueces para hacerlo cantar, preferentemente con una de sus pistolas apuntándole directamente a su cara. Estaba seguro de que así...

"¡Hey, tú!" una voz gritó detrás de él en el pasillo.

Axl se congeló y se detuvo, una gota de sudor bajando por su frente. Estaba apretando firmemente una de sus pistolas debajo del carrito de limpieza, listo para acabar con un hipotético enemigo y darse a la fuga lo más rápido posible. Volteando ligeramente, miró a quien lo había llamado. Se trataba de un reploide con apariencia de un animal. Un fénix pensó acertadamente. Era bastante alto, su armadura roja y naranja sacando destellos bajo la luz matutina que entraba por la ventana. Poderosas alas en vez de brazos eran sus extremidades superiores, su cabeza estaba adornada por una cresta roja y sus piernas doradas rematadas por garras se encontraban flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo. Un par de colas de plumas amarillas surgían elegantemente de su espalda, rozando el suelo mientras se dirigía hacia Axl.

"¿Sí?" dijo, expectante de la respuesta el imitador, preparado para dar comienzo a una pelea.

"¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta, verdad?" preguntó Phoenix Magnion de vuelta severamente, con el tono que indicaba que se trataba de un reploide de alto rango.

Axl tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir. Si el reploide daba muestras de violencia, sacaría su arma y...

"¡No te quedes ahí parado!. ¡El vestíbulo del anfiteatro no ha sido limpiado!. ¡Ve y date prisa a hacer tu trabajo antes de que cambie de parecer y te rostice!" rugió el fénix, cuya voz daba la impresión de ser calmada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahora se le veía... encolerizado. Axl dio un profundo suspiro de alivio.

"¡En... Enseguida, señor!" dijo tartamudeando y dirigiéndose a lugar indicado, pero mientras se movía, escuchó hablar para sí al reploide.

"No puedo creerlo... el maestro Phantom se negó a llevarme consigo... ¿Acaso todavía no estoy listo para efectuar operaciones de combate a su lado? Ese imbécil de Hanumachine incluso ostenta una mayor preferencia por mi señor... asqueroso mono..."

Axl decidió que quizás fuera más prudente esconderse en el anfiteatro donde se llevaban a cabo las juntas de Neo Arcadia hasta que diera inicio otra sesión. Con algo de suerte, obtendría información sobre los Jueces.

Y se evitaría encuentros tan desagradables con los aprendices frustrados de los Guardianes. Su experiencia con Leviathan no había sido nada placentera, pero ver la actitud de ese pajarraco le hizo pensar que de seguro el ninja que los había localizado a él y a Gate en su viejo laboratorio era un millón de veces peor.

* * *

"**Sistemas de seguridad sobrecargados. Contención del sector de la instalación comenzando. Sistema de autodestrucción local activado. Diez minutos para la detonación".**

Sintió su conciencia levitando en el limbo e ignoró todos los sensores externos que se veían tan lejanos y distantes a la luz de sus pensamientos desordenados. Por un momento, una única palabra se quedó estática en su mente, como si hubiera sido grabada en piedra, la misma palabra que su oponente balbuceó antes de ser exterminado:

"_Piedad..."_

"**Nueve minutos para la detonación".**

Aún más importante que el sonido de la palabra, el significado fue uno que invocó un montón de emociones y memorias indescifrables. Cuando Maha Ganeshariff cayó al suelo partido en dos y la explosión consiguiente iluminó la enorme cámara subterránea, otra memoria menos evidente para un observador casual, pero aún más feroz, surgió dentro de la mente de Zero.

"**Ocho minutos para la detonación".**

_Una figura patética de un reploide huía cobardemente de él, una de sus manos cercenada, amputada a la altura de la muñeca, el muñón aún sangrando profusamente y sacando chispas de energía, la meseta alrededor de ellos repleta de cadáveres e inundada con un líquido rojo._

"_Por favor, no me mates. Me rindo. Te seguiré para ser juzgado por mis crímenes. Sólo no me mates", lloriqueó el reploide desesperadamente, temblando de miedo, una sombra amenazante armada con un sable, posándose encima de él._

_Zero oyó una ruda e inmisericorde respuesta en su propia voz, con un tono lleno de crueldad, "Creo que te equivocas, amigo. X es el que ofrece juicios y piedad. Yo sólo puedo ofrecer venganza y destrucción"._

_Un simple sablazo y un grito aterrador acabó con la escena rápida y eficientemente..._

"**Siete minutos para la detonación".**

_El reploide más grande tenía una misteriosa cara familiar y, aunque se nombre se le escapaba, invocaba torrentes de impresiones y memorias desde algún lugar dentro de su mente. Un gran mandíbula cuadrada. Cabeza calva. Dos grandes ojos azules. Una pequeña orbe roja colocada justo en medio de su frente. Sin embargo, esta alguna vez dura, temible e intimadamente cara ahora estaba llena de temor, odio y angustia. Le faltaba uno de sus brazos, aparentemente cercenado debido a pura fuerza bruta, los circuitos chispeando y líquidos vitales escurriendo lentamente al oscuro suelo lleno de polvo. El resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por muchas otras heridas menores, la piel sintética desgarrada para revelar los músculos artificiales internos al borde del colapso, a punto de quebrarse debido a su enfrentamiento contra un inmenso poder, las chispas danzando por todo su cuerpo indicando fugas de energía y fallas del sistema._

_Zero oyó una risa inhumana, claramente demente más allá del punto de todo remedio. Era una señal de audio al parecer montando en la oscura niebla alrededor de él hasta que se dio cuenta de que la fuente del sonido no era sino su misma persona. Vio a través de sus mismos ojos la manera en que sus manos desnudas, con una fuerza sobrenatural, acababan con todos los patéticos intentos de su víctima de resistirse, lentamente arrinconándola sin piedad, listo para arrancarle a su oponente la cabeza y el otro brazo al mismo tiempo._

_Sintió el deleite puro de la cacería, del sentenciado gruñendo a sus pies y la necesidad de derramar su sangre consumiéndolo por completo. De pronto, el frenesí demoníaco dio lugar a un terrible dolor penetrando su cráneo como si se tratara de un taladro de titanio, luego, un sonido apenas distinguible de un fuerte impacto, sumiéndolo en sombras y oscuridad..._

"**Seis minutos para la detonación".**

_Zero estaba sentado en una estancia amplia y bien iluminada, ante una enorme mesa redonda, llena de pantallas holográficas en el centro. Muchos humanos y aún más reploides también estaban presentes, todos con su atención puesta en su persona._

"_Y esta es la única solución viable para nuestro problema. Una solución permanente con menos casualidades en el largo plazo. Por supuesto, el costo que tenemos que pagar es inmenso, pero todo lo demás que hemos intentado ha fallado. Aún si ganamos esta guerra, él pronto regresará si dudamos"._

_El Hunter carmesí estudió las expresiones en los rostros alrededor de la mesa. Algunos de ellos estaban mortificados por la atrevida sugerencia, mirándolo fijamente con incredulidad. Otros habían bajado la mirada, aborreciendo su deber pero no teniendo otra alternativa que ofrecer. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos lo miraron con fría determinación, aprobando su plan._

"_¡Esto es ridículo!" la negativa vino de una figura al lado de Zero, un reploide vestido en una simple armadura azul, sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de horror. "¡La tasa de mortandad es inaceptable! Si hacemos algo así, no somos mejores que el que tratamos de combatir. Y las consecuencias a lago plazo de un ataque nuclear semejante..."_

_Otra figura habló, un humano de mediana edad con el cabello blanco, repleto de canas, uno de sus ojos claramente siendo un implante mecánico. Era una figura carismática imponente vestida en una túnica roja y negra, la inteligencia destellando en su ojo sano._

"_Es una solución radical, pero la apruebo. Nuestro enemigo está hecho más de energía que de materia, así que nuestra aproximación debería de ser en concordancia con ese hecho. Arcadia, la cual represento como su embajador, apoyará la proposición del comandante Zero", dijo, aunque Zero podía jurar detectar... alegría detrás de su aparentemente resignada fachada._

_Otro humano, aparentemente la cabeza del consejo, se levantó de su asiento, demandando atención, "Es horrible, pero tal vez es nuestra única oportunidad. Debemos poner este plan a votación", declaró._

_El reploide azul habló de nuevo, esta vez con urgencia, "¡No pueden hablar en serio!. ¡Estamos comprometiendo nuestro futuro!. ¿Qué hay de los humanos y reploides inocentes?. ¿Dónde quedó nuestra piedad?"_

_La voz de Zero estaba desprovista de toda emoción al responder, "Después de tantas guerras y fracasos, X, después de tantas víctimas y destrucción, no puede haber piedad, no podemos contenernos. Si debemos volvernos como él para derrotarlo de una vez por todas, para borrarlo definitivamente, que así sea"._

_Una diminuta sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios del humano de túnica roja y negra luego de las palabras decisivas del Hunter..._

"**Cinco minutos para la detonación".**

_Zero salio del edificio, la frustración pulsando en su mente. Oyó a alguien detrás de él pero aceleró el paso con tal de evitar a la persona._

"_¡Zero!. ¡Por favor espera!"_

_Giró su cabeza levemente a un lado sin detenerse, echando un vistazo a una linda reploide femenina con largo cabello color almendra, con una armadura ligera semi-militar en la forma de un vestido, una boina roja decorando su cabeza._

"_¡Por favor, no vayas!. ¡No pelees con él!. ¿Por qué deben pelear?" suplicó la reploide desconocida, pero cuyo rostro evocaba sensaciones muy profundas en él._

_Zero continuó adelante, ignorando las súplicas aunque la culpa ya estaba haciendo eco en su cabeza._

"_¡Si alguna vez signifiqué algo para ti, detente Zero!. ¡Por favor!. ¿Cómo puedo continuar viviendo su uno ustedes muere?"_

_Esta vez Zero se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta para encararla, manteniendo su mirada dirigida al piso. Sus palabras dejaron sus labios no más alto que un susurro, "Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Alguien debe detener a tu hermano, detener esta locura"._

_El Hunter rojo continuó su caminata, obligando a su mente a ignorar los sollozos que estallaron detrás de él cuando la segunda reploide cayó de rodillas..._

"**Cuatro minutos para la detonación".**

En medio de las al parecer memorias incompletas y sin fin que asaltaron simultáneamente su psique, Zero apenas y había registrado una lejana pero urgente voz demandando su atención proviniendo de su comunicador, desesperadamente pidiéndole que despertara.

Subconscientemente reconociendo la voz, se enfocó en ella, haciendo a un lado los trozos de memoria que acababa de recuperar. Mientras lentamente salía de su estupor, recuperando la conciencia, el dolor lo asaltó de nuevo, seguido por numerosos reportes de daños, su cuerpo despertando junto con su mente. Sintió el agua negra y turbia de la cámara en su cara y se dio cuenta de que yacía boca abajo en el suelo húmedo. Lentamente se puso de pie con sus manos y rodillas, esforzándose por despejarse la mente volviendo a la realidad y haciendo a un lado la jaqueca brutal que zumbaba en su cráneo.

"_¡Zero!. ¡Gracias a Dios!. ¿Qué sucedió?. ¡El sistema de autodestrucción se ha activado!. ¡Tienes que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible!"_ la voz aliviada y preocupada de Ciel retumbó demasiado cerca de su cabeza por el dispositivo, desorientándolo tanto que se vio obligado a bajar el volumen de la transmisión.

"¿Qué sucedió?" murmuró en voz baja Zero sin saber si repetía la pregunta de Ciel o se la hacía él mismo, aún mareado por el súbito influjo de información.

Antes de que Ciel pudiera hablar otra vez por el comunicador, las sorprendentemente aún en funcionamiento bocinas en la cámara cobraron vida, anunciando en una plana voz femenina algo que le dio a Zero todas las respuestas e iniciativa que alguna vez necesitaría.

"**Tres minutos para la detonación".**

* * *

Bajo la plena, reveladora luz del día, el campo militar parecía vacío, sin movimientos visibles cerca de los tres búnkeres de defensa o la alta, vigilante torre de seguridad. Bajo un escrutinio más cercano, pequeñas nubes de polvo eran visibles, aunque el espectador rápidamente asumiría que una débil corriente de aire era su fuente. Con Colbor a la cabeza, el pequeño grupo precedía hacia la torre central rápidamente, su confianza en sus generadores de camuflaje móviles siendo absoluta. Quizás demasiado absoluta... 

Éclair estaba justo detrás de su comandante y, aunque no podía ver a ninguno de sus compañeros con sus ojos a simple vista, su radar interno había sido aumentado especialmente para detectar las débiles señales de cualquiera cerca de él. El guerrero se giró a su izquierda y sonrió a donde sabía que Lune estaba y casi pudo sentirla sonreír tímidamente de vuelta, aunque realmente no había forma de saberlo. Sus pensamientos volvieron al día en que se conocieron, compartiendo la misma celda, esperando ser llevados a lo que el líder de Neo Arcadia calificaba como 'corección', sólo otro palabra para la ejecución. Recordó cuán asustados estaban ambos bajo el sistema hidráulico de Aztec Falcon, cómo la llegada de Zero revivió una tenue y débil esperanza y cómo ahora estaban libres, peleando por su futuro.

'_Cuando todo esto termine, tal vez encuentre un lugar tranquilo y pacífico cerca del mar y pasar un tiempo relajándome ahí. Un poco de paz no estaría nada mal para variar un poco...'_ pensó distraídamente Éclair.

Años de constante peligro y experiencia de combate causaron que Éclair saliera espontáneamente de sus pensamientos, subconscientemente notando un detalle inquietante y mentalmente abofeteándose a sí mismo por distraerse. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una pequeña explosión hizo eco detrás de él y un líquido tibio chocó con la parte trasera de su cabeza, empapándole el cabello y parte de su corona. Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver el cadáver sin cabeza de uno de sus compañeros volverse visible y caer al suelo, el pobre soldado habiendo perdido el control de su camuflaje junto con su vida.

"¡Francotirador!. ¡Corran a la torre!" la voz de Colbor gritó, dura y con tono autoritario, nada que ver con el tono alegre al que estaba acostumbrado. El guerrero gris rápidamente acató la orden, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando rayo altamente concentrado de energía le rozó la cabeza para estrellarse inofensivamente en el suelo, dejando una marca humeante a su lado.

---

Aunque Tenma acababa de dar en un blanco, no sintió ninguna satisfacción por el trabajo, sólo un amargo vacío. A pesar de que sabía que algún día tendría que pelear y matar de verdad, esta era la primera vez que acababa con algo más conciente que mecanoides fuera de control. A pesar de los pensamientos perturbadores, el Neo Arcadiano era fiel a su deber. Aclaró su mente y sacó determinación del hecho de que estaba peleando con Mavericks, reploides malvados sin sentimientos o humanidad que les quedara. Teniendo pocas razones por las cuales no creer en la propaganda de Copy X y culpar a la Resistencia como la causa de la política de puño de acero de Neo Arcadia que de momento veía a los reploides como ciudadanos de segunda clase, continuó disparando desde su alta posición, incitando a sus dos desorientados y aún paralizados compañeros a hacer lo mismo.

---

Colbor corría a la cabeza, siguiendo el procedimiento estándar al asegurarse que cada uno de sus pasos tuviera una distancia diferente y evitaba correr en línea recta para confundir a los hábiles francotiradores enemigos. Como comandante, él había tenido que entrenar personalmente a todos sus hombres y cada bajo de su unidad caía duramente en su conciencia, haciéndole pensar si sus enseñanzas eran obsoletas. No hacía mucho tiempo en el que él era solo un, reconocidamente talentoso, novato bajo las órdenes del antiguo comandante Milan. Ahora esperaba que sus tropas no dejaran dominarse por el pánico y corrieran sin pensar hacia delante, convirtiéndose en blancos perfectos para el oponente. La consternación sacando lo mejor de él, se dio la vuelta a pesar de que su juicio le decía todo lo contrario, asegurándose de que no hubiera habido más casualidades además de la inicial.

Un rayo de energía hizo contacto en su pierna, paralizándolo y haciendo que tropezara y cayera de bruces en el suelo. Más importante, desactivó su frágil generador de invisibilidad, dejándolo totalmente descubierto a más ataques. Mientras se esforzaba por levantarse otra vez, vio su fin inminente en otro rayo, esta vez dirigido a su cabeza. Como para probar su determinación, Colbor, el comandante que fue forzado a llenar el primer hueco mayor de liderazgo dejado por el sacrificio de Milan, no desvió su mirada, esperando por completo seguir a su amigo y mentor.

En el último momento, notó otras dos figuras volverse visibles en el aire. Éclair saltó dentro de su campo de visión, con la clara intención de interceptar el rayo. Su guantelete negro brevemente fue engullido en un campo de energía visible y, cuando su puño chocó con el rayo, lo desvió, terminando con su amenaza.

"¿Está bien, comandante?" preguntó el reploide aún cuando se agachaba cerca de Colbor para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Pensé que les ordené que corrieran a cubrirse", jadeó el otro reploide sin aliento, aceptando la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

"Nunca fui bueno siguiendo órdenes", respondió Éclair mordazmente, ayudándolo. "Es por eso que me echaron a patadas de mi puesto de seguridad en Neo Arcadia", añadió gravemente.

Otro disparo dirigido a la dirección general en la que los dos reploides tambaleantes estaban se estrelló a sus pies, y otro más detrás de ellos alzó una nube de polvo. De una pequeña empuñadura en la espalda de Lune, una hoja de energía roja surgió al asestar a un nuevo proyectil, causando que se disipara en nada.

"Dense prisa, por favor", gritó la chica de armadura rojo brillante, la preocupación haciéndose presente en sus rasgos faciales, sus ojos espiado atentamente en todas direcciones por cualquier otro peligro adicional.

Al final, bajo la cobertura de Lune, los tres reploides llegaron con el resto de su equipo a la base de la torre, el punto ciego del campo de visión del nido de francotiradores, y se detuvieron para recuperar sus alientos. Colbor, habiendo recuperado la calma y estando de pie otra vez, miró sus alrededores, estrujando su mente por una solución.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí", dijo un soldado de la Resistencia, diciendo la preocupación de todos. "Tal vez estemos a salvo por un rato, pero es territorio enemigo y saben dónde estamos".

"Puede que hayamos acabado con el búnker de este lado, pero los otros dos tal vez envíen a alguien para averiguar qué está pasando con sus comunicaciones", añadió otro.

Colbor asintió gravemente, "Tenemos dos opciones. Intentar entrar en la torre por la fuerza y continuar la misión, o abortar", dijo, pero luego su rostro se congeló en una máscara de incredulidad al mirar su unidad de escape. El dispositivo sólo tenía energía suficiente para teletransportar a una persona una vez a coordenadas seguras y cada soldado tenía uno. Sin embargo, una luz roja parpadeando en él indicaba que el campo de interferencia de teletransportación una vez más estaba activo.

Éclair fue el que rompió el silencio, "Sólo la Dra. Ciel puede salvarnos ahora", dijo, indicando la pesada puerta fortificada y sellada que llevaba dentro de la torre, al parecer, burlándose de su desesperación.

* * *

Se habían estado arrastrando a través del sistema de ventilación tan silenciosamente como les era posible, considerando lo apurados que estaban. Tenían sus manos y rodillas cubiertas con un material suave especial que prevenía que los de lo contrario inevitables sonidos de metal raspando metal ocurrieran. Tras llegar a una intersección, el largo corredor dividiéndose en dos más estrechos como una 'T', se detuvieron para consultar el mapa de la instalación que estaba grabado en su memoria digital. Fleur y Lion se miraron el uno al otro, aunque no se oyeron palabras. En vez de ello, intercambiaron simples mensajes de texto, cuidando que la señal fuera lo bastante débil como para no penetrar las paredes de metal alrededor de ellos. 

"_Tenemos un problema, Lion"_, dijo la comandante de la cuarta rama de la Resistencia. _"El mapa que Jaune consiguió está incompleto más allá de este punto"_.

Su compañero suspiró en silencio, _"¿Al menos sabemos la localización del generador principal?"_ preguntó.

Fleur sacudió su cabeza, _"No está en los mapas que podamos hackear. Procedimiento de seguridad estándar. Aún seríamos capaces de adivinar su localización si tuviéramos un mapa, pero…"_

Lion estuvo pensativo un rato, luego una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, _"Vayamos por la derecha"_, propuso.

Fleur lo miró con curiosidad, _"¿Alguna razón para ello? No tendremos tiempo para regresar. ¿Sabes? Peter y los otros no podrán esconderse por mucho tiempo y sólo nos quedan veinte minutos"_.

La sonrisa de Lion se ensanchó, _"Una corazonada"_, respondió. _"Además, el aire está más caliente en esa dirección. Un generador en funcionamiento produce mucho calor"_, añadió rápidamente antes de que su compañera frunciendo el ceño tuviera una oportunidad de decirle dónde debía meterse su 'corazonada'.

A pesar de la urgencia de la situación, Fleur no pudo evitar sonreír. _"Eres terrible como siempre"_, respondió, acercándosele a su compañero y dándole un rápido beso.

"_Por supuesto, Fleur… um, quiero decir, comandante"_, dijo, esta vez ganándose una débil bofetada.

Mientras continuaban arrastrándose rápidamente a través del ducto ahora más estrecho, Fleur no puedo evitar sentirse con mucha suerte por tener a alguien que pudiera alegrarla aún bajo semejantes circunstancias. Aunque ella era la líder oficial de su rama de la Resistencia con la única autoridad real para tener contactos con la principal rama de la Resistencia y a pesar de ser una peleadora y estratega muy capaz, dudaba que hubiera soportado el estrés de su posición sin el apoyo de Lion. Aunque él usualmente bromeaba con casi todo, difícilmente podía pensar en alguien más confiable durante una crisis. Pensó en la insistencia de los reploides con la mala suerte de tener sus dormitorios al lado del suyo compartido de tener muros antisonoros, era una broma muy usual entre sus tropas…

Después de un rato, salió de sus pensamientos, la grave realidad cayéndole encima una vez más. Había insistido en dirigir esta particularmente riesgosa operación, pensando que si podía ordenarle a sus subordinados a tomar parte, ella debería de estar lista para hacer lo mismo. Aún así, ahora dudaba de su decisión. No tanto por el miedo de su seguridad personal, sino porque su rama se quedaría sin dirigente si ella y Lion perecían. En silencio se preguntó si llevar consigo a Lion había sido más bien un acto egoísta en vez de una decisión táctica. Lion tal vez fuera un peleador experimentado en su propio derecho, pero también era casi un líder sabio e invaluable como ella misma.

"_¡Lo encontramos!"_

Fleur se dio cuenta de que la corriente de aire dentro del conducto ahora era incómodamente caliente, luego miró adelante a donde estaba Lion, indicando una rejilla en el piso del conducto y la cámara debajo de ellos. Un fuerte zumbido se escuchaba en el aire debido a la maquinaria debajo que funcionaba incesantemente, creando una red invisible de energía alrededor de toda la instalación que evitaba la teletransportación. Estos campos usualmente pertenecían a una de dos categorías. El primer tipo permitía que una señal de teletransportación pasara sólo cuando venía acompañada del código específico del campo. La seguridad de dicho método dependía únicamente de la diferencia de habilidad entre el creador y el intruso. El segundo tipo, el usado en este caso, era menos común y usualmente reservado para instalaciones de alta seguridad que no eran adecuadamente visitadas. Éste prevenía la teletransportación de cualquier tipo, una espada de doble filo dado que mantenía a todos atrapados dentro como mantenía a todo lo demás fuera.

En vez de simplemente apresurarse dentro del cuarto por impulso, los dos guerreros pacientemente observaron la porción de la habitación que podían ver desde su posición. Pronto, fueron recompensados con la vista de un guardia de seguridad patrullando dentro, no un droide sin mente sino un reploide de verdad. Aún así, se contuvieron, tratado de figurar su patrón y espiar por otros ocupantes. Finalmente y con el tiempo en su contra, decidieron atacar.

El guardia reploide, para su crédito, en realidad era bastante vigilante para alguien pasando su tiempo en un patrullaje sin eventos. Aún así, después de pasar debajo de la reja de ventilación por milésima vez, realmente no esperaba que nada sucediera. Entonces la reja cayó, el pesado objeto golpeándolo de lleno en la cabeza, seguida por una Fleur blandiendo su espada de energía. La hoja de luz pasó a través de la reja y el cuerpo del guardia desafortunado. Incluso entonces, la comandante de la Resistencia tuvo que patear el arma que trató de liberar de su pistolera. Casi inmediatamente, examinó la habitación alrededor de ella y sus esperanzas se hundieron. La segunda guardia del cuarto, una reploide femenina con largo cabello verde azulado, estaba corriendo hacia un panel en la pared opuesta. Aparentemente se había estado acercando a su compañero cuando la reja cayó, sólo para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la alarma de seguridad tan pronto Fleur apareció.

El sonido característico de un disparo de plasma hizo eco en la habitación y, momentos después, el panel de la alarma se fundió. La guardia femenina se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta para ver a Lion, un buster en su mano, una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Fleur aprovechó la ventaja de su titubeo y corrió hacia delante, con la intención de silenciarla rápido. Pero tuvo que detenerse y saltar hacia atrás cuando una delgada línea de energía azotó el punto en el que estaba parada hacía un momento, dejando una marca humeante. La guardia había sacado lo que parecía ser un látigo de energía, aparentemente un arma prototipo y seguramente una para la que ni Fleur ni Lion estaban entrenados para enfrentar.

Lion trató de dar en el blanco desde lejos, disparando su buster rápidamente, pero la oponente manejando el látigo era bastante capaz para desviar todos los disparos, rápidamente agitando su arma inusual a una velocidad increíble para crear un escudo. Luego se dispuso a atacar a Fleur, corriendo hacia delante y latigueando su arma al mismo tiempo. La reploide de la Resistencia alzó su espada para bloquear el arma, pero tuvo que saltar hacia atrás cuando la línea de energía de enrolló alrededor de su katana múltiples veces, su punta casi arrancándole la cabeza de sus hombros.

La guardia enemiga sonrió malignamente a su oponente, luego dio un poderoso jalón, tratando de quitarle la espada enredada en su látigo a Fleur, moviéndose para mantenerla a ella entre sí misma y Lion para prevenir futuros disparos mientras estaba vulnerable. Lion maldijo al no poderse arriesgar a disparar y darle a su compañera, pero luego sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y apuntó su buster hacia el núcleo del generador del escudo.

La guardia reploide, congelada en su posición con Fleur, se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y aparentemente trató de usar su comunicador. La comandante de cabello castaño tomó ventaja de su distracción. En vez de jalar su espada, lo cual sólo causaría que el látigo alrededor de ella se apretara más, la desactivó. Como lo previó, el látigo regresó abruptamente hacia su dueña, forzándola a moverse para salir de su camino descontrolado que dejó una nueva marca en la pared. Fleur, haciendo una gran apuesta, corrió hacia delante, su arma no pudiéndose activar de nuevo por varios segundos, y atacó a la reploide fuera de equilibrio con sus manos desnudas. No esperando un movimiento tan atrevido, rápidamente perdió su arma y fue inmovilizada en el suelo, su preferencia de armas limitando su desempeño desarmada.

El primer guardia, severamente herido, trató de hacer a un lado la reja de metal e intentó alcanzar su arma. La haría tomado, de no ser por las garras de energía de Lion que lo silenciaron permanente. Suspirando ante su espantoso trabajo bien hecho, el vicecomandante de la Resistencia se dio la vuelta para mirar a las otras dos combatientes. Fleur estaba detrás de la guardia femenina, su mano izquierda inmovilizando las manos de su enemiga, su mano derecha alrededor del cuello de la guardia.

"¡Quédate abajo!" siseó Fleur a su cautiva. "O te romperé el cuello".

La guardia visiblemente se relajó y aparentemente dejó de resistirse. Lion sacó una delgada cuerda hecha de fibras de carbono refinado y ató las manos de la reploide. Aunque el material parecía endeble, su resistencia aseguraba que la guardia de cabello verde azulado no usaría sus manos en un buen rato.

"¿Qué quieren de mí?" gruñó la guardia. "Asquerosos Mavericks", añadió, casi escupiendo las palabras.

"¿No creíste realmente que le dispararía al reactor, verdad?" respondió Lion sonriendo, "Esa cosa nos habría volado en pedazos si lo hubiera hecho".

La guardia le dio una mirada asesina pero se quedó en silencio. "En vez de eso, sólo necesitamos el código para desactivarlo", continuó Fleur, su rostro grave. "Y los guardias de los reactores siempre saben esos códigos para desactivar el campo en caso de una emergencia", añadió.

"Aún si supiera algo como eso. ¿Qué los evitaría de matarme después?" preguntó, una mueca oscureciendo sus rasgos.

"Sólo nuestra buena voluntad", respondió honestamente Lion. "Pero si no nos ayudas, ten por seguro que te mataremos. Piénsalo como tener una oportunidad…"

"… en vez de no tener ninguna", continuó Fleur.

Un pesado silencio llenó la habitación por varios momentos, luego la guardia suspiró en resignación. "Ayudaré", respondió al fin, luego procedió a recitar la larga contraseña.

Lion fue a una consola cerca y expertamente tecleó el código de seguridad, pero luego frunció el ceño, "Este sistema es nuevo. También necesita un comando de audio".

La guardia asintió, "En cada turno, los nuevos guardias lo calibran para que acepte sólo su voz", explicó quedamente.

Lion encendió las garras de su mano derecha otra vez, "Si no te molesta", dijo y la guardia frunció el ceño todavía más pero se resignó.

"Anular la programación del sistema. Entrar en modo de espera", dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

El zumbido del generador disminuyó notablemente y Fleur miró su unidad de escape con satisfacción, una luz verde indicando que la teletransportación ahora era viable.

"Tu cooperación acaba de salvarte la vida", dijo Lion a la aún molesta guardia con alegría. "¿Qué estamos esperando? Los otros ya deben de haberse ido".

Fleur asintió, alejándose de la reploide capturada y encendiendo su unidad de escape móvil al mismo tiempo que Lion. Los dispositivos requerían de dos segundos para iniciar el transporte y durante ese tiempo, notaron una sonrisa malvada en la cara de la guardia. Antes de que Fleur o Lion pudieran reaccionar, ella dijo dos palabras tan fuertes como antes.

"Reinicio rápido".

Al mismo momento, las luces en sus unidades de escape se tornaron rojas, indicando que el campo de nuevo estaba activo. Los dos reploides de la Resistencia se miraron el uno al otro, sus rostros convertidos en máscaras de horror, luego desaparecieron de vista, cuando el proceso de transporte tomó lugar.

* * *

#Iniciando registro de datos: 

#Advertencia: Heridas mayores y críticas en un 60 por ciento de la estructura corporal. Niveles del núcleo de energía al 55 por ciento de su capacidad. Recuperación de energía recomendada. No hay presencia de unidades hostiles en el rango para adquirir energía.

#Evento: Sistema de reparación aumentados al 45 por ciento de eficiencia. Resumiendo terminación del cuerpo.

#Evento: Cantidades anormales de energía oscura canalizadas. Enlace de energía oscura explotado al 0.8 por ciento. Integración: desconocida. Estado de energía oscura: Desvaneciéndose.

#Evento: CUI chip detectado. Factores desconocidos. Analizando...

#Reporte del CUI chip: ADN del reploide enemigo analizado. Mejoras óptimas del elemento imbuidas en el núcleo de ADN.

Efectos:

Capacidades mentales, de análisis y cálculo mejoradas.

Red central neural y capacidades sensoriales mejoradas.

Sexta capa interna de armadura bajo desarrollo resultando en una reducción general de daño. Porcentaje aún desconocido.

Procedimientos únicos de software de la entidad 'Maha' aislados y de momento siendo evaluados para integración. Protocolos de conexión del servidor actualizándose...

#Reporte del CUI chip: esquemáticas de manipulación de gravedad y detonación copiadas. De momento analizando. Resultados benéficos (si es que hay) son todavía desconocidos.

#Evento: Función de absorción de energía aumentada Eficiencia al 10 por ciento.

#Evento: Capacidad máxima del núcleo de energía aumentada.

#Evento: técnica de 'golpe de sable cargado de energía máxima' dominada. El tiempo entre las cargas disminuirá gradualmente.

#Análisis general:

Porcentaje de sincronización: 15

Potencial estimado de nivel de poder: infinito

Relativo nivel de poder corporal: 125,000

Estimación de nivel de poder actual: 10,500

#Fin del registro.

---

Zero finalmente se sacudió la niebla de la mente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida de la cámara, pero se detuvo en seco. Maldiciendo en silencio, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los restos del reploide Neo Arcadiano y encendió su arma. Haciendo a un lado la repulsión, con cuidado acuchilló la carcasa inanimada, luego expertamente sacó un pequeño cubo negro del tamaño de su puño, cortando la gran cantidad de cables que lo retenían.

El principal dispositivo de almacenamiento de datos de Maha.

Sin detenerse a considerar cómo demonios sabía hacer algo como eso apropiadamente, salió corriendo de la habitación a toda velocidad.

"**Dos minutos para la detonación. Las puertas locales se sellará ahora".**

Más que claro, Zero frunció el ceño al ver dos pares de puertas enfrente de él cerrándose herméticamente. Sin un momento que desperdiciar, encendió su sable otra vez, atacando sin piedad la primera barrera. La barrera, sin embargo, era muy resistente y aguantó su asalto por casi cinco segundos.

'_Conté seis corredores más así de camino aquí. Eso son doce puertas como esta y un minuto entero. Y me quedan menos de dos minutos. Maldición...'_ pensó fríamente el Hunter.

Cuando pasaba a través de los restos de la puerta y se preparaba para acabar con su gemela, miró incrédulamente cómo se abría justo a tiempo. Unos momentos después, su comunicador en su caso cobró vida, la voz preocupada y cansada de Ciel en el otro lado de la línea, _"Haré lo que pueda por abrir varias de las cerraduras de las barreras. ¡Date prisa en salir de ahí!"_ pidió urgentemente la científica.

"Estoy en eso..." respondió Zero, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Puedes encender vía remota el Trans Server? Se me está acabando el tiempo", añadió, asestando una serie de sablazos a otra puerta sellada y corriendo a través de la segunda que Ciel acababa de abrir.

Después de un breve momento de silencio, Ciel respondió, _"Ya está. ¡Date prisa! De acuerdo a nuestras estimaciones, sólo te queda..."_

"**Un minuto para la detonación"**, el sistema automático del lugar respondió por ella.

Zero hizo una mueca de dolor visiblemente ante la voz que seguía contando el tiempo restante, '_Está más lejos de lo que pensé. Aún con la ayuda de Ciel no voy a...'_ El Hunter rojo hizo a un lado esos pensamientos violentamente. _'No voy a morir aquí. No así'_.

Usando la desesperación para darle combustible a su enojo, apretó con más fuerza su sable y dientes, sin notar un aura alrededor de él como la que mostraba cada vez que cargaba su Buster de energía. Cuando acuchilló la siguiente puerta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando una gran onda de choque emergió de su sable, la energía reduciendo ambas puertas a polvo de un único golpe. Sin detenerse a pensar en su nuevo poder, continuó adelante, ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo dañado.

"**Treinta segundos".**

Zero destrozó el siguiente par de puertas gemelas.

"**Veinticinco".**

Siguió corriendo adelante a un nuevo nivel de velocidad.

"Veinte".

Ciel había podido abrir el último par de puertas.

"Ciel. ¿Estás lista?" preguntó Zero por su comunicador con urgencia al saltar sin temor en el enorme pozo, el último obstáculo entre él y su escape.

"**Quince".**

"Sólo dame la señal", respondió Ciel, su voz revelando que estaba completamente enfocada.

"**Diez".**

Zero maldijo por cuán profundo tenía que caer, pero decidió tomar una acción para no perder ni un segundo y aprovechar su aceleración.

"**Cinco".**

El Hunter carmesí pateó con todas sus fuerzas la pared una fracción de segundo antes de llegar al fondo, convirtiendo toda su velocidad vertical en horizontal.

"**Cuatro".**

Virtualmente voló a través del último corredor y entró en el cuarto donde estaban los restos del Gólem, aún en el aire.

"**Tres".**

Tocó el suelo, terminando su vuelo rodando por el suelo y se detuvo justo ante la puerta del Trans Server.

"**Dos".**

"¡Ahora!" gritó mientras se lanzaba a través de la puerta, aterrizando en la plataforma de teletransportación.

"**Uno".**

Ciel reaccionó casi inmediatamente y la teleportación comenzó.

"**Cero. Que tenga un buen día".**

El guerrero escarlata desapareció justo cuando una gran explosión enterró una gran parte de la instalación, incluyendo el Trans Server, bajo una gran cantidad de concreto que cayó del techo.

* * *

Zero apareció en el Trans Server de la base de la Resistencia en cuclillas. Cerveau ya estaba allí, esperándolo junto con otros dos soldados en caso de que tuvieran que cargarlo otra vez, pero el Hunter rojo les sonrió débilmente, indicando que no se colapsaría esta vez. 

"Bienvenido de vuelta, Zero", dijo el ingeniero, sonriendo también. "Parece que te metiste en problemas otra vez, aún en esta 'inofensiva' misión de reconocimiento", añadió, mirando al guerrero rojo consternado.

Zero miró hacia abajo y frunció el ceño. Su armadura estaba quebrada y quemada, unos cuantos trozos le faltaban, aunque ya se estaba reparando por sí sola. De verdad se veía mucho peor hacía diez minutos. Su traje de combate negro también había sufrido mucho castigo y estaba lleno de rasgaduras y sangre seca artificial, aunque de momento no estaba sangrando. Cerveau contuvo un jadeo de asombro ante la resistencia del tejido. Mientras que el estilo de armaduras de reploides elite del último siglo dictaba semejantes trajes capaces de absorber algo de daño, éste en particular estaba más allá de su experiencia, no sólo por su resistencia, sino también porque aparentemente podía regenerarse por sí mismo como si se tratara de una segunda piel.

"¿Seguro de que estás bien, Zero?" preguntó de nuevo el mecánico, cuando el reploide en cuestión salía casualmente de la habitación.

"Todo a su tiempo", respondió Zero enigmáticamente, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de mando de la base.

Tan pronto entró en la habitación, todos compartieron un jadeo ahogado, luego Ciel salirlo corriendo de su puesto, alzando su visor y dirigiéndose hacia el Hunter rojo. Se dio cuenta pronto de lo que estaba haciendo, y se detuvo abruptamente enfrente de él.

"Zero, gracias a Dios, estás vivo", dijo, sus manos juntas, su tono de voz era una peculiar mezcla de preocupación, arrepentimiento, cansancio y alegría. "Lo siento tanto por involucrarte en este desastre. No podemos hacer nada más que..."

El Hunter rojo la silenció con una mirada, luego le dio el objeto que recuperó de Maha. Ciel miró el líquido rojo cubriendo el objeto cuidadosamente, pero lo tomó asintiendo.

"No sé si tuve éxito o no, pero ve si puedes salvar algo", dijo cansado. "¿Qué hay del resto de las misiones?" preguntó.

Ciel miró hacia abajo, su cara triste, "La mayoría de ellas ya terminaron", empezó. "De las treinta misiones, hemos tenido catorce éxitos y diez fracasos. Las seis restantes aún están sin resolverse", explicó.

Zero miró a Ciel, sabiendo bastante bien que aún había más, "¿Qué hay del equipo de Colbor?" preguntó al fin, dado que la joven científica no hablaría más.

"Aún es una sin resolverse, pero... Están atrapados, Zero. Desactivamos el campo de interferencia de teletransportación, pero de alguna forma volvió a activarse. La última vez que los contactamos, estaban atrapados afuera de la torre. Hicimos lo posible por al menos implantar un virus para abrir vía remota la puerta, pero tomará tiempo y no sé si ellos..." no terminó, dando a entender que era probable que para cuando el programa hiciera efecto, el equipo de Colbor ya habría sido eliminado.

Zero pensó en Éclair, Lune, Colbor y el resto de sus hombres. Había visto y oído el plan de la misión y tenía una idea general de qué había sucedido. "¿No podemos enviar refuerzos?" preguntó con calma, enmascarando muy expertamente sus sentimientos.

Ciel sacudió su cabeza, tratando lo mejor posible de no colapsarse, "Colbor significa mucho para mí, Zero, pero no puedo hacer eso. No puedo arriesgar la vida de tantos reploides allá afuera. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que una alarma general se active en la instalación donde están".

'_¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo!. ¿De verdad puedo ser tan fría como para dejarlos morir así?'_ se preguntó Ciel, sintiendo la necesidad de gritar debido a la desesperación, la desesperanza y el enojo que sentía hacia ella misma. _'Sólo estoy tratando de salvar a tantos como es posible'_, su mente le gritó. Luego la duda la llenó otra vez. _'¿Acaso... acaso me he vuelto en verdad tan fría?. ¿He cambiado tanto?'_

Cerveau comenzó a acercarse a Ciel para tratar de consolarla, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Zero habló.

"Yo iré".

Todos en el cuarto se giraron para verlo incrédulos en silencio, sólo el sonido de la maquinaria oyéndose y llenando la estancia.

Cerveau fue el primero en recuperarse, "¡Pero, Zero, sé razonable! Estás lastimado", dijo a pesar de la cara que tenía el guerrero rojo, yendo de vuelta al cuarto del Trans Server.

Ciel, junto con el ingeniero se apresuraron detrás de él, "No puedes hacer eso, Zero", dijo Cerveau, tratando de detenerlo. "El campo de interferencia está activo".

Zero giró levemente la cabeza en su dirección sin detenerse, "Necesito un paracaídas", dijo, determinado.

Cerveau jadeó, "¿Qué tienes en mente, Zero?. ¡No puedes hablar en serio si te refieres a eso!" exclamó el ingeniero, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

El guerrero carmesí cerró sus ojos dando un suspiro, "Me teletransportaré **encima** del campo y luego caeré dentro la instalación", explicó llanamente, como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

Ciel se recuperó antes de dejar escapar otro jadeo, luego invocó su tono de voz de mayor autoridad que jamás había intentado, "Zero, como la comandante suprema de la Resistencia te prohíbo continuar con esta locura".

Esta vez Zero se detuvo sólo por un momento y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ciel alzando una ceja, "No recuerdo haber sido formalmente reclutado en la Resistencia o decir que obedecería tus órdenes, Ciel", dijo, su voz como de hielo.

Antes de que Ciel pudiera recuperarse de esa bofetada en la cara, el Hunter rojo le dio una casi imperceptible sonrisa cálida, "Haré lo que pueda para salvarlos, Ciel", dijo tranquilamente, tomando el paracaídas de un Cerveau muy renuente y parándose en el Trans Server.

"Zero..." comenzó Ciel cuando Hunter carmesí desapareció de vista. "Por favor, regresa con vida", añadió, pero luego se desvaneció y casi cayó al suelo. Cerveau frenéticamente la atrapó justo a tiempo.

"¡Ciel!. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó urgentemente.

"Sólo... dame un momento para..." empezó Ciel sonriendo, pero luego se quedó profundamente dormida.

El resto de los reploides en su presencia jadearon y empezaron a entrar en pánico, pero el hábil ingeniero rápidamente recuperó el control. "Sólo es un caso de esfuerzo excesivo", dijo con confianza, aunque él también estaba preocupado. "¡La pobre chica ha estado trabajando desde antes del amanecer sin parar e incluso tuvo que tener una batalla de proyección digital! Conozco a muchos reploides que se habrían colapsado mucho antes que esta humana", dijo con admiración.

Dando órdenes para que la llevaran a su habitación, Cerveau regresó al centro de mando para ocupar el lugar de la chica ausente, completamente determinado, aunque no puedo evitar sentirse inadecuado para el trabajo...

* * *

Notas del autor: el capítulo más largo hasta ahora y creo que será también el de esta historia, la razón de ello fue debido a todos los sucesos simultáneos que ocurren casi al mismo tiempo alrededor del mundo debido a las diferentes ramas de la Resistencia. Tomemos en cuanta que sólo tomé las misiones más importantes, principalmente aquellas con un rol de peso de los Guardianes. Para el capítulo que sigue, la misión del equipo de Colbor con cierto Hunter rojo asistiendo como la misma caballería. Anubis Necromancess III... el "cess" de su nombre indica que es femenino, al menos en inglés, y me pareció más gracioso que fuera un reploide femenino el que estuviera bajo las órdenes de Fefnir jeje. 

El encuentro entre Ciel y Leviathan me agradó mucho, quizás más que la pelea misma de Zero contra Maha y en lo que se refiere a Fleur... un reploide de rosa pronto aparecerá para brindarle una pequeña ayuda...

Aún tengo unas cuantas dudas respecto a los upgrades de Zero a lo largo del juego, llámense Cyber-Elves o los diferentes colores de su armadura que vemos a partir de MMZ2. Por último. ¿Alguien tiene idea de dónde puedo sacar lo que dicen los jefes antes de enfrentarlos? Recuerdo que había una página con esa información pero al parecer desapareció... frases como la que dice Omega en su última forma antes de enfrentarlo, "_Ware wa meshia nari!_" se oyen bastante cool...

En fin, gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por su trabajo como prelectores en esta capítulo tan largo.

**Death Mask**: agradezco tus comentarios, pero ¿De los mejores? Nah... hay muchos autores en extremo buenos allá afuera, mucho más que yo, tanto que me siento como todo un novato frente a ellos y sus innovaciones.

Y hablando de eso, les recomiendo MUY ampliamente que chequen las historias de la seeción de "Love Hina" de K2 Keitaro Urashima, escritas por Demon Eyes Laharl. Por increíble que parezca, se tratan de una mezcla de la aclamada obra de Ken Akamatsu de Love Hina y el mismísimo James Bond, donde vemos a un Keitaro como todo un 007... sí, se oye en extremo raro, pero se los aseguro, esa serie de fics es buena... MUY buena, en serio vale mucho la pena que la lean.

Comenzado el 11 de Marzo del 2007.

Terminado el 21 de Marzo del 2007.


End file.
